Dating Advice
by Riku-Rocks
Summary: 'Ladies man' Nick has never needed dating advice. If he ever did, he'd never go to the lab rats, nor would he talk to his siblings about another man…until he learned some of Greg's biggest secrets and needed the sort of advice he never thought he would.
1. Chapter 1

Dating Advice, by Riku_Rocks

Fandom: CSI

Pairings: Pre-Love & eventual The Love, with hints of one-sided GSR, Henry/unknown female & Archie/unknown female. Mentions of pasts dates all around, het and slash.

Rating: PG

Warning: Mild language and sexual references.

Spoilers for seasons two and three.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to CSI, nor am I making any money from this work of fiction.

_Author's notes: This story takes place sometime between seasons three and four. I have no idea what inspired it. _

_My mother has a theory about Greg (or Eric Szmanda, I suppose) having asthma (don't ask for details, please…trust me). I don't really have an opinion on it, but the idea worked its way into my vision of the character nonetheless. _

_Blast lung is severe pulmonary contusion, bleeding, or edema with damage to alveoli and blood vessels, or a combination of these. Signs may be delayed up to 48 hours and usually tend to worsen over a few days. It is the most common COD among people who initially survive an explosion.

* * *

_

Nick hesitated before entering the AV lab once he noticed the door was closed. He could see Archie and Greg sitting with their backs toward the door, watching several monitors at once. That was nothing unusual of itself, but the fact that Hodges was with them, along with a day shift toxicology technician whose name Nick believed was Andrews, gave the CSI pause. As far as he knew, Greg was helping Warrick by viewing the many hours of surveillance footage with Archie during his free time, but the case was not high profile enough to merit dragging additional lab techs away from their work to assist.

The Texan noticed the way Archie and Hodges kept glancing or gesturing to Andrews as they spoke and the way the toxicology technician kept looking between the other three men. He decided that Andrews and Hodges were likely on their breaks, and had taken some discussion to the AV lab in order to include Archie and Greg. Comfortable that he was not interrupting anything important, Nick quietly entered the lab.

"Man, I am so glad I don't have to worry about this stuff anymore," Archie was saying.

"You've been seeing this girl for what, two week…maybe two and a half?" Hodges asked. "I think it's a little early to be searching for a Vulcan minister."

The AV tech threw a pencil at the trace technician before retuning his attention to the monitors before him. He spared a glance to Andrews when he started speaking again. "Seriously though, man, you don't take a first date to a club. You have to shout at each other just to be heard, and you always have to worry about some drunken asshole hitting on your date. They're even worse than conventions for firsts…assuming you want there to be a second."

Nick grinned and forced himself not to chuckle as Andrews assured his fellow lab techs that he was hoping for a second date. Apparently, the four friends had decided the soundproof room would make a good spot to share dating advice.

"Don't go anywhere where any member of your family is likely to be either," Hodges stated in a tone that suggested he was speaking from practice.

Andrews nodded slowly before asking, "What about friends?"

"Are they mutual friends?" questioned Greg as he made a note of something he noticed on one of the monitors.

"No, they're-" But it seemed not to matter whose friends they were, for all three of the other men cut Andrews off with a firm 'no'.

Nick could briefly see Andrews's wide eyes and confused expression reflected in one of the monitors before Greg added in a considerate tone; "It's just that it's hard enough trying to make a good impression on your first date without having to impress your date's friends too."

"…And you don't want to put that pressure on her either, right?" Hodges added as he crossed his arms.

The toxicology tech nodded at the DNA expert's comment before quickly shaking his head at the trace tech. "No, I definitely don't…thanks. So…what about dinner and a movie, then?"

Archie shrugged, "That's classic. What movie?"

That seemed to catch the toxicology tech off guard. "Uh…I don't know. I guess we'll pick when we get there…?" The final statement sounded oddly like a question.

"Dude, you have to research the movie first," the AV tech took a quick, incredulous glance at his friend before returning his attention to the monitors once again. "What if there's something that'll embarrass you? Like a nude or sex scene or a hot chick that turns you on?"

"Yeah, then she'll either think you're a pervert or that you just want in her pants," Hodges added.

"Or that you're more interested in the girl on screen than her," supplemented Greg.

"Well I could always hide it," Andrews suggested a little awkwardly.

"No, trust me, you can't," Greg chimed. "I've had a few dates try to hide their hard-ons…or even worse, take care of it discreetly." The DNA tech did not even pause as Archie cried 'TMI'. "It never works and it can range from embarrassing to off-putting to just plain creepy."

"Not the impression you want to make on a first date," Hodges commented with a sagacious nod that earned a snort from Archie.

Nick missed whatever Archie said next as he realized that Greg had just admitted to dating men…and that none of the others were surprised in the least. He always understood that the lab rats had their own clique, just as the CSIs and the detectives had theirs, but it never occurred to him that Greg would hide something from the CSIs that he would so easily admit to the other lab techs. He was not sure whether he felt insulted or ashamed that the young man would feel the need to keep something like that quiet around him.

"Hey, real men cry," Hodges said in an odd, superior yet defensive manner that managed to bring Nick's attention back to the discussion he was eavesdropping on. He was never one to pass a change to knock the haughty trace tech down a notch. "It's just that a girl can take that the wrong way on the first date."

"Uh, yeah, you think?" Amusement was clear in Archie's tone. "There's a big difference between crying about something we see here or a death in the family and crying because of a movie."

"Hodges does have a point though," Greg stated, somewhat begrudgingly. His tone lightened slightly as he elucidated. "If there's anything that tends to affect you in a movie, you'll want to know if you need to avoid the film or just be prepared for it."

"Hmm, sounds like someone's speaking from experience," Archie drawled teasingly.

Greg's shoulders tensed slightly, although Nick was pretty sure the others -who were all too busy teasing and prying- failed to notice. The muddle-haired youth sighed before demanding, "You guys better not laugh, or I'm withholding my coffee for a month. Okay?"

The other three techs exchanged glances, their smiles fading somewhat as they each realized that this was something their friend was truly troubled over. Andrews and Archie immediately assured the DNA tech that they would never laugh at him, while Hodges smugly commented, "Well, if we haven't laughed at your terrible shirt or ridiculous hairstyle, then what are the odds we'll laugh at this?"

There was a small pause, in which Archie shook his head and Andrews glared at Hodges' profile. Nick could easily picture the non-amused expression on Greg's face before he apparently decided it was not worth the effort to respond to the trace tech. Instead, he answered his friends' initial inquiry.

"Ever since…" He gestured directly behind himself, and the other three each nodded or gave a sound of acknowledgment without altering their gazes. Nick frowned slightly as he wondered what he missed. "I flinch during explosions in movies…" The Texan's frown intensified as he realized Greg had been indicating his back, which likely bore scars from the recent explosion.

No one made a sound, and that seemed to be the appropriate response because the brown-eyed youth continued, looking less anxious. "They aren't really that subtle either, so if someone is sitting right next to me -especially if they're actually making contacts-"

"-As dates tend to do," Archie added, earning him a nod from Hodges and Andrews.

The DNA tech nodded once towards the AV tech before finishing his comment. "So I can't hide it well, either. If they catch me by surprise, I even jump. Last week, I actually dumped a whole bag of popcorn on the ground and knocked my friend's drink onto his lap." Greg laughed self depreciatively, "Can you imagine if that had been a date?"

Archie hissed sympathetically, "Ow, yeah…definitely not the impression you want to give." Andrews nodded his agreement.

"Well, you know," Hodges began slowly and Nick prayed silently that the other man was going to say something helpful instead of hurtful. "That can open certain opportunities… Some guys even like it when a girl-"

"Hodges!" Each of the four lab techs jumped at the sound of Nick's voice. Whether that was because they had not known he was there or because of his hard tone, he could not say. At the moment, he did not care. While Archie, Andrews, and Hodges spun around in fright, Greg hung his head with a groan and continued facing the other way, clearly embarrassed that the CSI had heard their conversation.

Nick knew it probably was not his place to scold his co-worker, but he had seen the muscles in Greg's neck twitch at the trace tech's comment and the Texan did not want to wait to see where the situation led. "Being afraid of something because of a trauma does not make you a _girl_. If you ask me, Greggo here's proven himself as much of a man than any of us. Warrick said he had barely regained consciousness when they started asking him questions, nut he manned-up and answered them anyway. He forgave Catherine the same day she told him what happened, and he returned to work before his bandages were even removed."

The Sable-eyed man stared down Hodges as he added, "I'd like to see _you _handle being blown through a wall that well."

The trace technician looked puzzled and slightly ashamed as he met the CSI's hard gaze. "Nick, I was just lightening the mood. I always mock Sanders…he knows it's all in good humor."

"Well _I_ don't think it's in good humor," Nick replied harshly, "And I can't help but wonder if you'd be comparing him to a girl if he were straight."

Andrews's eyes widened almost comically, Archie took an apprehensive glance at Greg -who dropped his head forward until it hit the desktop- and Hodges' mouth fell open. The trace tech worked his mouth soundlessly for a moment before he managed to choke out an inelegant, "What?" The blue-eyed man's expression changed from stunned to indignant as his voice strengthened. "There's a lot I tease Greg over, but even I wouldn't touch that one."

"There's nothing to touch," Nick snapped. Then he shot a glare at Archie and Andrews when the two men sniggered quietly; they both ceased immediately under the heated stare. He turned his angry gaze onto Hodges again, "You know Grissom wouldn't stand for any of _that _kind of persecution around here."

Before a paling Hodges could respond, Greg finally turned around. "There's no need to bother Grissom, Nick. Hodges was just making a bad joke." He shot the named man an incised look before he spoke again in a tone that almost met his usual lightheartedness, but Nick noticed his eyes still resembled a deer caught in the headlights. "Not surprising, considering he has no sense of humor…or style."

The other three technicians relaxed at the DNA expert's repartee, clearly pleased at the attempt to return to normality. Nick wondered at the fear he could see lingering in the warm eyes of his friend. He was sure that Greg did not want him to tell Grissom about the conversation he had overheard, and he guessed that the younger man was also embarrassed that he had heard as much as he did. Suddenly, it occurred to Nick that he was probably embarrassing his friend further by continuing the discussion as he was.

Feeling a little ashamed, Nick nodded. "Yeah, you have a point there, G." He cleared his throat and tore his eyes away from Greg, finding the act harder than he should. "So Andrews-" The named man started slightly and Nick forced a grin onto his face; "Sounds like you got a hot date?"

The toxicology technician grinned once he realized he was not about to be reprimanded. "Yeah, this woman from the gym; we've been talking for a while now and I finally got around to asking her out. Now I just need to figure out what to do with her… Hey, you're a ladies man, right?" Andrews did not wait for a response before asking, "Any suggestions?"

Nick had to fight not to take a glance at Greg as he replied. "Well, whenever I want to impress a girl, I usually take her for dinner and dancing…or something that lets me show off my muscles a little. Are there any carnivals around town now?" Again, he felt the urge to look at Greg as the muddle-haired youth turned to continue assisting Archie with the surveillance tapes. Nick wondered briefly, why he would be concerned about the younger man's response to his words, but then he suddenly realized the answer and wondered how he had not seen it all along…

His deep-seated feelings for Greg -which had settled in comfortably the very first day the younger man transferred from San Francisco- were not the platonic, brotherly sort he had always tried to convince himself they were.

The CSI missed Andrews's reply to his question; he thought he heard Archie speaking as the AV tech continued his work, but he failed to focus on their words. He was too surprised at his own internal revelation…although he dimply noted that he was not shocked, which he would have expected. He realized he was staring at Greg again, his eyes tracing the slender shoulders and back as well as he could through the baggy lab coat the younger man wore.

Finally, Hodges' voiced a strange query that brought him back to the conversation. "Does she like goldfish? You might want to go with winning her a plush or something instead."

"But tossing the beanbags in the goldfish bowls in the only game I know for sure I'll win," Andrews replied. "Why do you think I have so many goldfish?"

"Because of your freakish tendency to try to imitate Sanders?" suggested the trace tech dryly.

"Greg has tropical fish," Nick commented offhandedly, his mind only half on the conversation, "Not goldfish."

Andrews nodded, Hodges arched an eyebrow, and Archie paused in his task to glance between Nick and Greg, who glanced at Nick over his shoulder. The Texan was sure he detected a smirk forming on Archie's face as he returned his attention to his work.

Hodges' tone fell a little short of sardonic as he looked at Nick with quiet confusion. "Well I never claimed it was an accurate imitation." He shared a quick glance with Andrews, who shook his head almost imperceptibly, and then his eyes flickered between Nick and Greg. Suddenly, Hodges stopped all movements -Nick was pretty sure he even held his breath- for a second as a thought seemed to strike him. "Hey Henry," his voice failed to reach the casual tone he was clearly aiming for, "I think our break is over…"

The toxicology tech checked his watch in confusion, "No, we still have-"

"No, we have to do that thing before we clock in, remember? So we need to go…now." Hodges started ushering the perplexed man out the door as he spoke.

"Okay…" Andrews capitulated as he was practically steered into the hallway. He called out behind him as the door closed; "See you guys later."

"So, Nick," Archie began once the others had left. "Did you need me for something?" He turned and offered the brawny man a sly grin, "…Or where you looking for Greg?"

The Texan shot a small warning glare at the AV tech before Greg turned to look at him curiously. Nick honestly could not recall why he had been looking for Greg before, but now he needed to talk to the younger man in relative privacy at least. "No…yeah; Greg I know you're on break now, but I have some evidence that needs to be processed. What do you say, breakfast on me after shift if you cut your break short?" He smiled at his friend, despite the fact that he could have kicked himself for the offer that passed his lips without his conscious consent.

Warm brown eyes quickly looked him over, before the DNA expert released a small sigh, as though he had been let off the hook for something. He grinned at the older man as he stood, "Deal. See you Archie-" Greg suddenly pointed to the notes he had been taking earlier; "Hey, make sure to show these to Warrick, alright?"

The AV tech nodded; "Will do. Thanks for the help."

Nick followed Greg to the newly refinished DNA/Chemistry lab. He could not help but look the younger man over as they crossed the short distance. He viewed the same slender form; pale, smooth skin with random mole clusters; spiky brown hair; and warm, curious, intelligent eyes. Honestly, the CSI was not sure what he expected, but he had just realized that he was interested in more than friendship from the willowy man. He was actually surprised that he had never considered it before, but he chalked it up to an unconscious desire not to have to act upon the attraction.

Thinking it over, Nick vaguely wondered why no one had ever called him out on his behavior toward Greg. He always seemed to migrate to the DNA lab when he was bored, and once he was in the chemist's presence, he was enthralled. He could hardly keep his hands to himself, and even infringed on Greg's personal space when he did manage to refrain from touching him. He was also always encoring the enthusiastic young man, while the other CSIs generally tried to get him to cut to the point. He supposed everyone else just saw what they wanted, the same as he had before now.

"Uh, Nick?" The named man blinked himself out of his contemplative stupor at the sound of Greg's voice. The slender man held up the samples that Nick had left on his table earlier. "Is this what you need me to process?"

There actually was no reason to rush the samples Greg held. They could easily wait until the young man's break was over, and Nick had only sought the DNA expert out for his company from the beginning. However, the CSI would not admit to that at the time being, so he simply nodded. "Yeah, thanks. I'll just wait here for the results, if you don't mind."

Greg had already returned the nod and spun around to start working his magic when Nick added the bit about staying. The muddle-haired youth just smiled as he continued working. "Of course, man. Make yourself at home. What are we working on anyway?"

Nick sat down in the empty chair and found himself smiling at the younger man's enthusiasm. It seemed that Greg was just happy to help, even when he did not yet know what he was helping with. The Texan started filling the chemist in on his assault/vandalism case; not bothering to worry that Greg would think it was not worth the rush, for he never did.

The eccentric chemist had once claimed that when something was important to Nick, he pushed harder and the Texan was just starting to realize how true that was. Even the fact that they had a confession did not seem to faze the muddle-haired genius. Apparently, if Nick thought something was missing, that was enough for Greg to forgo his break to push the results through.

As they talked, Nick found himself watching Greg's movements with a newfound appreciation. The slender man moved swiftly and easily, working the complicated machines and solvents with the grace of a ballerina going through a well-practiced routine. The Texan was also impressed by the younger man's ability to focus so completely on multiple tasks at once, as he watched Greg work all three samples and hold their conversation without hesitation.

As was not uncommon, Nick's own zeal for the case had heightened considerably during the brief time it took Greg to produce results. "Looks like your 'simple case' just got more complex," the younger man commented as he compared the printouts. "The most samples from your scene belong to the manager-"

Nick nodded, "Which fits in with their story."

"- But the other DNA source isn't guy who confessed…it does have half the markers in common though."

The CSI furrowed his brows; "Now _that _doesn't fit. What about the other sample…? It was sort of removed from the rest, and had dried more… Probably from a separate event, but you never know. It could be important."

"I'm thinking it is." Greg stated before looking slightly disturbed and adding, "The third is a mixture of both the other samples…but the half-match is the only one who left blood."

The Texan stared, and for the first time that day, it had nothing to do with the DNA expert's looks. "There was semen at the crime scene? How the hell did I miss that?"

Greg shrugged and hazarded a guess. "It was mixed with a lot of blood…?"

The CSI took the result printouts from the chemist and stared at them. "…Damn it. This doesn't make any sense."

"Uh…you did mention that the guy who confessed had a kid who worked at your scene, right?" The brown-eyed youth started slowly and waited until Nick nodded but made no move to speak, before he continued. "And his blood is at the scene, where the dad admits to trashing the place and beating the manager…?"

Again, Nick nodded, knowing where this was going but not wanting to be the one to say it aloud. Greg took pity on him and finished. "Well, the manager's semen was found in the kid's blood, and there's only a couple practical explanations for that…either of which could be the reason your suspect decided to beat the guy down."

"You said there were a couple explanations; I'm only thinking one," Nick commented with anger flashing in his eyes. "The kid had injuries too, but all parties involved swore they were unrelated…said they were from a skateboarding accident." The CSI stood too quickly, knocking over his chair as he unintentionally crumpled the results in his fisting hands. "The manager raped his kid so the guy kicked his ass for it. What else could it be?"

Greg noticed a few people standing in the hall and watching the Texan as though he were an angry bull about to rampage. He dutifully and nonchalantly waved them along before Nick could see. "Dude could have been having an affair with the kid…still sick, still motive; but it explains why your suspect didn't turn him in when he confessed to the smack down."

Nick forced himself to remain calm as he tried to factor in Greg's suggestion. "The kid is underage…most dad's would have wanted to kick the guys ass for that. But that doesn't explain the kid's condition." Greg shot the CSI a poignant look and suddenly Nick knew which train of thought the younger man had taken. "You think he hit his own kid… Why would he do that?"

"They're both males;" The muddle-haired chemist responded despondently, before lowering his voice and adding, "Would have been enough for my dad."

Sable eyes widened and the older man opened his mouth to ask the younger to repeat that when he took in the expression on the DNA tech's face. He realized that the personal comment had not been a slip of the tongue, an angry mutter expected to go unheard, or one of the chemist's usual random tidbits of information. Greg had deliberately told Nick this to answer the question the older man had not been willing to ask earlier.

Greg's reluctance to share his preference with Nick was not due to an absence of fondness, trust, or devotion. The younger man had just learned the hard way that there were certain things you could not take for granted…like unconditional acceptance. The Texan decided that he needed to start talking to his friend when it was not about a case or video game…or some casual mention of dates and the like in between cases.

There was a lot he still needed to learn about Greg Sanders.

With a nod, the sable-eyed man turned to leave the DNA lab. He paused when he heard Greg's voice speaking casually behind him as he returned to his work.

"Don't worry about breakfast. It looks like you're going to be busy and I don't mind taking the time to help."

"I know you don't; and thanks for that." Nick replied, wondering if it was just that Greg knew how focused he could get on cases such as his current one, or if the chemist also wanted to forgo any private conversations in lieu of Nick's recent enlightenments into his private life. "But I don't back out of a promise. We're still on for breakfast. Like I said, we already have a confession…the guy isn't going anywhere while I figure out the rest of this case, and you already brought me halfway there."

Nick looked over his shoulder as he walked out of the room and down the hall. Through the glass walls, he could see a hint of surprise cross Greg's features before he turned his CD player on and returned to work. The CSI wondered if it was because he still wanted to have breakfast with the younger man, or if he just did not praise the DNA tech as often as he should. Either way, Nick hoped the next surprise he planned to drop on his friend would be a welcomed one.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: I know __very__ little Norwegian. Fortunately, what I do know is mostly based upon cooking/foods, so it's enough for this chapter. In future chapters, I will have Greg say a few words in Norwegian and they will be accurate to the best of my knowledge, but please don't take offence if you speak Norwegian and notice any mistakes. Do feel free to point them out to me though. ^_^_

_See chapter one for more author's notes and the disclaimer.

* * *

_

The case had kept Nick busy but not frantically so, even still, the shift had not passed quickly enough for him. For once, Nick had found himself less than 100% absorbed in his case… and strangely enough to him; he seemed to work better that way. He decided he needed to put more effort into his private life again, which would hopefully involve more of a certain muddle-haired genus in the near future.

He was surprised to see Greg in the locker room when he entered. The slender man was bobbing his head along to the music playing through his ear buds while he tied his shoelaces. Greg's sinewy form was more easily visible through his t-shirt and jeans, and a scar peeked up from under the neckline of his t-shirt as he doubled over on the bench. Nick wondered how far down the slender back it traveled, and had to stop when his imaginings switched from picturing the scars on Greg's naked back, to just picturing the younger man nude.

The Texan opened his locker and turned into the cubbyhole to give himself a moment to cool off before speaking to the younger scientist. Unfortunately, the movement caught Greg's attention. Nick could hear the smile in the chemist's voice as he spoke a little more loudly than usual, clearly speaking over the music only he could hear.

"Hey Nick. How's the case coming?"

Nick smiled slightly despite the reminder of the terrible case. "Case is closed, man. You were right about the whole thing." The CSI saw Greg look up at the praising tone, only to turn his gaze away quickly when Nick removed his shirt. The Texan could not help but grin to himself as he slowly pulled on another button down. He had not considered that Greg would not return his interest before, but now he definitely did not think that would be a problem. He might have questioned whether Greg was just being polite, now that Nick knew his interests laid with men, but the telltale blush gracing the young man's cheekbones was proof enough for him that there was more to it than that.

The bulkier man continued speaking as he changed, ensuring that the slender blonde remained with him. Greg continued to keep his gaze averted as he listened; having removed his headphones once Nick started talking to him. He busied himself with turning off his MP3 player and putting it away, trying to make it look like he was not simply avoiding starring at the older man in various states of undress.

"Once I presented the manager with the DNA evidence, he spilled. The kid confirmed, and the dad went off the handle when I approached him about it. The kid's assault has been added to the list of charges, as well as a possible hate crime charge, and the mom has filed for separation and is placing the kid in therapy. The manager is being charged with statutory rape."

"Mmm," The muddle-haired youth looked somewhat torn. "I'm glad you closed the case, but I sort of whish I'd been wrong… Does that happen to you a lot?"

"All the time, Greggo;" Nick, now fully changed, closed his locker and turned to face his friend.

The blonde nodded, and then offered the CSI a small smile as he stood. "Well, you caught him, so the kid's safe now. I'd say that makes it worth it in the end."

The larger man smiled in return. "Yeah, it does. C'mon, let's go get breakfast. I'm starving."

"Meet you at the usual place, or do you want me to follow you somewhere?" asked Greg as he pulled on a light jacket.

Nick grinned broadly, pleased by the trust the younger man placed in him. He draped an arm around Greg's shoulders as he led him to the parking lot. "Follow me; I discovered this diner a few weeks back that I think you'll like."

While he did think the younger man would like it, Nick actually did not know if Greg would enjoy the diner he was taking him to any more than any other place they could have dined. However, the place Nick led them to was quiet and out of the way, so it was unlikely that any of their coworkers or friends would find them there. Nick knew he would never be able to lead the conversation where he wanted it to go if he was worried about being caught in the act.

They sat across from each other in a comfortable booth near the back of the diner, and gave their orders to a waitress who was polite but not flirtatious, which Nick appreciated and he guessed that Greg did as well.

"So," the sable-eyed man watched the woman walk back to the kitchen; she was middle-aged but had aged well. One of the many questions that had passed his mind that day returned to mind, and he voiced it without thinking. "Do you like women at all?"

"Wow, you don't waste any time, do you?" Greg commented with good humor. He did not appear surprised by the query at all, and Nick figured he had expected to be questioned. Fortunately, he showed no signs of taking insult. "We haven't even gotten our drinks yet."

"Sorry;" Nick smiled apologetically as he inwardly cursed his ability to be so insensitive and obtuse at times. "It's just…I'm supposed t be observant and I like to consider myself open minded, but somehow I never even considered _this_ before."

Both men halted the discussion under silent agreement as the waitress returned with Nick's coffee and Greg's orange juice. They politely thanked her and she explained that their food would take a little longer before she left them to each other's company. As soon as she turned her back on them, Greg indicated the woman and shook his head while he mouthed the word 'no'.

The eccentric chemist started speaking before they could even be certain the woman was out of hearing range. "My grandfather always says that we have a harder time seeing through the mask of a friend than the mask of a stranger." Clearly, he thought Nick's only concern was the fact that he had not noticed Greg's sexual preference. "Plus, I didn't really give you a lot to work with. Actually, I more or less misdirected you. Sorry about that."

"Yeah, you did," The brawny man agreed with a nod. He tried to keep any hint accusation out of his tone, but Greg looked guilty anyway. "Why did you try to keep it from me? Did you think I'd have a problem with it?"

"No," Greg assured the older man immediately. "I just don't make it a habit to _announce_ that I'm gay…especially at work. I only tell individuals as I get to know them and think they should know, or that it's all right to. I've thought it would be alright to tell you for a little while now, but it never came up and I wasn't sure if you would tell the other CSIs or not."

It was Nick's turn to offer some reassurance now. "I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to, Greg. Anything you ever want to tell me anything, all you have to do is ask me to keep it to myself. You know how I am with privacy; that goes for my friends' as well as my own."

"Thanks." Greg smiled lightly at the pensive look on Nick's face. He had seen it many times before when the older man found a new piece of evidence and had to readjust his theory to fit. "You can ask me whatever it is that's got you going into investigator mode."

The Texan chuckled quietly at the description, even as he blushed slightly from being called out on his musings. "Well it's just…that time I caught you on the phone; with the whole 'No, I love you more' bit. That was a guy?"

Greg nodded and Nick bit his lip before asking another question. "What about the date with the future 'mother of your children'…was that all made up or what?"

"No, the description was accurate." Greg grinned and shrugged lightly, "I just used the wrong pronouns…and it would have been more accurate to say 'father of my children' but that part was a joke anyway; plus, I wasn't sure how you'd react then."

Nick nodded absently as he suddenly realized he might be facing a challenge he had not foreseen. He purposefully kept his voice and face neutral as he asked, "So are you still together?"

The brown-eyed man shook his head, but he did not seem sad. "No, that ended not long after we had that conversation. He and I were just looking for different things, you know? He's with some Twink now, if you can believe it. Seems happy though, so that's good." The younger man honestly seemed to mean that, and Nick felt himself relax. Clearly, there were no lingering feelings to overcome.

"What's a Twink?" he asked with a grin as he stirred some sugar into his coffee.

Greg chuckled, "It's like the gay man's version of a bimbo. Looks sweet and can give you a quick rush, but not much substance."

"Ah," Nick nodded with a smirk. Then, he frowned suddenly. "What about your crush on Sara?"

"Geez, a guy asks a woman out _once_ and he suddenly has a throbbing crush on her." Warm eyes rolled playfully before Greg grinned at his friend. "That was…a project of sorts. She needed a wake up call. So did Grissom.

Needless to say, I'm done playing matchmaker."

The Texan laughed outright at that. "Hell, even I could have told you not to waste your time on that one. I admit, I tried fixing Sara up with one of my friends once…but Grissom's hopeless. If he hasn't noticed her interest yet, he's never going to."

"You never know; things change." Greg shrugged lightly and took a sip of his orange juice. He tilted his head slightly, "So what about you? Are you actually the ladies man everyone assumes you are or do you bat for both teams?"

The CSI paused with his coffee cup halfway to his mouth. Of course, Greg would know he was not gay; he had processed the evidence to the contrary himself once and Nick appreciated that he did not bring that fiasco up…that he never had, actually. The older man took a sip of his drink before meeting the DNA tech's gaze calmly. He intended to make sure Greg knew he was interested, so he figured he might as well start telling the truth now.

"I _have _been with a lot of women." Nick took a deep breath as he prepared to divulge a secret he had kept for over half his life, "But I've always been attracted to women…and men."

Greg continued to meet his friend's gaze, and Nick was surprised to see some sort of inner battle waging in the usually gentle yet playful eyes before him. Steadily, the younger man asked a question that sounded much more like a statement. "But you've never acted on the latter…"

The Texan started shaking his head, but paused suddenly and took another deep breath. He looked down at his coffee as he replied. "When I was in college, I attended a lot of parties at one frat house or another…sometimes a bar or club. It wasn't uncommon for me to go home with a girl…or two-"

The sable-eyed man cut himself short as the waitress returned with their food. Fortunately, she only stuck around long enough to ensure that they did not need anything further before she moved along. Nick started in on his steak and eggs mechanically, suddenly wondering if it was wise to complete the story he had begun to tell.

"I've never really understood that," Greg commented suddenly. Nick glanced up and saw the slender blonde looking out of the window thoughtfully. "With three guys, it makes sense-" Warm eyes turned to Nick's quickly "-Not that I've ever tried it- but at least there's even numbers of _everything_, you know? But even if you have two girls, you still only have one penis, so what happens with the other girl…?"

Nick remained still for a moment, as he made sure he was processing the younger male's statement correctly, and then he burst out laughing. He held up a placating hand when he saw the wounded look on his friend's face and quickly brought his chuckles under control, although he could not help the smile that stretched his face. "Wow, you really are gay."

Greg looked down again, but not before Nick had a chance too spot his expression. The Texan immediately sobered at the uncertainty he had seen. The younger man pressed his hand to the table and made to slide out of the booth; "I think I-"

Nick reached out and placed one of his shovel-shaped hands over Greg's slender one. "Wait, Greg, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything. I just never thought of that from a logical standpoint before…most guys don't. I think you would either way though, to be honest. You have that type of intelligence that just forces you to question everything. It makes you pretty damn useful in the lab, I can tell you."

The muddle-haired youth sat back down and gently tugged his hand back, signaling Nick to let him go. With another sigh, the Texan relented, and he was pleased when Greg made no further move to leave. Instead, the chemist said, "So were you going somewhere with your frat party story?"

"Yeah, I-" Nick swallowed heavily. "I've never told anyone this before…please don't think any less of me."

Greg surprised the older man by reaching across the table to grip his hand this time. Once their eyes met again, he stated gently but assuredly; "I know you, Nick. Nothing you did in the past is going to make me respect you less."

Nick swallowed again and nodded. Greg released his hand and sat straight, his eyes still fixed on Nick's face. The bulkier man started again, "One time, another guy got really trashed at one of the parties and I helped his girlfriend -who was also drunk, not that I was much better off- get him back to her dorm. The three of us ended up going at it. I figured, it was the best time to try it…they were both three sheets to the winds and even if he did remember, what could he say? He'd get more shit than I would for taking it up-"

The CSI cut himself short. He had never known Greg to be easily offended, but then he had recently discovered that he never knew quite a few things about the willowy youth. He did not want to take any chances when he was sure he was already making himself out to be a jerk. When the younger man offered him a look that clearly said 'go on', he just decided to leave the specifics to Greg's imagination.

"He told everyone the next day that he'd gotten into a fight on the way home, to explain why he was walking and sittin' all tenderly. He left school a couple months later; we'd never talked about that night. His girlfriend never said anything either; I don't know if she remembered." Sable eyes that spoke of guilt turned to the window. "I loved it…but I felt ashamed. So I stuck to women again afterwards."

The Texan turned his attention back to the younger man across the table. Greg looked sympathetic, slightly hopeful, and a little torn. Nick decided to push ahead while he had the nerve. "I've been attracted to plenty of men since then, but I never met one that made me willing to face all this again…until now."

Nick placed his hand over Greg's again, gently this time. "Greg, I'm not that guy anymore. I'm not the guy from a couple years back who was fine with one-night stands and meaningless flings either. If you let me, I'd like to prove it to you. I promise it won't be for one night only."

The war inside the usually jubilant eyes was waging stronger than before, and a deep hurt seemed to spread out from them, conquering the youth's features. "Nick, I- I believe you, but I'm sorry." Greg looked down at the napkin in his lap and tried to remove his hand from beneath Nick's, but the stronger man refused to release him this time.

The muddle-haired chemist looked up and started speaking again, sounding as though he were struggling to release each word. "It's not for the reason you think. I had a bad experience wi- Look, I promised myself then, that I would never get involved with someone in the closet again. I'm sorry; I like you very much and I'm really attracted to you, but I just can't. I'm sorry." The last apology was spoken so softly that Nick would not have heard it if his attention had not been so fixated on the younger man.

Nick was stunned. He could not recall the last time he had been shot down so quickly and he certainly never expected Greg to turn him down so resolutely, if remorsefully. Through the shock, he could register a little embarrassment and more notably, a sudden flare of anger and protectiveness as he realized that someone had hurt Greg deeply.

The Texan was so focused on his thoughts that he failed to notice the waitress approaching them with the bill until she was only a couple feet away from their table. Years of instincts took over and the sable-eyed man swiftly brought his hands back to his side of the table before he realized that the show of discomfort would not help his case to disprove Greg's fears. With that, Nick's mind came to a standstill and he realized that he was indeed planning to change the younger man's mind…he just had no idea how he was going to do that.

"Greg, our line of work isn't the most tolerant and this isn't San Francisco or New York." Nick kept his tone level, not wanting his growing frustration to ruin any progress he might make. "You obviously know that. You aren't exactly _out_ at work."

Rather than sounding angry or defeated, the muddle-haired youth replied much the same way he would if he were explaining some obscure subculture fact that he thought might help in a case at the lab. "There's a big difference between being discreet -or even misleading, if it's necessary- at work and being in the closet, Nick. I'm not talking about work; I'm talking about the time spent off the clock. My private life is private, but that doesn't mean I'm going to hide it when there's no real need to."

Confusion overwhelmed Nick's frustration for the moment. He furrowed his brows as he stared at the younger man questioningly. "I don't think I understand. What are you asking of me?"

"I'm not asking you for anything. I just want to explain so you don't think it's because I'm not interested, or because I think you're a jerk or something." Greg sounded slightly forlorn and very resigned, as though he truly did not want to say what he was about to divulge.

The CSI knew he should be considering whether he wanted to hear what Greg was so reluctant to say, however his frustration was blooming into outright anger at the situation. As a result, he sounded more heated than he knew he had a right to when he demanded; "Okay; explain then."

Greg sighed and it was such a defeated sound that Nick immediately regretted his tone, even before the younger replied, sounding defensive, yet too worn to argue properly. "Nick, don't be mad, okay?"

"I'm sorry. I'm just-" Nick closed his eyes, feeling both frustrated and remorseful. He rubbed the back of his neck and took a deep breath to calm himself before laying both his hands on the table and meeting his friend's gaze once more. "I guess I just don't get it. If it's not something I did, then what is it? What do you want?"

The mild question seemed to open a floodgate; Greg kept his tone relatively level, but his eyes gave away the tenderness he was hiding. He quickly became winded as he forced the words out before he lost his nerve; "I just want to be with someone who doesn't make me feel like I have to worry about making him ashamed all the time. I want to be able to hold my boyfriend's hand or link our arms together while we're walking down the street, or waiting in a line, or sitting in a diner, without him acting like I'm doing something indecent.

"I get that some people just like to take it easy on the PDAs, and I respect that, but sometimes you just want to give your man a kiss or hold each other for a minute without him treating you like you're asking for the world. I want whoever I'm with to be comfortable enough in his sexuality not to have to belittle my masculinity to make himself feel like a man in front of anyone who knows." Greg took a deep breath and looked out the window. "Other people make it hard enough without the person you're supposed to be facing the world with making you feel like some kind of freak."

Nick just stared at the slender man for a moment, awed and angry, before he found the nerve to respond. "Is that what _he_ did? The one you had a bad experience with?" The Texan had wanted to hit many men before in his life, even a few women if he were honest, but never before had he felt such a strong desire to harm someone he had never even met.

Greg nodded; eyes still sad but he was clearly trying to hide it…and was doing a surprisingly good job. Had the Texan not been so observant or known the younger man so well, he probably would have thought it was no big deal. Nick wondered how often the younger man hid more complex emotions behind his wry smiles and geeky antics.

The chemist turned to his friend again with a small, sincerely apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that again and it's not worth our friendship to find out the hard way that it won't work. Assuming there still is a friendship…?"

"Of course, G;" Nick's answer was sincere an immediate. He certainly was not willing to give up his friendship with Greg, but he also was not quite ready to give up the chance to be something more either. However, years of playing ball throughout his school career had taught him early on that sometimes you have to regroup and change strategies.

Nick took another bite of his eggs and noticed that Greg seemed to be fidgeting with his lox rather than eating them. "You should eat, man. I know you didn't get a real lunch."

Greg waved off the comment, but he started spreading cream cheese on his bagel as well. "We had popcorn and mixed nuts in the AV lab before you came in."

"I think there were a few mixed nuts in there when I did come in," the CSI replied with a grin, which widened when the younger man returned it. "Seriously though, popcorn isn't real food." He held up his fork, which contained a bite of his steak; "_This _is real food."

"I'm not really into steak." The bed-headed chemist indicated his lox and bagels, "More of a seafood kind of guy."

The Texan nodded, "I've noticed that. Is that a Californian thing?"

Greg shook his head. "Norwegian thing; All four of my grandparents emigrated here from Norway. We even had fish on Thanksgiving."

"Seriously...?" Nick scrunched his nose as his friend nodded.

"Two kinds," his warm eyes twinkled as Greg explained; "Nana Olaf's specialty is bacalao, while Grandma Hojem's was gravlaks. Then we also made grønnerterstuing, potetstappe, rødkål, lefse, homemade cranberry sauce, and sandbakels sandkake." Nick had no idea what any of that was, but he was impressed at how well the younger man switched from English to Norwegian. "When I was a kid, I'd spend nearly the entire holiday in the kitchen with my mom and grandmothers…I still help Nana Olaf and Mom cook on the rare occasion I make it to California."

Nick tried to imagine a Sanders family Thanksgiving, but from what he had heard of Greg's zany grandfathers and domineering mother, he decided it was probably better for his sanity not to. "My family's all American and we tend to keep things traditional, especially the holidays. Thanksgiving is always turkey, stuffing, cranberry sauce -from a can- green bean casserole, squash, mashed potatoes and gravy, candied yams, biscuits, and pumpkin pie. The guys set the table and then play football or watch the game while all the cooking is being done. We aren't even allowed in the kitchen…not that there's much room in there with the number of female relatives I have."

"You have…four sisters, right?" Greg asked as he layered some lox on his bagel. When Nick nodded, he returned the gesture thoughtfully. "That's going to fill a kitchen easily enough."

"Yeah, but fortunately it was big enough to also hold my mom, both my grandmothers, three aunts, the five girl cousins, two great aunts, and the housekeeper sometimes hung around for the holidays." The Texan laughed lightly at the stunned expression the slighter man wore.

"Wow, it sounds like The Brady Bunch, only without the whole second marriage part… I don't think you could fit that many people in my parents _house_, let alone the kitchen." The younger man grinned easily, clearly unperturbed by their very different backgrounds, which Nick appreciated. While the Texan was very proud of his family, he never liked to make it obvious that he came from such a prominent and well-to-do lineage; always preferring to know that he was succeeding in his own right.

"The family ranch is pretty big. You know, I've never even heard of any of those foods you mentioned," Nick stated after a very brief pause. While he enjoyed their conversation and wanted to learn more about the willowy man, he really did not want to think about his family at the moment…it brought up a question he had struggled with since high school; one he still had not managed to answer. The longer he waited to decide whether he should tell them about his preferences or not, the harder it seemed to be to reach a decision. He knew his feelings for Greg were bound to change everything, and he could only hope it would _all_ be for the better.

Pushing the long-pondered thoughts from his mind, Nick looked over both his and Greg's breakfasts, thinking that while the younger man's did not look as filling as his, it did not look bad either. Of course, he figured lox and bagels were probably much more Americanized than the other dishes the younger man mentioned. "Is Norwegian food pretty good?"

"Yeah; at least I think so. You work tomorrow, right? …Or later tonight, I guess." Greg replied, and Nick nodded. "I have some FårikåL at home. I'll bring you some to try at lunch. I made it before work yesterday, but it's really good leftover."

The older man shrugged and nodded as he finished his breakfast. He had tasted some of Greg's cooking before and found it plenty appetizing...although those had all been dishes he could pronounce, like rack of lamb and pasta primavera. If all else failed, at least he knew he had a frozen burrito in the freezer at work. "Yeah, thanks. I'm always up for a good home cooked meal."

The DNA technician grinned. "How about this then; I just got _K-1 World Grand Prix _for my PS2; maybe you could come over sometime this week and I'll make grilled salmon or one of my grandmothers' other recipes, if you feel daring after trying my FårikåL."

The sable-eyed man smiled. He would definitely be taking the brown-eyed chemist up on that offer. However, he was raised with some manners, so even as he nodded, he said, "That sounds great, but I don't want to put you out. Pizza or burritos is fine by me for a night of gaming."

"Dude, how do you stay that ripped eating that stuff?" Greg shook his head in wonder.

Nick snorted, "You're starting to sound like Sara…and I was just trying to save you the hassle. I'd like to come over anyway, but you don't have to cook for me."

Greg shrugged as he returned to his breakfast. "It's no hassle. If you just want me to stick to something simple, I can, but I like cooking…it's like chemistry, only without the risks of asthma attacks or explosions."

The Texan laughed, "All right then, Greggo." Nick consciously had to refrain from using the term _it's a date_. "You're on."

Greg did not intend to hold Nick to his earlier offer, but the older man insisted on paying the bill and tip anyway.

They chatted easily on their way out the diner, and Nick nonchalantly escorted the younger man to his car in order to prolong their time together. He was not sure if Greg was simply caught up in the conversation, or if he also wanted to delay their parting. In either case, they ended up standing between Greg's car and Nick's truck for nearly twenty minutes before the Texan noticed a busboy looking at them oddly as he dumped the trash, and decided it was time to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Here's where those facts on Blast Lung mentioned in the first author's note come in. Originally, it was going to mentioned there, but obviously the plan changed and I forgot to move the note. _

_See previous chapters for further author's notes and the disclaimer.

* * *

_

Nick's mind was still going over that morning's conversation with Greg as he arrived in the lab for his shift that evening. They had parted on friendly terms, and the CSI was sure neither held anything the other had said against him. The CSI knew that his friend was hoping that would be the end of the subject, but Nick was not willing to let it go so easily.

Unfortunately, nothing had changed since the night before, aside from the fact that Nick was acknowledging his feelings for Greg for the first time.

Nick was assigned a _supposedly _accidental shooting case with Warrick, and their easy banter and friendly wagers helped to distract the Texan from his current dilemma. A coin toss a few hours into the shift decided who had to go to trace, since neither of the CSIs wanted to deal with Hodges if they did not have to.

Warrick groaned as he lost. "Great. Will you handle DNA then? I can't take Hodges' attitude and Sanders' energy in the same hour tonight."

Nick's victory grin broadened. "Sure thing, man; I'll get Bobby and Jacqui started on the gun and shell casings when I'm done there."

"Cool;" the taller man nodded. "I'll head down to the hospital when I'm done here."

The Texan waved over his shoulder, already on the way to the DNA lab. He paused in the hallway before he entered the lab; through the glass walls, he could see Greg swaying his hips to his music as his hands mixed solvents with the precision of a bomb expert…until said hands suddenly started shaking. The young man immediately halted what he was doing, ducked his hands to his sides, and looked worried as he glanced about to ensure no one had noticed.

Warm eyes fell onto Nick and instead of appearing embarrassed or worried, Greg smiled, looking relieved.

Nick returned the smile and entered the DNA lab. He had to fight his instinct to reach out and place a hand on the younger man. "Hey, G; you okay there?"

"Yeah," Greg looked at his hands, which were only trembling lightly now. "That just happens sometimes since…you know. I'm told the notable shaking will stop in time…just nerves. Plus, they had to change out my asthma medication due to lung damage; blast lung, you know-" Nick's eyes widened and Greg hastened to add, "It's already healed; I just need time to rebuild my lung capacity."

The younger man shrugged and waved off his friend's concern. "Anyway, I guess _slight_ tremors are a side effect of the new medication, but that type doesn't effect my work. My old medication made them tremble a little bit sometimes and it was never a problem…of course, it was nothing like this… But it also caused breakouts and hyperactivity, so I guess it's an even trade."

The CSI nodded and offered his friend a supportive smile, wondering if the young man had any idea how adorable he was when he babbled like that. "You're doing a great job, Greggo. Even if we have to wait an extra minute sometimes while you heal and adjust to the new meds, we're still getting our results hours ahead of day shift."

The muddle-haired youth chuckled; "Tell me about it. I just spent three hours handling day's backlog. I swear that guy just pushes back anything that isn't pressing enough to get him reprimanded." His eyes darted to the evidence bags in his friend's hands, then he met the Texan's gaze and wagged his eyebrows. "So what do you got for me?"

Nick mentally berated himself as he suppressed several inappropriate responses to that question. Instead, he handed over the swabs he and Warrick had collected at their scene, and filled Greg in as the DNA tech processed them. Several times, he had to stop himself from hovering over the chemist's shoulder, invading his personal space, or outright touching him. He never realized exactly how touchy feely he was with the younger man before.

A large part of him rationalized that Greg had never seemed to mind, and no else ever commented, so he had no reason to assume it would be improper or unwelcome now. However, in light of recent discoveries, Nick just was not sure if it was a good idea. He honestly was not sure how long his restraint would last though, as he had to apply far too much effort into it. The moment he was distracted, Nick was sure he would be all over the slighter man again.

Greg's brows drew in confusion as he looked over the results. "Epithelials on the gun are from three separate donors. You have the victim, your suspect, and the witness on it. Is that normal in an accidental shooting?"

"It's not _ab_normal," Nick explained with a frown, "But it doesn't fit their story either."

"That seems to be happening a lot lately," mused the DNA expert. "Your witness also has a record for shoplifting and pirating." The younger man pointed to his computer monitor, where he had pulled up the information for Nick to view. "So what do you think? Were they passing the gun around before it went off or was there a struggle?"

"I don't know; guess that's what I need to find out. Thanks, Greg." The Texan offered his friend another smile as he left for the fingerprint lab.

Jacqui looked up from her computer as Nick entered and the expression on her face made the man stop on the spot. He had seen that look before; on the stern faces of several old girlfriends' protective mothers…it usually led to an interrogation of sorts. Straightening his shoulders, Nick approached the fingerprint technician and handed her the lifts from the crime scene.

"Hi Jacqui; is everything alright?"

"Nick," the petite brunette greeted as she took the lifts. "Do you want to wait for these? I can run them now."

The CSI really wanted to say no and leave the potentially uncomfortable situation immediately, but he knew that would only delay the inevitable. He also knew that Jacqui had a soft spot for Greg, and anything she said would only be in his best interest. If it assured her of his intentions, it would be worth a little discomfort.

"Sure," Nick glanced to the hallway. Techs were working in their respective labs and a few people passed by, but no one appeared to be paying them any mind. "Should I close the door?"

Jacqui rolled her eyes, "No, you shouldn't. Now, what's going on with you and Greg? He's never that nervous around you and you never keep that much distance between you two."

Nick sighed in resignation and glanced at the DNA lab through the walls. Greg was once again swaying his hips to his music as he worked with grace and precision…despite the occasional, telltale trembling of the papers he held. Nick was sure he would not have noticed if he were not already aware of it.

The fingerprint tech cleared her throat. "Archie told me about what you overheard yesterday. We're all pleased by the way you handled it, keeping Hodges in line and all…but after what I just witnessed, I have to wonder if you aren't having second thoughts about accepting our boy."

The CSI turned back to her with narrowed eyes. He kept his voice firm, but low as he responded. "Of course I'm not having second thoughts. I have no issues with Greg and if anyone else does, you can send them to me and I'll make the warning I gave Hodges sound like a bedtime story."

Jacqui looked the brawny man over slowly, and then a small smile crept over her face. "You like him."

Nick's mouth fell open and he quickly scanned the hall again to ensure no one had heard the declaration. He turned back when he heard Jacqui groan behind him.

"Oh, not this again… That boy has the worse luck in love, I tell you. First the cheating bastard, then the closeted asshole, then Mr. bipolar, and now another closet case…how does such a sweet, intelligent, successful kid attract such losers? This really isn't making me feel confident in the fact that my oldest will be soon be dating…"

The Texan struggled to grasp the implications of Greg's past boyfriends when the insult suddenly caught up to him. "Hey! I really don't think there's any need to compare me to those dumbasses. First of all, I would never cheat-"

Jacqui cut in, fixing Nick with a level stare that warned him never to repeat the information she was about to share. "Neither did the bastard, as far as he was concerned. He said so long as it was with women, it wasn't really cheating." She nodded approvingly at Nick's look of disgust. "Fortunately, Greg saw that for the lame excuse it was and dumped him on the spot. At least, that's what he told me -it happened before he moved out here- but I believe him. He's a bright kid…a little too forgiving, but he's young; maybe he'll outgrow that."

Nick finally found his voice, and found that he had to struggle to keep it low and steady this time. "There is no excuse for that as far as I'm concerned, and anyone would have to be an idiot to cheat on Greg anyway. You're right, he's smart and sweet…and helpful, and enthusiastic about new ideas; he has incredible focus and determination, but he still manages to be cheerful and friendly…" Realizing to his horror that he was being almost as garrulous as a nervous Greg, Nick cut to the first point to cross his mind. "Anyone stupid enough to pull that crap on him deserves to be called a bastard, but I _definitely _don't fall under that category."

Jacqui arched an eyebrow, and then the corner of her mouth twitched upward. "No, I don't think you do." She nodded to herself and turned to the prints she had scanned into her computer, all the while wearing a warm smile. "Good."

"Damn right," Nick replied; his eyes still narrowed in indignation. Then he noticed the change in the woman's demeanor and his expression turned blank. "What?"

"I've got a work card hit a record for two of your guys." The fingerprint tech handed Nick printout of her results as she ignored his question. "This last partial will take a minute. You want to wait or should I just page you?"

Nick stood baffled for a moment, unsure of what had just transpired. By the change in atmosphere, he knew that he had passed some sort of test, but he had no idea how he had done that. "Uh…Thanks? I mean, yeah, thanks; page me. I'm just going to head to ballistics…"

"Okay," Jacqui waited until the Texan was in the doorway before she added, "Oh, and Nick? Be good to our boy; we'll be watching."

The CSI blinked at the strange warning, and then took a quick look about the lab. He was just able to catch Archie, Hodges, and Bobby -all in their respective labs- as they quickly turned back to their work. Suddenly, he realized that they all essentially worked in a glass maze…and the lab rats had it wired. He nodded at the fingerprint tech before heading off to ballistics in a slight daze.

"Hey Nicky," Bobby greeted as the CSI entered his lab. "You need some ice?" Nick frowned at the odd question, and the curly-haired tech grinned. "It looked like Jacqui was breaking your balls there."

The sable-eyed man snorted. "Yeah; I feel for the poor souls her kids bring home someday."

"Oh;" The blue-eyed man's tone and expression indicated that he suddenly understood something. "That was about Greg. She can kinda turn into a lioness protecting her cub when it comes to him."

"Kinda…?" Nick repeated incredulously.

Bobby shrugged and swiftly seized the gun from the CSI's loosening grip and took it out of the evidence bag. He continued speaking as he set up. "Well, prospective boyfriends don't usually wander into her den, so she normally doesn't have as strong a reason to bring out the claws."

Nick's eyebrows shot up, "_Prospective_…" He glanced to the door to see if any passerby seemed to have heard, but no one was paying them any mind. "Jesus; Does _everyone_ know?"

"No, actually, just a select few;" The curly-haired man tossed Nick a pair of goggles and indicated a pair of sound protectors. "You're lucky Henry is cool. It wasn't smart to react like you did yesterday in front of a relative stranger if you don't want word to get around. Fire in the hole!"

The CSI hastened to put on the protective gear, but Bobby made sure he had it on before firing. Once the gear was off and the ballistics expert was checking out the bullet, Nick decided to start asking questions. "Alright, since you obviously know what's going on, can you give me a tip at least? It sounds like Greg has good reason to be cautious, but he should know I'd never hurt him. What can I do to prove that to him?"

Bobby -who was comparing bullets under a microscope- released a weary sigh. "I think you're looking at this all wrong."

Nick frowned, "The case, or…?"

Blue eyes rose to meet sable ones. "Greg doesn't have issues, Nick. He's learned from past mistakes. We should all be so wise. It isn't _him_ you need to do something about; he's already interested and ready to make that leap whenever you are. _That__'s_ where you need to start putting in the effort."

"Hey, I made my interest clear," Nick said defensively and a little irritably. "I even tried to make my intentions clear. What else am I supposed to do?"

"Did Greg tell you why he was reluctant to give it a try?" Bobby waited for Nick to nod before speaking again. "And what did you do then? You've never been hesitant to show affection to Greg before, when it was _safe_. Then today, after you learn about him and more importantly, that others here know about him, you suddenly start keeping your distance. What message do you think that sent him?

"Greg loves you, Nick; he'll always be your friend. If you want him to be anything more, you have to work on _you_. If you aren't comfortable with being in an open relationship with him, then you had better not pressure him. You'll only end up hurting him…and then the rest of us lab rats will have to hurt you."

"I want to be more to him than just a friend…" The sable-eyed man swallowed; his mouth had suddenly gone dry. "But I don't know how open he expects me to be. I'm not good with _open_…even with the women I date. I like my private life to stay as private as possible."

"He's not going to expect you to do anything you wouldn't do with a woman you were with," the ballistics expert assured. "And Greg's more professional than you're giving him credit for. He won't want any kissing or touching at work -aside from the friendly touches you're already doing- No making out in the parking lot; no favoritism; no bringing your home issues here. Of course, that's no guarantee that your working life won't stumble upon your private life…it's happened to you before. So, where does your private life differentiate from your working life? What chances are you willing to take to have a personal relationship with him?"

Nick was not sure what to say to that. He knew the other man was right. Greg kept himself from something he wanted because he knew himself well enough to know what he can and cannot handle. Now Nick had to figure out the same thing for himself. Otherwise, as Bobby said, he would only end up hurting the younger man, and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

The CSI turned to look through the glass walls once again, his eyes easily seeking out the slender figure working in the DNA lab at the heart of the crime lab. Greg looked more solemn than he had when Nick was in there moments before, as he read over a printout from another case. As Nick watched, Grissom approached the young man and the youth began explaining something wearily.

"Nick?" The named man turned his attention back to Bobby, who grinned. The ballistics expert then handed the CSI a small file. "Here you go. The bullet from your gun matches the bullet from the victim. The gun is also stolen, and has been used in a robbery six months ago, as well as two other unsolved shootings since then."

Nick took the file but did not look at the results yet; he knew his mind was too distracted for the time being. Instead, he looked into knowing blue eyes and nodded slowly. "Thanks Bobby…for everything."

"Anytime, Nicky," the curly-haired man smiled back and then returned to his work.

The sable-eyed man decided to head to the break room. He sent Warrick a text on the way, telling him where he would be in case the other CSI returned to the lab. Once he reached his destination, Nick opened the community fridge and saw a small Rubbermaid container holding a generous portion of some sort of casserole. Greg's handwriting labeled it as the property of Nick Stokes. Underneath the label, the young man had scrawled brief heating instructions.

Nick smiled broadly as he pulled out the homemade dish. He cracked open the lid and found that it smelled quite good. He quickly followed the heating instructions and settled at the table to eat his lunch.

They say the quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach, and at the first bite, Nick had to acknowledge that he would not mind eating Greg's cooking for the rest of his life. Actually, since leaving the ballistics lab, he had been thinking that he really would not mind doing a lot with Greg for the rest of his life.

…And if anyone else could not handle that, then he supposed that was whom he needed to give up on, not Greg.

"Uh, Nick?" Sable eyes were forced to focus until Nick saw that Sara had seated herself across from him and was eating her own lunch, which appeared to come from the corner deli. Nick vaguely wondered if the rumors he had heard about Sara's cooking were true, or if she just did not feel it worth the effort of cooking just for herself.

Sara eyed his FårikåL as though it were a strange piece of evidence. "Not that I'm not pleased to see you eating something that isn't full of preservatives and radiation for once, but what exactly _are_ you eating?"

"Some kind of Norwegian stew," the sable-eyed man answered. He looked at the next forkful before he put it in his mouth. "I think its lamb. You want a bite?"

"Uh, no; I'm good." The vegetarian took a bite of her egg salad as though to prove her point. Her cell phone chose that moment to go off, and she cursed as she checked the screen. "Of course, right when I start eating."

Nick smirked and turned to his newly expanded case file as he continued eating his lunch happily. Sara frowned at his behavior while she packed up her lunch and stuffed it into the refrigerator. As she left, he heard her greet Warrick, who entered the room after returning the greeting. The taller man had a to-go box from a local taco stand.

"Hey, I was going to ask you if you wanted a taco, but it looks like you're all set. Is that homemade?"

Nick nodded; "It's really good too."

His friend smiled as he took the seat Sara had just vacated. "So what's the story there? Is your mom in town or do you have a new girlfriend?"

"Neither;" the Texan returned his attention to the case file and his lunch. "Greg made it."

"You stole Sanders' lunch?"

Nick looked up with gave his friend a 'what the hell' look. "Of course not! He brought it for me."

"Sanders made you lunch?" Warrick looked confused. After a few seconds, he smirked and shook his head. "So what did you two bet on?"

"I don't bet with Greggo," Nick answered simply. He sighed at the baffled expression on the other man's face. "We were having breakfast and somehow started talking about family Thanksgivings and he mentioned all this Norwegian food I'd never heard of and…well, long story short, he offered to bring this today so I could try it."

"Okay…" The green-eyed man still looked as though he felt he was missing something, but decided that it was either not worth asking, or simply not any of his business. That did not mean he was going to pass the chance to harass his friend though. "So, did your little Norwegian slave boy get any results for us?"

"Doesn't he always?" Nick grinned at the surprised expression on his friend's face and slid the file across the table. "I also got results from Jacqui and Bobby. I'm thinking this is at best an accident during the commission of a felony. If not, then it's just a felony."

Warrick nodded as he looked over the information. Finally, he snorted and began to un-wrap his food. "Geniuses…they admitted to having the gun during the time each of these crimes took place."

The sable-eyed man looked over the file once more. "Think this is enough to get a warrant for credit and phone records?"

"I hope so," the taller man replied. "With criminals this dumb, you know they left a digital blueprint behind."

Nick nodded and was about to respond when Greg entered the break room and beat him to it. "Well they left enough of everything else behind. Here," the chemist handed Nick two more printouts. "Jacqui asked me to give you these. She's being weird today… Anyway, each guy that left epithelials on the gun also left prints -the partials she was checking lead to your witness, but I already gave you his records. Only his prints were on the shell casing though."

The muddle-haired youth continued speaking as he dug another Rubbermaid container out of the fridge. Nick could not help but notice that it was slightly smaller than the one Greg had left for him. "I was talking to Archie, and I mentioned your guy that was already in the system, and he remembers checking the surveillance on a couple of his previous arrests. He didn't work solo."

Nick -who had been listening with a small grin as he ate- and Warrick -who had been only paying half attention- both looked up at the 'I know something useful' tone the younger man had adopted. Greg grinned and sat next to Nick with his heated FårikåL. "The guys he worked with were picked up six months ago for a robbery. Day shift got the case; the file says they suspected another party involved, but they could never prove who."

Nick nodded to Greg and then turned to Warrick. "His boys got busted so he started working with his B team. Then one of the morons had a couple misfires -gun probably jammed or something- and shot the other one before they could get to wherever they were goin'."

Warrick leaned back in his chair as he crumpled his last taco wrappers. "Or the guy in the hospital tried to squeeze our felon, so he gets his wannabe gang banger friend to scare him and that's when the gun went off. He's managed not to get caught a few times now. You don't get by that many times on luck."

"That doesn't mean he's bright enough to come up with a plan like that all on his own," Nick countered. "Look how many crimes his gun has been associated with while he _admitted _to having it. That's not brains, man. And what's with the accidental shooting story, then?"

The green-eyed man shrugged lazily. "They figured they'd all get in trouble once the original plan went south and came up with a weak excuse to avoid trouble all around."

Nick arched an eyebrow. "Yeah, they were going to try another robbery or something."

Warrick smirked. "You willing to place a little wager on that...?"

Nick's other eyebrow rose to match it's mate in a challenging expression; "Usual stakes?"

The taller man's smirk turned wicked as he nodded.

The Texan grinned, "Alright; you're on."

"Two roads diverged in a yellow wood, and sorry I could not travel both…" Greg murmured before he took another bite of his lunch. He noticed the confused looks the two older men were gracing him with and stated, in the form of an explanation, "Robert Frost." When that did not seem to clear anything up, he waved their bafflement away. "Never mind; I was just thinking of something Grissom once told me about the advantage of working with a partner. Obviously, he hasn't shared that concept with you two yet."

"He's tried," Nick replied with a small laugh. "Although he hasn't resorted to poetry…"

"Yeah, I guess Sanders is just special." Warrick laughed quietly as he stood and tossed his wrapper-filled take-out box into the trash. He nodded to Nick on his way out of the break room. "I'll call Lockwood about that warrant."

"Yeah, you do that." The sable-eyed man replied as he scrapped the last of his casserole out of its container. He glanced at the muddle-haired youth as he got up and washed the container he'd eaten from. "You weren't kidding about this stuff, Greggo. I've never liked lamb that much, but I could eat that every week. Did your grandmothers teach you to cook?"

"Mm-hmm," Greg nodded as he swallowed a bite of his own FårikåL. "My mom too…only she was more strident about kitchen safety, so it wasn't as much fun."

Nick smiled at the younger man as he returned to the table, sitting beside him once more. "Well if you're as efficient in the kitchen as you are in a lab, then I don't think she needed to worry." He unsuccessfully fought a smirk as he added, "'Course, if you were the same way with music back then…I guess I could see why she'd worry. It took me a while to realize you could still focus while bobbing your head along to that crap."

"It's good music…and I focus better with it as a matter of fact," the doe-eyed man corrected. "It makes it easier to drown out the ambient noises here, so I don't get distracted by whatever's happening right outside my lab." Greg fixed his friend with a withering look. "It also makes it easier for you guys to sneak in and scare the hell out of me, but I think I've gotten better at hiding it."

Nick recalled a few times he had made the chemist practically jump out of his skin during his first year in the lab and his shoulders shook with repressed mirth. When he had controlled his amusement enough to speak without laughing, he responded. "Yeah, I'd never guess we manage to scare you -what was it?- 'like ten times a day' anymore."

"I wondered if I was going to regret telling you that," the DNA technician murmured. "Actually, I didn't expect you to remember."

"Hey, I'm smarter than I look." Nick arched an eyebrow when the slighter man paused before taking a bite, then grinned and proceeded as though he thought better of saying whatever had come to mind. Nick grinned and nodded when he saw the comment would be left alone. "About your dinner and video game offer; How does tomorrow after work sound? I'm off the next day, so I can sleep in if you keep me up all night."

The Texan immediately regretted his choice of phrase as his body started reacting to the mental images that came along with the words. He pretended to look over his case file again as he tried to think of every anti-erotic thought he could muster. Unfortunately, none of his usual images seemed to override the vision of Greg writhing under him.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Greg replied with a bright grin, clearly unaware of the thoughts running through his companion's mind. "I don't have any experience with it yet either, so you can't claim any unfair advantages if you don't beat me."

Nick was glad Greg seemed to split his attention between Nick, a magazine that had materialized from somewhere as he talked, and his lunch. It meant that the younger man might not notice as he shifted in his seat in a vain attempt to relieve pressure. Greg continued unabashed, much to Nick's relief…until the willowy youth chose to use another turn of phrase that sent the Texan's thoughts in the wrong direction.

"At least it's kickboxing instead of wrestling or football. You can't just keep driving me into the ground like you do in those games…and you wonder why I prefer racing or- Hey, you okay?"

Nick had abruptly stood before he was aware of it, so he had no other choice but to turn away from the muddle-haired chemist and start heading for the door before Greg could see the notable bulge in is jeans. While he did not think Greg would hold an erection against him or tease him about it too much, that really was not the impression he wanted to give at this point. Moreover, he really did not think it was appropriate to be sporting a full hard-on at work, let alone discussing it with the person responsible.

"Yeah, man…" The Texan waved the case file he had been pretending to read as a flash of inspiration struck. "I just saw something I need to check out."

"Cool. Good luck," Greg called after him.

"Thanks; see you later," Nick called back as he headed for the nearest restroom.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's notes: Thanks to rusty_the_train (from Live Journal) for providing me with a few Norwegian terms of endearment…otherwise, Greg would only use it for simple words and food. ^_^ **_

_**Also, the cases aren't really that important to this story (other than seeing the characters interact and react), so I just skim the details. The information on private chats in this chapter is in no way meant to be educational (or even particularly accurate). **_

_**See chapter one for further notes and the disclaimer.**_

_**Norwegian translations: Jeg skulle ønske jeg kunne. = I wish I could.**_

**After work that morning, Nick paced his living room a few times before he stopped, took a deep breath, and pressed the 'send' button on his cell phone. A familiar voice greeted him after the second ring.**

"**Hey, baby brother! It's been awhile…how are you doing?"**

**Nick smiled nervously at the sound of his oldest brother's voice. "Hey, Will. I'm doing all right. How 'bout you?"**

"**Can't complain," the elder Stokes stated happily. "…But it sounds like you might be doing less than alright. What's going on?"**

**The sable-eyed man sighed. Will had always taken his position as the eldest Stokes child to heart, and took it upon himself to look out for each of his siblings, even after they had all grown up. Nick knew his observant brother would know something was up the moment he called. "You know how dad always used to tell us what to expect when we found 'the one'…?"**

**There was a light chuckle on the other side of the line. "Oh, yeah; He used to say if the first thing we noticed about a girl was her body, then she was a fling. If it was her eyes, smile, laugh, or something she said, **_**then**_** she was the one."**

**Nick smiled, "Yeah, and how she would be our intellectual equal or better, but understanding of our egos enough not to flaunt it if she was smarter…"**

"**Which he always said she probably would be," Will added. "And that she would understand our jobs and be willing to accept the hours and all."**

"**How her interests would overlap ours but not be exactly the same, so she would always interest us and surprise us…and how she would encourage us to be better men, but at the same time, not try to change us herself." Nick had the sudden urge to add **_**or himself **_**as he realized how well the lengthy description fit Greg.**

"**Oh, and don't forget, she had to be a good cook, to show she was willing to put effort into everything she did…" The younger man snorted at his brother's words, remembering his thoughts over lunch earlier.**

"…**But also be able to get us to do the dishes without a fight." Nick sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I always thought that was a bunch of bullshit he said to flatter mom or something."**

"**I thought the same thing until I met Claire." Nick could hear the smile in his brother's voice. It always appeared when he spoke of his wife of seven years. "So does this mean you finally learned that he was right?"**

"**Oh yeah," Nick laughed and moved one of his insulated curtains to block out the mid-morning sun. "I never thought one person could change the way I feel about everything…"**

"**That's 'cause only one person usually can and it isn't so easy to find 'em," Will commented lightly. **

"**The weird thing is I think I've actually felt this way for a long time, maybe even since we first met…but it's like I just wouldn't let myself see it for what it is." Nick shook his head slowly. "Why did I waste so much time? Everything I needed was right beside me…"**

"**You just weren't ready yet," Will explained easily. "You didn't do anything because some part of you knew this wasn't going to be a fling or something simple that you could afford to mess up. You needed to wait until you were ready to be in it for the long haul. The important thing is that she waited for you…that's a good sign."**

**Nick nodded at the truth of his bother's words. He would have hated to string Greg along while he was still getting himself situated. He smiled when he realized that Greg **_**had**_** stuck around, despite the fact that he obviously had feelings for Nick. He frowned when he thought of how hard it must have been for Greg to stay friends with him, hear all about his latest conquests…, and even have to process his semen on one occasion. **

**The sable-eyed man would definitely not be doing anything to mess this relationship up…once it actually was an official relationship. Nick smiled at the thought of having an actual relationship with Greg. He could easily imagine them talking and touching in his house or Greg's apartment as easily as they did in the lab…only without the restrictions they faced at work. **

**Will's voice broke though Nick's musings. "So, what's her name?"**

**The smile all but died on Nick's face. He always respected Will more than anyone; had practically hero-worshipped him as a child. He did not think he could take it if his brother scorned him for this. He cast his gaze about nervously, as though something in his living room would be able to tell him whether he was doing the right thing or not. Then, his eyes landed on something that did…**

**It was a photo hanging on the wall, taken during the last unofficial office holiday party. Jacqui and Catherine were singing some song their children had driven them nuts with as they prepared for their respective holiday pageants. Everyone was laughing, and Nick had thrown an arm Greg's shoulders for support. His free hand pressed against the slighter man's chest and Greg had raised one of his own hands over it, as though he were steadying the stronger man. Both were smiling broadly, but neither was looking at the two women that were causing the commotion. **

**A smile touched Nick's lips as he saw the way he and Greg were looking at each other. Once again, he had to wonder how so few had figured out their feelings for one another. "It's Greg."**

**A short silence followed that felt very long to Nick as his brother apparently processed what that simple statement meant. Finally, Will responded; "Can he cook?"**

**Relief flooded the sable-eyed man and he grinned as he answered. "Yeah, he's a really good cook. He even manages to make fish, lamb, and vegetables taste good."**

"**Sound's like a keeper then," Will replied wisely, and his little brother could imagine the easy nod that likely accompanied the comment. "You need to start eating better if you want to keep that figure of yours…the gym alone can't do it and you aren't getting any younger, you know."**

"**Hey, I'm not the one who was growing a pooch the last time we saw each other," Nick teased good-naturedly. **

"**Hey, remember I've got nearly a decade on you. Besides, we haven't seen each other in almost a year. The mini pooch left after Claire and I installed the pool during our landscaping renovation, the results of which you still have yet to see. You should try to come out sometime this year; bring Greg with you. Claire and the kids will want to meet him."**

**Tears filled Nick's eyes and he resolutely blinked them away. He swallowed in an attempt not to let his emotion come through in his voice. "You really mean that?"**

**Will laughed, "Ah, there's our Mr. Dependable…always worrying about letting people down; When are you gonna get it through your head that you can't disappoint us? We love you, baby brother. Your feelings for Greg aren't going to change that…though, if he's the skinny kid I think we're talking about, then you can expect some age jokes." The serious tone his brother had adopted faded and Nick could hear Will grinning again as he added, "You cradle robber."**

**Nick laughed and wiped his eyes. "Yeah, that's Greg. But I don't know about him making it out with me this year…"**

"**What's the problem now?" Will sounded confused, and a little frustrated. **

"**Well, Greg and I aren't actually together…yet anyway."**

"**You haven't asked him yet?"**

"**No, I asked…"**

**Will laughed outright, "So you finally got shot down, huh? It was bound to happen eventually, baby brother. Just remember what mom always says; the harder you have to work to earn something, the more rewarding it is when you finally do. Keep working on it; you'll be glad you did."**

**Nick frowned slightly, "How do you know that?"**

"**Can't you hear it? Say his name again."**

**Sable eyes turned to the photo again and Nick smiled. "Greg."**

"**Yep; it's just like my Claire…or Julie's Griffin; Beth's Matt; RJ's Susan; Ronnie's Bryan; grandma and grandpa; mom and dad…doesn't matter what name it takes, that little tone of affection hiding in the word says it all. That's love, baby brother. That's something worth trying for. I don't know what's holding the kid back, but you gotta tackle it head on."**

**Nick's smile deepened. "You're right, Will. Thanks."**

"**Anytime, Nick. So, you want me to alert the clan?"**

"**I want to tell mom and dad myself. You could start the grapevine going on the others though."**

"**Will do; Just remember, anyone messes with you, they're messing with all of us. Give the word and you'll have a heard of angry Texans ready to roll." Will released a small snort, "And that goes for your boy toy too. He's family now…or he will be soon enough, if I know you. You never do anything half-assed."**

**Nick laughed, then he spent the next half hour finding out how the rest of the family was doing and filling Will in on what else was going on in his life. He hung up and went to bed, falling asleep with a smile on his face as miles away, half a dozen Stokes and former Stokes' relished in spreading the news that the baby of the family had finally found his better half. **

**The Texan arrived at work that evening to find that Lockwood had procured a warrant. While Nick was pleased at the progress, he was not looking forward to day of sitting in the lab, going over old surveillance tapes, banking transactions, phone calls, text messages, e-mails, and IMs. Nick always preferred to be out in the field working or at least assisting with practical experiments...unless they were of Grissom's design. **

**He also was not sure if being right across the (see-through) hall from Greg was going to be a distraction or a benefit. While the entertaining young man was always assistive, Nick figured it might take a while for the novelty of his attraction to allow him to turn his focus away from Greg. He found himself strangely unconcerned about his work persona for once and wondered if this relationship was changing him for better before it had even truly started…**

**A few hours later, Warrick (who had won their game of rock-paper-scissors) left to follow a couple leads they had gained from the bank records while Nick remained in the lab, looking over the generous number of missives stored on the three young men's cell phones and laptops. Their suspects appeared to be the sort who liked to send texts and IMs for every little thought that passed through their minds. Unfortunately, they also did not seem to have a firm grasp of the English language, so Nick could not skim over them without fear that he would miss something probative. **

**Even the large monitor halfway across the room was burning into Nick eyes by the fifth hour of nonstop analysis. He turned his head to check on Greg in the DNA lab for the fiftieth time or so and nearly fell out of his chair when he saw the younger man standing right outside the door. He wondered how Greg managed to move so quietly for half a second before he became fascinated by the look of concentration on the doe-eyed tech's face as he looked through the glass walls to read the monitors Nick had been viewing. Sable eyes turned back to the monitors, but Nick could not see what the muddle-haired man found so disconcerting. **

"**Hey, Greggo," the Texan called through the door, just loud enough to ensure that Greg heard and not the whole lab. He smiled when warm eyes immediately snapped to him. "You wanna come in?"**

**The DNA expert immediately returned his friend's smile and entered the room, pausing beside Nick's chair. "Is this the 'accidental' shooting case?"**

"**Yep," Nick reached to pull out the chair Warrick had vacated earlier, leaving it closer to himself than he would have with anyone else. "Have a seat, man. How long have you been standing there?"**

**Greg took the proffered seat and flashed the Texan a quick, grateful smile before returning his attention to the monitors. He seemed completely unperturbed by their close proximity. Nick noted pleasantly that the younger man scooted his chair marginally closer when he adjusted it forward, but the CSI could not tell whether that was intentional or not. "Uh…long enough to notice these guys are speaking in code but not long to decipher it all yet."**

**Sable eyes blinked and shot back to the monitor he had been studying. Nick's wayward thoughts of wooing the young man were instantly pushed to the back burner as the case took precedence in his mind. "Are you serious? Warrick and I have been poring over this crap and we haven't noticed anything like that."**

"**Yeah, at first I thought they were just using a lazy form of chat speak, but they make certain distinctions that don't follow that idea." Greg pointed to the keypad and looked at Nick in a way that was clearly asking for permission. The Texan nodded right away and the younger man began pulling up specific missives. "See, here, it reads like they're talking about a website at first glance, but I think they're actually talking about a person. It almost sounds like they're planning to meet but…wait. Do you have any of their private chats?"**

"**Isn't that what we're looking at now?" Nick asked, wondering how someone not even ten years younger than he, who worked just as many hours and was not Archie, had such a grasp of the latest technology already.**

"**No, these are instant messages…" Seeing that his simple answer once again failed to clear anything up, Greg continued. "A private chat works under a similar format, but you're on live with multiple computers. They just have to be invited in or sign in with a prearranged password. Is this just the messages or do we have their complete hard drives on here?" **

"**No, we have everything." Nick pulled up everything they had and the younger man set to work at an impressive speed. "What exactly are we looking for, Einstein?"**

"**I doubt they would have saved them on their hard drives, since they put in the effort to hide the fact that they were using them." Nick noticed that the confidence Greg extended in his area of the lab did not seem to transfer over to this area, despite the fact that he clearly knew what he was doing. In fact, for the first time since they had met, the young man seemed a little nervous to have Nick's full attention on his work. "What they might not have realized, is that their host probably saved the thread."**

**Nick frowned slightly, "The guy who set it up? Why would he do that; blackmail?"**

**The muddle-haired youth shook his head, "No, I mean the service provider." Warm eyes turned to glance at the older man. "You know how you can log onto a chat room and jump into a conversation that's been going on for some time, or read the posts already in the thread to see what everyone's talking about?"**

**The CSI's eyebrows raised slightly as he fixed his friend with a blank look. "Uh, no…but I'll take your word for it."**

**Greg grinned brightly at the older man. "Ah, man, we have to get you caught up on all of this. You don't know what you're missing." He continued to grin slightly as he returned to his self-appointed task of helping Nick with his case. "Ah-ha, found it! Here, now you can see what they were really talking about."**

**While his suspects did not spell much better when they were not writing in code, their intentions were still clear by the messages that Nick scanned. "They were planning a burglary…and they decided to plan it in a chat room instead of just meeting somewhere?" The CSI shook his head, "Dumb asses. If they had just met at the lake or a diner, there'd be no proof of any of this."**

**Greg turned his head so that he could easily see both Nick and the monitors at the same time. His expression looked slightly confused and very curious. "How much does this help your case though? No one was killed -fortunately- and they never went ahead with the burglary, so what can you do? You still don't know if it was an accident or not…"**

**Nick smiled and dropped an arm around the slender chemist's shoulders. "Aren't you the one who taught me not to put the cart before the horse? First, we see what all we can discern from these messages, and then we figure out how it applies to the case. If nothing else, confronting the suspects with this information will probably change their tune."**

**The Texan looked at the monitors again; unaware of the way Greg was looking at the hand that was sprawled over his shoulder. "The guy who did the actual shooting doesn't seem to be the brains behind this;" Nick pointed out. "Once he learns that we suspect he shot his friend during the commission of another crime, he'll probably turn on his buddies in a heartbeat. If we can get him to-"**

**The ringing of his cell phone interrupted the CSI, and he realized he still had an arm draped around Greg as he reached for it. Nick removed his arm leisurely, despite the fact that he was at work and felt the immediate need to put some space between them. "Stokes."**

**A loud, trilling noise that sounded like '**_**squee**_**' sounded through the device immediately. Nick quickly pulled the phone away from his ear and Greg's head turned to look at the device so quickly his neck cramped up. Sable eyes darted to the younger man as he clamped a hand over his neck with a slight hiss. The Texan placed a hand between Greg's shoulder blades and rubbed gently until he felt the muscles relax. **

**Nick looked at the caller ID on his phone and, just as he expected, it read **_**Jennie Stokes**_**. "Hey sis; I'm at work now, but-"**

"**I cannot believe you finally found someone!" Jennie was practically shouting in her excitement. "Isn't Greg that delightful boy who got us those concert tickets when I was visiting you last? He was **_**such**_** a sweetheart; wouldn't take a penny from you, and refused to 'infringe' on our time together." **

**She chuckled lightly, "...So cute. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know how happy I am for you two. Next time Ed and I are in Vegas, Greg has to join us all for dinner. Oh! Or can he make it out for the wedding? Tell him I'll be a bridesmaid at your wedding if he'll be one at ours! Ed and I will even shift everyone around so you can walk down the aisle together."**

**Nick glanced at the young man beside him, who was now looking over the chat messages again. "Uh…I don't think that will work out. He's-"**

"**Oh, come on, Nick. The kid was wearing eyeliner and possibly lip-gloss when I saw him, and even Betty Davis would kill for those eyes…I'm sure he'll look very pretty. Besides, we both know you don't have the legs for a dress…and you'd have to be **_**the man**_** anyway."**

"**He's sill a man too, Jennie," Nick corrected automatically, "And of course I'd never wear a dress." Greg's eyes flickered to Nick, torn between confusion and amusement. **

"**No kidding;" Jennie's tone made it clear that she was rolling her eyes at her dense little brother, just like when they were growing up. "I was joking, Nick. Much as I'm sure Greg would be able to pull off a dress -well, I'm sure you'd be the one pulling it off, but whatever- I really would not put him in front of our entire family in one. The goal is to make him feel welcome, not set an angry mob after him."**

**Sable eyes narrowed as Nick remembered one of the issues he'd had in coming out back home. "I really have to go; I'm working. I'll call you tomorrow." He sighed as he remembered something else; "It sounds like one of the facts I told Will didn't make it to you." **

"**Oh, about you two not being together yet?" Jennie scoffed. "You'll rein him in soon enough…just approach him like you would a jittery pony when we were kids, and the cat's in the bag. Love you, little brother; I'll talk to you later. We're all rooting for you! Tell Greg I said 'hi'."**

"**Yeah, I will. Thanks. Bye." Nick hung up quickly and checked the hall behind him, although he did not know why he was so concerned. Loud as his sister was, no one would have heard her from the hallway and aside from the dress comment; he did not think he said anything that would make it obvious the call had been personal. **

**The sable-eyes man looked at Greg, who was working quietly beside him with a small smile on his face. "That was one of my sisters…Jennie. She's the youngest after me. She said to tell you 'hi'." **

"**When you talk to her later-" Greg's smile grew slightly at Nick's flush. "Tell her I said 'hi' back. She's the one who talked you into taking her to that concert a few years ago, right?"**

"**Yeah, that's the one. She remembered you too; called you a 'delightful boy." Nick smirked as the poorly hidden embarrassment on his friend's face. Remembering both his sister and brother's advice, he decided it was time to let the younger man know he was not giving up. "She also said to tell you that she'll let you be a bridesmaid at her wedding if you'll let her be one at ours." **

**The chemist had laughed lightly at the idea of being invited to be a bridesmaid at Jennie's wedding, but the broad smile faltered into a confused one at the rest of Nick's comment. Warm brown eyes studied the older man's face while he tried to figure out if that had been some sort of joke. Just because he had no siblings of his own did not mean that he did not understand the way they teased one another…he just found it unbelievable that one of Nick's sisters would joke about that so shortly after what happened a couple days prior. **

**The younger man met Nick's eyes and shook his head ever so slightly before he softly murmured, as though to himself; "Jeg skulle ønske jeg kunne." **

"**I'm not kidding," Nick stated, still smiling as he mistook the willowy youth's wistful tone for skepticism. "She really said that."**

"**Does she know…something?" Greg appeared surprised and impressed when the Texan nodded. "What…?" He glanced at the door and dropped his voice. "I mean, when did you tell her about…this?"**

**The CSI did not lose his smile as he explained. "I actually didn't tell her anything, but I didn't have to. I called my brother, Will, after shift last night. Told him about what happened at the diner…didn't give any specifics, but he caught on well enough. Everyone else probably knows by now. One thing with us Stokes kids; we know how to pass along news."**

"**Wait, so he told all your other siblings that you- What about your parents?" The DNA specialist looked rather concerned now…and more than a little curious. "Are you all right with that? How is everyone taking it? Why did you call him, anyway?"**

**Nick placed a hand on Greg's shoulder and squeezed it lightly. "Relax, Greg, its fine. He checked with me first and I told him it was all right. Our parents don't know yet; I figured I owe it to them to tell 'em myself. So far, Jennie's the only one who felt the need to call squealing with glee, but they're all happy for me…except for slight the problem with you shooting me down, which they seem to think is just a bump on the road to happiness. Will's the oldest; that means he's stuck giving the rest of us advice and I needed some advice about you." **

**Warm eyes blinked, looking honestly baffled. "About…?"**

**The Texan sighed and released the younger man. "Look, you know me, Greg; you know how stubborn I am. I'm not going to let **_**this**_**-" Nick indicated the brief space between them, which seemed to have steadily grown shorter since Greg first sat down beside him- "Just continue to go ignored. I'm not going to pressure you to do anything you aren't ready for, but I can't just let it go. I know this isn't the place to talk about it, but we **_**are**_** going to talk about it later, until one of us can convince the other either way."**

**Greg looked a little apprehensive but met Nick's gaze and nodded slowly. The older man grew a little uncertain himself as he added, "So, if we're still on for tonight…" He dropped his voice; "I know we're just friends and I'm fine with that -for now- but I'm going to want to ask you more about what you said…about your dad too."**

**The muddle-haired youth released a nervous breath, but then a subtle smile reached his lips and his eyes revealed a mixture of nerves, hope, respect, and affection. "Of course we're still on for tonight. Maybe I didn't make it clear the other day, but our friendship means a lot to me…**_**you mean a lot to me. So anything you need to know to be all right with us…" Greg shrugged and smiled lightly. Once Nick returned the gesture, he glanced towards his lab and the smile turned a little apologetic. "It looks like I have some more work on my desk; I better go. I'll see you later, right?"**_

_**Nick nodded and grinned widely before shooting a wink to the younger man. "Half hour after shift, at the latest."**_

_**Greg smiled brightly and headed back to his own lab.**_

_**The Texan smiled to himself as he returned to work. He and Greg were on the same page, as he preferred it, and the youth still wanted to spend time alone with him. In addition, his siblings all knew one of his biggest secrets and, instead of being disgusted or ashamed they were supportive and pleased. Now if he could just convince the willowy chemist to give him a chance, everything in his life would be his vision of ideal.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's notes: Just to point it out, since it seems to differ from the norm, Nick has two brothers and four sisters in my little fanon universe. Thanks again to Live Journal's rusty_the_train (endearments/actual sentences), as well as an old Norwegian Chef (single words/simple phrases) I once worked with, for teaching me the Norwegian Greg uses from here on in._

_Norwegian translations: Du er perfekt for meg. = You are perfect for me._

_God Natt. = Good Night._

_Jeg elsker deg. = I love you. _

_See chapter one for more notes and the disclaimer._

Nick had decided to change before going to Greg's place, and he looked at his reflection before heading off for the younger man's apartment. He never had a particularly hard time getting ready for dates -which he knew this was not- but despite his feelings of wanting to make a good impression on the younger man, he had no more trouble getting ready then he had any other time he saw the muddle-haired youth. Somehow, he knew he did not actually need to _impress_ Greg, only convince him that he should release his reservations about their relationship.

His phone rang on the way, and the caller ID read _RJ Stokes_. Nick took a deep breath; while he knew RJ would be as supportive as his other siblings, he expected the older man to have a difficult time grasping the idea of his brother having romantic interests in another male.

"Hey, RJ; How are you doing?"

"I'm alright…" The older man replied undoubtedly but with a touch of uneasiness in his voice. "You know Will started the chain, right?" 

Nick sighed, "Yeah; I told him to. We alright…?"

RJ snorted, "Of course, Nick. You know I wouldn't hold anything like this against you. I'm just… I'm sorry, but it's just gonna take me a little time to wrap my head around it."

"I understand," Nick nodded to himself as he felt the knot that had formed in his stomach loosen. He believed his brother; they would be fine. 

"Uh…" RJ hesitated, but then plowed on without shame. "Is Greg the first guy?"

"He's the first I've ever wanted to have a relationship with, but not the first I've ever found attractive," the sable-eyed man admitted a little awkwardly. 

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" RJ paused a beat before adding, as though it just occurred to him, "Or act on it?"

"I wasn't comfortable with it for a long time, RJ. It wasn't about you guys; I just didn't want to face it myself…plus, it never really seemed worth the hassle I knew I'd have coming, especially back home. I guess I was never attracted to a guy I actually knew well enough for it to be more than physical, and I could be with a girl just as easily for that. Or maybe I was just being a coward before…" The CSI trailed off, unsure of what had suddenly changed in him to make him willing to pursue Greg as he was.

"Before you found someone worth being brave for?" questioned RJ with a knowing tone. Nick smiled, realizing his brother had just completely accepted his feelings for Greg as naturally as he had each of their other siblings' feelings for their significant others. "I know what you mean. I never thought I'd be interested in settling down until I met Susan. Hit me straight out of nowhere…but I wouldn't give her up for anything; not even a chance to drive in the Indy 500."

Nick bit his lip as he parked in front of Greg's building. "You know how Susan didn't think you were serious enough at first?"

RJ chuckled, "Oh yeah. She led me on one hell of a chase."

Sable eyes looked up to find Greg's window. The curtains were closed and there was a sliver of light shining between them. "What did you do to prove that you were serious and were willing to settle down for her?"

"Greg doesn't think you're serious?" The older man sounded surprised. "I know you sowed plenty of wild oats in the past, but you seem plenty settled now to me."

"Oh, that's not it." Nick frowned. "At least I don't think he's worried about that. He's had a few bad experiences and he's worried about me being too…suppressed."

RJ chuckled; "You mean closeted, right? C'mon, little bro, your own family didn't even know you were bi until yesterday…or was it this morning? Anyway, I'd say the kid has reason to be concerned if that's a problem for him. Have you told him that you let us all know? That should stand for something…probably won't be enough on it's own though. …'Least, that wouldn't do it for Susan."

Nick looked at his phone in irritated disbelief before placing it to his ear again. "Is that supposed to help? Yeah, I mentioned it…Jennie called me at work while I was with him. But he didn't have any time to really react to it. I'm actually going to see him now; we're playin' a new video game and he's making me some Norwegian dish his grandmother taught him years ago."

The line was blank for a second before RJ commented. "That sounds really…domestic for a couple of guys who aren't supposed to be together yet. Susan didn't cook for me until we'd been dating a couple _months_. Are you sure this guy is planning on holding out? Maybe you're about to get lucky…"

"What? No, man; it's not like that. He just does that kind of thing…well, for me anyway. He's just a sweet kid." The CSI cursed his siblings and coworkers for calling Greg a kid so much that he was doing so now. He actually did not mind their age difference much, but he really disliked having the person he was interested in being referred to as though he were a child. 

"Well, I don't know anything about guys, mind," RJ started awkwardly. "But if this was a girl, we both know you'd take the bull by the horns. I don't know what his bad experiences you mentioned were, but it sounds to me like you need to show him how a real man treats his girl…or guy. Sorry. You know what I mean, though?"

"Yeah," Nick nodded to himself and grinned lightly. "I know what you mean. Thanks man. I gotta go."

"Yeah, go enjoy a nice home cooked Norwegian meal with your g- er, boy. Man, that's going to take a while to get the hang of," RJ paused a moment and then asked thoughtfully; "Hey, what do I call him when you finally hook up?"

"Well, you could call him Greg…?" The sable-eyed man frowned pensively. "Or 'boyfriend' I guess…significant other? I don't know; I'm new to this too. I don't really care what you call him," Nick grinned, "So long as I get him."

RJ chuckled. "You'll get him. First thing you gotta do is get out of your truck and go see him. Bye."

Nick chuckled as he hung up his phone and hoped out of his truck to head up to Greg's apartment. The younger man answered the door right away, wearing a bright smile, along with a pair of faded jeans and a band t-shirt Nick had never heard of. The sable-eyed man realized for the first time that his minor foot fetish applied to men as well as women. 

"Hey Nick," Greg said as he turned to let the older man in. Nick already knew his inclination towards a nice ass applied to men as well, but he had not realized just how fine an ass Greg hid under that lab coat all day. "Make yourself at home. Dinner should be ready in about twenty minutes."

The Texan followed his friend inside -forcing himself to raise his eyes along the way- and easily threw his jacket on the coat rack as he headed to the sofa. Nick had spent more than a week in Greg's guestroom when his ceiling needed repairs after Nigel Crane's arrest, and had found both his young friend and his home to be very warm and inviting. One of the things Nick had always liked about Greg's apartment was the open design. 

With the exception of the bathroom and the guestroom, there were no doors or narrow doorways, thus allowing you to see into every room of the house from every other room. The guestroom was technically the apartment's only bedroom, but Greg had turned the open loft into his room in order to have a guestroom for his parents or grandparents when they visited. There was also one decent sized bathroom; an airy and well lit living room, a small study area, a small entranceway, and a large kitchen that was separated from the living room by a partial wall, topped with a counter bar that served as Greg's kitchen table. 

Nick inhaled deeply as he took a seat on the sofa. He caught the scent of sandalwood -which always permeated the apartment thanks to a few strategically placed infusers- the familiar scent of Greg himself, and something herby and savory. "Damn, that smells good. What is it?"

"Thanks; it's my grandma's herbal baked salmon with vegetables. I hope you like it as much as the FårikåL." The muddle-haired youth handed the older man a wireless controller and tossed one beside him on the sofa for himself. "You want anything to drink?"

"Yeah; you got any beer?" 

"Mm-hmm; I actually got a case of that kind you like. I should warn you before you drink too much though, I'm serving Pinot Grigio with dinner." The younger man spoke as he headed into the kitchen. 

Nick had never been a big wine drinker, always preferring beer or liquor. However, during the time the CSI had stayed with Greg, the younger man had proven himself to be something of an epicure. Having a glass or half a glass of wine with dinner was normal for the younger man, and Nick had actually come to enjoy a nice glass of wine with dinner…though he had never been able to pick up Greg's skill for knowing what kind would best compliment a meal. 

Thinking of that time, Nick realized that was probably when he had started feeling something beyond friendship toward the younger man. Greg had offered empathy and consideration instead of pity or empty condolences. The doe-eyed youth had been more than hospitable, making Nick feel at home immediately. Between the open design of the apartment and the friendly chemist's easygoing nature, Nick was able to forget his paranoia and relax for the first time since he saw the 'gift' Crane left for him at the first crime scene. 

"Here you go." Greg placed a bottle of beer in front of the Texan and then looked at him in with a crooked grin. "What are you thinking of…? Actually, considering the look on your face, I might not want to know."

"Ha-ha;" the silly little smile on Nick's face expanded into a large grin. "Are you like this with all your friends?"

The doe-eyed man arched an eyebrow. "Like what; friendly? Isn't that one of the key factors of friendship?"

The Texan cast his friend a satirical look. "This is a little more than just 'friendly', Greggo. Video games and dinner is one thing, even letting me stay here a couple years back was normal I guess, but you always seem to go above and beyond what any of my other friends would do."

The willowy chemist shrugged, looking a little self-conscious. "I guess I always push a little further for you, but I'm just not as…" He drew his brows slightly and motioned a hand as though trying to help his thoughts along; "…_Relaxed_ with my other friends. I don't have to-" He gestured helplessly and murmured "Du er perfekt for meg," before looking at Nick and stating simply; "You don't seem to mind that I'm weird."

The brawny man stared at his friend for a second before releasing a quick, bark-like laugh. "So, what…you don't feel like you have to curb your weirdness around me?" He smiled broadly when the younger man nodded, "And you do around some of your other friends?" Another nod followed. 

"Well then, I feel sorry for your other friends. If they like the muted version of you, they'd probably love the full experience. I know I wouldn't change you for anything…even if you listen to some of the strangest music I've ever heard."

Greg snorted, "You think I don't feel the same way about your music?" He smiled at the Texan's grin and then cleared his throat before glancing at the clock. "I should go check the food. Do you want to eat on the bar or the coffee table?"

The two friends normally ate in front of the television when they got together to play a game, but that had always included take-out or simple meals before. During the time Nick stayed with the younger man, Greg had cooked their dinners and most of their breakfasts, and they normally ate at the counter bar. Between the chemist's excellent cooking and the witty conversation, the CSI always enjoyed those meals. Thinking of those occasions made Nick realize that Greg was actually asking him whether he wanted to start by playing the game, or go straight to the discussion he had stated he wanted to have during work that day. 

Appreciating his friend's consideration, the Texan smiled and decided to cut him a break. "Do you mind if we eat right here?" Greg smiled, clearly seeing the compromise and accepting it gratefully, and Nick smiled back. 

The following two and a half hours consisted of eating, playing, and conversing, with some good-natured teasing thrown in here and there. The food was even better than Nick had expected after taking in the delightful odor, and his compliments made the younger man flush slightly, which Nick enjoyed but made no comment on. The game was fun but not very complicated, which made it easy to play while eating and talking, and both men were enjoying themselves immensely. 

After Greg finished attempting to explain all the various internet communication techniques for the second time, Nick found his thoughts wandering back to their earlier conversation in the lab. Deciding it was time to start getting some answers, the Texan tried to work the conversation towards that end. "You know that was good work in catching those codes today."

"No problem," Greg spared the older man a glance and a grin before returning his gaze to their game. "You would have caught it eventually though. Your brain was probably just going numb from trying to decipher lousy chat speak for hours."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Nick smirked as his character defeated Greg's character on the screen. "I don't know how you can work in the lab all day…maybe it's 'cause I don't have your concentration or brains or something…"

"Oh, yeah," Greg replied sarcastically. "I'm amazed you can figure out how to work the combination lock on your locker without help." He grinned when the older man elbowed him. "You would have caught it sooner or later…you didn't get your job because of your looks, you know."

"I'll take that as a compliment," the Texan offered dryly. 

"You should," the chemist replied with a quick nod and a smile. 

"I know I'm bright enough, but you're damn smart…and I'm not just talking about your Stanford scholarship." The CSI rolled his eyes at the muddle-haired youth's surprised glance. "Yes, I remember you telling me that too. My mind might not be the information junkyard that yours is, but I do retain the small details once in a while."

"I just remember things easily and I'm a curious guy," the willowy youth remarked with a half shrug. 

"Well that's true enough." The burly man smirked before arguing lightly; "There's more to it than that, though. You make connections faster than most people…sometimes you make ones that I never would."

"I have different interests and areas of expertise than you do," Greg chimed in as he discreetly eyed the man beside him, wondering if the conversation was going where he thought it was. 

"You have different interests and expertise than most people do, Greggo." The Texan grinned and shook his head slightly as he caught the younger man's uncertain expression in his peripheral vision. "That's good though; it's part of your charm. Anyway, my point is that you think differently…and I mean that in a good way. You consider more options than most." 

Nick saw the perfect opportunity to subtly bring up at least one of his questions. "Like that assault case the other day. I never would have suspected what really happened if you hadn't suggested it."

"I'm sure dude would have told you the truth when you tried to arrest him for the wrong crime," the chemist murmured before sighing. Obviously, he had been right about the turn of subject. "We're getting back to _that_ conversation, aren't we?"

"Not as subtle as I'd hoped, huh?" Nick wore a weak, rueful smile as he turned his head to look at the younger man. "I just- I can't let it go…and I can't stop wondering about a couple things you said. …And something Jacqui said."

Greg closed his eyes and groaned weakly. "_Jacqui_…I should have known it was too much to hope she hadn't done anything when she was acting so strange right after you-" He sighed and turned to look at Nick. "All right; I know you aren't going to let this go, so what are you wondering about?"

"For starters…?" The sable-eyed man waited until he was sure that Greg was not _too _uncomfortable before asking the question he felt the most concern over. "That comment you made, about your dad?" The younger man's eyebrows rose slightly in surprise before he frowned and nodded weakly. "You said you being with another male would have been enough for him to react the way my suspect did…and you're gay, so…?" Nick's eyebrows lifted as he shook his head slowly, looking uncertain.

Greg fixed the older man with a level look, his eyes somehow expressing consolation, nerves, a forgiven but unforgotten pain, and a hint of amusement. "Nick, you know how my mom was; well, _is_. My dad handled it the wrong way when he found out about my first crush, and she made sure that was the only time he'd hurt me. 

"I stayed in the hospital over night for observation -on my mom's insistence- then my mom and I lived with my grandparents for about a year; she told my dad he had to go to therapy and prove to her it wouldn't happen again, or he would never see us again. He did, and he even decided to stick with his anger management group after we came back. Everything worked out."

Suddenly, Nick felt a surge of respect and affection for Greg's overbearing mother. He also understood why Greg never seemed to hold anything she did or had done against her; she had obviously proven that she had his best interests at heart. Nick cleared his throat, "Uh, what about now? Is your dad comfortable with…?" 

The Texan was unsure of how to best phrase his question. _With you being gay_ sounded crude in his mind and the term _lifestyle_ just sounded wrong. Fortunately, it seemed that Greg understood without the words. 

"Since then, my dad's realized that he doesn't get a lot when it comes to me, so we just toss this onto that pile and try not to dwell on it whenever we're together, which really isn't that often anyway. I mostly talk to my mom and my grandparents whenever I call anyone over there. He's proud of me for going to school, getting this job, and moving out here to live my own life…and he doesn't try to change me anymore. That's enough for me."

The brawny man nodded. He understood where the younger man was coming from, but he could not help but pray that his relationship with his own father did not suffer such damages when he finally told him the truth. 

As though he could read Nick's mind (or expression, as the CSI decided was more likely), Greg suddenly asked in a very kind tone; "Are you worried about telling your parents?"

Nick meant to say 'no', but found himself nodding before he could. He sighed and decided to spill; figuring Greg was the best person for him to discuss his concerns with. "I know it's not going to be like it was for you -and not just because I'm bigger than my dad now and live several states away. I know my parents love me and they'll always back me up…I just don't want to disappoint them."

The doe-eyed youth looked baffled. "How could they ever be disappointed in you? You're amazing." Sable eyes darted to the younger man's, but he only shrugged. "It's true." Then, Greg grinned lightly; "Besides, have any of your siblings called you up to express their disappointment or shame yet? None of them moved as far away as you did, and I doubt if news like their baby brother being bi is something they're going to just sit on for a while."

"No," Nick grinned back. "They wouldn't…and none of them have any problem. RJ didn't really get it, but we're still cool. I haven't heard from Julie, Beth, or Ronnie yet. Julie always handles everything diplomatically though -it's why she became a lawyer like mom- and Ronnie will probably just tease me to no end…she loves doing that. I think Beth might be a little uncomfortable; she doesn't take well to change or things she can't really grasp, but I'm sure we'll be alright too, in the end. The fact that she hasn't called yet probably means she wants to wait, talk to her husband and our other siblings a bit, figure out what she's gonna tell her kids, and get over the shock before she calls me."

"That's probably it," Greg agreed with a nod. "Or she might just be busy. You didn't tell your brother that long ago, and she's a real estate agent on top of being a mother and a wife."

"That's true." The Texan nodded thoughtfully and then smiled at the younger man and patted his thigh. "Thanks; you're right…I shouldn't worry. I'm really lucky, aren't I?"

The willowy chemist returned the smile easily and seemed to have no problem with the hand that remained on his leg. "Yeah, you are."

Nick was painfully aware of where his hand was resting, and wanted nothing more than to run it up his friend's thigh and kiss him until Greg desired him as much as he desired Greg. He knew that was not how he wanted to do this though. He wanted Greg to feel secure the first time they crossed that line, not inebriated by hormones and lust. And he definitely did not want to have to question the younger man's consent after the passion cooled down. 

The Texan deliberately moved his hand to the sofa cushion beside Greg's leg and decided to get to his other questions. Whether to distract himself from his current line of thinking or to get them answered before he become too distracted, he did not care…he just need to keep the conversation moving "You mentioned, well, not directly but…" He bit his lip and then plowed forward, feeling slightly guilty. "Jacqui definitely mentioned a cheating bastard, a closeted asshole, and something about a guy being bipolar. What's all that about?"

Greg groaned again and dropped his head back onto the sofa. Nick had to force himself not to spend too much thought admiring the slender, pale throat that was invitingly exposed by the action. The younger man ran a hand over his face and then started speaking. "The last couple of years I was in college, I spent all of my breaks from school in New York with my grandpa and grandma while I interned at different labs to see what I liked best."

The CSI nodded for the doe-eyed man to continue when he looked at him questioningly. Nick figured his surprise and astonishment must have shown…he never knew that Greg had looked into so many options before choosing to work in the crime lab. It seemed to him that everything he learned about the younger man lately just served to strengthen his interest in the chemist. 

"I met this guy there, while I was interning with the FBI. He worked in the FBI's office here in Vegas, but he had to go there sometimes for work. We got along pretty well, but it was all strictly platonic…I actually thought he was straight. We met up again at a few conferences; I mentioned that I had moved here during the last one and he asked if I wanted to hook up for coffee sometime. A few weeks later, he made a move, and I found out why he and his ex-wife didn't work out."

Nick's eyebrows shot up, "Ex-wife…so he was bi?"

"Gay, but he tried -tries- to hide it," Greg answered in an unusually sulky tone. He sighed and continued; "He said he had to be cautious, being in the FBI…which I'm fine with, but there's cautious and then there's closeted, and he crossed that line long before we got together. I think you got the idea of how that was by my little rant in the diner. I finally told him that I couldn't live that way and he had to make a choice."

The doe-eyed youth shrugged tensely. It seemed he was going to leave it there, but Nick had the distinct feeling that Greg had left out something significant. "So he just said 'it's over then' and that was it?"

"Pretty much…" The chemist straightened and trailed his gaze around the room languidly. He tilted his head toward Nick and met his gaze again. "I dated the cheater Jacqui mentioned just before I moved out here…I guess you could say the closet case was a really bad rebound. Anyway, I-"

"Wait;" the Texan shifted a little closer to the DNA technician. "What do you mean 'pretty much'? Exactly what happened?"

"Does it really matter now? It ended within the year, and that was when I first moved here. It's over, man." Greg looked slightly ill at ease, but the fact that he unconsciously tuned on the sofa and leaned closer as well told Nick that _he_ was not making the younger man uncomfortable.

Nick placed a gentle hand on Greg's thigh again, deliberately this time, but with no intentions beyond offering a comforting gesture. "It matters to me…but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I just have a feeling there's more to it, and your answer to how it ended doesn't really put me at ease."

The willowy youth offered a subtle, assuring smile. "I just don't want you to think the problem is the way it ended. It was the relationship up until that point that's made me more careful." Nick frowned but nodded his acceptance, and the muddle-haired youth continued. "First he tried to make me feel guilty or demanding or something like that," the blonde rolled his eyes and then looked downward and released a soft sigh. "When that didn't work and I said I wasn't going to hide it anymore…he hit me-"

Sable eyes narrowed and a shovel-shaped hand instinctively tightened its hold. "What?" 

Greg patted Nick's hand and smiled gently; the older man was surprised to see that a large measure of the unease in his eyes had dimmed. Nick even felt the muscles under his hand relax slightly as Greg leaned his side into the back of the sofa comfortably. The Texan had no idea how his reaction had been comforting, but he was not about to contemplate that at the moment. 

"Down boy; the shelves I crashed into hurt more than the blow did and it was over right after that. Remember the story about my mom leaving my dad for a year? Well I didn't have umpteen years of memories to keep me attached, so I just left and never looked back. It' not like we were living together or anything; it was reasonably easy…as easy as a breakup ever is anyway."

Nick nodded slowly as he tried to figure out if Greg was as unruffled with this aspect of the breakup as he seemed or if he was trying to put Nick at ease. The younger man seemed sincere so Nick decided to let it go. He still had to repress the urge to ask the guy's name so he could look him up and chew him out. "So, are you worried that I'll never be comfortable being out and that will happen again? You know I'd never-"

"I know you'd never treat me that way intentionally," Greg interrupted firmly. "Like I said, it's just not worth our friendship to find out that you can't do _this_ and I can't do _that_. You mean a lot to me."

"You mean a lot to me too." Nick smiled and stroked the chemist's thigh without thinking. He felt Greg's breathing become strained, at the same time, Greg tensed and the hand he'd left on Nick's arm started trembling marginally. The sable-eyed man knew it was time to back off for the time being. "So, you up for a round of _Grand Turismo 3_?"

The younger man released a shaky breath and then the tension melted away. "Yeah, just let me load the dishwasher." 

Nick nodded, "Sure thing, G. I'll set up the game." He watched the younger man take the dishes into the kitchen and rinse them before he turned to the PS2 and changed out the discs. He heard the dishwasher start and the puff of an inhaler, and smiled to his friend when the doe-eyed youth returned. Neither one commented when they ended up sitting much closer than was typical. 

"Hey Nick?" Greg started as they began their first race. The older man made a sound of acknowledgement and he continued, "What made you decide to tell your family that you're bi? I have a hard time believing you were willing to blow your cover just for some dating advice."

The Texan thought for a moment before replying. "Actually, Bobby gave me a bit of advice before I ever called Will, so that was pretty well covered."

"Bobby gave you advice about men?" The willowy chemist asked, and then grinned when Nick nodded. "He's great at that, isn't he?"

Nick chuckled, "Yeah, he is. Do you ask him for advice often?"

The younger man shrugged lightly, and Nick realized they'd moved closer yet when he felt the slender shoulder brush his arm. "Not often, but often enough, you know?"

"Well I can see why." The sable-eyes man shrugged himself, again feeling his arm brush against Greg's. "He told me that the problem here was me; that I needed to work on accepting this about myself before I could expect you -or anyone, really- to accept a date. That, along with what you'd said in the diner, made me think that maybe I was just being a wimp. So, I decided to man up and tell them the truth. You know what? I actually feel a lot better now."

"That's great, man," Greg bumped the older man with his elbow. Nick briefly wondered if the younger man was trying to throw off the race, until he saw the playful smile on Greg's face. He smiled in return upon recognizing the encouraging gesture. "And you said they're all taking well?"

"Mm-hmm; better than I ever could have imaged. Hell, Jennie wants me to bring you to her wedding and Will told me to bring you out to see his new backyard and meet his family this summer. I figure I'll call my folks after I hear from all of them and see how they handle it." Nick grinned and bumped Greg's arm this time when he saw the concern on his face. "I'm not too worried anymore, Greggo. They're my parents. I'm sure they didn't expect this, but they'll accept it. It just might take some time for Cisco -that's my dad- to understand that this doesn't change me."

"Yeah, I don't think you have to worry either." The blonde smiled, looking somewhat wistful but sincere. "Your family sounds great." 

Nick nodded, "They are. You'll meet the rest of 'em eventually and see for yourself."

Greg made a sound of agreement, and then the two men continued talking about their families for a while as they played. By the time the conversation started ebbing, Nick could feel Greg gently leaning against his side and he welcomed the warmth of the younger man. Nick did not even notice that he was drifting asleep until he felt a slender hand rubbing his shoulder and heard Greg speaking softly beside him. 

"…Nick? Wake up, man. You don't want to spend the night sitting on my couch." 

"Mmm," Nick stretched and then smiled sleepily at the younger man. He tried to read the clock on the DVD player, but his eyes were too bleary to make out the small glowing numbers. "Yer right, man. I should head home. Thanks for dinner, Greggo." 

"Your welcome;" the willowy chemist sounded slightly amused. "But I don't think you should drive when you're this tired. Do you want me to take you home or do you want to just crash in my guestroom?"

The CSI was too tired to think of a reasonable protest, which he figured meant that Greg was right. He did not want to move very far in his current state of sleepy comfort, and he did not want to make Greg drive him either. That left one very logical response. "I'll take th' guestroom. Thanks, G…I'll see you in th' mornin'."

"God natt," the doe-eyed male murmured.

"Was that Nowidgeon…Norweeden….Norwegian?" Nick forced himself to wake a little when he realized he was making very little sense. 

"Yeah, sorry bout that." Greg's mouth stretched into a wide yawn before he continued. "Sometimes when I get really tired or em- er, talk to my family, or get tired and _then talk about my family, I break into Norwegian again. I did it a lot when I was little."_

"_You sound cute when you use it." Nick's eyes widened when he realized what he had just said, but Greg only chuckled. Seeing it was fine, Nick chuckled as well and decided that he really needed to go to bed. "Good night, Greg."_

"_Night, Nick… Jeg elsker deg;" the younger man mumbled as he drowsily began putting everything away while the Texan disappeared into the guestroom. _

_Nick did not bother closing the door or turning on the light; he simply stripped down to his Jockeys and climbed into the comfortable bed, which was still familiar after having not slept there for so long. The main difference, he was pleased to note, was that it smelled like a mix of lavender detergent, sandalwood, and Greg again. He drifted off with a small smile on his face and slept more deeply than he had in months._


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Notes: I have a head cold, so I expect the editing on this one will leave something to be desired. My apologies. cindyls1969 has mentioned that some are rather looking forward to an update, so here it is. _

_See previous chapters for author's notes and the disclaimer._

_Norwegian translations: Minutts = Minutes_

_Medisin = Medicine_

_Dag = Day_

_German Translation: Meine Schön = My Beautiful._

Nick awoke slowly the next morning. He was reluctant to leave the warm and comfortable bed for awhile, but eventually nature called him out. He was surprised upon seeing the clock beside the bed when he finally did rise. The Texan had not sleep in so late for years…not since he had stayed with Greg previously, in fact. Deciding it was still too soon after waking to try to figure out why that was, the sable-eyed man made his way to the bathroom.

A note had been taped over the center of the mirror over the sink. Nick smiled at the familiar handwriting and combination of English and Norwegian that most people mistook for poor spelling.

Nick,

If you're reading this fifteen minutts after I left, go back to bed. You're supposed to sleep in on your day off.

When you do get up though, there's a new toothbrush in the medisin cabinet and you know where the towels and everything else are. Make yourself at home. I made fresh coffee before I left and breakfast is in the oven. Have a good dag off.

~Greg.

The sable-eyed man helped himself to the mentioned toothbrush and took a shower. He had left some clothing behind when he stayed there before, and was now pleased that he had procrastinated in taking them anytime he visited Greg before. He wondered if the younger man would mind if he kept a spare set of clothes in the guestroom permanently; he doubted Greg would. He decided he would also have to leave some mousse, since Greg still only had texture paste and a tube of something called _spike glue_, and Nick wasn't about to touch either of those.

When he was clean and dressed, Nick headed to the kitchen and saw a fresh pot of coffee waiting beside a tray that bore a mug, a small ewer of creamer, a jar of sugar, some flatware and a napkin. In the oven, he found a covered dish of scrambled eggs, toasted French bread, and bacon. The Texan grinned and set his plate on the tray before taking it to living room.

The CSI turned on the television and found it set onto the History Channel; the programming guide informed him that a special on pre-depression era coins aired earlier that morning and he assumed his numismatist friend had watched it. The Texan shook his head and wore a fond smile as he switched to Animal Planet and started eating his breakfast, intending to clean up and go home after he finished.

Twenty minutes later, he had finished eating but had not moved from the sofa. A special on ratite birds had started and Nick was too interested to leave…moreover, he was very contented where he was. Therefore, he groaned loudly when his cell rang out; he really did not want to be called into work today.

"Stokes."

"Wow, nice tone there little brother;" replied a familiar, sarcastic voice. "You might as well just bark out 'what the hell do you want?' -the message would be about the same."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Hi Ronnie. How are you?"

"Better than you, it sounds like." The woman's voice suddenly turned teasing, "I've heard you're having a little trouble in the love department for once. Finally found someone who doesn't fall for your southern gentleman act, or is he just making you work for it?"

"Neither really, but closer to the second," the CSI replied before adding smugly, "And no one can resist the southern gentleman act. How do you think I get so many witnesses to talk to me?"

"Uh-huh," Ronnie sounded less than convinced. "That explains why you got shot down. I'm actually glad the kid is giving you a hard time. It'll help ensure you don't take him for granted."

Nick furrowed his brows in resentment. "I wouldn't take him for granted either way. Why does everyone assume _I'm_ the one with the problem, anyway? You don't even know Greg."

"We know _you_;" Ronnie answered simply. "Even if the kid has issues of his own -and who doesn't really?- you're the one who's gonna worry about your image. You didn't even let your family, who you love and adore, know that you like guys until you fell in love and _had _to tell us."

"You too? RJ was bugging me about keeping this to myself and-" The Texan stopped and sat straight up. "Wait a minute, who said I'm in love?"

"See, darling, _this_ is why I said it's good he's making you work for it. Otherwise, you'd never own up to it and the relationship would die before it saw the light of day." Ronnie answered, sounding a little exasperated. "And RJ bugged you about keeping it a secret too because great minds think alike. Besides, it's fun to tease you and someone has to keep you a _little_ humble."

"Uh-huh;" Nick answered flatly. "I think it's just one of your creepy twin things."

"And now you're trying to avoid the subject;" Ronnie sounded irritatingly victorious and Nick pursed his lips and released a quick huff of air through his nose. "You've never called home specifically about a girl. Even when you've seen one long enough to call it dating. you don't call to tell us about her, you just mention her in passing and then you answer the usual questions. This is different. You-"

The sound of a screeching cat suddenly traveled through a vent in the wall, followed by a loud voice cursing and the sound of something crashing in the apartment next door. Nick shot up immediately, ignoring his sister as she asked about the sounds, and headed toward the vent. He and Greg had called into the thing several times during his stay there, and had heard an aged voice call through in response. That had seemed to odd to Nick at first, but it seemed to be how the eccentric youth and his elderly neighbor preferred to communicate.

Nick crouched down to shout into the vent; "Mr. Steinhoff, are you alright?"

"Yea," the man Nick had yet to actually see answered. As usual, the Texan could not quite place the man's accent. He thought it might be Russian or German, but was not certain. "Just moving some furniture…damn cat is always underfoot. Is that Nicolas?"

"Yes Mr. Stinhoff." Nick grinned; the old man insisted on calling he and Greg by their full names. He quickly pulled the phone to ear and lowered his voice. "Just hang on a minute, sis," he mumbled before calling out again, "Do you need a hand over there?"

"I could use one with my Steinway…or perhaps more than one. Is Greger there?"

"He's at work." Thinking quickly, Nick decided two things. One, he could not move a piano on his own and he didn't think the owner of the decrepit voice would be able to either; and two, Greg would not mind helping out his neighbor for a couple hours after work. It wouldn't surprise him to learn that Greg had already offered and Mr. Steinhoff had either turned him down or simply started without him. "Can it wait 'till he's off? We can both go over there in the morning and help you."

"I hate to put you boys out-"

The CSI interrupted, throwing on the southern charm he had discussed with his sister earlier. "It's no problem, Mr. Steinhoff. Just wait on the heavy stuff until Greg comes home. He's already peaked on overtime this week and we don't have any huge cases that I know of, so he shouldn't be late."

"Ya…alright then. Thank you, Nicolas."

"No problem, Mr. Steinhoff. Have a nice day, sir." Nick stood and picked up the tray of dirty dishes to take in to the kitchen, holding the tray in one hand and his phone in the other. "Hey, sis. I'm back. Sorry about that."

"No problem." Ronnie sounded a little confused, and greatly amused. "Who was that anyway? I thought your house was further from your neighbors than that."

"It is; I'm at Greg's apartment. He and his neighbor share a vent and tend to talk through it." The sable-eyed man cradled the phone between his shoulder and ear as he loaded the dishwasher. "I guess he's moving stuff over there, and I offered to come by when Greg gets off work so we can help him with his piano and anything else he shouldn't be movin' by himself."

"You're at Greg's place?" Ronnie paused for a moment after Nick made a sound of confirmation. "…And he's at work?"

"Yeah," The CSI frowned at the dishwasher when he realized it did not work the same as his own. He wondered how he had stayed with Greg for over a week without ever learning how to operate it. "I was here late, so he invited me to stay…in his _guestroom_, before you get any ideas."

The brief pause that followed, along with his sister's tone when she replied, told Nick he had been correct in his assumption. "He just left you in his home…and you didn't leave when he did?"

"No," Nick frowned in irritation, "He left before I even woke up. He's too nice to wake me up and kick me out. He even left a note telling me to make myself at home."

"Still, instead of leavin' as soon as you got up, you just decided to hang out at his place?" The sable-eyed man had barely opened his mouth to deny the idea when Ronnie hastened to add; "I heard the TV on one of your damn bird specials when you picked up, so don't deny it."

Nick rolled his eyes again. "That doesn't mean anything-"

"Oh, yes it does." Ronnie interrupted contentiously, and Nick wondered how anyone managed to challenge her in a courtroom. "It means you're comfortable there and he's comfortable having you there, _and_ he trusts you to be there without him. I don't leave just anyone in my house unsupervised; do you?"

"Uh, no." The sable-eyed man glanced around the apartment, grasping for the first time that he was just as comfortable there as he was in his own house…if not more so. He also had to admit that he would not have stayed to shower, eat, and watch TV had it been Warrick or Sara's apartment.

"You also volunteered to help Greg's neighbor later…_when he gets home_." Ronnie added, "So, either you were planning to return there tonight, or else just never leave."

"I'm going to leave," Nick stated firmly, feeling slightly defensive and exasperated. "I have things to do today; picking up my dry-cleaning, fixing my toilet, buying groceries, and all that kind of crap." The Texan shook himself mentally when he realized that sounded as though he would not leave if he did not have to at some point. His mouth fell open when he comprehended that the concept might just be true…

He wondered if it was a Stokes trait to make smiles audible when he heard his sister reply. "Home is where the heart is, darling. If you're that comfy in his, you might want to ask yourself why."

The CSI took in his surroundings once more. He considered how well he had slept and how comfortable he had been as he went through his day-off morning routine in Greg's home. Friendly as he tried to be, Nick could not remember having a single conversation with one of his own neighbors, yet he had not hesitated to do so with Mr. Steinhoff because Greg was fond of the man. "Shit…I think you're right."

"Gee, what a flattering reaction for Greg," Ronnie stated facetiously. "The poor dear. Do try to sound a little less shocked when you decide to fill him in on this development."

"I can't tell him that!" Nick slapped the countertop hard and took a few deep breaths before explaining with a lot more control and a little more desolation. "I told him I wasn't going to pressure him into anything; and to be honest, I think he's having an even harder time in turning me down than I'm having in trying to prove he doesn't have to. Besides, that's- I wasn't really thinking about where this was all going before."

Ronnie sighed, "Well you'd better start thinking about that now, shouldn't you?" Nick was not sure what to say to that, and after a moment of silence his sister spoke again. This time, she sounded understanding and reassuring. "Look, darling; this can be a really good thing. I can't promise it'll work out, but you two sound good for each other and I think it's about time you left your flings behind you. You deserve more."

"So does he," Nick murmured as he looked about the inviting apartment. "What if I can't do this? I don't want to hurt him…"

"That's easy; then _don't_." Ronnie continued sternly before the sable-eyed man could respond; "It _is_ that easy, believe it or not. Just be honest with him…and yourself. You're both reasonable men. Yes, you may still hurt his feelings at times, but he'll understand and forgive you in the long run if you just communicate with him. That's how relationships work, darling. Do you think Bryan and I never fight or hurt each other? We do, but we move past it and it's all worth it."

The CSI nodded slowly, despite the fact that his sister could not see his reaction. Once again, he looked about the apartment, trying to imagine a life where he and Greg had the relationship he had hastily tried to attain. He suddenly understood Greg's point of view and was glad that the younger man had forced him to slow down and think.

His sister's voice suddenly broke past his musings; "…And the make up sex is always fantastic, too."

Nick blinked as the comment settled, flushed at the image that flashed across his mind, and then chuckled. Ronnie quickly joined his laughter and then added, "Hey, just because a relationship isn't based on sex doesn't mean the sex isn't good. Considering that RJ, Jennie, Will, and Julie each described Greg as a sweet and uninhibited energizer bunny, I think he'll keep you plenty happy in that department."

Nick laughed even harder at that description, until his eyes watered up and he was doubled over. When he finally contained himself, the Texan replied. "Oh, I don't doubt it. Thanks, sis; I needed that."

"Anytime darling," Ronnie sounded strangely relieved, but she quickly continued, not giving her little brother any time to ponder that. "Well I have to go stop the corporate assholes from doing anything _too_ terrible. Be sure to keep us all updated on your progress with Greg. Love you. Bye."

"I will…within reason." Nick added with a grin as he heard the expected disappointed groan. "I love you too. Talk to you later."

The Texan hung up the phone and called Greg to let him know that he had been volunteered to help his neighbor right after work. He caught himself smiling at the sound of the younger man's voice when he got his voicemail, and shook his head before leaving a message. He never thought he would be the sort of guy who relished in hearing someone's voice, let alone Greg's, but he had to admit that he liked the way it affected him.

After checking to make sure he was not leaving his friend's apartment too messy, Nick finally dragged himself out to run a few errands. Once he had put away his dry-cleaning and figured out how to replace the needed part on his toilet, he packed a few things to leave at Greg's. Nick had only gained drawer status at a couple girlfriend's houses before, and he hand never thought much of what he left there; it was just the minimum he needed to get ready for work without returning home, which was not much…after all, he did have a locker a work. The one thing he paid mind to was that he did not leave anything of sentimental value, despite the fact that he had been sure to pick up his things when they broke up.

Nick was not sure if it was Greg, their friendship, or just something about himself that had changed over time, but he found himself actually thinking about what he was doing this time. He packed a relaxed set of clothes for hanging out, a pair of gym shorts and sneakers, and a nicer set of clothes for work or a casual date, as well as some toiletries. He added one of his favorite sweatshirts and a baseball cap after a moment's thought. Nick tossed the bag into his truck when he headed for the grocery store, and tried to ignore the strange sense of anticipation he felt whenever he saw it in the rearview mirror.

Usually, grocery shopping was a very quick and uninteresting experience for Nick. He ate out ninety percent of the time, and when he did eat at home, he usually kept it simple: a sandwich, a snack, or something he could pop in the microwave and enjoy a few minutes later. While the additional foods he bought this time did not require that much more work, it was obvious to even the checker that he had been inspired. He could not but think of Greg as he watched the woman scan a box of pancake mix, a slab of bacon, and a dozen eggs.

The Texan returned home, put away his groceries, checked his answering machine, watched a game he had recorded, and cleaned up his house a little before getting ready to return to Greg's apartment. He did not even notice that he was preparing as though aware he might not be returning to his own home that evening. He was halfway to Greg's when his cell rang again. "Stokes."

"Hey Nick," Greg answered, sounding cheerful but a little drained; Nick glanced at the clock in his truck and noted that the willowy youth should have already been on his way home, yet he could hear the distinct sounds of the lab in the background. "Catherine just dropped a couple samples on my table and threatened me with bodily harm if I don't get her results before I leave tonight."

"That sounds a little unnecessary," the sable-eyed man frowned. "Is it a big case?"

"No," the doe-eyed man dropped his voice conspiratorially. "I suspect man trouble on top of a male suspect being a jerk. Not a good time to be serving her if you happen to have a penis."

Nick chuckled lightly, "Just keep smiling and use those puppy dog eyes of yours…her mothering instincts will take over and she'll apply her protectiveness _to_ you instead of _at_ you."

"You think that'll work?" Greg sounded sincerely curious.

"For you, yeah…the rest of us aren't young enough to be her offspring, so it doesn't work." the Texan smirked, knowing the younger man would not be pleased with his next comment. "Hell, half the time you could pass as a teenager, especially when you get excited."

Nick heard a puff of air hit the speaker, as though Greg had huffed, before the muddle-haired chemist asked, "Remind me why I'm risking my manhood to talk to you right now?"

"Uh, because you missed me today?" Nick hoped he sounded facetious instead of hopeful. Since he was pretty sure he fell into the later category, he quickly added, "Or it might have had something to do with the message I left you earlier and the fact that you should actually be arriving home now instead of processing Catherine's samples."

"See, I knew you'd know." Greg answered brightly, and Nick wondered if the younger man realized that could be taken as a confirmation for either of his suggestions…or even both. "I'm taking off as soon as I finish these. It's sounds like your driving, so I'm guessing you're going to get there before me. Do you still have my key with yours?"

"Yeah." Nick fingered Greg's spare key as it hung from his truck's ignition, along with his own house key. Greg had never asked for it back after the CSI returned to his own house, and it had never occurred to Nick to offer to return it.

"Cool, then just let yourself in;" the younger man replied easily, clearly unbothered by the fact that Nick had a key to his home. "I'll see you in a little while." There was a strange sound, as though Greg had begun to say something else but cut himself short before the first syllable could fully form…either that or he had choked.

The Texan frowned in concern. "Greggo, you okay?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Nick was not sure whether he was more bemused or amused by his friend's tone. Greg sounded like a guilty kid who was unsure if he had been caught or desperately wanted to confess, but was afraid to.

The sable-eyed man considered calling the slender youth on whatever was bothering him, but decided not to say anything just yet. Greg was working and they were going to be alone together soon enough; Nick figured it would be better to try to pry it out of him in the privacy of his own home. "Alright, you just sounded funny there for a second. I'll see you when you get home."

"Yeah, I'll see you there. Bye." There was a second's hesitation in Greg's response that made Nick wonder if his wording had struck the doe-eyed man the same as they did him. The CSI said goodbye as well and hung up his phone as he parked in front of Greg's building. A middle-aged woman was checking her mail and she smiled to Nick as he passed her; a couple of men moving a futon did not spare him a glance; a young couple in the elevator exchanged polite nods with him and asked for his floor number.

It seemed that Nick was the only one who thought there was anything noteworthy about him letting himself into Greg's home. That thought brought a smile to his face as he entered the apartment. It was exactly as he had left it several hours before, and he found that oddly pleasing. It felt a little like coming home.

Shaking off the sappy feeling, Nick helped himself to a soda and some popcorn, then turned on the TV and got comfortable while he waited for Greg to arrive.

Forty minutes later, Nick heard the lock turn and shut off the television just as the door opened. He stretched and returned the greeting Greg offered as he entered. "Sorry it took so long," the younger man began as he got himself a soda and silently offered Nick another. "Catherine's case tied into an old one, and whoever worked the DNA filed it wrong…" He shrugged and offered the older man a 'what can you do?' look before smiling brightly. "How was your day off?"

"Alright;" Nick shrugged an smiled in return. "I got all my errands handled and talked to another one of my sisters. Ronnie; I think I've mentioned her, she's the corporate lawyer who lives in Austin with her family…?"

The muddle-haired youth nodded languidly. "Yeah, she's one of the twins, right? Her husband's a bailiff, and they have two kids and Australian shepherd that drives her nuts."

Nick nodded; "Yeah, that's her. I'm surprised you remember all that."

"Why wouldn't I? Besides, I like to be able to know who you're talking about when you mention your family." Greg took a drink of his soda and checked to see if there were any messages on his machine. His casual response made Nick feel a little guilty, as he was sure he did not remember as much about the doe-eyed youth's family.

Greg suddenly chuckled lightly when he turned back to the CSI. "Don't worry, Nick; I don't expect you to remember all of the crazy details I've told you about my family. My grandfathers especially are nearly impossible to keep track of for anyone who doesn't know at least one of them personally."

The Texan grinned and shook his head; "How do you do that? You always seem to know when I need reassurance or something…"

"I'm observant, and I have plenty of opportunity to observe you in the lab-" Greg might have just finished his sentence, but the abrupt end in his speech, along with the marginal widening of his eyes and the flush of his skin, told Nick that he had just realized what he was saying and cut himself short before he could say something else. Before Nick could decide whether to tease him or not, Greg recovered. "Did you ever call Jennie back like you said you would?"

The sable-eyed man frowned in confusion at the change of subject before he caught on. Then, he closed his eyes and swore. "Damn it; no. I completely forgot. I'll call her when we're done; she's probably leaving for work now anyway. Thanks for reminding me."

The chemist nodded and made a genial sound before glancing at the clock. "Are you ready to help Mr. Steinhoff? He's probably getting a little impatient to finish his living room." Nick nodded and moved to put his popcorn bowl in the dishwasher -which he had finally figured out hot to operate- while Greg headed to the living room vent and called; "Hey, Mr. Steinhoff! Is now a good time for Nick and I to head over?"

There was a faint shuffling sound before the elderly voice called back. "Good morning, Greger. Now would be a delightful time. I'll put Meine Schön in the other room."

The Texan arched an eyebrow and Greg mouthed 'his cat'. Nick sniggered while Greg replied, and then the two headed to Mr. Steinhoff's door. The same voice they heard through the vent called for them to let themselves in, and they stepped into what would have been a mirror image of Greg's apartment, had it not been for the fact that it felt like stepping back in time fifty years.

To Nick, the place looked nice, but slightly ornate and a little too dark. Moreover, the Texan had never had an eye for antiques…some looked nice, most looked old, and all of it seemed overpriced to him. He liked his modern furniture and his cable package, video game systems, and microwave. In addition, the scent of cheap cigar smoke permeated the air, and was just a little too sweet for his tastes.

"This is awesome," Greg whispered. Nick had to fight back another snigger as he looked at his friend with raised eyebrows. Despite his Chuck's, Levi's, artfully muddled hair, and distressed t-shirt, the younger man was taking in the apartment with all the wonder of an antiquity enthusiast. The Texan smiled fondly at the younger man before the sound of a clearing throat alerted them both to arrival of their host.

Mr. Steinhoff appeared to be in his eighties, but had aged gracefully. His white hair was combed back like a nineteen forties movie star, his green eyes looked clear and bright, and his clothes were pressed and clean, if a little eccentric looking. He wore dress slacks with a white blouse and a satin dressing gown with a matching handkerchief pocking out of the breast pocket. A mahogany walking stick completed the ensemble.

"Welcome, gentlemen. I thank you for offering your assistance. I seem to keep forgetting that I'm not as strong as I once was." The green-eyed man lead them into his living room. "I am having my walls redone, and the furniture needs to be moved away from the them so the young ladies I have hired can work."

"Of course," Nick replied with a polite smile while Greg nodded. Both men looked around the living room. Aside from the expected piano and couch, there was a large antique cabinet and matching bar, a huge wingback chair, a couple bookshelves that had been emptied, and a large old painting of a handsome family hanging on the wall. The items looked heavy and expensive and Nick suddenly cursed his manners that he had offered to help without having ever seen the place. He knew he would feel horrible if he damaged any of the elder man's possessions…even the hardwood floor looked high-end and well cared for.

"Just move everything to the middle of the room." The elderly man had clearly moved a few of the lighter furnishings already; a coffee table, an ottoman that matched the wingback chair, several floor lamps, some bric-a-brac, and a few wall hangings were already sitting in the center of the large living room. The homeowner had also thought to lay out some moving blankets, so Nick felt a little better about the floor at least.

"The young ladies said they have some plastic to spread over it all while they work, so nothing will be damaged." Mr. Steinhoff smiled appreciatively at the two young men. "Thank you again for the help. I will go into the kitchen and get some refreshments for when you finish." He chuckled lightly, "And to stay out of the way."

The two friends exchanged worrisome glances as the elderly man made his way into the kitchen. "Wow," the younger man whispered, "I wasn't this concerned about potential damages when I started working in the lab. Probable sentimental value notwithstanding, I still doubt I could afford to replace any this."

"Yeah," Nick huffed, "And remember, you make a lot more money than I do."

"So…slow and steady then?" Greg raised both eyebrows and Nick nodded resolutely. They started with the sofa, which had a solid wood frame, backing and clawed feet, and weighed more than Nick's king-sized bed, he was certain. Fortunately, the willowy chemist was stronger than he looked and hand tremors did not seem to be an issue that morning.

Slowly but surely, they managed to move all of the furniture to the center of the room without much incident. Mr. Steinhoff looked in through the open kitchen from time to time and would tell them about the different pieces they moved; how the painting was of his family and had been made as a parting gift when they moved to the US; the bookshelves had been his father's; and the piano, his grandmother's. Greg nearly dropped his end of the bar when the old man suddenly started speaking the first time, and had only managed to prevent it from falling by bringing up his knee to catch it. Nick was certain the younger man's lower thigh and knee would be bruised for a week at the least.

They did not talk much, but Greg seemed to leave all of the responses to Mr. Steinhoff's comments to Nick, which the sable-eyed man found odd. He chose not to comment on it until they came to the last piece of furniture, when the owner of the apartment disappeared back into the kitchen once more. "Something wrong, man? You're being awfully quiet…that's not like you. You're usually so friendly."

"I'm alright, just-" Greg paused for breath but Nick signaled that he did not need to explain further. The Texan had always noticed how winded the younger man became whenever he was particularly excited or overworked, but he had never heard him so breathy before.

Taking another, more observant look around the apartment, Nick saw that like most homes, it was only cleaned superficially for the most part. Moving all the furniture had exposed all the hard to reach places that dust usually migrated to…and he was moving said furniture with an asthmatic. Nick could have slapped himself.

"Ah, you've finished! Thank you so much." Mr. Steinhoff entered the room with a smile. "I have some coffee and shortbread in the kitchen. I thought you might like a little snack before you were off."

The Texan opened his mouth to point out that he really wanted to get Greg home, but notice the slightest shake of the younger man's head. Nick was not sure if Greg simply did not want to concern his neighbor or if speaking was just too much trouble. Frowning inwardly, he offered the elderly man his most charming -albeit fake- smile. "Thank you, sir, but we'd hate to put you to any trouble. Besides, we already have plans for tonight. Some other time, maybe?"

Mr. Steinhoff nodded and smiled brightly. "Of course, young man! You two can come after I have finished renovating. We'll have dinner and you can let me know what you think of the place…it's my first time renovating since my wife passed, you know. I can only hope to do it justice."

Greg smiled and nodded while Nick gripped one of his slender arms and offered a strained smile himself. "I'm sure you will. Just let Greggo know when you're ready for us. Thanks. No need to show us out; I'm sure you have preparations and we'll lock the door behind us."

Mr. Steinhoff thanked them again and was murmuring something about how refreshing it was to meet such considerate young people while Nick all but dragged Greg out the door.

The sable-eyed man did not let up as they made their way to the doe-eyed youth's apartment. "Greg, are you okay?"

The willowy man nodded; his voice still sounded too breathless for Nick's liking, but the CSI could not hear any wheezing, which he took as a good sign. "I think it was the cigar smoke, since I usually handle physical activity just fine. There was a lot of dust too…"

"I noticed, but not until after…" Nick unlocked Greg's door and ushered him into his apartment. "Are you going to be alright? You took your medication today, right? Where's your inhaler?"

"Nick, calm down." While he did not sound any better, Greg looked calm -even a tad amused- as he allowed the older man to lead him to his sofa. "I'll be fine in a little while. I took my pills before I went to work, and my inhaler's in my nightstand if I need it. But I just need to sit down and breath for a minute…I'll be fine."

"Okay, but I'm getting your inhaler just in case." The brawny man received no argument as he headed up the stairs to the younger man's loft-turned-bedroom. He did not pause to look around the open room as he crossed to the nightstand. A magazine on coins and an issue of the forensic journal were lying on top, but Nick only paid them half a mind as he opened the drawer and found Greg's inhaler…along with a flashlight, a pen, a can of mace, chapstick, a vial of glitter, and a small cedar wood box that the CSI knew he probably should not open, even as habit dictated that he did.

Inside was a few condoms, a dildo, and a tube of anal lubricant. Nick groaned quietly as he squeezed his eyes shut and closed the box quickly. He slowly closed the drawer, opened his eyes, took a deep breath, then released it and turned around.

The CSI knew he would spend some time fantasizing over the items in that box later, but for now he was too concerned with Greg's health to be properly aroused. He returned to the living room just in time to see Greg returning from the kitchen with two bottles of water.

"You should have told me you wanted some water." The Texan made the willowy youth sit down and handed him his inhaler before he took a proffered water bottle in return. "Thanks."

"Nick, I'm okay." While Greg was still winded, Nick had to admit the younger man sounded marginally better already. "I'm not even having a full-on attack, just a little trouble breathing. Relax. I'll be fine in a few minutes."

The sable-eyed man pursed his lips and shot his friend a 'you have to be kidding me' look. "You say you're having a little trouble breathing and I'm supposed to relax? Use your damn inhaler before you _do_ have an attack."

"I don't think-" The doe-eyed man turned to face his friend and saw the stern expression on the CSI's face. "Fine."

Nick grinned, the put out tone the younger man tried for would have been more effective if he had been able to get in a full breath of air. Nick's grin faded into a look of bafflement when Greg seemed to fumble before turning slightly and taking a few puffs from his inhaler, as though he was hesitant to do so in front of the Texan.

Wondering at yet another complexity of the muddle-haired youth, Nick turned on the TV. Greg settled down beside him and seemed to be breathing steadier already. Neither remarked on the fact that Nick was staying without invitation.

After watching an hour of Steve Irwin, Greg stood and spoke over his shoulder as he headed into the kitchen. "I'm going to make dinner. How does shrimp alfredo sound?"

"Sounds great to me," Nick watched the willowy man closely, but he seemed to have recovered from his non-asthma-attack-that-was-still-way-too-close-for-Nick incident. "If it isn't too much trouble."

The chemist was already pulling ingredients out of his refrigerator. "It's no trouble. I suggested it because it's easy to make."

The Texan released a silent laugh at that, which became a full chuckle when he realized that he and Greg had very different definitions of the term 'easy to make', seeing as the younger man was making the sauce from scratch. Nick actually had no idea how alfredo sauce was made before he watched Greg prepare it.

They ate dinner at the kitchen bar that night and talked about their respective days; Nick filled Greg in on his talk with his sister and home repair project, and Greg informed the CSI that Warrick had closed their case after reviewing the information Nick had gathered from the suspect and witness' computers. Afterwards, Nick left Jennie a voicemail while Greg loaded the dishwasher, and then they returned to the living room. The two friends played a few video games while they talked about trivial things and merely enjoyed each other's company.

The Texan failed to notice how late it had gotten until he felt something warm and soft press against his shoulder and turned to find Greg leaning on him, fast asleep. Nick slipped an arm around the younger man's shoulders and shifted until he was stretched across the sofa, using the armrest as a pillow while Greg used him as one. He planned to wake the younger man up after he reached a couple more save points in _Final Fantasy X, but between the soft light of Greg's aquarium, the comfortable sofa, the soothing fragrance of the apartment, and the warmth of Greg cradled against him, he soon fell asleep as well._


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's notes: Thanks again to rusty_the_train of Live Journal for helping me with some Norwegian translations. See the first chapter for further notes and the disclaimer._

_Norwegian translation: Du lukter godt = You smell good.**

* * *

**_

"Nick, it's time to get up."

The Texan blinked his eyes open and yawned. He froze when he noticed Greg standing over him, smelling of shampoo, dressed in clean clothes, and smiling warmly. Nick sat up and looked around until his gaze settled on the clock, then he relaxed, seeing that it was actually earlier than he normally got up to get ready for work. He stretched and was pleasantly surprised to find that he felt great after spending the night on Greg's sofa.

"Coffee?" The muddle-haired chemist offered Nick a mug -prepared the way he liked it- and then turned to start putting away his game and controllers; clearly, he had chosen to leave them in order to avoid waking Nick earlier than he needed to. "I tossed the clothes you left here yesterday in the wash. They should be dry by the time you get out of the shower. I set out some towels too."

"Thanks, man." The brawny man smiled drowsily and took a sip of coffee. He suddenly understood why Greg was willing to pay forty dollars a pound for his beans. "I could get used to this." _And I don't just mean the coffee_, he added mentally, but had the sense not to say it aloud…yet.

It was not until Nick had showered and was brushing his teeth that he had woken up enough to remember the bag he had packed and left in his truck. He decided to bring that up later and just wrapped a towel around his hips before he padded out to check the dryer, which he recalled was located in the linen closet. The scent of pancakes reached him as soon as he opened the bathroom door, and he smiled.

"Don't tell me you're making those from scratch too," Nick called out teasingly as he pulled his clothes out of the dryer.

"Dude, don't tell me you can't make pancakes…it takes six ingredients and then you just pour and flip. The-" Greg turned to look at his friend over the bar that separated the kitchen from the rest of the apartment, and dropped his spatula when he caught sight of the brawny, towel-clad man.

"You okay?" Nick glanced at his friend and then turned back to his laundry to hide the smirk forming on his face as the willowy man flushed and murmured a response. The smirk grew as Nick sauntered back into the guestroom to dress and heard another small clatter from the kitchen.

Greg had recovered by the time Nick returned to the kitchen, fully dressed and grinning broadly. The Texan took a plate of pancakes from the younger man and then joined him at the counter bar. "Mm, these smell great. Thanks, G." He noticed the slender man was limping slightly and indicated his leg with a forkful of pancake. "Is your knee okay?"

The muddle-haired youth nodded and swallowed his food before speaking. "Yeah, thanks. Sorry about falling asleep on you last night. You didn't have to stay on the couch with me though. How's your shoulder?"

Nick took a sip of his coffee and waved off his friend's concern. "It's fine; your sofa's comfortable and you hardly weigh anything. I didn't mind at all." The burly man took a steadying breath and looked down at his breakfast. "And, to tell you the truth…I stayed because I liked it."

The doe-eyed man looked at his friend before turning his gaze to the apartment's tall windows and taking a deep breath. Then he put down his fork and faced the CSI again. "I'm sorry, Nick…I've been trying to act the same as when I thought I didn't have a chance with you. I guess I didn't realize it'd be as hard for you as it's been for me. I-"

The Texan interrupted before he was even aware of doing so; "Wait…you thought you didn't- How long have you felt this way? And why the hell are you still so set against this if you want it so badly too?"

"I told you I was interested and I explained why I think it's a bad idea," Greg's voice was firm but his eyes were kind and regretful. "I'm glad you told your brothers and sisters and I'm really happy they're being so supportive, but sooner or later, someone isn't going to take it so well, and neither of us knows how you're going to take that. I don't want to be in that position again, and you're going to need a friend who's been there, not a boyfriend who's taking your reaction personally. I just think this is best for both of us."

"You mean _safe_ for both of us," the sable-eyed man stated tightly. He met the soulful eyes across the table confidently. "Love isn't safe, Greggo; you know that." A hint of a smile touched his lips as he continued; "Learning about each other through experience and figuring out how to make it all work is part of the fun. What happened to knowing what's on the inside?" His brows suddenly furrowed as he narrowed his eyes at the younger man. "Speaking of that, you _do_ know I would never treat you the way that closeted asshole did, right?"

"Of course." The chemist sounded certain to begin with, but then grew slightly nervous as he added; "…But he didn't start out that way either." He sighed; the tension melted from his willowy form before he started babbling the way he always did when he became nervous. "The longer it lasted the more cautious he had to be to avoid suspicion and it just kept getting worse. I know you wouldn't let it get as bad as he did, but that still leaves us with the probability of it ending on a sour note and then what happens? You're one of the best friends I have. I don't want to lose you."

Nick looked at the slighter man in amazement before smiling and reaching beside him to squeeze Greg's knee. "You think I don't feel the same way about you? You're one of the best friend's I've ever had; I'm not gonna just let you go. That's why I want us to try _this_." His hand slid a little further up the slender thigh and he gave it another gentle squeeze as he leaned intimately closer to the doe-eyed man. He dropped his voice but not his smile as he added soberly; "I wouldn't risk our friendship just because you're cute…and if I was willing to come out because of a pretty face, don't you think I would have done it a lot sooner?"

"See, it all sounds great when you say it like that," Greg looked at the older man wistfully and smiled sadly. Nick's own smile faded upon seeing the turmoil his friend was feeling. "But it doesn't really negate what I said. You've just admitted to being bi to your brothers and sisters and gotten a great response, but telling the people you care about that your bi isn't quite the same as telling them you have a boyfriend. What are you going to say to your parents or grandparents…your friends? You need to think this through, Nick; I don't want you to do something you aren't ready for because of me…and I'm sorry, but I can't be with you if you aren't ready."

The Texan sighed and gave Greg's leg another squeeze before patting it and nodding. He turned back to his breakfast and returned his hand to the counter. He really wanted to argue with the younger man, but unfortunately, he could see that Greg had a point. Nick wanted Greg, and was sure he was ready for the eccentric youth. However, he was not sure he wanted to face everything else he would have to in order to have the younger man.

Just the thought of bringing Greg back to the family ranch in Texas was ludicrous…introducing his grandparents to his _boyfriend_ would be a disaster no matter who it was or what the rest of his family thought of it. He knew his parents loved him, but if they truly were disappointed or upset by the news, he could not say what he would do. He did not want to take any of the stress that would bring out on Greg, and he certainly did not want to hurt him over it.

"We need to get moving or we'll be late for work." Greg stood and brought his half eaten breakfast back into the kitchen. Nick nodded, finished the last few bites of his pancakes, and followed suit.

They left the apartment more quietly than they had ever been in each other's company. Greg offered Nick another sad smile and a wave as they headed for their own vehicles, and the CSI returned both gestures distractedly. Once inside his truck, Nick saw the bag he had packed the previous day and hit the steering wheel. He honestly was not sure if he had gotten ahead of himself, or if Greg was just being overly cautious.

Either way, the day had not started the way he had hoped or expected.

Everyone at the lab was busy that evening. Catherine had threatened Grissom with something horrible enough to finally get him to do his paperwork; the redhead herself was working a solo case involving a male stripper who was mistaken for a magician and hired for the wrong sort of party; while Nick, Warrick, and Sara were assigned a case involving a group of college students found dead in a car.

Nick, Warrick, and Sara had evidence sent everywhere, some of which was being passed around by the lab rats so swiftly the CSIs were having a hard time keeping track of it all.

"Urgh," Sara dropped herself into the chair beside Nick as he organized their crime scene photos in the layout room. "This is ridiculous! The only people who seem to know anything about any of those kids were the other kids in the car with them. None of their families, teachers, or other classmates has any clue why they were there or what they were doing. How is that possible?"

"It happens, Sara," the Texan replied distractedly as he studied a couple particular photos. Something about one of the students was leaping out at him, but he could not put his finger on what struck him about the kid. "We'll just have to let the evidence tell the story like we have hundreds of times before."

Warrick came in languidly, looking over some printouts before dropping them on the table where Sara snatched them up immediately. "Well those dark clouds hangin' over DNA aren't slowing Sanders down any. The blood evidence just makes all of this even more confusing…to me anyway. Greggo seems to think it all makes sense now." The green-eyed man shook his head, looking like he was certain their DNA technician had finally lost his mind.

"How does this make any sense to him?" Sara asked with a frown. "Five kids in a car, all dead, and none of their blood was mixed…? It's like they all just sat still while they were killed. Were there any drugs in their system to explain that?" Se continued to browse through the report as she spoke.

Nick pushed Sara's comment away for later as he pondered over Warrick's initial statement. "What do you mean 'dark clouds over DNA'? There wasn't another accident while we were out, was there?"

"Uh, no to both of you," the green-eyed man answered as he began looking over their crime scene photos. "Sanders started talking about some Japanese horror film with some sort of college suicide club…?" The tall man made a face that indicated he did not want to get into details. "Apparently, this all makes perfect sense if they all killed themselves in a suicide pact."

Warrick glanced at Nick, "And I meant that something has Sanders down today. His music is different."

"It sounded the same to me when I dropped off our samples," Sara commented, obviously irritated by the thought that she might be missing something. "I did find it kinda strange that he didn't try to flirt or joke around though, but he seems even busier than we are today."

"Yeah, the _style_ of his music is the same," Warrick concurred, "But the messages in the lyrics are different. He usually listens to songs about nonconformity, accepting yourself, not letting people break you down for being different; that sort of thing. Today, they're all sad songs." Green eyes shifted to Nick nonchalantly, but the Texan still felt the weight of observation upon him. "…Mostly about love and loneliness."

"You can actually tell what the lyrics are saying in his music?" Sara asked offhandedly, it seemed that her focus was already returning to the case. Nick realized, with a small stab of guilt, that he never paid attention to what Greg listened to...he treated it like white noise that developed whenever the eccentric chemist was working hard.

"Did you ask him about it?" Nick asked nervously. He knew he would have to tell Warrick eventually; they were friends and often exchanged stories about dates and interests. However, he was not sure how he wanted to go about it yet. Realistically, he knew Greg would never out them, but he also suspected that the youth was unaware of how much Warrick actually cared about him. Greg would not expect him to be paying very close attention to a personal matter.

"'Course, man, but he isn't talking." The green-eyed CSI shook his head again and shrugged, still watching his friend keenly but discreetly. "I guess he just wants to be left alone for now."

"He's testing the victims' blood for signs of carbon monoxide poisoning…? He has to be kidding with th- Wait; Greg's working toxicology today too?" Sara suddenly asked as she continued reading the results Warrick had brought. Both of the other CSIs rolled their eyes at the woman's obliviousness to their conversation.

She suddenly looked up and both men attempted to look innocent, which earned them a scowl. "Why are we the only shift they let go without a tox or trace tech from time to time? Please tell me we at least have someone else on trace tonight?"

"We do," Warrick answered. "Unfortunately, it's Hodges again. I think they're lookin' to make him permanent on graveyard."

"Great," Nick grumbled as Sara scoffed and shook her head. Then the Texan glanced at the brunette before returning his gaze to the photos spread out before them. "I think they let us go without because we're the only shift that can. Do you actually think the day or swing DNA techs would run tox or trace likes Greg does?"

"I don't think they _can_," answered the brown-eyed woman distractedly. "It's still chemistry, yeah, but it's a totally different skill set. They'd probably screw it up if they tried and that would be worse than going without."

"Considering that they can barely handle all their DNA samples during their shift, I wouldn't want to see them try anyway," Warrick added. "So aside from Greggo's suggestion, where are we?"

"Well, we're well organized," Sara commented before offering Nick a gap-toothed grin.

The Texan nodded absently and then tapped one of the photos that had been bothering him. "You know there's something about-" He was interrupted by his cell phone. A text message informed him that Jacqui wanted him ASAP. "Well, it looks like Jacqui has something for us. I doubt she's gotten through all the prints yet…maybe something important popped up."

"Let's hope so," Warrick replied. "We'll stay here and try to make sense of the DNA. Check with Sanders when you're done with Franco; he's plate's pretty full, but maybe he'll have gotten somewhere with tox."

Nick nodded and headed to the fingerprint division, although his gaze turned to the chem lab the entire way. Greg looked incredibly busy, which might have accounted for the lack of his usual smile, but the sable-eyed man doubted that was all that was troubling his friend. As he neared one of DNA's entrances, he slowed his pace slightly and focused on the words of the song drifting into the hallway. Warrick had been right; if Nick hadn't stopped to pay attention to the sorrowful lyrics, it would have sounded like Greg's usual fare.

The sable-eyed man entered the fingerprint division with a heavy heart. He did not even bother with a smile as he addressed the busy technician. "Hey, Jacqui. What do you have for me?"

The petite woman spared a quick, neutral glance at him, but then took a double take and frowned. Her eyes shifted to look at something past him, and Nick did not have to follow her gaze to know she was watching Greg. Jacqui returned her attention to him with a scathing look. "Aside from a few questions of my own and a good reaming…? A set of fingerprints that don't belong to any of your victims."

The Texan sighed and decided to ignore the comments that weren't connected to his case for now. "Do you know whose prints they are?"

"No," Jacqui answered flatly as she returned to her computer and began highlighting marks on an enlarged fingerprint that covered half the monitor. "But I'm still working on it. What did you do to Greg? He looks miserable…and why is he limping?"

"He bashed his knee helping a neighbor move some furniture." Nick glanced at the subject of their discussion and saw that he was filing results in four different folders and had several samples running at the same time. The CSI turned back to the fingerprint tech. "I don't know what's wrong, exactly. I might have come on too strong…or he might just be more damaged than any of us realized."

"He's dated other guys since the closeted asshole, without fear," Jacqui stated levelly as she fixed the Texan with a warning look. "Therefore, I'm inclined to think it's _you_. So I repeat, what did you do?"

"I _pushed, _okay?" The CSI answered testily. "But I didn't do anything wrong. He's just worried because…" Nick threw up a hand in uncertainty but thought back to their conversation that morning and the answer hit him.

His irritation ebbed as he thought aloud; "Because I'm a stubborn ass and he knows it, so he thinks he's gonna lose me anyway if he keeps shooting me down since I'm not giving him any time to see that it's alright not to; that I'm not a closeted asshole, just an idiot." His focus returned to the angry technician; "Greg thinks he's caught between a rock and a hard place."

The petite woman smiled tightly, "And what are you doing about that?"

"Not enough;" Nick answered before grinning lightly at the tech and nodding toward the DNA lab. "I'm gonna check on our tox results. Page me if you find something'." Jacqui assured the Texan that she would, but he was already crossing the hall, which earned him a smile that he never saw.

The Texan entered the chem lab and nearly winced as he unconsciously took in the words of the song currently playing. How the artist could sing about reaching his breaking point without sounding too melancholy was beyond him. He noticed that Greg had yet to look up from the microscope he was using and decided to wonder about the younger man's music later. Right now, he had to try to fix the mood that was causing Greg to play it.

"Hey, Greggo…" Nick smiled gently when the chemist started before twisting and looking behind him to see the CSI. "Sorry; I didn't mean to…well, to do a lot, but just now I wasn't trying to startle you."

Greg stared at the sable-eyed man blankly before his eyes shifted about to check their surroundings. Nick wondered at that, before he caught the pointed look the muddle-haired youth was giving him and understood that Greg was actually reminding him where they were. The CSI was thankful for that; while he was trying to live more openly, he knew he would regret it if he started some heartfelt speech in the middle of the lab and was overheard by his coworkers. He smiled appreciatively -and a little apologetically- as he nodded to the younger man.

"I'm also sorry about this morning," Nick stated quietly. Although in truth, he could not say if he had pushed too far or not far enough. In either case, he had not meant to make Greg feel worse. "I know now's not a good time, but I just want to let you know that I'm here -as a friend- if you ever want to talk…about anything." He looked at the younger man pointedly; "I won't hold it against you; you understand?"

Brown eyes studied sable for a brief moment before relief filled them. Greg smiled in gratitude. "Yeah, I understand. I'm sorry too."

The Texan nodded with a warm smile and clapped the younger man's shoulder. "Great, now that that's settled. How about I treat you to breakfast after shift? You've cooked for me so many times over the past couple of days that I'm starting to feel like a freeloader."

The muddle-haired chemist laughed quietly; "You shouldn't, but if you want to cover breakfast, that sounds good to me. I prob- Oh, here's one of yours…"

Before Nick could ask what the willowy youth was talking about, the chemist turned and caught a printout just as it was released from one of the several machines he had working. The CSI grinned and shook his head in wonder; "Man, how do you do that?"

"It's a skill," Greg answered offhandedly as he read the results. "Huh, each of your victims was poisoned."

Nick frowned and slid his arm around the slender man's shoulders as he leaned forward to scan the report himself. "Was it some sort of rat poisoning? There was blood all over that car…"

"No; atropa belladonna. Wait a minute…" The doe-eyed man twisted and reached for a binder on one of the tables. Nick couldn't help but gulp as the movement turned a friendly arm around the shoulder into something that felt more like a loose embrace. "Du lukter godt," Greg murmured under his breath; he seemed to forget their proximity as he compared some information on the charts he was reading. "Okay, that makes more sense now…"

He looked up to meet the CSI's confused stare. "These levels aren't high enough to kill them, just make them really relaxed."

The Texan drew his brows and looked at the younger man thoughtfully. "Enough for someone to kill them without a struggle?"

"Eh, not really; they could still resist and yell…and considering there were five of them?" Greg shook his head slowly and looked pensive. "They could have put up a decent struggle…enough for you to find proof of it anyway."

"Assuming they wanted to fight back." Nick commented thoughtfully and then smiled grimly; "You're suicide club theory just gained some ground, G."

"Warrick told you about that, huh?" The muddle-haired man looked down and bit his lip. Then, he looked up again and met Nick's gaze with a contemplative expression. "It doesn't explain the blood."

The CSI nodded. "Even if they drugged themselves enough for someone to overpower them, or to go through with a suicide pact, the drug isn't what killed them… You're sure?"

Greg replied with a rebuffed expression; "Positive. But that's not what I meant. I meant it doesn't explain why your victims' blood had been frozen."

The Texan looked at the younger man with calm disbelief; "Frozen." Greg nodded once; Nick did not feel the need to ask if he was sure this time. "Which victims?"

"All of them;" The DNA technician indicated the microscope he had been looking into when the CSI entered his lab, beside it was a file labeled with their case number. Nick moved to pick up the file, but the results presented were too complex for his knowledge level of biochemistry. He knew enough to recognize that it was abnormal and that there did not seem to be any foreign toxins present, but the rest was beyond him. "Didn't you guys read the report I gave Warrick?"

The Texan closed the file and turned his attention back to the muddle-haired chemist. "Honestly, no. He only told us what you said about the samples being uncontaminated and the gist of your suicide club theory. He and Sara were reading the report when I got paged by Jacqui. I came here right after, so I haven't heard anything other than what you're telling me. Why didn't you give him a full presentation?"

"He said he was in a hurry and I was busy…besides, Warrick generally doesn't play along like you." Greg answered as he returned to the same microscope from earlier. Nick had to force his gaze not to linger anywhere inappropriate when the chemist bent down and leaned forward to check his sample. The task became even more difficult when Greg looked back at Nick over his shoulder without straightening. "Along with the lack of belladonna, there are signs of methemoglobinemia, the electrophoretic pattern has changed accordingly, hemolysis has occurred in each sample…trust me; everything fits. The blood was frozen…and each sample was clean at the time it was drawn."

Much to the Texan's relief, the willowy youth stood, but then he moved to gather some supplies, which placed them in close proximity again. The CSI did not think to move and the chemist continued working, seemingly unruffled by their propinquity. "Have you gotten the preliminary autopsy results yet? Maybe they have puncture wounds somewhere you couldn't see."

Regaining his composure, Nick frowned and shook his head in bafflement. "Could be; Doc's supposed to page Rick when he gets something. No preliminary COD was announced at the scene. I guess we just have to wait for the doc to finish. Five bodies plus whatever he already had on his slab…could take a while."

"Well in the meantime, I have a few more tests to run on your samples before I work on my other cases." The willowy chemist stepped away from the Texan as he moved to mix some more solvents. "Between me, Jacqui, Hodges, and Dr Robbins, you sill have a lot of results coming…maybe something will be more useful."

"You've already been useful," the CSI corrected unreservedly. He quickly turned pensive as he finally gave the case his full attention. "A locked car in a remote location, reported by an unknown caller; five students covered in their own defrosted blood, but none of each others'; belladonna poisoning that wasn't fatal or enough to guarantee an easy kill; and fingerprints on the car that don't belong to any of the victims…"

"And they each took the same amount of belladonna," Greg added without looking up from his work. "If you know anything about poisons or sedatives, you give the bigger ones more to accommodate for their higher mass." His eyes alone moved to meet Nick's briefly. "Even if you're just looking to take the edge off."

"So someone had access, but not the education to go with it;" Nick nodded slowly, deep in thought, but never looking away from the DNA technician. Finally, he released a deep breath and glanced at the results he'd been given thus far. "I still have no idea what's going on, but thanks for the help."

"That's what I'm here for," Greg replied with a sweet smile. Then his gaze turned to something outside his lab. "I think Jacqui found something; this is the first time she's kept her attention on her computer for more than half a minute without checking on us since you came in. I'll page you when I get the rest of your results."

The Texan glanced across the hall and saw the fingerprint technician studying her computer monitor closely. While he was watching, she glanced at the two men, started when she noticed the CSI watching her, and then motioned him over. Nick glanced at Greg with a grin. For the first time since he heard the chemist wanted to become a CSI, Nick knew he would make it. "You're going to be great when you move into the field, Greggo."

The muddle-haired youth looked up in surprise, and rewarded the older man with a beatific smile when he saw the comment was genuine. Without another word, Nick turned and headed for the fingerprint lab with a matching smile on his own face.

Nick and Jacqui exchanged grins when the Texan entered her lab just as the music wafting from DNA was switched to Greg's favorite Marilyn Manson CD.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's notes: I've never understood why so many fans of the show seem to think Warrick and Greg weren't close, or did not get along in the early seasons. They seem to get on well to me, even (if not especially) around this point in the show. _

_See the first chapter for further notes and the disclaimer.

* * *

_

Nick and Warrick headed to the locker room three hours after the end of their shift. Both men were mentally exhausted from their unusual case, but the Texan was still pleased that he had patched things up with Greg. The eccentric technician had been his usual enthusiastic self when Nick retrieved the rest of their toxicology results, and had even been bobbing his head along to his music as he worked on one of his other cases.

"Carbon Monoxide poisoning… Man, this case just keeps getting more bizarre," Warrick commented as he opened his locker and pulled out a pair of boots. "I never should have made that bet with Sanders; freaky as it is, I think his theory might actually pan out."

"I told you," the Texan grinned as he rummaged through his locker, looking for his sunglasses. "It's science mixed with pop culture, _and_ it's weird; this is Greggo's territory all the way. What's the pot anyway?"

"Loser washes the winner's car every weekend for a month," the green-eyed man answered while changing shoes. He smirked when he glanced up and saw the amused expression on his friend's face. "Yeah, don't look at me. Sanders named the stakes."

Nick chuckled quietly as he closed his locker. "Well…I wouldn't expect Greg to stick to convention."

"I guess not." The taller man smiled. "Hey, you hungry? I'm gonna grab a bite before I head home."

The sable-eyed man nodded; "Yeah, I just got to- Oh, wait. I told Greg breakfast was on me today." He frowned as he tried to recall if he had seen the younger man leave. "You were supposed to keep him up to speed on your bet, right? Has he headed home yet?"

Warrick nodded, looking slightly displeased about the reminder on his ill-conceived wager. "Nah, he should still be here. He was running some DNA for the feds when I was coming back from the morgue. Ecklie was riding him something fierce, so I didn't stick around. He should be done by now though; let's just grab him on our way out."

Nick nodded once, knowing Greg would not mind if Warrick joined them. He still hoped to speak with Greg alone, but figured he would have time later, possibly after breakfast, if he was not to tired. He looked at his friend confoundedly as they left the locker room. "Wait a minute, you said _Ecklie_ was riding him? Why?"

"I guess he wasn't pleased about Greggo puttin' our case before his," the tall man answered languidly, but looked disproving of the dayshift supervisor's actions. "Looked like Sanders was just letting it roll off him; that's why I didn't step in."

The Texan scoffed incredulously, "Between our multiple and the feds, Ecklie actually expected his backlogged evidence to get priority? It isn't even Greg's shift. He could just say 'screw it' and no one would question it once they saw his workload."

"Ecklie would," Warrick commented. He released a silent laugh when they rounded the corner and the DNA lab came into view. Greg was making use of the lull between shifts by organizing the day shift tech's backlogged files, and was practically dancing around the lab as he did so. "At least Sanders is feeling better. I was getting a little worried there."

"Yeah," Nick practically sighed out the word as he felt a twinge of guilt again. He grinned lightly when he too caught sight of the energetic quipster. "So was I."

"Yeah, well," the green-eyed man smirked as he cast a sideways glace at his friend, "Whatever you said to him must have done the trick."

The sable-eyed man felt his heart rate start to increase, but glanced at his friend as calmly as he could. "What makes you think I had anything to do with it? Greg never seems to hold on to negative feelings. I've only seen him annoyed or upset for more than two seconds once or twice since he started working here."

"True," Warrick agreed with a nod, "But today was different. I think Greggo needed something, and you handle him better than the rest of us. Why do you think I asked you to check in with him five minutes after I left him instead of just asking him to page me?"

The Texan snorted, "You make him sound like a little mustang we're trying to break in. I didn't _handle_ him; I talked to him. That was it."

"Yeah, but notice he didn't talk to me about whatever-" The tall CSI stopped speaking and both men halted when the music that had been steadily filling the hallway ceased abruptly. Looking over, they saw Greg toss his lab coat in the laundry bin before picking up his CD player and heading out of the lab.

The younger man's happy smile turned surprised upon seeing them in the hallway. "Hey, you guys are still here? I thought we were between shifts."

"We are," Nick answered as Warrick scoffed. "We were just about to drag you away from the lab."

"What's with the CD player?" The green-eyed man nodded toward the device as he questioned it.

Greg rolled his eyes; "Someone from days stuck gum in it while I was gone, so I'm keeping it in my trunk between shifts from now on."

"Why the hell would they do that?" Nick asked indignantly.

Meanwhile, Warrick's face scrunched in disgusted confusion; "Man, that's just disrespectful."

The younger man shrugged, "I don't know who did it, so I can't say. Were you guys looking for me for a reason?"

"Breakfast," the Texan answered immediately; "You in?"

"Yeah," the muddle-haired youth rewarded the older men with a pleased smile. "I'll just run to my locker to grab my hoodie. Where are we going?"

"Frank's," the sable-eyed man glanced at Warrick to make sure there was no argument. When the taller man nodded, he turned to Greg and added, "But we'll wait for you in the parking lot."

The DNA technician cheerfully agreed and headed to the locker room. Nick was torn between amusement and concern when he noticed that Greg was still limping slightly. "Hey," he called after the younger man, who stopped in his tracks and looked back at Nick. "How's that knee doin'?"

The willowy blonde chuckled quietly; "It's fine…just bruised."

The Texan chuckled as well. "Alright; maybe you should just walk though…we can wait the extra seconds."

He threw the younger man a wink as they both turned to head in opposite directions.

Warrick looked between the two in confusion for a second before following Nick at his usual laidback pace. Once they were outside and heading to their trucks, the taller man glanced back before looking at Nick. "He's good now, right?" At the Texan's questioning look, he supplemented, "Greggo."

"Yeah, he's fine." Nick frowned, "Why?"

The taller man looked back to the entrance to make sure the subject of their conversation was not approaching. "You seemed a little reluctant to leave him alone when you said we'd wait for him." he frowned lightly before glancing at the Texan, "And what's wrong with his knee anyway?"

"I just hate to see him down," the sable-eyed man answered with a small shrug and an easy grin. "And I was just teasing him about the knee. We helped his neighbor move some furniture on my day off and his knee got bashed pretty good. I knew he'd be feelin' it today."

The green-eyed man released a quiet laugh and shook his head. It appeared that he was about to say something, but instead he nodded to someone behind Nick, and the Texan turned to see Greg leaving the building and returning the taller man's nod as he approached them. The three friends got into their vehicles without any further ado and headed to the diner.

Aside from Warrick teasing Nick a little about driving to slow, the walk into the diner was quiet. A familiar waitress greeted the three men with a smile and indicated for them to take a booth. Despite his limp, Greg made it there first and immediately slid further down the seat to make room for Nick as Warrick took a seat across from them. It occurred to the Texan that this was their normal seating arrangement whenever they ate out together, and he suddenly realized that Greg's idea of living 'out' during your personal time while being discreet on the clock might actually work much easier than he first assumed.

Once he got the young chemist to agree to be with him, anyway.

The waitress came and took their orders, and the three friends fell into easy conversation. Greg was a little less enthusiastic than usual, but Nick did not draw attention to it and he could not tell if Warrick noticed. By the time their food arrived, their conversation had covered their odd case at work, Warrick's recent first date from hell, Greg's eccentric neighbor, and what Nick's siblings were currently up to.

Speaking of his siblings reminded the Texan that he still had not heard from two since his recent revelation. The fact that the two were Julie -second oldest and self-appointed mediator of the clan- and Beth -whom was the most intolerant and conservative of the bunch- made Nick uneasy. If Beth had expressed any problem with his sexuality to his other siblings, he knew the others would insist that she leave Nick alone for the time being. Julie would also try her best to dissolve the worse of Beth's reservations, as the rest would simply tell her to get over them in varying levels of candor.

The sable-eyed man glanced at Greg as he took a sip of coffee and he wondered at the different responses the younger man might have gotten to his own admission, whenever that had been. He wondered how Greg's mother, who had always wanted more children, had responded to the news that she would not be receiving any grandchildren either…how his Papa Olaf had reacted to the news that his family name would end with his grandson. He wondered if there was a period of time when the young man felt completely ostracized and alone, without the support that Nick had already received from his brothers and sisters.

Nick was suddenly very glad that he came from a large family.

Then, Nick's thoughts turned to something that each of the siblings he had heard from had mentioned. Each were ready to count Greg as part of the family already, without any concern for how anyone else might react, just as they had with each of their own significant others. The brawny man hoped that one day -preferably soon- he would be able to include Greg in family matters and events.

Of course, he still had a way to go to get there. His parents needed to be told, and eventually, his grandparents. Then there were his friends…most Nick knew he could live without if they had a problem with it, and he was certain none were so intolerant that they would do something to damage his career or public image over the news of him being bi. There were a few he was not so sure he would be able to just cut out, but he wasn't sure what sort of choice that left him with.

Then there was Warrick. Aside from the fact that they would still have to work together regardless of any falling-out, Nick counted the other CSI as one of his best friends. He enjoyed the banters and competitions between them…it reminded him of time spent with his frat bothers in college, when they all knew how to laugh at life.

Glancing at the taller man, it occurred to Nick that -had Greg been a woman- he would probably have mentioned his dating dilemma to Warrick by now. Unfortunately, he _still_ had not gotten quite comfortable enough to tell his friend that he was bi. Moreover, he could not ask Warrick for advice about his situation with Greg without ousting the younger man as well.

Warrick continued eating, talking, and discreetly checking out a girl a few tables over, so Nick decided to take a long glance at the doe-eyed man beside him. Greg had been looking at Warrick, but must have felt the Texan's gaze, because his eyes turned to meet the older man's thoughtful stare. Nick was surprised by the knowing yet contemplative look on the younger man's face.

"So, then I-" Nick turned his attention back to Warrick when the taller man abruptly stopped speaking. The green-eyed man was looking between the other two questioningly. Clearly, he had caught the look they shared. "Alright, what I am missing here?"

Nick felt a swell of panic rising in his chest and shot Greg what he intended to be a quick look. The younger man met his stare for half a second before looking back at Warrick with a slightly nervous expression. "I, uh…I have something to tell you."

The Texan's mouth fell open slightly as he realized what his friend was about to do. Warrick spared the sable-eyed man a glance before giving Greg his undivided attention. "Okay, shoot."

"Look, I'm not really worried about you not taking it well or anything like that;" Greg hastened to explain, and Nick wondered if it was his usual nervous babbling or if the muddle-haired youth was buying some time to build up his nerve. "It's just that…while I don't consider it a big deal, that doesn't mean I want you to treat it like such a small matter that you slip and tell someone else. I don't want _everyone_ to know. Nick already does, obviously; I think that's why he's kinda freaking out."

The green-eyed man shot Nick another glance before turning his gaze back to Greg. His expression was similar to the one he often wore in the DNA lab, when he just wanted the enthusiastic youth to cut to the chase, but was not willing to burst his bubble to get him there. "I can keep a secret when I know it's actually needed, so don't worry about that. We'll deal with Nicky's problem when we see if there's a problem to deal with. Alright?"

Nick and Greg both nodded; the younger did so with some relief, while the elder's was tight and slightly mechanical. Then Greg smile nervously and let it fly; "I'm gay."

Green eyes stared into warm brown for a long second, as though waiting for something to show itself. After a pause that Nick did not realize he was holding his breath throughout, the older man released the youth's gaze and started eating his breakfast again. Warrick glanced up to look at Greg as he replied calmly, "You're not telling the whole lab, are you?"

"No," the willowy chemist shook his head adamantly. "I know better than that."

"Good;" Warrick nodded once and then glanced at the shorter man again. "What about just our crew?"

"No," Greg answered again, less adamant this time, but just as resolute. "Not everyone anyway. You and Nick are the only CSIs that know. Most of the lab rats know…not Vincent though. If he finds out he'll hold it over my head for the rest of my career. And not Judy or any of the other receptionists either; they won't mean to out me, but they gossip too much without paying attention to who's around."

"I hear you there," Warrick nodded again before taking a sip of his coffee. "Let me know if you decide to tell Catherine; I'll owe her fifty bucks when she finds out."

Nick's jaw fell open again while Greg quickly replied; "You guys made a bet about this?"

The two older men both looked at Greg in surprise at the hint of genuine insult that made its way past his otherwise amused tone.

"Yeah," Warrick began mildly; "We didn't mean anything by it. It was only like a year or so after you started working here. We noticed that you don't actually flirt with Catherine, even when she flirts with you…it's more like you're just playing along. She thought it was because you're gay and I didn't, so we made a bet."

Nick's concern that Greg might have been hurt by Warrick's response dissolved as soon as the muddle-haired youth nodded before replying perceptively; "In that case, you might not have lost…there's more to that than just me not liking women. Why did you say I wasn't flirting with her?"

The taller man smiled lightly, clearly pleased he had not actually hurt the younger man's feelings, which made Nick grin as well. "You told me your mom started young -hoping to have more kids before she lost her window of opportunity- so I figure, she's probably just a few years older than Catherine. You also said she's the dominant type…it doesn't seem like a stretch to assume Catherine reminds you of your mom too much for you to find her attractive."

The doe-eyed man smiled brightly, "In that case, you're both right. Even if I was interested in women, I wouldn't be interested in Cath for that reason. No Oedipus complex here."

All three men chuckled lightly at that, and then Warrick turned his attention to Nick. "Did you actually think I was going to care that Sanders is gay? I mean, if that had been followed by a declaration of love or something, it could have gotten a little awkward, but come on, man. I'm not a bigot."

"Of course not," Nick returned to his breakfast now that the tension had drained from him. "It's just…that's one of those things you can never tell how a person's gonna react to until they're actually reacting. I just didn't want Greggo gettin' hurt if you were uncomfortable at first." The Texan had not realized what he was saying until both Warrick and Greg paused to look at him for a second.

Warrick chuckled silently and shook his head as he resumed eating, while Greg smiled brightly at Nick. "Thanks, Nick;" he stated softly.

Nick suddenly felt a little guilty as he nodded slowly in response. He knew that Greg had only told Warrick just then to help him become comfortable in telling his friend about himself. If it had gone badly, Greg would have taken the blow that Nick was too insecure to open himself up to. He opened his mouth to apologize, but closed it without saying a word. Instead, he released a sigh, wondering if he would ever be as comfortable with himself as Greg needed him to be.

"Is there something else?" Warrick asked, looking a little perplexed. Nick wondered if it was possible for him to kick himself under the table without notice…

Once again, Greg started speaking before the sable-eyed man could even begin to think up an excuse for his actions. The muddle-haired youth wore an expression of calm disregard as he waved off the older man's question. "Nothing…just a guy problem. I'm sure you don't want to hear about it. and it'll work out on its own." His expression gained a hint of wistfulness as he added, "I hope so anyway."

Warrick arched an eyebrow and took a sip of his coffee as he leaned back and shrugged easily. "Guy problems aren't that different from girl problems. What's up?"

The younger man looked like he was studying the tall man's eyes to see if he was just being polite. When Warrick shot him a firm look, he sighed, and his expression fell slightly. "There's this guy…"

"I figured that much form the 'guy problems' comment," Warrick stated dryly. Then, he regarded Greg with genuine curiosity and something that Nick had seen his older brothers direct at him many times while growing up. "He your boyfriend?"

"No." Regret was clear in Greg's eyes, as well as a touch of hope. "I think we could be really good together though…if it ever gets off the ground."

"Yeah, I feel that;" The green-eyed man nodded vaguely, and no one mentioned a certain redhead that suddenly flashed across each of their thoughts. "What's the problem?"

"We met right after I moved here, and we've been friends all this time." The doe-eyed youth thought for a second before adding, "Actually, I didn't think he thought of me as that much of a friend until a little over a year ago; but since then, we've gotten really close. I also didn't know he was bi until he recently decided to ask me out…"

"Oh," Warrick's expression turned knowing, like he suddenly understood the whole problem. "He isn't out?"

Greg shook his head sadly; "Nope."

The green-eyed man arched an eyebrow thoughtfully; "He's your age? Has he told all his friends or just you?"

"No, he's older, by less than ten years though;" the younger man replied, looking slightly confused by the significance of the question. "And he told his brother after he talked to me…we're the only ones he's told."

Nick was about to protest that he had technically told his other siblings by giving Will the okay to do so, but kept his mouth shut when he grasped that the younger man was trying to avoid lying directly while still preserving Nick's anonymity. His mouth fell open anyway -though with shock instead of any intent to speak- when the taller man responded.

"In that case; run fast and far, man." Warrick wiped his mouth with a napkin, his tone and posture as relaxed as ever. "Life's just too short for that shit."

The muddle-haired youth nodded slowly, looking morose but resigned. "I know…besides, I think I've had as much of that as I can take in one lifetime."

The green-eyed man watched the youth for a moment before his expression turned sympathetic. "Bad?" Greg nodded slowly again and Warrick returned the gesture at the same pace. "Sorry, man."

This time, it was Nick who jumped in before Greg could speak; "Just hold on a minute." The Texan looked between the other two men. He was not sure how the situation had changed as it had, but he was not about to sit there and watch his chances with Greg fall apart. "Just because the guy's in the closet right now doesn't mean he's plannin' on living there forever. _He_ asked _you_ out…and he came out to his brother. Doesn't that mean anything?"

"Not enough, man," Warrick shook his head and Nick wanted to ask his friend if he was _trying_ to ruin his chances when he remembered that the taller man had no idea they were talking about him. "He had to ask Sanders out if he wanted to get any action and telling his brother right now sounds a little convenient to me. Unless he can think of something to show he means business, I'd still run."

"That's just it, though," Greg interrupt dejectedly. "I don't want him to think I'm giving him some ultimatum; it's not like that. If he wants to stay in the closet, fine; that's his decision. I just can't follow him in there; that's _my_ decision." The muddle-haired youth sounded upset and a little frustrated as he added; "It's not that I'm saying I'll go out with him if he comes out; it's that I _can't_ be with him while he's in…why is that so hard to understand?"

"It isn't," Warrick answered before Nick could virtually explode in confused indignation. The Texan looked at his friend incredulously, but the green-eyed man just replied in his usual cool manner. "Nick, when's the last time a woman tried to change you -even for the better- that you didn't resent it? When have you ever had a woman change something about herself for you that you were able to live with afterwards? If the guy can't change on his own and for his own benefit, then he's just not right for Sanders and he needs to let it go before he tears our boy here apart."

"Well what if this is just the first step?" The sable-eyed man all but demanded. "What if he's trying to change on his own and asking Greg out was just another step toward that end?"

Warrick looked slightly confused at his friend's outburst, but replied anyway, sounding as though he thought the answer was obvious. "Then he needs to keep walking on his own instead of using Sanders as a stepping stone." His expression turned disbelieving; "You actually want Sanders to go out with some guy who might just be using him as a crutch or a guinea pig?"

"Uh, guys…? I'm still here;" Greg quipped from the corner of the booth he had sunk further into. When the older men looked slightly ashamed, he started speaking earnestly.

"I don't think he means to use me as a guinea pig, but I also don't want to be a stepping stone. Like you said, Nick; this could just be the first step towards him getting somewhere that we can make this work form. But Warrick's right too; I need to see that this is for real, but I don't want him doing anything just to prove that he's moving in the right direction. I want him to do it for himself and then when he reaches a place where he's ready; we can give it a shot."

Nick was about to argue further when the full implications of the younger man's words struck him. "Wait…you're sayin' you're planning to just wait for him to get his act together?"

"Yeah;" the doe-eyed chemist answered simply, as though it were the only fathomable response. "What else can I do? I haven't given up on him yet, and it wouldn't be fair for me to date someone else now anyway; not when I- Uh, not when I've got all this going on."

"I don't know man," Warrick stated thoughtfully. "Do you actually think he's gonna change _now_?"

"Well, what does he have to do to prove that he has?" Nick asked curiously and somewhat irritably. "Tell his parents?"

To the Texan's surprise, both of the other men shook their heads. Greg looked defeated while Warrick looked thoughtful as he asked, "Are his parents a problem? Do they live here?"

"No," the young chemist replied before Nick could blow his cover. "They live out of state."

The older man released a snort of air; "Then his parents are his problem. I'd wonder more about why none of his friends here know."

Greg nodded, looking like he _had_, in fact, been wondering that. Nick drew his brows in confusion and looked between the other two men. "How is that more significant? You choose your friends, you can't choose your family, and no one wants their parents to be ashamed of them."

"That's the point, man." Warrick sighed when Nick looked even more confused. "Look, I've never been in the same position as Sanders, but there was this girl I saw in college. Her family…they weren't bigots, exactly, but they had some really outdated ideas about intermingling. Now I'm from a mixed background, so of course I didn't think anything about us hooking up, but she knew her family wouldn't like it. She told her sisters; one was behind her all the way, the other would back her so long as she handled it discreetly with their parents; you know, that she didn't introduce them to the idea by bringing me to Thanksgiving or something.

"Anyway, I could care less about her parents. They lived out in Chicago, so it wasn't like we were going to come across them on the street and get some drama. The thing was, she didn't tell most of her friends about me either, and she made sure never to mention me around her associates. She was even weary about being too obvious as a couple in public; afraid of who would see. That started me thinking that maybe her parents weren't the only ones who had a problem. She eventually told them, but her style didn't change like I'd hoped it would. I could have dealt with frosty parents and some separate vacations, but I wasn't about to walk on eggshells in my own backyard."

Nick immediately turned to Greg, seeking confirmation. He had never thought of the situation that way before, and was once again cursing his ability to be so insensitive and obtuse at times. The expression on the muddle-haired youth's face said more than words ever could. Among the sorrow and frustration was a strange sort of relief. Nick wondered if Greg was just pleased that he had finally gotten the point, until Warrick took a look a younger man and immediately appeared sympathetic and infuriated all at once.

"Don't tell me the knucklehead was making you think you were the one with the problem."

"I know he wasn't doing it intentionally." Greg released a short, self depreciating laugh. "It's just…he doesn't get it and he seems so frustrated; I was starting to think that maybe I was just being too obstinate. That I was expecting too much…"

"You're not," Nick stated evenly, and he met Greg's somewhat startled gaze when it immediately turned to him. "Even if he doesn't understand -or agree with- your reasoning, he should be enough of a gentleman to let you move at your own pace. He should at least learn to accept that it isn't all about him…it's the least he can do to prove he deserves you until the rest gets sorted out."

"He deserves me," the doe-eyed man answered steadily, he glanced down at his coffee and smiled the slightest bit. "…More than me, honestly. I'm lucky he's interested at all…but that doesn't mean I'm going to let it all fall apart by not doing the smart thing now, just to make sure I don't lose my chance. I'd be doing him as much of a disservice as myself if I did, and he doesn't deserve that."

The Texan had to fight back the emotion threatening to overcome his voice as he replied; "Neither do you."

Warrick nodded his agreement; "And you shouldn't sell yourself short either, man. Like Nick said, if he doesn't get you, he doesn't deserve you."

"Thanks;" Greg nodded and them laughed as he looked out the window and blinked back his emotions discreetly. He turned back to his friends with a bright grin a second later. "Okay, let's turn the subject to something less 90210 drama-ish…after I get back from the restroom."

The blonde looked at the sable-eyed man beside him for a couple seconds, neither moving or speaking until he added; "Uh, Nick…you wanna let me out? I really have to go."

"Huh…oh!" Realizing that he had the younger man trapped in the booth, Nick slid out and allowed some space for Greg to pass, although not as much as he would have allowed any of his other friends. "Sorry, Greggo."

The muddle-haired youth made some sort of assurance as he passed and headed to the restroom without looking back. Nick had the distinct feeling that the chemist did not actually have to use the facilities. He felt a little guilty once again as he sat down and pondered everything that had been said over the past several minutes.

He had no idea that he had essentially been staring at the spot Greg had disappeared to until Warrick's voice called his attention back to their table "You okay, there, Nick?"

"Yeah;" Nick cleared his head as he met Warrick's eyes. He was slightly taken aback by the depth of the question in them. "Yeah. I was just thinking about our- uh, Greg's situation. Sounds like the guy's being kinda insensitive."

"Uh-huh." The green-eyed man started at his friend as he would a witness whose story did not quite fit. "Well, it sounds like Sanders has it bad, so hopefully it'll all work out, right?"

"Yeah," Nick answered again, somewhat distantly as he prayed inwardly that it _would_ all work out as his friend suggested. "I hope so."

Warrick suddenly smirked like the cat that got into the creamery. "You're diggin' on Sanders, aren't you?" He laughed at Nick's stunned expression before signaling for the bill. "Well you'd better hurry up and do something about it. Sounds like you have some competition. Lucky for you, he isn't out yet either."

Nick felt a brief flicker of amusement at that, until the other CSI fixed him with a more serious expression. "Keep in mind what I said, Nick. Life's too short to spend it being cautious for the sake of people who aren't going to be there for you when it counts. It's bad enough you've doin' it to yourself; don't put Sanders through that, man."

"I won't," Nick answered a little thickly before he smiled at his friend. He was touched, both at the ease in which Warrick accepted his feelings for Greg and the taller man's concern for the younger man. "Thanks, Rick."

Warrick's expression changed to clearly state '_you have to be kidding me'._ "C'mon man, you think it matters to me if you're dating a guy? So long as he's good for you, I'm happy for you…and Sanders is definitely good for you."

Both men were smiling and relaxed as they talked about an upcoming football game when Greg returned from the restroom a few minutes later.


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Notes: Just to warn you guys, Nick gets his first taste of a bad reaction in this chapter…we all knew he had to get one sooner or later, right?_

_See the first chapter for further story notes and the disclaimer._

_Norwegian translations: God natt = Good night.

* * *

_

Despite the fact that all three criminologists had to work that evening, they remained in the diner, talking and laughing, for another half hour after they finished eating before calling it a morning. Just being with a couple of his closest friends when they both knew one of his biggest secrets and did not feel any differently about him made Nick feel giddy. For what felt like the tenth time that week, he thanked the powers that be for how fortunate he was to have so many people who loved and supported him.

Greg finished recounting the morbidly humorous tale of how his grandmothers taught him to bone a fish as they headed to their cars. Nick laughed and shook his head, "Man, and I thought learning on our fishing boat with my dad, grandpa, and brothers had been bad…"

"Yeah, let's save that story for another time," Warrick commented through his own amusement as he walked slightly ahead of the other two men. "It's gonna be months before I'm able to eat fish without laughing as it is. You know, I've never even thought about how a fish is boned before…"

"Seriously?" Nick asked, though he was still smiling at Greg. "You never learned?"

"Uh, Nick…? I grew up _here_." The green-eyed man indicated the city around them. "Why would I need to know that?"

"Well it's not like I _needed_ to know that, but I still learned," the Texan answered. "My dad could have just bought fish filets, you know."

Warrick glanced at Greg, and the muddle-haired youth let out a short laugh as he held his hands up defensively. "Don't look at me, man. My brain's filled with information like this I'll never need to know."

"Yeah, I believe it," the taller man commented. He looked between the other two and then gained a slightly pensive expression. "Hey Nick, hang on a minute. I forgot to ask you something about the case today." He waved to Greg, who had made it a few steps ahead of Nick before Warrick stopped him. "See you later, Sanders."

"See you at work," Greg grinned and returned the gesture before smiling at Nick as continued heading to his car again. "Bye, Nick."

The sable-eyed man smiled and waved to the willowy chemist before turning back to Warrick. "What; did you figure a way to disprove Greg's theory already?"

"No, it actually isn't about the case," Warrick answered dismissively, his mind clearly working on something else. "I just wanted to talk to you away from Sanders for a minute but I didn't think it'd be the best idea to come right out and say that just after he told me he way gay."

"It isn't about that, is it?" The Texan bristled, but then forced himself to calm down when he remembered how well his friend had taken everything he'd been told that day. "Sorry, Rick. I guess I just keep expecting a problem…aside from the one with Greg."

"No problem, man. About that though…" Warrick looked slightly awkward for the first time that Nick could recollect. "I'm assuming you're not out yet?"

Nick relaxed marginally, "No...well, I've told my brothers and sisters, Greg, and now you. That's it. I'd appreciate it if you kept it to yourself too."

The taller man waved off the statement, "'Course man, that's your business. It's just…do you have any experience with a guy?"

"No, not really." The sable-eyed man hoped his friend would it at that. He did not want to tell anyone else about the threesome from college he had told Greg of.

The green-eyed man nodded slowly. "But you do know what you're supposed to do, right?"

Nick rolled his eyes; "Yeah, it's not all that different from bein' with a girl, Rick."

"Girls don't need any preparation once you get 'em in the mood," Warrick pointed out. "Have you ever worked a male rape case?" The shorter man frowned and shook his head, hating the imagery that brought on and wondering where his friend was going. By the look on Warrick's face, he had a feeling the other man didn't like the images his mind's eye was producing either. "Guys damage a lot easier in that department…even if you aren't particularly rough. 'Least, that's what some nurses told me."

The taller man held up a hand to stall his friend's response. "Look, it really isn't any of my business, but you learn some things growing up around here…and with working that case, I think I know more than you do and I think you need to do some research before Greggo gives you the 'go' signal and you end up hurting him."

The Texan stared at his friend in shock for a moment before he thought back to the way his friend in college had moved the day after their tryst. He had never truly questioned that before, but he knew he was never _that_ rough with any of his partners, even when inebriated. The thought that he might have really hurt the guy made Nick feel a little bad…and the thought of possibly hurting Greg that way made him feel worse. Through all the warnings and concerns since his perusal began, he had only worried about hurting Greg emotionally.

"How?" Nick asked without trace of embarrassment. He noticed Warrick hesitate, looking torn between amusement and concern, before he held up a hand to prevent himself from hearing an explanation that might scar him for the foreseeable future. "I get the idea on _that _part, much as I'd rather not. I meant 'how do I learn how to take care of him?' I _really_ don't want to hurt him."

"That's another one of those things I never had to know, man." Warrick looked as though he were truly thinking over the subject, and Nick loved him for it. "Well, most of it seems like it would be simple. I don't know, just rent some man-on-man DVDs or go online…or ask Sanders."

The sable-eyed man stared at his friend blankly for a moment before speaking just as blankly. "You want me to ask Greg?" The taller man nodded and looked at his friend as though to say '_why not_'. "I'm supposed to ask him how to prepare him for that when he hasn't even agreed to…? No, man, just- No."

The green-eyed man arched an eyebrow. "I'm not suggesting you tell him you plan to use whatever you learn _on_ him. He knows you're bi, he's knows you're just coming to terms with it, and he's probably a lot more comfortable in knowing the details than anyone else you could ask. Besides, if he has a preferred method-"

"Okay, okay, I get it;" Nick interrupted.

Warrick looked a though he was straining not to laugh as he held up a placating hand. "I'm just trying to help, man."

"I know; thanks, I just-" The Texan's phone rang just then and he frowned, wondering who would call him so late in the morning. The caller ID read the name of the law firm his sister Julie worked for. "I should take this. I'll try…well, one of the ideas you suggested. Thanks, Warrick."

"No problem." The taller man started heading for his SUV. "I hope it works out for you and Sanders."

"Thanks; see you tomorrow." Nick saw Warrick nod his acknowledgement before getting into his SUV, and then he answered his phone as he got into his truck. "Hey, Jules; what's goin' on?"

"Sorry to call you so late;" The older woman stated in form of greeting. "I hope I didn't wake you."

"Nah, I'm just heading home actually."

"Working late again, huh?" Nick was now certain that making smiles audible was a family trait.

"No," The sable-haired man adjusted his phone and started for his usual route home, knowing he would probably be doing most of his driving on autopilot. "I was just havin' breakfast with Rick and Greg and the time got away from us. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine," Julie answered in her usual soothing tone. Nothing ever seemed to rile the woman, which came in handy in a courtroom, Nick knew. "The kids and the courts are keeping Griffin and I plenty busy, but that's life. How are you?"

"Pretty good, actually." Nick nodded to himself as he realized just how true that was. "We got a weird case at work -five dead college students, which is always a little rough, you know? Greg and I are still at an impasse on the whole relationship thing, but we're on the same page now and we're still getting along fine.

"Warrick just found out about us -in every sense of the term- and he's cool with it, so I'm pretty relieved there. Will wants me to come out this summer, and bring Greg if I can; Jennie wants Greg in her wedding; RJ and Ronnie are handling this exactly as you'd expect; so that's four nods of approval-"

"Five, Nicky," Julie interrupted. "Remember, I've met Greg too. He's a little young and a tad eccentric, but I think he's just darling and, more importantly, he's perfect for you. He'll keep you from taking yourself too seriously and help you learn to stop and enjoy the little things in life. I understand he has some reservations and I think that's great too; it means he isn't going into this lightly. He wants you for the long haul. You did good, Nicky."

The sable-eyed man was smiling so wide his cheeks should have been sore, but he was too happy to feel it. Julie did not praise for just anything and she always meant what she said. "Thanks, Jules. I never really thought of it like that -Greg's qualms I mean. I guess I should have."

"Of course you should have;" Julie's tone was slightly admonishing. "Greg may be a little odd, but he's always been sincere, right? If he wanted to let you down gently, he would have done so instead of leaving any room for false hope. Logically, that means he wants a relationship with you; he just needs you to catch up to him. He's a smart guy and a relationship can only flourish if you enter it as equals, after all."

"Well that's why I'm doing my best to catch up," Nick agreed. He grunted quietly and licked his lip. "Of course…I may have been a little bullheaded at first."

"Wouldn't expect anything less from you, Nicky." Julie replied with a soft laugh. "I'm sure Greg knew what to expect too."

"Yeah, he definitely knows how I work." Nick smile faded slightly as he released a small sigh, "Jules…have you heard from Beth? 'Cause I haven't and I half-expected her to be one of the first to call. I know she probably doesn't get it, but she doesn't usually keep somethin' to herself for this long. She isn't plannin' to just ignore me forever, is she?"

"No, of course not." Julie sounded confident, consoling, and a little trepid. Nick knew right away that Beth had not kept her thoughts to herself so much as she had probably been forced to keep them from him, just as he had feared. "She has some reservations. Will and I told her not to call you until she's sure she knows what she's doing. We don't want her upsetting you with her dramatics."

The sable-eyed man was torn between amusement and dread as he replied. "Thanks for the concern, but you know I'm a grown man now, right? I can fight my own battles."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you _have_ to," Julie responded without missing a beat. "You weren't there when Beth learned about Veronica's abortion; she's lucky RJ and Jennie move so fast or she'd probably have needed reconstructive surgery once Ronnie got hold of her."

Nick had a sinking feeling in his stomach immediately. "That bad, huh?"

"Oh, yeah." Julie paused for a moment to let that sink in before she continued in a calm tone. "Once everyone calmed down, they were able to talk and she came to understand Ronnie's point of view. They're fine now, but a lot of things were said too hastily that made the whole thing take much longer than it needed to. As it was, it took months for Ronnie to get over it…and she's never been as sensitive as you."

"Gee, thanks Jules," Nick replied flatly.

"You know what I mean," the older woman said without much concern. "You've always cared too much about what others think…especially those you look up to or love. What was infuriating to Ronnie would have been devastating to you, and we just aren't going to sit by and watch that happen, Nicky."

The Texan bit his lip; "Is she taking it that bad?"

Julie sighed, "You know how she is; she has to voice her every thought, and she just doesn't understand this. You haven't done anything wrong. It's _her_ who has the problem and she's trying to come to terms with that, alright? Just be patient…I know that isn't one of your strong points, but _try_. She'll come around and you two will have a relatively nice, long talk, and then everything will be just like before. Only better, because you'll have Greg and we'll have a new baby brother-in-law."

Nick released his lip as a half-laugh, half-gasp escaped him. His eyes were watering with mirth, relief, happiness, trepidation, rejection, and fatigue. "Poor Greggo; he has no idea what he's in for."

Julie's laugh sounded partly amused, partly relieved, and slightly sympathetic. "Oh, I'm sure you'll go all knight-in-shining-armor on him and try to keep him safe from everything until he shows you that he can hold his own…and between you and that Warrick fellow, I'm sure he's already had plenty of experience in holding his own."

"Oh, don't I know it," the sable-eyed man smiled and took a deep breath. "Sometimes I think he could outwit Grissom if he could get over his fear of authority figures. He's still the only person in the lab to ever throw the boss off."

"Well if he can handle all of the brilliant nutcases you work with, he can handle the likes of us." Julie took a deep breath as well. "I talked to mom earlier -and no, I didn't mention anything that was going on with you, before you ask." Nick closed his mouth immediately, knowing he should have expected Julie to know he was about to panic. "However, she's definitely sniffed out a secret among her brood, and it's only a matter of time before she narrows it down to you through process of elimination."

Nick groaned and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "I was plannin' on telling her and dad after I heard back from all of you guys. I guess I know where y'all stand now. Maybe I should wait 'till my day off though…" He released a weary sigh. "That might be a long call."

"Yeah, it probably will be," Julie agreed, and it sounded as though she was nodding against the phone. "It's up to you, Nicky, but do you mind if I make a suggestion?"

"'Course not." The sable-eyed man was already too deep in worried thought to appreciate that his sister was making sure he felt as in control as she could. He recalled how Greg had told him that sooner or later, someone was not going to react well to the news. He just hoped Beth was it…he could not take it if his father reacted as poorly as it sounded like Beth was.

"Have you thought about telling mom first? Like, maybe call her before shift when you have the next day off and then call dad after work?" Julie explained slowly and evenly, clearly sensing that her brother's attention was starting to wane. "That way mom can come to terms with this and maybe even sleep on it before dad hears. You know she'll be able to help him wrap his head around it much quicker that way."

Nick sighed as he parked his truck. He leaned back in the seat and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, that's a good idea. She always has a better idea of how he'll take things anyway. Thanks, Jules."

"You're welcome, Nicky. Let me know if there's anything I can do." Julie sounded a little concerned now that she was about to let her little brother go. "You should get some sleep. Are you close to home?"

"Yeah;" Nick looked up and blinked when he saw the familiar building that was not his own. He had not been paying attention while he drove, and had somehow ended up at Greg's building. He looked up and saw the curtains drawn on the younger man's apartment. He sighed again, wondering if it had been force of habit after the past couple of days, or a subconscious need to see his friend. "I'm looking at it."

"Good. Go get some rest. I'll talk to you later, okay? I love you."

"I love you too. Thanks again." The Texan hung up and looked at Greg's window as he debated whether he should go up or start his truck and go to his own house. He had only been waiting for a minute when he opened his door and got out. He pondered what he was going to say the entire walk to the younger man's door, but once he knocked and Greg answered -clad only in a pair of light pajama pants and a worn t-shirt- all thoughts faded away.

"Nick?" The willowy blonde immediately stepped aside to allow Nick room to enter. He watched his friend with concern as closed and locked the door behind him. "What happened?"

The Texan shook his head. "Nothin'; I'm alright-"

"No you're not," Greg interrupted firmly as he indicated for the brawny man to go sit. "You look like your dog just died. What's going on?"

Nick released a halfhearted laugh as he sat; "It figures you'd catch on right away. I just got off the phone with Julie…"

"Oh," the muddle-haired youth sat down as well, looking empathetic and concerned. "Is Beth taking the news worse than you thought?"

"She's taking it so bad that Will and Julie won't let her call me," the Texan answered despondently. "Julie said she didn't want Beth upsetting me with her 'dramatics' and even compared her reaction to the one she had when she found out about Ronnie's abortion…that was _bad_, man."

"I'm sorry, Nick." The doe-eyed man replied sympathetically as his hands fidgeted. It was clear that he wanted to offer some comfort but wasn't sure what he could do. Finally, at a loss, he asked; "Can I make you some t- wait, you don't like hot tea. How about an iced tea…or a beer?"

"A beer sounds great; thanks." Nick stated with a weak grin. Then, he waited quietly while Greg got a beer for him as well as a cup of Earl Grey for himself. The Texan nodded his thanks and took a couple swigs before looking at the younger man again. "I don't know what to do. Think I should call her…just get it over with?"

"I don't think so... You said the fact that she hadn't called probably meant she wanted to talk to her husband and your brothers and sisters, figure out what to tell her kids, and get over the shock before she spoke to you." The sable-eyed man was vaguely impressed that Greg remembered everything he had said before the logic of the words started to settle in. "Now it sounds like Julie told her not to call you until she gets a handle on herself."

The slender chemist reached out to place a hand on the older man's arm. "I know it's hard, but maybe you should let her come around at her own pace…there really isn't much you can do if she's not ready to handle this. Maybe she hasn't called because she's trying to spare your feelings while she works through her own issues."

Nick sighed and leaned back against the sofa cushions limply, "Yeah…you're right. I probably should have expected this, but after how well the others took it…" He gestured helplessly; "I guess I just figured it was all going to go smoothly. To be honest, I'm more worried about telling my dad now…and my grandparents. I always knew they wouldn't take it too well, but I assumed the rest of my family would support me at least, so I could handle it."

"Five out of six siblings don't have any problem with your sexuality, Nick." Greg pointed out with a small, gentle grin as he shifted on the sofa to face Nick. "That's pretty good…and you knew how each of your siblings would react to an extent; you were probably right about your parents before too. They love you and they'll support you. Just give it some time."

The sable-eyed man rolled his head along the top of the sofa to look at Greg. "How did your family react when they fund out…aside from your dad?" He frowned at the memory of what Greg had told him already, and knew he would not be able to take hearing more details on that at the moment…not without punching a wall anyway.

"Uh," the willowy youth released a light, slightly nervous laugh and leaned his side against the sofa's back cushions so he could still face his friend. "My mom was upset at first; she was afraid it would just be one more excuse for the world to hurt me, and she worried that I'd end up with some jerk or player…still does, really. The grandkid thing bothered her too. I told her I hadn't planned on having kids anyway, but she still took it a little rough."

The muddle-haired man smiled tenderly and met his friend's gaze. "Papa and Nana Olaf just laughed and said they'd suspected as much for a couple years. Grandpa Haakon said _everyone_ should have expected as much, since my mom wouldn't let me behave like a 'normal' boy. I know that sounds mean, but he's just like that…the fact that he teased meant it was just another one of my quirks to him."

The Texan smiled and nodded. "It's the same with RJ and Ronnie. They're trying to be nice right now so I know they're cool with it, but soon enough they'll be giving me hell every chance they get." He frowned, "Hey, what about your other grandmother?"

"Oh," the smile fell from Greg's face and his gaze dropped to somewhere around Nick's knee. "Grandma cried when my mom called to tell her…I could hear her from the other room. She said I was going to hell. It wasn't so bad, since she and Grandpa still lived in New York. Still, I was fourteen, so-"

"You were _fourteen_?" The sable-eyed man repeated incredulously. "How did you deal with all that? I can't believe she would say that about a kid, especially you. Did she ever get over it?"

The younger man shrugged. "She adopted the 'love the sinner; hate the sin' approach a few weeks later, after she'd thought on it and talked to grandpa, her friends, and their priest. We got along pretty well. She still wasn't really okay with it when she passed away a couple years ago, but it was enough… I like to think she just loved me enough to overlook it for the most part."

Nick furrowed his brows and shook his head. "Man, how can you be so positive? Your dad put you in the hospital and your grandmother cried and said you were going to hell. Doesn't that get to you?"

"It was almost thirteen years ago, Nick;" Greg pointed out with a wry grin. "That was half a lifetime ago for me; I've had time to get over it. Besides, I already told you it only took a few weeks for us to figure out how to get along."

The Texan sat straighter and turned towards his friend; "You really think _that_ was working it out? She-"

"She tried to meet me halfway as best she could because she loved me," the younger man interrupted. He sighed and placed a hand on Nick's over the sofa cushion. "Hasn't anyone ever told you something about themselves that took you a little while to reconcile with what you already knew about them?"

The burly man glanced down at their hands and then looked up to meet the younger man's eyes. "Uh, yeah…I guess."

The muddle-haired youth raised his eyebrows slightly; "But you did because you cared about them, right?"

The corner of Nick's mouth twitched upwards. "Of course."

Greg shrugged lightly and smiled at his friend. "Then relax, man. It'll work out in the end."

Nick shifted his hand to brush Greg's palm with his thumb and reached out to cup his shoulder with his other hand. "Thanks, Greggo. You're right…besides, if somethin' like this is goin' to be a deal breaker, I'd rather know now. And you're right about the rest too. Seven positive responses and one not-too-bad negative so far; I should be happy."

The willowy chemist smiled and nodded, but then paused with a confused expression. "Seven…I'm only counting five. Who else have you told?"

The Texan smiled widely. "You and Warrick, and you've both been great. I couldn't ask for a better reaction…well, I guess in your case-"

"Okay, okay; I get it," Greg grinned. "When did you tell Warrick?"

"Today, after you left. He didn't even bat an eye." Nick bit his lip and squeezed the younger man's shoulder. "Greg, I gotta be honest with you…I didn't really _tell_ Rick. He could tell I was interested in you -seems to think I'm jealous of the guy you mentioned today." Both men laughed quietly at that. "Still, it didn't change a thing between us and it was great to be able to talk to him honestly…although the idea of giving me tips on how to treat you seemed to ruffle him a bit. I think he's torn between helping me and protecting you."

The eccentric blonde looked at the older man in surprise before laughing. "_Warrick_'s trying to protect me? I knew he liked me more than he let on, but I didn't expect that. Still, he's better than my mom…or Jacqui." Nick chuckled and the chemist smiled easily; "And here I'd been worried about telling him."

The sable-eyed man stared into his friend's soulful eyes and slid the hand on Greg's shoulder closer to his neck, which he unconsciously caressed with his fingertips. "I wouldn't have worked up the nerve to tell him without you, Greg. I can't believe you did that today…thank you."

The muddle-haired youth subconsciously leaned into the older man's touch as his eyes became hooded. He smiled openly and his eyes were tired but filled with affection. "I wanted to tell him eventually anyway;" Greg gave another little half shrug, which caused Nick's hand to be cradled against his neck for a moment. "At least I could do it when it might help you…that made it easier."

The CSI grazed his fingers over the slender man's neck until he could gently grip it around the back. He stroked Greg with his thumb and shifted slightly closer. The younger man sighed softly and Nick smiled. "You really are somethin', you know…"

Nick shifted closer still, until he could feel Greg's breath quicken. The older man leaned forward until his knee hit the remote he had not noticed earlier and the stereo turned on, filling the apartment with Marilyn Manson's cover of _I Put A Spell On You. _

_N_ick froze immediately and Greg took a deep breath before both men stood. Nick ran a hand through his hair and Greg's hands began to shake as they moved to put a couple feet between them. The Texan swore softly; he had only gone to Greg for a friendly ear and some moral support, not to hit on him. He glanced about the room for an idea of what to do and noticed the clock.

"It's, uh, getting late," the sable-eyed man looked at the willowy youth. "I should go. Thanks for listening…you really helped me put things in perspective." He hesitated before moving around the muddle-haired youth to head out, but Greg stopped him.

"Nick," the younger man took another deep breath and met his friend's gaze when he turned around. "Why don't you just sleep here again? You left your clothes here last time; they're in the bottom drawer in the guestroom. It's late, and it's been a demanding day."

"Yeah," Nick nodded and looked around the room; "It has been. Thanks." He rubbed the back of his neck and turned back to the blonde. "Greg, are we okay?"

The muddle-haired chemist nodded and then smiled tiredly. The CSI smiled in return and nodded. "Okay…" He started to turn for the guestroom, but paused halfway, deciding he might as well push it a little while he was ahead.

"Hey; since it seems like I'm crashing here pretty often lately, do you mind if I just leave some clothes here? People are gonna start talking if I keep comin' to work in the same two sets of clothes."

The younger man looked a little disheartened at the last comment, but quickly turned it into another tired grin before he shrugged lightly again. "Well, you do work with investigators. Just leave the top two drawers clear for when Granpa Haakon or Nana Olaf visit. With his bad hip and her arthritis, it's easier for them to use those. Surprisingly, Papa Olaf's still active as ever…or unsurprisingly, I guess. Nana's always said he'd outlive us all; young at heart and all that."

The Texan grinned, feeling put at ease by Greg's familiar babbling and family anecdotes. He also realized that the dresser in the younger man's guestroom had four drawers and Greg had only asked him to keep two clear. Obviously, they really were all right.

"Thanks, Greg. Good night."

"Night, Nick…" The older man was halfway to the guestroom when Greg's voice stopped him. "Hey, do you wanna come back for dinner tomorrow?"

Nick turned and looked at his friend bemusedly, not sure how to take the sudden query. "Yeah…yeah, that'd be great." He noted a look of nervous relief cross the willowy man's features before he nodded and grinned lightly. "Any reason why?"

"I just thought…" Greg sounded uncharacteristically uncertain before he sighed and shrugged; "Maybe we should talk a little more."

The Texan's grin broadened; "Yeah, thanks. You've really been a good friend through all this. Sorry I got a little-"

The willowy youth shook his head; "You don't have anything to be sorry about, Nick. I'm glad I could help. God natt."

The brawny CSI smiled and nodded, "Good Night, Greggo. See ya in the mornin'."


	10. Chapter 10

Nick awoke to the sound of one of Greg's bands playing from the other room, along with the scents of the younger man's apartment combined with fresh coffee. The clock on the bedside table told him that he still had twenty minutes before his alarm went off, but he decided to get up anyway. He stumbled into the living room in his boxers, yawning widely and scratching his head.

"Good morning, handsome," Greg quipped from the kitchen. Nick flushed as he turned and saw the freshly showered chemist smiling while he opened a cupboard to look over his quick breakfast options. "You want granola, Golden Grahams, apple cinnamon Pop Tarts, or toast…or some combination of any of those?"

"Uh, granola and toast," the Texan answered as he headed into the kitchen and opened another cupboard, where he knew Greg kept his glasses. "You havin' juice?" He pulled out two after the willowy man made a sound of affirmation, and then he headed to the refrigerator. "Orange, Grape, or whatever this stuff in the jug is?"

"That's apricot ale Papa Olaf made…it's been in there since he visited after the explosion. He didn't realize I couldn't drink while I was taking the pain medication. I'll take grape." Nick poured the drinks while Greg shimmied past him to get the milk from the fridge. Then, both men walked around the counter bar and started their breakfast. "I'm making tuna salad for lunch after this; want me to make you some too?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind," Nick replied with a nod. "Alright if I grab a shower after breakfast...?"

"Of course; you know where everything is, right?" Greg's expression made it clear that Nick had not needed to ask for permission. He actually looked like he did not know why the older man bothered asking. After a pause, he turned his eyes to Nick while he ate. "I was thinking...do you have any vacation time coming up?"

The Texan paused with his spoon halfway to his mouth. "Yeah, why?"

The muddle-haired youth gestured with his free hand while he explained what was obviously a well thought recommendation. "See, my grandma really seemed to take…well, _me_…better after my mom and I flew out to New York for our annual visit during my summer break. I think seeing that I was still the same kid she'd always known and loved helped a lot. Maybe -after you've told everyone and given them some time- you could try to go out to Texas to see everyone; show them you're still you."

"You know," Nick paused to take a drink of his orange juice, "That actually sounds like a good idea. Nearly everyone who's called me back already has mentioned wanted to see me again…and it's been a long time since I went home for a visit. Maybe I could try to head back in a month or so, before everyone goes nuts over the holidays."

"That's a good idea," Greg replied before he finished off his juice. "I always knew my family got kind of crazy over the holidays, but I never realized how much that extended to _everyone_ until I started working in the crime lab."

"Yeah, I think it's a little worse here than most places though. It never seemed quite as bad when I worked in Dallas." Nick frowned as he thought back and realized he had seen Greg over every holiday since the younger man transferred to Vegas. "Have you made it home for any holidays since you started working here?"

Greg shook his head, and replied as started clearing up the empty bowls and glasses. "Nah, only once during my first year; But I don't really mind. My parents, and Papa and Nana Olaf have visited for most of the major ones, and Grandpa Haakon's started coming out since Grandma passed away; I think that has more to do with him moving to California though. It wasn't really practical for them to keep flying out form New York…I don't know how they made it nearly every year when I was a kid."

"You know, I never thought about how families who live in separate states manage the holidays until I moved out here. All of my immediate family were within reasonable holiday-driving distance growing up." Nick got up and paused to watch Greg bend down and load the detergent in his dishwater before he forced himself to turn for the restroom. While he showered, he found himself wondering what it would be like to take the slender chemist to Texas with him…and what the chances of that happening were.

The rest of the 'morning' went well; Greg prepared lunches for both of them, they had a friendly debate over which video game system was the best over coffee, and they talked about music while they left the apartment and headed to Greg's car, where they parted. The younger man finished explaining the meaning of a particular song as he got inside his car.

"It still sounds like an angry song to me, Greggo, but you say it's a love song, I believe you." Nick shook his head slightly and smiled at the younger man before closing his door for him. Then he called, "Drive careful, doll." The Texan was already turning away to walk to his truck when he realized what he had just said and cringed inwardly.

Greg, however, just rolled down his window and asked; "Was that another crack at my music?" The brown-eyed youth offered the older man a grin to show he was only half-serious. "Because it doesn't affect my driving any more than it does my processing at work."

"I believe it," Nick called back as he continued toward his truck.

Warrick and Sara were both drinking coffee and eating doughnuts in the break room when Nick arrived. The brown-eyed woman looked up and greeted him with; "Isn't that the same ugly shirt you were wearing just before your day off?"

"I told you to stop paying such close attention to my appearance, Sara; it's gettin' a little freaky," the Texan replied as he stuffed his lunch in the community fridge. Without thinking, he added, "And I like this shirt; Greg got it for me when he spoke at that conference in El Paso." Fortunately, he stopped before he could add the fact that the muddle-haired man had been having an impromptu lunch with Jennie when he mentioned wanting to bring Nick a souvenir from back home.

Sara scowled lightly, "Greg didn't bring me back a souvenir…what about you?" She glanced at Warrick.

"A shot glass," the tall man replied in his usual blasé tone. The Texan was about to flash his friend an appreciative smile when he added, "Greggo knows better than to buy ugly shirts for me."

Nick cleared his throat and decided to ignore them both as he prepared himself a cup of coffee. He could see Warrick smirking softly and Sara looking bemused through his peripheral vision. "Now, where are we on the case?"

"Not much further than we were when we left here, what was it…seven hours ago?" answered Warrick. He was watching Nick a little too thoughtfully for the other man's liking, but neither would comment on the previous day with Sara present. He smirked as he stated, "Although Sanders' belladonna finding has earned us a warrant to check sales records and the victims' financial records; see if we can't track down who bought it."

"The print match got us a warrant to check out the RO of the car too, but Brass still hasn't been able to track him down," Sara added, frowning. "He has to have something to do with it; we found his prints all over that car."

"So what…? We've proven the owner of the car touched it and likely drove it sometime before the victims died. That's not all that helpful." Nick quipped before taking a sip of his coffee. The lab's standard blend tasted even more bitter than usual after drinking Greg's Blue Hawaiian that morning. He wondered if the others would question it if he dumped the brown sludge without drinking any more.

"We also don't know who drew their blood," Warrick stated pensively before he popped the last bite of his doughnut into his mouth and followed it with the last of his coffee. Nick fought the desire to cringe as the taller man swallowed the mess before speaking again. "It's not like they could have just done it themselves…none of them were premed. We should check to see if any of their other friends worked a blood drive or something in the past year."

Sara stood, rinsed out her mug out, and started for the door; "I'm going to get started on those records."

"Cool, I'm heading down to the morgue; Doc said he should be finishing up on the last victim first thing today." Warrick stood and rinsed his own mug out. Then he glanced at Nick and casually added, "You want to come with before you start chasing down the car?"

"Sure; considering how this case has gone so far, he's probably going to have somethin' weird for us." The Texan replied even though he had a feeling that Warrick wanted him to go with him for reasons other than having another brain present to absorb whatever the coroner threw at them. He happily dumped his untouched cup of bad coffee into the sink and rinsed out his mug.

Sara left after telling them to find her once they finished in the morgue, but Warrick did not make any move to leave yet. Instead, he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the counter as he casually addressed his friend. "So, you thought about this thing with Sanders?"

"Yeah," Nick nodded and grinned lightly; the relief he felt from their conversation that night was still fresh and talking about Greg only enhanced the peaceful feeling. "I'm meetin' him at his place for dinner tonight, so I'll talk to him then."

Warrick's expression and tone managed to be both impressed and guarded. "You arranged this already?"

The Texan nodded slowly this time, confused by his friend's reaction. "Last night, before we went to bed…"

"Wait; _we_'…" The green-eyed man frowned lightly before a look of astonishment crossed his features. "You mean you stayed there last night? Damn, you move fast. Are you sure-"

"Whoa, back it up there, boss. I stayed in his guestroom because it was late and he didn't want me driving home tired." Nick had never minded if a friend just assumed he scored before, but he did not want to give the wrong impression of Greg. As much as the youth tried to sound wild and worldly to impress the CSIs, the Texan always sensed an innocent quality to him, and he was reluctant to help him hide that.

If Nick had his way, Greg would keep that quality as long as possible.

"You know that phone call I got when we left the diner?" The sable-eyed CSI began to explain when he saw that Warrick was open to elucidation. Clearly, the taller man was not jumping to conclusions. "That was my sister, Julie, calling to tell me that my sister Beth isn't taking the news of me being bi well. I wasn't paying attention to where I was driving while we talked, and I ended up at Greg's place…"

Warrick smiled knowingly, but the understanding in his features made the expression comforting instead of irritating, as it normally was to Nick. "So you went up?"

Nick shrugged; "It seemed like the right place to be." He smiled lightly as he added; "…And it was. He made me feel a lot better about Beth and my parents-"

Warrick's smile vanished instantly and he frowned angrily, but it was clear the emotion was not directed at his friend. "Your parents have a problem with this?"

The Texan shook his head and sighed as he admitted; "I haven't told them. I just told Will a few days ago and asked him to pass the word around to our other siblings. Everyone else took it amazingly well, but after hearin' about Beth's reaction, I was more worried about telling the rest of my family."

Warrick nodded his understanding. His expression struck Nick as slightly odd, however, It was the same look he got when something seemingly insignificant struck him while working a case. The question he asked next did not fit the expression either. "But Sanders helped you?"

"Yeah…so did Julie." Nick took a deep breath and straightened confidently. "I'm calling my mom in a day or two, and after it's sunk in for her, I'll call my dad -after shift, though. That's gonna be a long conversation no matter how he takes it."

"Well good luck with that, man. I'm glad you've got plenty of people in your corner…you know I don't share your penchant for rollin' solo." Warrick started out of the break room, clearly intending Nick to join him as he made the ostensibly casual comment.

Fortunately, the Texan was not a CSI for nothing, and he caught the significance of his friend's words. He grinned as he followed the taller man into the hallway. "Thanks, Rick." Not wanting the moment to get too mawkish, he asked, "So how weird do you think the doc's findings are gonna be?"

The conversation turned back to the case as the two CSIs headed to the morgue, and afterwards, Nick headed straight to DNA as if by habit…even though there was no actual need to see the chemist working there.

"You know what," Warrick stopped and stared moving backwards; Nick turned to pay attention as the other CSI slowly moved in the other direction. "I'm gonna find Sara and catch her up to speed…you can fill Sanders in. I'm sure he'll be thrilled his theory is still the strongest of all of ours."

"Yeah, but at least he's surprising humble about it when he's proven right," Nick called after him. "I'll be there in a few." The brawny man headed to the DNA lab, but did not enter when he saw that Greg was not there. He checked around the lab and soon saw the younger man in the ballistics division, speaking with Bobby.

"So you don't think I'm crazy?" the chemist was asking as the CSI quietly entered the ballistics lab.

Recalling that the younger man had admitted to going to Bobby for romantic advice, Nick decided to make his presence known immediately, since neither of the technicians appeared to notice him opening the door. "Oh, we all know you're crazy, Greggo." He grinned when the other two men turned to look at him, Bobby with surprised concern and Greg with nervous shock. "That's okay though; it's part of your charm."

Bobby grinned and nodded an acknowledgment to Nick, "That it is. What can I do for you, Nick?"

"Oh, I was just looking for Greg." Sable-eyes turned to the muddle-haired youth, who still looked a little flushed. "I can come back if it's a bad time…"

"No, that's fine," answered Greg immediately. He seemed to regain most of his composure and grinned nervously, "I should be getting back to work anyway." The blonde turned to the other technician and smiled appreciatively, "Thanks, Bobby."

"No problem, Greg," the taller man answered. Then, he grinned, "And to answer your last question; you may be crazy, but what you're thinking isn't. Good luck, kiddo."

The DNA technician smiled appreciatively and offered the taller man a nod before exiting the ballistics division with Nick. He immediately turned his bright smile on the Texan. "So, what do you have for me?"

Nick smiled in return. "Nothin'." He laughed silently at the confused expression on his friend's face as they entered the DNA division. "We don't have any new evidence yet, but we do have a couple warrants and a completed autopsy. I just wanted to keep you updated since you seem to be leading the think-tank on this one."

Greg's eyebrows rose slightly as his smile took on an excited edge. "Really? Thanks, man." The muddle-haired blonde turned to the other shifts' backlogged evidence and started browsing the case files. "So I take it my suicide theory still stands?"

The Texan moved closer to the younger man and dropped a hand between his shoulder blades as he tried to read the case files over his shoulder. However, the willowy chemist flipped through them too quickly for anything to stand out. "Well, there's nothing to indicate a homicide, but it's not a clear-cut suicide either.

"The autopsy backs the carbon monoxide poisoning you found in tox earlier as COD, but five healthy young men and women wouldn't just die of carbon monoxide poisoning at the exact same time…at last one of them could have reacted before they died. Aside from the puncture wounds, they had no injuries, and Doc Robbins said they weren't missing any blood either, which means the blood at the scene was definitely staged."

Greg frowned as he set aside a few of the backlogged case files, having apparently decided which ones he was going to run. He turned his head to look at Nick as he stuffed the others back into their cabinet. "Okay…why would they do that? I mean, I get why someone would try to make their suicide look like an accident or even a homicide -insurance payout and saves the family from the stigma- but that doesn't seem to apply here. Do you think they were trying to emulate something or make some sort of statement?"

"I dunno, Greggo," Nick caught himself stroking the back of Greg's neck with his thumb and stopped himself, remembering the night before. However, he still kept his hand firmly on the younger man's back. "First thing first; we need to figure out the 'how', then we can worry about the 'why'…sometimes the 'how' and the 'why' are connected and one leads us to the other, sometimes we never find out why. This time, I'd really like that not to be the case."

"Me too;" The muddle-haired chemist shared a nod with the older man before he pulled an evidence bag containing an ensanguined nail file from one of day shift's case files. Warm eyes rose to meet sable again as he sincerely added, "Good luck."

"Luck has nothing to do with it," Nick commented. Then, he patted the younger man on the chest; "That's why we have you guys." He grinned as the blond glanced at his hand perplexedly before returning the grin. The CSI backed away just slowly enough for his hands to linger on the slender body without drawing attention to them. "I better catch up to Warrick and Sara. See you later."

The Texan dropped his voice and smiled good-naturedly. "We're still on for dinner, right?"

Greg smiled contentedly and answered quietly enough that only Nick could hear him. "Definitely; just let yourself in whenever you can finally get off." He paused for a second and then chuckled lightly, "Okay...that could have been phrased better."

"Sounded fine to me," the Texan replied with a smile and a wink before he turned and left the DNA division. He had to fight every instinct he had not to turn back to get another look at the younger man as he strode down the hall.

Nick could have sworn he heard Jacqui applaud as he left the DNA lab, and he definitely caught the thumbs-up Bobby shot him as he passed ballistics. Nevertheless, none of the five who actually knew what was going on between Nick and Greg -including the two men themselves- spoke of the matter again while they were on shift…and no one made any comment about Nick resuming his touchy-feely manner with Greg. All of which the Texan appreciated, although he had not been certain that it was deliberate until he was getting ready to leave nearly two hours after his shift should have ended.

"So," Warrick took a nonchalant glance about the parking lot as they headed to their cars, and only continued when he saw that they were alone; "You still on with Sanders tonight?"

"Yeah," Nick stretched his shoulders as he walked. "I think so anyway; he told me to let myself in whenever I got off shift."

The green-eyed man smirked, "Sounds serious. Good luck, man."

The Texan rolled his eyes, "It's not a date, Rick. Just 'cause we're interested in each other doesn't mean anything's gonna happen. Look at Grissom and Sara; how long have they ignored their _painfully obvious_ mutual attraction now?"

"Yeah, but that's Grissom and Sara," the taller CSI pointed out with an exasperated look. "They don't have the social skills or self-awareness that you and Greggo do…not to mention your pigheadedness. I give you one, two more days, _tops_ before you can't take this patience crap anymore and just pin him to the nearest solid surface and lay one on him."

The sable-eyed man laughed and shook his head as he unlocked his truck. He paused before climbing in and turned to look at Warrick as the taller man opened his SUV. "You might just be right about that."

Both men smiled as they pulled out onto the street and went their separate ways.

Nick drove straight to Greg's apartment without any concern for the time; he knew that the younger man would have informed him if he wanted to cancel and get some sleep. Once again, no one in Greg's building seemed to think twice about Nick's presence, and the young woman who held the elevator for him even knew which floor he was going to, which caused the Texan to smile broadly. He let himself into the younger man's apartment with no hesitation and paused to enjoy the moment as he was greeted by the tantalizing smells of their dinner, along with the sounds of some band he could not identify blasting through the stereo and a called greeting from the kitchen.

"Hey, Nick…long shift, huh?" Greg entered the living room to meet the older man with a smile, and the smile that had been plastered on Nick's face since he left the lab intensified.

The Texan knew he could definitely get used to coming home to this.

Before Nick knew it, he had crossed the room and nearly pulled the willowy chemist into an embrace. He caught himself at the last moment and turned the motion into a friendlier, manly hug.

The younger man returned the hug with one arm and held up his other hand in way of explanation as they parted; it was covered in chocolate fudge. Greg smiled and shrugged lightly. "I got bored and felt like chocolate, so I made us a lava cake for dessert. Just give me a second…" He headed back into the kitchen and started cleaning up.

Nick chuckled to himself, then called, "I'd have started showing up late months ago if I knew desert would be involved." He grinned when he heard the blonde chuckle as well. "Seriously though, sorry I'm so late. We finally tracked down the RO of that car and there were _way_ too many financial records to go through for five college students. At least we're finally makin' some progress though."

"Sounds like it," Greg replied as he headed back into the living room. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and motioned his head toward the curtains that hid the sliding glass doors that lead to his balcony. "I was thinking we could eat out there, but if you're too bushed, we can switch to the couch."

"Nah, man, that sounds great." The Texan smiled, but looked his friend over more closely. He was sure the younger man's hands had been shaking again, and he seemed strangely wrought-up for being off shift and at home. The brawny man bit his lip as the slighter man released a breath that was just slightly too heavy.

Greg turned back toward the kitchen as he replied, "Great. I'll grab the food. Can you get the wine and take it out?"

"Sure," Nick arched an eyebrow and watched the willowy youth through the corner of his eye. While Greg was checking the food with the same grace and precision as expected, he seemed somewhat distant, like his mind was somewhere else. Nick was not sure whether he wanted whatever was bothering the younger man to be about him or not. On one hand, he did not want their relationship to end before it began, on the other hand, he did not want anything more to be bothering Greg.

With a sigh, the Texan grabbed the wine bottle Greg had left out and headed toward the balcony.

It was a warm enough night, so Nick had not thought anything of Greg wanting to eat on his terrace; however, he did find it odd that the curtains to said balcony were drawn closed. Usually, if the muddle-haired chemist was planning to use the balcony, the curtains were open. Instead of remarking on the oddity, the brawny man merely pushed the curtain aside enough to open the sliding glass door and step out.

Then, he froze.

A floor-length velveteen tablecloth draped over Greg's Formica patio table, and two full place settings were set up across from each other, complete with fabric napkins folded neatly atop charger dishes. A few sandalwood candles decorated the table also, and several more decorated the chemist's planters and the top of the cement balustrade. Nick heard a soft _click_ behind him before Frank Sinatra's _All My Tomorrows _filled the air and completed the romantic setting.

The CSI turned his head and saw Greg standing behind him, looking uncharacteristically shy as he fidgeted his hands and wore a nervous smile that turned a little excited as it reached his eyes. Nick wore a similar smile as he turned to face the younger man fully, a deep sense of anticipation building in his chest. "What's all this?"

"I've been thinking…maybe if I just trust you, it'll all work out. You've been really trying and…" The muddle-haired youth offered a small, half shrug. "I don't know, I guess I thought we could try meeting halfway?"

The Texan's smile grew as he recalled what Greg had said the night before, about why he and his grandmother tried to meet halfway, and he understood the full meaning of the younger man's words. Then, Nick turned and looked over the scene once more.

Greg's apartment was located in a manner that the terrace only faced the street on the side, and was not clearly visible from the street in any case. The other side faced Mr. Steinhoff's balcony -which the elderly man rarely ventured onto and had not done so that night- and the building next door blocked the view of the front. A few of the balconies in the neighboring building were in use; a young woman was talking on her phone while giving herself a pedicure, a young man was practicing yoga, a middle-aged man with a telescope was trying to find any stars that dared to face off the Vegas skyline. There was also an elderly woman, crocheting on her balcony and swaying along to the music from Greg's stereo with a reminiscent smile on her face. None of them seemed to be paying any mind to Nick and Greg, but it was not entirely private…nor was it terribly public.

Greg had thought hard to find a way to truly meet Nick halfway.

The Texan turned and grinned at the willowy blonde, with much more confidence this time. "So this is a date?"

The doe-eyed youth appeared relieved as he smiled in return. "If you want it to be…if you're really ready."

Remembering RJ's advice and Warrick's statement as they left the lab, Nick's grin turned predatory as he crossed the short distance between them and pulled the younger man into a deep kiss. He did not even realizing they were moving as he backed Greg into the glass door behind him and kissed him as best as he knew how.

The corners of his mouth twitched upwards when Greg returned the kiss with equal ardor and made his lips tingle.


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's notes: This chapter almost didn't exist…I was going to skip the date and just have a few flashbacks and references to it later on, but I decided it would be easier to read this way. That, and I'm pretty sure most of you would rather know exactly what happened, even the unimportant bits. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of he films mentioned in this story._

_See the first chapter for other story notes and main disclaimer._

_Thanks to rusty_the_train for recommending kjøttkaker and the commonly used accompanying dishes._

_Norwegian Translation: Takker, kjære = Thanks, darling/my dear/my beloved.__

* * *

_

Nick did not release Greg until he felt the slender chest pressed between him and the glass wall heaving hard. Even then, he only released his mouth and barely allowed room for light to pass between their bodies. He rested his forehead against Greg's and smiled as he took in the blonde's appearance: red, swollen lips; hair even more disheveled than normal; flushed cheeks; sparkling eyes; heaving chest…

The Texan's smile broadened; he definitely liked the effect he had on the younger man. "You alright?"

The willowy youth returned the smile as he caressed Nick's cheek and met his gaze head-on. "I'm fantastic; you?"

The sable-eyed man ran his hands up and down Greg's sides as his expression softened. "I'm right there with you."

Greg released a deep breath, "Good." Then, he nuzzled the brawny man's jaw and draped his arms around Nick's neck. "Do you want me to go get the food or do you want to keep putting on a show?" Warm eyes twinkled in amusement as they indicated something above the Texan's left shoulder.

"Wha-?" Nick's brows furrowed, but he did not lose his smile as he turned and saw the woman who had been giving herself a pedicure earlier watching them while talking excitedly into her phone. She shot them a thumbs-up and held out her phone as both she and whomever she was speaking too gave a small cheer. A quick glance about showed that the old woman was still enjoying Greg's choice of music for the evening and did not seem to notice them, nor did the man who had been looking through his telescope; the yoga guy had retreated into his apartment at some point while Nick was stealing Greg's breath away.

The brawny CSI released a weak, nervous chuckle and turned back to the slighter man in his arms. "Why don't we have dinner now…maybe we can continue the show later?"

"Sounds good to me," Greg replied with a grin. "I'll be right back." He slid the glass door beside him open and shimmied out of Nick's grasp to slip inside. The Texan had not even been aware that he was not moving away until Greg disappeared into his apartment.

Nick smiled to himself as he stepped away from the door and turned to the table. He popped the cork off the wine bottle, and had just finished filling their glasses when Greg returned with two plates of food. He stepped aside and pulled out a chair as he younger man set the plates down. "Wow, that smells great…looks good too."

To the Texan, the dish the younger man had prepared looked like meatballs with gravy, potatoes, and some sort of green vegetable mash. He decided to venture a guess, "Norwegian meatballs?"

"It's called kjøttkaker," the muddle-haired blonde replied with a nod and a smile. Then, he blinked when he noticed Nick standing behind the chair, and flushed slightly as he realized the older man was holding it out for him. "Thanks," he murmured with a small smile as he sat down.

The Texan smiled, relieved that the gesture had been deemed appropriate by the other man. He still was sure unsure of which gestures -if any- would not be considered as fitting when offered between men instead of from a man to a woman. He took his own seat and took a bite of his kjøttkaker while Greg laid his napkin in his lap. "This is great…is it another family recipe?"

"Mm-hmm," Greg nodded and smiled as he replied. "It's Nana Olaf's; She usually serves it with sauerkraut instead of mashed peas, but I wasn't sure if you liked that."

"Hey, at this point, I'll try anything as long as you're the one who made it," Nick grinned. Then, he looked at the younger man thoughtfully. "Hey Greg…? If you like cooking and chemistry so much, why do you want to move into the field?"

"A few reasons, actually;" the willowy youth met the older man's gaze easily as he replied with a small, contended smile. "Mainly though, everything feels kind of small in the lab…_I_ feel small. Out in the field, it feels like I'm really doing something to help people. I know I won't be as good as I am in the lab and I'll have to take a pay cut and all, but it's just nice to actually be able to see the little corner of the world I'm trying to improve, you know?"

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean;" Nick nodded and smiled warmly. "When I first joined the crime lab in Dallas, my supervisor noticed that I have a knack for recognizing and analyzing hairs and fibers. He pointed out that I could make a good living in the lab, as a trace tech or somethin', but I knew I was field man. I'd never have been satisfied stayin' inside and starin' down a microscope all day. Hell, I can barely tolerate sittin' in the lab to watch over video surveillance footage for a couple hours."

Greg chuckled quietly, "Yeah, I've noticed that. So, you don't think its nuts for me to start field training?"

"Nah, man; not if it's what you want to do." The sable-eyed man paused to meet the blonde's gaze with a serious expression. "You do know that you're already helpin' people now though, right? I get what you're sayin' and I think you're gonna do great in the field, but I don't want you thinkin' that what you're doing in the meantime isn't just as important."

"I know, and thanks." Greg smiled and then gestured lightly with one of his hands; "It's not like I'm going to give up being a chemist entirely either. I mean, look at Grissom. He continues his education as an entomologist, writes essays and articles for various journals, and even finds time for experiments outside of work. I don't see any reason why I can't do the same."

The Texan nodded as he tried the wine, which he found he liked. "Me either."

Greg tilted his head slightly, and with the candle light reflecting in his doe-like eyes, Nick had to fight a chuckle as he was reminded of a curious puppy. "So, is that why you transferred out of Dallas? Were they pressuring you to move out of the field, or did you just want to see something different?"

"Well, I already wanted to transfer somewhere where I wouldn't be livin' in my family's shadow," Nick paused, wondering how much he needed to explain about that, but his friend only motioned for him to continue, his expression making it clear that he knew enough to understand what Nick meant. The Texan could not recall if he had told Greg just how prominent his parents were in their careers, but he decided they had plenty of time to get to that later.

With a relaxed smile, the Texan continued; "And then one day, I attended this forensic conference and Grissom was one of the lecturers. I knew right away that he was the kind of guy I wanted to learn from, so I transferred out here. Originally, it was just supposed to be for a year or so, 'till I became a CSI-3 tops, but…" The brawny man shrugged and grinned; "I guess the place grows on you."

Nick gazed into the brown eyes that were watching him with such interest, "Or maybe just the people grew on me."

Greg smiled in a way that told Nick he understood exactly what he meant. Then, as if to add to the older man's growing belief that the lithe chemist just knew what he needed at any given time, the younger man turned the conversation into lighter territory for the time being. "So _that's_ why Grissom always was so stern with you; he knew you actually wanted to learn what he had to teach. I always wondered why he seemed to come down harder on you than Warrick or Sara…I even considered that it was just an odd show of favoritism."

"You actually considered that Grissom might favor me over Warrick and Sara?" The Texan questioned in amusement. "Hey, I have the self-confidence to accept that there's no chance of that."

"I wouldn't be so sure," the muddle-haired youth commented lightly. "That old axiom about the squeaky wheel getting the most oil is right, you know. The other CSIs all squeak more than you do, but Grissom strikes me as the type who appreciates studiousness and self-determination more. You give it your all and you don't try to gain favoritism while your at it...well, not anymore." Greg grinned and both men chuckled.

Nick nodded as he took another drink of his wine, and then arched an eyebrow at the younger man. "Hey, what about you? You've never told me how you ended up here."

"I guess it's never come up," Greg answered with a mall shrug before he laughed quietly. "Of course, I'm not sure how half the stuff I've told you has come up, but eh, we'll chalk it up to your southern charm." He grinned again as he began his explanation, hands moving and eyes shining as they always did whenever he got to spend time talking to Nick. "I took a job in the crime lab in San Francisco after I got my degrees.

"I hadn't been working there long when I got a call from the director of the lab here, offering me a job. It came with a small raise for working graveyard and a little bonus to accommodate my moving expenses, so I thought, why not…? I wasn't that attached to Frisco and I knew I could always transfer somewhere else if it turned out I didn't like Vegas, but it worked out great." The doe-eyed man stared into Nick's eyes and his smile turned slightly timorous, "And it just keeps getting better."

The brawny man smiled back, "I'm glad to hear that." He reached a hand over to cover one of Greg's and his smile broadened when the younger man lifted his fingers to thread them with Nick's thicker phalanges. He did not check to see if any of Greg's neighbors were watching, deciding that for the evening, he would just enjoy the fact that such gestures were finally allowed. He knew it would not always be so simple to be with Greg, but he decided to take it one step at a time.

They continued talking for hours and Nick knew their open expressions, lingering gazes, deliberate touches, and occasional kisses made it obvious they were not just two friends having dinner, but even under the gazes of several people in the next building, he could not bring himself to care enough to stop. When they finished dinner, Greg offered to set up dessert inside the apartment, and the CSI was thankful for yet another compromise. They sat at the bar, which had been decorated with candles as well at some point, and the music mysteriously moved inside, along with their easy conversation.

The Texan had never been so open with someone on a date before, and was even surprised by the level of openness Greg revealed. It was as though they could speak of anything and everything, and the intensity of the trust between them was something Nick knew he would have shied away from just a year before. He vaguely wondered how long Greg had been waiting for him to reach this point, but was quickly drawn into their conversation too thoroughly to linger on such thoughts.

Sometime during dessert, they ended up asking each other about their favorites of everything, which Nick could not recall ever being truly interested in before, and had never even asked a date about since high school.

"Mine's green," Greg answered the latest question with a sweet smile. When Nick repeated the color in surprise -not being sure what he expected…perhaps something flashier- the slender lab rat shrugged and explained; "It's a happy color, like yellow, but not as severe, you know? It's like, a _calm_ happy. Okay, I have one; what's your favorite make-me-forget-a-lousy-day movie?"

"Uh…_Blazing Saddles_;" Nick answered simply. Greg grinned and nodded slightly, as though he had expected the answer. The Texan grinned at the reaction. Then, he arched an eyebrow at the younger man. "What about you?"

"Okay, first you have to promise not to tell Warrick or Sara…especially Sara," the slender chemist demanded lightly even as he smiled and flushed.

"Of course not, this is just between us." Nick promised before chuckling and adding, "Do you think I would have honestly told you mine if I thought that wasn't a given?"

"Trust me, Sara will give me a _much_ harder time for mine than Warrick will for yours," the doe-eyed man stated confidently and with a somewhat embarrassed smile. "It's _The Uninvited_."

"Never heard of it," the Texan replied with a grin. "Wait, isn't that a western?"

"No," Greg laughed lightly, "It's an old black and white ghost story. Nana Olaf loved all the old mysteries and ghost stories, especially the ones with a lot of dry humor, like _The Uninvited_, _The Ghost and Mrs. Muir_, _The Bat_…" He paused at the lack of recognition that covered the brawny man's face and looked down as he began fidgeting with his fork.

"Anyway, I started watching them with her when they watched me after school, and eventually I got hooked. They still rank among my favorites." His eyes shifted over to his DVD rack before turning to the side to peer at Nick; "Maybe we could watch one sometime…?"

Nick smiled and nodded, and then he reached over and gripped the younger man's knee. "I'd like that." He lightly massaged the knee in his hand, and Greg smiled in return before he leaned forward to plant an easy kiss on the older man's mouth. Nick immediately pulled the willowy youth closer, until he was practically in his lap.

The Texan gripped the younger man's hips and kissed a trail across his jaw line. Ignoring the time and the fact that they had to work that evening, he grinned as the chemist nuzzled his neck and then he whispered into Greg ear. "Wanna move to the couch…" the blonde paused in his ministrations at the words, but Nick continued without pause; "Check out one of those movies you mentioned?" At that, he felt Greg smile against his neck.

Greg pulled back just enough for the brawny man to see his smile, "Yeah." Warm eyes glanced to the kitchen clock and then returned to meet sable ones as he raised a hand to caress the Texan's squared jaw. "You sure you're up for it, though? It's getting late."

Nick tilted his head enough to leave a soft kiss on the slender man's thumb before he met his gaze and replied. "I'm sure I don't want this to end yet, and a little sleep deprivation is worth seeing that it doesn't."

Greg released a light laugh and then moved forward to initiate another kiss. Once they parted, he whispered a reply against Nick's lips. "I don't want this to end either…but I also don't want to move this too quickly." The muddle-haired chemist locked his eyes with Nick's as he asked, "You still want to move to the couch?"

"If this is as far as we get tonight, I'd still want to stay." The brawny man smiled softly to himself as the truth of his words struck him.

Nick had never been on a date quite like this before. Usually, either there was no spark and he was a perfect gentleman until he simply never called for a second date, or the chemistry was there and the entire date was just a long string of foreplay until the girl invited him in for 'drinks' when he took her home. This was different; the spark was definitely there, yet Nick wanted to take his time fanning it into a full flame…and he did not want to scare Greg when the sparks went off.

Greg smiled tenderly and stood, sliding his hand down to Nick's and gripping it gently before he started to back away. "Come on, then."

The Texan let the younger man pull him across the room and finally sat on the sofa. His eyes followed Greg as the willowy youth put a film on, joined him on the couch, and quickly made his way into his arms. The movie was soon forgotten as they continued conversing and kissing. Nick had not spent so much time just kissing and touching -innocent, romantic touching at that- since high school, but it seems as though Greg is sort who can just kiss for hours…and with the way the lithe chemist kisses, Nick knows he would let him.

A couple hours later, Nick lay stretched across the sofa with one arm tucked behind his head and the other wrapped around Greg, holding him tightly against his chest as the film ended. The blonde lifted his head from the brawny man's chest and met his gaze, looking completely comfortable draped over the burlier body. "Do you want to crash here again? It's getting late…"

The brawny CSI shifted to place his hands on the younger man's back and stroked it languidly. Nick noticed the difference in the texture of Greg's skin though the youth's t-shirt and found himself wondering how the scars would feel against his hand. With a small sigh, Nick answered, "I don't know if I can trust myself to stay here and not push it."

Greg smiled gently and nudged Nick's nose with his own. "I trust you to contain yourself." He smirked, "But it's up to you."

The Texan smiled, at both the willowy man's words and the trust that was apparent in his eyes as he said them. Without concern, he slipped his hands under the younger man's t-shirt and both men took a deep breath as shovel shaped hands slid over bare flesh. Nick could feel the difference in textures under each hand; one felt smooth, warm skin under it, with just a brush of scarring at the tips of his fingers; and the other felt only cool, rough scars.

Nick felt Greg shudder as a look of surprise flickered across his face. He frowned lightly and paused his ministrations. "That doesn't hurt, does it? I figured it had been long enough-"

"It has been," Greg assured the older man while he studied his face as though looking for something. "It feels good. I just didn't expect…" The slender youth shrugged slightly and offered the man under him a half grin before he leaned down to leave a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth.

Nick's hands started to move again, memorizing every irregularity that disrupted the otherwise smooth expanse of skin. He was almost lost in the kiss when Greg quivered again and Nick suddenly understood what the younger man had not said. "No one's touched you since it happened…"

The blonde shook his head slowly and the Texan's touch became a little more firm as he continued to enjoy the feel of the slender man in his arms. This time, Nick was watching Greg's face for a sign. Then, he found it; "You thought I'd -that _anyone_- would shy away from them, didn't you?"

Greg's eyes turned away and he licked his lips before slowly turning his gaze back to the older man. "I know what they look like…what they feel like." He shrugged lightly again, and Nick noted the way the skin pulled a little tighter on his damaged side at the movement. "I figure it has to feel weirder to you than it does to me, maybe even a little gross. I wouldn't blame you if it turned you off a little."

The Texan stared at the younger man in bafflement for a moment, not sure where to begin to argue such a ridiculous statement. His arms were still trapping the lithe body against his own, his hands still held onto the scarred back, and his barely-contained erection was pressed against the youth's tight stomach. "Do I seem turned off _at all_ to you?"

Greg's gaze took in the older man's flushed skin, heaving chest, and lust-filled eyes. "No…" He flushed and grinned lightly, "Actually, you look like you could blow right here."

Nick narrowed his gaze at the younger man, even as his mouth twisted into a wry grin. "I have more stamina than that, thanks. But I think you get the point here, right? If I wasn't so worried about screwin' this up or hurtin' you, we wouldn't be dressed for this conversation."

Greg nodded and bit his lip, looking thoughtful and slightly nervous before speaking. "You don't have to worry so much, you know. If we weren't good together, we wouldn't be trying this." Warm eyes narrowed playfully, even as they reflected affection and astonishment. "And I'm not _that _sensitive."

"It's not just that…I- I'm not…" The brawny man sighed and closed his mouth, a little embarrassed about what he wanted to say. Before he could try again, Greg kissed him and smiled.

"Have you needed an instruction manual to do any of the things you've done with a woman?"

The Texan smirked, "No."

"Didn't think so." Greg traced the shell of Nick's ear with a gentle fingertip as he smiled at him warmly. "I can talk you through it at first, if you want, but I doubt you'll need any help." The muddle-haired youth unconsciously dropped his voice to a whisper as his fingertips slowly whispered across the older man's jaw. "Just feel your way through it, trust your instincts. I'll let you know what works."

Nick's smirk intensified as he traced one of the scars on Greg's back as gently as the younger man was tracing the lines of his face. Greg released a soft moan when Nick's hand slipped past the damaged skin and followed the smooth skin stretched over the chemist's spine. The CSI had to admit that he liked the idea of feeling his way around Greg and letting the lithe man's reactions guide him…especially if they had the same effect as his current responses were.

On that note, however, the Texan knew he needed to call it a night if he had any hope of keeping his promise to take it slow with Greg. "That sounds great, G, and I'm really glad you trust me, but I need to go home now or I'm going to put you in a position I won't feel so great about tomorrow."

The willowy chemist nodded softly and released a small sigh before he slowly started to rise. He smiled down at the slightly frustrated Texan on his sofa. "Do you need a hand getting up?" Both men froze for a second and then laughed. "Okay, that didn't come out right. I meant-"

"I know what you meant," Nick interrupted with a smile. "And no, I don't need any help…for either meaning." Greg rolled his eyes as the older man stood and stretched his back. The chemist frowned at the creaking sound the action caused.

"Not a word," Nick stated before the younger man could voice the concern written on his face. "I'm fine to drive."

"Okay," Greg nodded, still looking slightly wary.

Nick frowned, "You alright? It isn't like you to give in so easily."

"I said I trust you…that included trusting you to know your limits." Greg eyed the brawny man carefully, "Unless you want me to argue?"

"No, I'll take the trust." The Texan smiled and pulled the slender man closer for another kiss. He kept one arm wrapped around Greg's waist and one hand cradling his head as he pulled back and offered a compromise of his own for the evening. "I'll call you when I get home, babe."

"Takker, kjære," the younger man murmured with a smile, before he laughed lightly and stroked Nick's face. "We sound like a couple already."

Nick stroked his lover's cheek as well and smiled brightly. "We are."

That earned him a beaming smile, which was matched in intensity by the kiss that followed.


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's notes: Writing Papa Olaf is both fun and nerve-wracking. I'm amazed at how much I wanted to get him right, considering he'd never actually made an appearance on the show. Isn't it astounding, the impact such background characters can have?_

_Thanks again to rusty_the_train of lj for helping me with my Norwegian. Oh, and Greger (a Scandinavian variation of Gregory) is Greg's full name (in my little universe), in case that wasn't clear during the scenes with Mr. Steinhoff._

_See the first chapter for the disclaimer and more story notes._

_Norwegian Translations: God morgen = Good morning_

_Elskling = My love_

_På gjensyn = See you_

_Greger, gutten min! = Greger, my boy! _

_Hvordan har du det? = How are you?_

_Min Greger = My Greger_

_Ja = Yes_

_Adjø = Goodbye_

_vennen min = sweetie_

_God dag = Good day

* * *

_

Nick awoke with a smile the next morning, even if he was in his own house without Greg. Their date the night before had been the best first date he had ever experienced. He was actually glad that they had not taken things too far so quickly; the level of comfort and intimacy he had felt seemed stronger than they had with any of the dates he had before. Between Greg's affable nature and the easy conversation between them, Nick had never felt such a relaxed and contented atmosphere as he had that evening.

A glance at the clock told the CSI that he had actually woken up earlier than usual, despite going to bed late the night before and knowing that the dreams he had -all inspired by the box in Greg's nightstand that he never should have opened- had prevented his body from resting itself entirely. A slight blush graced his features at the memory of those dreams; he never realized just how creative his own imagination could be. He groaned and laughed simultaneously when he felt his body start to react to the dreams all over again…at least he finally knew without a doubt that _that_ area of his and Greg's relationship would not be a problem.

Trying to decide if he should stay in bed or not, the Texan recalled that he had started waking earlier when he stayed with Greg after Crane's arrest, and figured that staying over at his house so often recently had the same effect on him. Considering how rested and happy he felt, Nick decided to get up and take a long shower.

When he emerged from the shower half and hour later, feeling warm and energized, Nick saw that he still had plenty of time to stop somewhere to eat before work, and a rather pleasant idea struck him. He grinned as he grabbed his phone and dialed while he approached his closet to choose his clothes for the day. A familiar and adorably sleepy voice answered after the second ring.

"God morgen, Nick." There was a deep inhale, accompanied by the rustle of sheets and Nick could easily envision Greg stretching in his bed as he heard the sounds. He smiled when a decidedly more awake, yet still peaceful sounding Greg spoke again. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I did." Nick released a short laugh when he realized it had only been five or six hours since he called the younger man to let him know he had made it home just fine. "How about you? Did I wake you?"

"Mm-hmm, but that's okay." More rustling followed, and Nick could tell that Greg was getting up. A touch of apprehension colored Greg's tone when he spoke again. "So…what's going on?"

The Texan frowned in confusion at the tone, but then realized that calling so soon after leaving could have been a bad sign as well as good…and Greg had plenty of reasons to worry still. Nick steeled his resolve and decided that he was going to prove his dedication to the gifted youth -and soon- one way or another. "Nothing's wrong, Greggo; I'm not having any second thoughts. I woke up with some time to spare -on my own, for once- and thought you might want to meet me somewhere for breakfast before work."

Greg took all of an eighth of a second to respond, and replied rather happily at that. "Yeah, that sounds great. Where do you want to meet?"

Nick smiled at the blonde's enthusiasm. It was rare for the brawny man to want to spend so much time with one person like this, and rarer still for the person to feel the same way. Instead of feeling constrained or needy, as he'd always imagined, it felt completely natural…completely right to want to be with Greg.

"Do you remember that little diner we all went to, to celebrate Warrick making CSI-3? I think Catherine must have picked it out…" Nick chuckled lightly, "Definitely not Warrick or Sara."

While the diner was nice, it definitely was not the sort of place their coworkers were likely to frequent. With their relationship being so fresh, Nick did not want any interruptions on their breakfast date…and he hated to admit it, even to himself, but he was also a little unsure of having anyone find out about them...especially by happenstance. It was one thing to decide it was all right -or even necessary- for someone to know, it was another matter entirely to have someone find out by catching them together, particularly when they might not even know they had been found.

"Yeah, I remember." It sounded like Greg was getting dressed as he spoke. "And actually, that place was Grissom's pick."

Nick was torn between amusement and surprise, "Are you serious?" He had even been a little surprised when he thought Catherine selected the diner, it looked like a fine teahouse out of an old movie, which was why the Texan thought the younger man would like to go there instead of any other out-of-the-way place.

"Yeah," Greg laughed a little as he answered. "Check out the section near the back of the menu that reads 'for those with an exotic palette'. Aside from _Hot Topic_ and Grissom, I didn't think anyone regarded insects as snack foods or additional toppings. Apparently, the freeze dried grubs go well in an omelet…not that I've tried it."

The brawny man pursed his lips in mild disgust. He knew exactly where the enthusiastic youth had heard the recommendation. The only time he had wondered what he got himself into after moving to Vegas was when Grissom had merrily stated that he would be taking a pint of Nick's blood and offered him a chocolate-coated worm in the same sentence. "Yeah, well…I think I'll stick to cheese and bacon in mine. See you in about ten minutes then?"

"Yep, I'm on my way out now. See you in a bit…" It sounded as though Greg were about to add some sort of sendoff to the statement, but choked back the words again. Nick vaguely wondered if the younger man was somehow intimidated by speaking on the phone before he heard what was obviously Greg pulling on his shirt without releasing his cell. He decided that he was just reading too much into it and let the ridiculous notion go.

"Bye, G." Nick smiled as he hung up and then he finished getting dressed. He arrived at the diner about twelve minutes or so later, to find Greg already waiting at a square table in the far corner. Greg smiled brightly as he stood and started to move towards the older man, but quickly hesitated. His eyes never left Nick, so the Texan knew Greg was only concerned with Nick's reaction.

The muddle-haired chemist stuffed his hands in his pockets and nodded to the CSI, still smiling, even if he looked a little embarrassed. "Sorry," Greg stated quietly, "It'll take me a little while to get used to this."

Nick remembered the feeling he had gotten when he heard the anxiety in Greg's voice over the phone that morning, and his dedication to show Greg that he was in this for real doubled. Before Nick could respond however, the younger man sat down and motioned for him to do the same as he spoke again. "This is a nice surprise; I didn't expect to see you until later. Oh, I ordered you coffee, by the way."

The Texan smiled as he took a seat perpendicular to the muddle-haired chemist; "Thanks." Nick rested a hand on the younger man's knee under the table. "You got me in the habit of getting up early again, and I thought it'd be nice to see you before work."

Greg opened his mouth to respond, but stopped when Nick's cell phone sounded. He grinned when the older man huffed.

"Damn it…that better not be the lab." Nick checked his phone reluctantly. "It's Jennie; probably just returning my return call form the day before yesterday. She can wait."

Nick quickly turned off his phone and dropped it on the table, turning his attention back to Greg. His family could wait until his break later and work could wait until his shift began in about an hour. "You know, there's something we didn't talk about last night, and I think I should bring it up so you know I'm serious about this."

"I know you're serious," Greg chimed in.

Nick smiled and gently caressed the knee he still held in his hand. "Thanks for that, Greggo. In any case, I want you to know that I still plan to tell my parents about everything...and most of my friends. I wasn't just tryin' to sweet-talk you or-"

"Nick, I know you weren't." Greg discreetly laid one of his hands over the shovel-shaped one on his knee and gave it a light squeeze. "You'll tell them when you're ready…but you need to move at your own pace; I understand."

The Texan knew he should feel fortunate that the willowy youth was being so understanding, and he did feel very lucky…however, he also could not help but feel a little confused. "Then what the hell have we been waitin' for?" Nick knew there were better ways to express his thoughts, but the words were out of his mouth before he could think to watch his tongue or tone. A tone that, by the look on Greg's face, had been angrier and more accusing than he had intended. "Greg, I'm-"

"No," Greg interrupted quietly, and he held up a hand in what could have been either a defensive or calming gesture. Neither idea made Nick feel any better, but he quieted down anyway, thinking it might be best to let the doe-eyed man talk first for the time being. "No, that's okay. I know you're probably confused…to be honest, I'm a little confused too."

Nick frowned. Greg mirrored the expression, then took a deep breath and attempted to elucidate. "I don't understand it, but you _have_ changed over the past few days. I don't know why or how, but you definitely aren't afraid of this -of _us_- not like you were before. You're trying to live more openly and, like I said last night, I just have to trust you not to shut down on me."

Greg shrugged lightly and offered the brawny man a half smile, "And I do."

Nick smiled back and raised his free hand to hesitantly caress the chemist's cheek before dropping the hand on the slender man's shoulder. "I _was_ afraid of this Greg…and I still am a little, I'm sorry to say. But once I figured out what I wanted -_who_ I wanted- I just…"

Nick shook his head slowly, looking as confused as he felt. Then, his eyes met Greg's again and he felt that same _rightness_…his smile immediately returned and he ploughed forward without concern. "I'm the kind of guy who believes a real man takes care of what's his, and I wanted you to be mine, so that meant findin' the strength you need me to have. And I'm glad I found it...and not just because I got you.

"You were right, Greggo; I needed to be honest with myself, and with the important people my life, or I never would have been happy." The CSI laughed quietly; "And lucky for me, I'm not nearly as good in the romance department as everyone thinks I am; so I really had no choice but to tell a few people if I was gonna get you…and there's no way I wasn't gettin' you."

Greg chuckled quietly and murmured something about Nick having plenty of confidence at least, before his eyes softened. "Everyone might be right to think you're such a Romeo. Only you could make such a possessive statement sound romantic instead of creepy." He smiled affably at the older man, "I'm glad you're happy."

"I hope I'm not the only one here who is," Nick replied as he stroked the exposed skin above Greg's collar with his thumb.

"Are you kidding?" Greg smiled and squeezed the hand on his knee again. "I've been dreaming you'd come around for years…and last night was still better than I ever imagined."

The Texan smirked as he withdrew his hand from Greg's shoulder. "And here you keep tryin' to make everyone think you're this kinky little freak when all you wanted was a quiet dinner and a night snugglin' on the sofa." Nick sipped his coffee to hide his deepening smirk when the younger man flushed lightly. "I guess you weren't kiddin' that time you said you were a romantic."

Greg shook his head as he folded a hand under his chin. "Man, you always played it so cool…I can't believe you were actually paying attention to me all these years."

"Yeah," the brawny man looked down and sighed before meeting the blonde's eyes again. "I'm sorry I gave you such mixed signals all this time."

Greg bit his lip and shrugged lightly. "You weren't even being straight with yourself, how could you be clear with me? Besides, it's water under the bridge now." He grinned and released a deep breath that seemed to release all the remaining tension in his body. "So…what did you think of the movie last night?"

Nick laughed, and felt his own lingering unease drift away on the sound. "Honestly? I was having a hard time payin' attention to it. I had this cute blonde in my arms, whisperin' sweet Norwegian nothings in my ear… Really now, who'd pay attention to an old movie over that?"

Both men laughed and continued talking. Nick absently ordered for both himself and Greg when the waitress came to take their order, and they continued talking and smiling all through breakfast.

About twenty minutes before they would have to leave, Greg's cell phone sounded, indicating he had a text. The willowy chemist only glanced at the screen briefly before shutting the device off and setting it beside Nick's equally disregarded phone. "I can call him back later."

Nick felt a quick and unexpected wave of possessiveness, which he quelled just as swiftly. Although he could tell it was not quick enough for the younger man to miss it, if the look of combined amusement and understanding on Greg's face was anything to go by.

"Papa Olaf," Greg explained without a hint of ill feeling. Before Nick could even consider feeling ashamed, the muddle-haired youth added; "You know, I brought him and Nana here once after we all came here. He bought some of the chocolate covered insects to bring home to a friend of his who claims his wife will eat anything if it's dipped in chocolate."

Nick man blinked and then smiled at the younger man. Then he laughed softly and nodded, before the actual words Greg had used to change the subject caught up to him. "Wait…did she actually eat 'em?"

Greg grinned and nodded, "She served them when Nana and a few of their other friends got together for tea later that week." The chemist paused and took in the questioning look in the CSI's eyes, along with the slightly disturbed pressing of his lips and decided to answer Nick's unspoken question. "Nana said it was better than bridge mix but not as good as chocolate covered nuts…those are her favorite."

"Man, that is gross." Nick could not help but smile though; the more he heard about Greg's grandparents, the less unusual the youth's unconventional air and behavior seemed.

Greg shrugged, "It didn't hurt anyone and she figured it wasn't an opportunity she was going to have often, so why not try it once?"

"So you'd try eatin' bugs?" The Texan asked skeptically, but then turned thoughtful at the somewhat sheepish way the younger man smiled, ducked his head, and nodded. "You already did? When…?"

"My second week at the lab; Grissom offered me some of his chocolate-covered insects while we were going over some evidence in his office, and I'd never had some before, so I decided to try one. It wasn't bad…" Greg wore a tentative and somewhat fastidious expression. "Not something I'd go out and buy myself, but I can't say I'd _never_ try it again."

Nick just smiled at the younger man and shook his head, "Well, I have to admire your openness to experience…not too sure about eatin' bugs though. So you're the 'try anything once' type, then?"

Greg made a thoughtful, slightly negative sound. "Not _anything_…I'm just not weirded out by the little things. Especially after all the _really_ strange stuff I hear about at work, online, and from my friends…" The muddle-haired youth half-shrugged and made another strange noise that might have been a quickly mumbled 'I don't know'; "Something simple like eating bugs, wearing a skirt, or getting creative with some glitter and mineral oil just doesn't seem like a big deal to me."

Nick stared at the quirky youth blankly; intrigue, surprise, lust, and confusion were warring for dominance in his mind. He never thought the idea of a guy in a skirt would be a turn on, and as for the rest… "Glitter and mineral oil…? Do I want to know what that's for?"

"Oh yeah;" the blonde smirked and wagged his eyebrows quickly. Then he tiled his head and grinned, "But we'll save that for later." Greg pointed to the older man's watch, "You're going to be late for work if we don't head out soon."

The brawny man lanced at his watch, "Shit. I didn't realize it was gettin' so late. We should-" Nick paused and frowned at the younger man. "Wait, why did you say _I_ was gonna be late? What time do you start?"

Thinking it over quickly, the Texan realized that he had just assumed he and Greg started their shift at the same time. He actually never saw the chemist arrive at the lab; Greg just always seemed to be there when he was needed, and Nick never paid attention beyond that before.

"Lab techs usually arrive about half an hour before you guys, but it's not abnormal for me to be there an hour early or so." Greg shrugged with a 'what can you do' expression and then smiled as though it were no big deal. "Normally, I either get called in early to cover backlog or I just show up early if I know there's a big case or something that's going to take a lot of time…that way I get my table cleared first, you know?" The muddle-haired youth smiled as Nick signaled for the bill. "Tonight's my night off though."

Nick was leaning forward to get his wallet while the waitress arrived when the slender young man finally got to answering his question. "Wha- Oh, uh, thanks," he only spared the woman a glance before he looked at Greg in surprise. "This is your night off?" The blonde nodded easily as he reached for his own wallet.

The Texan held up a hand to stop Greg mid-action. "No I got this one. But…why didn't you tell me it was your night off instead of draggin' yourself out of bed? I'd have let you sleep in."

Greg's smile never faltered as looked at the brawny man as though the very thought of turning down breakfast with him was ridiculous. "I can catch up on sleep later and besides, I wanted to see you. Thanks for breakfast, by the way. I really liked this."

Nick's smile was bright enough to make the woman sitting three tables over swoon. "You're welcome; I liked this too. Thanks for-" He motioned with a hand vaguely, thinking of the best way to phrase what he meant. 'Thank you for coming' sounded too impersonal, but anything else he could think of sounded like either a line or a brush-off.

"Did you mean what you said last night, about us being a couple?" Greg suddenly asked, although he sounded like he already knew the answer, and was pleased by it.

"Of course," the Texan grinned, even though he had no idea where the muddle-haired chemist was going. "Why?"

Greg laughed a little as he replied, "Well then why would you think you need to thank me for coming to see you?" He glanced around before swiftly leaning forward and kissing the corner of the older man's mouth.

Nick smiled both at the kiss itself, and the fact that the younger man clearly realized he was not as comfortable with such public displays of affection yet. Greg opened his mouth, still smiling softly but obviously about to apologize, so the sable-eyed man cut him off.

"Don't be sorry." Nick's voice was firm and his eyes bore into Greg's, demanding that he understand. "You've been holdin' back, I know. You said you have to get used to this, but you're doin' enough. I'm the one who needs to get used to this. Just give me some time; I'll get there…I promise."

"I know you will;" Greg smiled lightly, but it did not hold quite as much confidence as it had earlier. It seemed that the younger man was not sure how long he would be waiting, but he appeared ready to wait it out anyway...almost content to do so, now that he could see the light at the end of the tunnel.

Nick felt a rush of affection and determination. "C'mon," he squeezed the younger man's hand and then grabbed his phone and stood. Greg did the same, and both men headed to the parking lot. Once again, Nick walked Greg to his car. "So what are your plans for your night off?"

"Eh, first one in two weeks; I have to clean up and restock. Besides that, I figure I'll get in touch with a couple friends and Papa Olaf, find out what's been going on with everybody. I also have some studying to catch up on…there's a lot more to moving into the field than learning to use fingerprint powder." Greg slipped his hands into his pockets and smiled somewhat bashfully at the older man.

"If you wanna call when you get of work, or stop by, whatever…" The muddle-haired youth's entire body shifted with the last word, as though he were trying to literally lead the older man down his train of thought while trying not to look too hopeful.

"Oh, I'll definitely be callin' you," Nick commented with a smirk as he dropped a hand on the slighter man's shoulder; "On my way over." Both men smiled and then the brawny CSI pulled Greg in for a hug that would have appeared friendly enough to the casual observer, but a more astute witness might have noticed the way Nick stroked the youth's spine just so and whispered, "See you later, baby," before he pulled away.

"See you later," Greg replied softly, his eyes sparkling even in the dull artificial lighting of the parking lot, "Elskling."

The Texan eyed the blonde thoughtfully for a moment before smiling gently. "You haven't been sayin' what I always assumed you were sayin' all this time, have you…when you switched to Norwegian?"

Greg shook his head with a grin. "I think you're starting to catch on now, though." He blew the brawny man a quick kiss before turning to get into his car.

"I'm gonna ask you about that later," Nick called with a smile as he closed the willowy youth's door and took a step back.

Greg rolled down his window, "I knew you would eventually." He raised one hand to wave playfully, "På gjensyn!"

Nick laughed and raised a hand to offer his own, brief wave. "Bye, Greggo."

Nick continued to smile all the way to the lab. The Texan did not even realize that he was doing so until he noticed Warrick smirking at him in the locker room as they prepared for their shift. "What?"

"Nothing," the green-eyed man was still smirking. "It just looks like someone got lucky last night. You could give Greg a run for his money with that beamer…" Warrick paused for half a beat before his smirk dimmed into an easy grin and he added, "Well, almost. I swear the kid looks like he belongs in a Mentos commercial half the time."

Nick laughed lightly as he attached his gun to his belt. "I know what you mean. Greggo could light up the whole lab on a good day."

"Speaking of good days," Warrick turned to face his friend fully. The taller man's expression was warm but thoughtful. "What's got you smiling like that? I figured you'd be a little down, since it's Sanders' day off." His expression suddenly blanked out before turning astonished, "You didn't actually get lucky last night, did you?"

"Yeah, I did," replied Nick with a grin. He enjoyed the rare look of surprise on his friend's face before adding, "Just not the way you're thinkin'. I had a date…a really great date."

Warrick smiled warily, even as he tiled his head in question; "Sanders?" His smile brightened when the Texan nodded and he clapped Nick on the shoulder. "Congratulations, man. How did you pull that one off?"

The beaming smile Nick had been wearing when he arrived appeared again. He held up a hand as though to keep his and his friend's growing enthusiasm at bay. "Oh, man; you're never gonna believe this, but-"

"Hey, guys," Sara called as she entered the locker room. She continued speaking as soon as they looked at her, completely oblivious to the fact that they had been having a private conversation…as well as the fact that it was still five or six minutes before they were due to clock in. "Brass found Ronald Greer, our missing car owner. Get this; he's studying to be a nutritionist and he works part time in a holistic shop that sells health food and natural supplements."

"Natural supplements?" questioned Nick, quickly falling into work mode; "Like belladonna?"

"Exactly;" Sara's excitement seemed to grow as she added, "_And_ his roommate -who I think's been playing dumb all this time, there's no way he didn't know where our guy was- is a paramedic. Mark Daniels; he works that blood drive at the fair every year."

"Which means he has access to needles and knows how to draw blood," Warrick commented. He too, had clearly made the mental changes needed to slip into CSI mode. "Did he have any connection to our vics besides the roommate?"

Sara opened her mouth, clearly ready to pick up at the same energy level she had stopped, but then took a breath and stopped, looking confused. "That, I don't know."

Nick grinned and turned to the taller man, "We never had any reason to look into him before."

Sara grinned as she looked between the two men, "We do now."

"Yep, so why don't you get on that." Nick turned to Warrick, still grinning. "Rick, you want to sit in when Brass talks to Greer? I'm gonna see if we can extend our warrant to search their premises and get a head start there."

"And Brass said I was too excited about this break in the case," Sara commented. She looked at Warrick and indicated Nick, as he closed his locker. "When was the last time you saw this guy so accommodating?"

"Guess he's just having a good day," the green-eyed man answered with another smirk. Nick rolled his eyes as they started heading out to work the case.

With all the new leads, the shift moved along quickly, for which Nick was thankful. He knew he would have been antsy to get back to Greg by lunch if the night had been remotely slow. He was just coming back from Greer's shared apartment, wondering if the newest developments in his personal life were affecting his perception or if the 'roommates' shared more than a simple dwelling, when his phone rang. "Stokes."

"Greger, gutten min! Hvordan har du det?" A very happy old man all but yelled into the phone, which Nick immediately pulled away from his ear. He turned to look at the phone with a quizzical expression, and noticed two things. One; the caller ID read _Olaf Sanders,_ and two; the phone in his hand was not his own.

"Oh crap," the Texan murmured softly. Then he swallowed heavily and decided to take care of Greg's grandfather before he worried about the problems that could arrive if anyone else discovered he had ended up with Greg's phone on the chemist's night off. "Hello…Mr. Sanders?"

A pause followed, in which all Nick could hear was a crackle of wind as the phone moved, and he could not help but grin at the mental image of Olaf Sanders looking at his own phone much the same way he had just done. "Mr. Sanders," Nick began again, laying on the charm now that he had calmed. "This is Nick Stokes; I'm-"

"Ah, Nick!" The old man's cheerful demeanor returned easily, his Norwegian accent somehow seeming to add to the warmth of his tone. "Min Greger has told me so many good things about you since he moved to Las Vegas. It's nice to meet you in some fashion."

A woman started speaking in Norwegian in the background, and Olaf paused to reply to her -also in Norwegian- before returning his attention to Nick. "So sorry; my wife, she worries. Is our grandson available?"

"Uh, not exactly. You see…" Nick paused and took a deep breath. He really was not sure how much to tell the older man. While he was sure Greg planned to tell his grandparents about them, he also knew that was not the same as having someone else tell them. Moreover, he did not know if the younger man was looking forward to giving them the news after having wanted this for so long, and he hated the idea of depriving Greg of that.

"Nothing is wrong, I hope?" asked Greg's grandfather, sounding worried.

"Oh, no; it's nothing like that," Nick hurried to assure the elder man. "Our phones just got switched earlier. I don't think he knows yet, or else he would have called me."

"Ja, that is true." Olaf sounded relaxed again. Instead of questioning how the mix-up had occurred, he simply asked, "When you have the opportunity, could you ask Greger to call? It isn't terribly important, only that we normally speak more often than we have these past weeks and, as I said, my wife worries…not nearly as much as my daughter, but-" There was a brief pause and Nick heard the phone shift, as if the man holding it had gestured somehow. "There you have it."

Nick smiled, he had the feeling he and Olaf Sanders would be getting along just fine throughout his future with Greg. "Roger that, Mr. Sanders; I'll call Greg and let him know."

"Thank you, Nick; and please, call me Olaf."

"Will do, Olaf," the Texan grinned again as he added, "I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Adjø, Nick," the old man responded happily. "Oh, and allow me to say that I am very pleased you and Greger have finally, how do you say… 'Hooked up'?" Nick bushed and forgot to breathe for a second; he felt his neck start to heat up as the elder continued speaking.

Apparently oblivious to the younger man's reaction, and any possibly ramification for his grandson, Olaf continued speaking merrily. "He has hoped for it for a very long time, and anything that makes vennen min happy makes us happy. Just treat our boy well, Ja? He would be miserable if my wife were to be incarcerated for poisoning you."

Nick laughed shakily, feeling overwhelmed by several emotions. Finally, he smiled and replied more honestly than he believed he would with anyone else for the time being. "I don't think that will be necessary, Olaf. I plan to treat our boy very well for a long time."

"I believe it." Answered the elder man, and it seemed that the Stokes siblings were not the only people who made smiles audible. "God dag, Nick."


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's notes: Well, now that I've tackled Papa Olaf, here's Jillian Stokes. Oddly enough, I was not nearly as worried about writing her as Papa Olaf. I'm not sure if that's because we've actually seen her on the show or if it's just because I like Olaf so much. _

_See part one for story notes and the disclaimer._

_Norwegian translations: Kjæreste = Boyfriend_

_Kjære = Darling/my beloved/my dear

* * *

_

After his phone call with Olaf Sanders, Nick pulled over and took a moment to think about the ease in which he had declared his feelings to the near stranger. He was just about to call Greg when the younger man's cell rang, the caller ID reading _Nick Stokes_. The CSI smiled as he answered, "Hey, G."

"Hey," the familiar voice replied, "I guess you already figured out that our phones got switched. By the way, your sister called."

"Yeah?" Nick even amazed himself with how little concern he felt at the news. He knew it was likely because he doubted Greg had said anything incriminating, but he still would have expected to feel more apprehension. "Which one?"

"Jennie." Greg answered simply. He sounded uncertain, but not necessarily nervous. "I didn't answer…I wasn't sure what to say."

"Well, you obviously found out about the switch quicker than I did. I just got off the phone with your grandfather." The Texan decided to wait for the younger man's reaction before elaborating.

"Really?" Greg giggled quietly, clearly unperturbed by the news. "Papa or Grandpa?"

"Olaf," Nick answered with a grin. "They're getting worried over there; I guess you haven't talked as much as usual lately?" He bit his lip before he added, "He also said he's happy that we hooked up -his words, not mine."

Greg actually laughed at the statement. "That sounds like Papa. He must like you."

"You know what? I think he does." The Texan's smile faded slightly as he shook his head in wonderment. "I didn't even tell him anything, aside from our phones being mixed up, he just knew. Sorta reminded me of you, to tell the truth."

"That's weird; he always tells me I'm just like Nana." Greg sounded as though he was pondering that, and Nick chuckled as he pulled back onto the road. "I hope he didn't embarrass you," For the first time since the call began, the blonde sounded a little concerned. "He's always so generous with his feelings that I think he just doesn't consider that some people aren't."

"I have to admit I was a little embarrassed…not to mention shocked that your grandfather actually used the term 'hooked up' so happily." Nick smiled returned, "He really does love you; you know that?"

"Yeah, I'm really lucky." Greg sounded so genuinely happy that Nick felt his own happiness increase, despite the fact that the car in front of him slowed more than was reasonable, even in a tourist town. "Are you driving?"

"Yeah," Nick leaned back in the driver's seat, the phone held against his ear with one hand while the other remained settled atop the steering wheel. "I'm on my way back to the lab. We finally found Greer and got a warrant to check out his place. We think he and his roommate might have been workin' together, but it's too soon to say for sure."

"Do you want me to meet you in the parking lot, or somewhere along the way?" Greg offered; it sounded as though he were walking while he spoke. "I'm guessing you don't want to try explaining how our phones got switched or why you aren't answering yours today."

The Texan sighed; he hated that Greg was right. "Yeah, that could be a tough one."

"Well, if anyone sees me there, I could say I was in the neighborhood and wanted to check the status of my bet with Warrick…or-" The phone beeped on Greg's end, and the younger man paused. "I hope that isn't work related."

"Damn," Nick tapped the steering wheel and frowned. "Yeah, we should switch 'em back ASAP. It'll take me about twenty minutes to get to the lab. Do you mind meetin' me there? We're busy enough today that I doubt anyone'll notice you in the parking lot anyway."

"Okay, I'll see you there." Far from sounding put out or disappointed, Greg seemed understanding and unbothered, almost cheery even. "Want me to check and see who that was in case you need to call them back?"

The Texan nodded and clenched his jaw, hoping that if it was one of his siblings, they did not leave anything incriminating in their message. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Thanks, Greg. I'll see you soon."

Less than two minutes after he hung up, Greg's phone rang again, and Nick checked the caller ID. Reading his own name there, he answered. "Miss me already?"

"Yeah, I guess I've fallen prey to your southern charm," Greg answered. Strangely enough, there was not a hint of irony to his voice. "It was your mother who called, and by the sound of her message, you really want to call her back soon. …Or pretend your phone is broken for a while."

Nick released a half-laugh, half-sigh. "No, I should call her. I've been puttin' it off, and I know I have no reason to."

"Anything I can do to help?" Greg sounded slightly apprehensive, but still confident somehow, and very empathetic.

The Texan smiled softly, "You've already done plenty, G; the rest is up to me. I'll call her the first chance I get. I meant what I said at breakfast; I'm glad I'm doing this. It's nice to know that I could mention you or anything else in relation to this to my brothers and sisters or Rick. It was always the hardest thing to avoid before… Even if Beth never comes around, I'm glad they all know."

"I'm happy to hear that," Greg sounded relieved, more so than the brawny CSI had expected. "I was worried that…maybe I'd pressured you into doing something you weren't ready for. That was never my intention, but-"

"I know, Greg." Nick interrupted. "You didn't pressure me. You're a good friend…and a good boyfriend."

"Thanks… Kjæreste;" The doe-eyed man answered after a short pause, and Nick could easily picture one of the megawatt smiles he and Warrick had been discussing earlier. "I'm just stopping for gas and then I'll be at the lab in like, five minutes. I'll see you soon."

Nick frowned as he paid closer attention to the car in front of him, which he had to, seeing as it had slowed even further than before. Looking further along the street, he saw that the road was jammed several meters ahead, and he could make out the flashing lights of an ambulance and several police cars. "I'm gonna take a little longer to get there; traffic's getting thicker -looks like an accident ahead- but I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Remember you have evidence for an ongoing case with you," Greg stated just as Nick was about to unbuckle his seat belt to check out the scene ahead.

The Texan smirked and shook his head as he buckled up again. "Am I that easy to predict, or are you just that good?"

"Can't it be both?" Greg replied facetiously, and the older man chuckled. "I'm going to set your phone to forward all calls to mine, just in case anyone from work tries to call you while you're stuck."

"You can do that?" A brief silence followed his query, and Nick figured that the willowy man was not sure if it was a serious question. "I'm not kidding, but I'm assuming that silence means 'yes, the company policy includes that feature so all our work phones can do it'…or something like that."

"That pretty much covers it," Greg replied, sounding as though he was fighting not to laugh at his boyfriend. "I'll show you some of the other useful features it can do later. Bye, Kjære. Good luck."

"Thanks, peanut. Bye." The CSI could hear the younger man laughing as he hung up, and smiled to himself. Straining to see what was happening on the road ahead, Nick felt it was safe to assume two things; the scene was under control and he was not going anywhere for a while. Deciding to make use of the time, he flipped Greg's phone open, wondered how he had failed to notice that the background was purple earlier, and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?" The woman who answered did not identify herself in any way, but her warm voice and southern accent, contrasted by a no-nonsense tone with a touch of patience that one only acquires by having heard nearly everything, identified her well enough for anyone who knew her, let alone knew her as well as Nick.

"Hi, mom. How're you doin'?" Nick had long ago noticed that his southern drawl grew thicker whenever he talked to anyone back home, and he found himself vaguely wondering if Greg acquired an accent like his grandfather's when he spoke to his family. Before he could take the thought too far, his mother's voice pinned him to the present moment.

"Nicky; how are _you_? Before you even try to say 'fine', you should know that I'm aware one of y'all started your little information chain about somethin', and through process of elimination, I've named _you_ as the first link. Moreover, since none of your brothers or sisters will tell me what's goin' on, I know it's serious. Are you in some sort of trouble…like that time with the whore?"

"Mom!" Nick caught himself looking around as though worried someone had heard. He felt a little amused, somewhat irritated, embarrassed and incredibly shocked. "No, it's nothing like that! How do you even know about that?"

Jillian released a put-upon sigh, as though she were pacifying a difficult child by explaining something she had no need to explain. "Honey, I'm one of five kids myself, I've been married to your father close to fifty years, I raised seven kids -includin' you, I put up with that PTA crap for decades and I'm on the community advisory counsel, so you know I can schmooze and intimidate the best of 'em. Let's also not forget that I'm one of the most prominent lawyers in all of Texas…did you honestly think I wouldn't find out about that?"

Nick blinked as he considered everything his mother just said. Not only had he mentioned the incident to several of his siblings (with instructions not to tell Beth or their parents, of course), but most of the LVPD knew about the incident, and discreet as Nick tried to be, he was a judge's son. He decided that he should have known _someone_ would mention it to his parents eventually.

The brawny man sighed, squeezed the steering wheel tightly with his free hand to avoid punching it, and finally, took a deep breath and relaxed as much as he could under the circumstances. Nick was just pleased that his mother could not see his embarrassed blush, guilt-ridden expression, and angrily set jaw. "No, mom; it's nothing like that. Do you… I mean, you now I didn't…that I didn't _pay_ her, right? It wasn't like that."

"Oh, honey," his mother did not sound surprised or appalled, only sympathetic. "Of course I know that. I know you wouldn't do anything like that…not that you'd ever have to anyway. I'm also not in the dark about the number of women you've dated, and I use that term loosely."

Nick felt his neck heat up and knew his blush was spreading, but he decided that he wanted to hold off that conversation for another time. The one he had called to initiate would be difficult enough on its own. However, it did present him with a good place to start.

"Well, this is kind of about that…not Kristy, the uh, the prostitute…" Nick cringed at the word; hating that he had to tell his mother about it…that he had likely brought some small amount of shame to his parents by even doing it to begin with. "It's about women though…kind of." He sighed in frustration. "This is harder than I thought it would be. I don't know where to start."

"Well, I don't know about you, honey;" Jillian began patiently, as though they were back home at the ranch, sipping iced tea on a nice summer's day when they had all the time in the world. "But whenever one of the witnesses I'm talkin' to says that, I usually recommend they start at the beginning."

"Yeah," Nick laughed warily, "I'm not sure where the beginning is, to tell you the truth."

"That's usually the tricky bit, innit?" The stately woman commented gently, with a touch of a smile to her voice. "We could go all the way back to when you were in junior high. That's when you and Tommy Berger stopped wresting and roughhousing after you suddenly decided you were too old for it…though that didn't stop you, RJ, Ronnie, and Jennie from practically tearin' the house down at least once a month."

Nick's eyes widened. Tommy and he had been best friends for as long as he could remember, and they had always played rough, as many boys do. After puberty hit, however, he had started having an entirely different reaction to their roughhousing than he knew he should, and had promptly come up with an excuse to avoid getting himself into that situation again. If he were honest with himself, he would have to say that Tommy was probably the first boy he ever had a crush on.

"Or we could simply go back to high school," Jillian continued thoughtfully. She obviously knew that Nick was too shocked and embarrassed to speak, but was not hindered by the same unease. "When you abruptly decided you weren't going to re-sign for the football team at the beginning of your senior year, claiming that you should focus on your studies for college…even though we all knew you were a shoe-in for A&M anyway.

"You were always goin' though girlfriends too, and gettin' in too far too quickly, if you ask me. I know most boys are obsessed with girls in high school -your brothers certainly were- but there was always somethin' different with you...somethin' almost _frantic_. It was like you felt you had somethin' to prove."

Nick swallowed thickly and nodded; even though his mother could not see it…he knew she would be able to tell somehow. He had been popular in high school, never staying in one click long enough for any of the others to develop any derision toward him. Most would think that was because he was just an all-around nice guy with various interests; he was not interested in books enough to just rely on his brains for life, but he also was not interested in sports enough to let his education slip too much. However, he had simply found it easier to lose himself in the crowd that way, which meant he never had to ask himself any of the deeper, harder questions that most teenagers like him had to ponder…like why his blood pounded for entirely different reasons than the norm when he tackled certain players.

"We could also just jump to your college years," his mother began again, still speaking calmly and patiently, as though she were reminiscing about any normal childhood antics a parent might expect. "If I thought you went through the girls in high school, it was nothing compared to the stories I heard while you were in that fraternity. All I could do was pray you used protection and stayed safe, which I'm sure you did.

"Speaking of safety, you also returned to playing softball in college. A much safer sport than football, isn't it? No tackling and the like, not to mention all the locker room shenanigans…And you were always so supportive of your teammates; always ready to give them a pat on the back or a friendly arm around the shoulder…but never for longer than three seconds. That's some sort of guy rule, isn't it?"

Nick released a heavy sigh. He had definitely started asking himself the tough questions in college, and had even found an answer, though not the one he had hoped for. Softball _had_ been safer than football, and not because he was worried about damaging his knees or back. As far as his other extracurricular activities, while he would not go so far as to say he was ashamed of most of it, he certainly was not proud of it either. To him, using someone for sex was fine if they were in it for the same thing, but using them to hide the fact that he wanted something he did not think he should, just seemed wrong to him now.

"Then again, college is supposed to be about experimenting and finding your little niche in life, so maybe we ought to start after you graduated and joined the Dallas PD;" suggested Jillian in mock pensiveness, although she did not sound cruel in the least. "You still sowed your wild oats, but you worked hard too…really impressed the boys at the crime lab, from what the rest of us heard. You finally grew up though; with that, you realized that somethin' here would always hold you back, stop you from finding that little niche of your own."

"Then you attended that lecture Dr. Grissom held in San Antonio and followed him to Vegas." The older woman sighed. "I suppose life would have been harder for you here, though, much as I hate to admit it."

Nick remembered that time of his life quite clearly. The brawny CSI had known what he wanted all around, and he also knew he could have none of it in Dallas. Between his parents' and older siblings' reputations casting the shadow of expectation over him, and the way most viewed his preferences back in the Midwest, he would never be free to just be himself. Then, he met Grissom and saw a perfect opportunity to change his circumstances. Grissom would never care about who his parents were, and most others in Vegas were less likely to make the connection his name immediately gave away in Texas…assuming they even knew who the Stokes' were.

In addition, the general population of Las Vegas was known for being rather tolerant of any behavior that was considered depraved or deviant elsewhere. Nick had regular hangouts for a normal night on the town, day off, or date, but he also had a couple bars he frequented on his bad days or the night before a day off, when he planned to get more than tipsy and knew his eye might stray to an ass of the more masculine variety. In Vegas, having someone notice that did not mean the beer shower or beating it meant back home.

"Let's not forget the value of sticking to the present though," Jillian continued; both pride and amusement were starting to come through in her voice. "You are a fine man, Nick. You're good at your job, you've started lookin' for more than just a good time in the romance department, you have a nice house, and you call home often enough to keep your roots. It seems like you carved a lovely niche for yourself, and you finally seem more at peace with yourself too. Maybe it's just because of what I've already pointed out, or maybe it's somethin' more.

"Although, you still should find someone; no man is an island and all that. You need someone to look out for you and to give you more reason to take care of yourself. Hell, you can't even keep track of your phone anymore, or maybe there's another reason why my caller ID says I'm talking to someone named Greg Sanders?"

Nick's mouth fell open and his eyes widened slightly. When he recovered enough to speak, he muttered; "Damn it, I completely forgot about that." He sighed, and considered pointing out that there were plenty of platonic, innocent reasons for him calling from someone else's phone, especially a friend's…however, he repressed the knee-jerk reaction to do so. After all, that was the other reason why he had called his mother.

In any case, it sounded like the news was not going to be as shocking as he had assumed it would be. "So…you've known all this time?"

"Known what dear…that you bat for both teams?" Jillian answered calmly but teasingly. "Of course, honey. I did attend most of your games, if you remember." The older woman sighed, and the teasing quality left her tone. "Honestly, I think I started to suspect somethin' before you did."

Nick ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. It came out part sigh, part laugh, and part sob. "Yeah, it sounds like it. I didn't accept that I was bi 'till college…if you can call ignorin' and tryin' to hide something' _accepting_ it, that is."

"I take it your brothers and sisters all know?" Jillian asked, although both were sure she knew the answer already.

"Yep; I called Will a few days ago." The sable-eyed man tightened his grip on the steering wheel before adding, "I've heard back from all but one now."

"Beth?" Nick made a sound of acknowledgment and his mother continued, "Don't worry, honey, she'll come around. That husband of hers might give her a hassle about it though. You know she'll want to sit the kids down for a nice long talk once she's accepted it, and I don't think he'll be comfortable with that yet. It'll take some time for them to agree on what's to be said, but they'll get there. I can tell you one thing for sure, they won't be startin' any family drama at _my_ table, so don't even try usin' this as an excuse to skip out on any holidays."

Nick laughed slightly at that, "Wouldn't dream of it, mom." He sobered somewhat as he remembered the other things he called to say. "Uh, look mom, there's more to it than me bein' bi."

"Is this where Greg Sanders comes into it?" Jillian asked, and Nick made another sound of agreement. He was going to speak again when his mother released a thoughtful hum. "Why do I know that name…? Wait; is this the kid who started workin' at the lab about four years ago? You said he walked into the lab lookin' like he made a wrong turn during a high school fieldtrip, but then he turned out to be the best chemist you've ever worked with…?"

The Texan laughed outright at that. "Yeah, that's Greg. You haven't met him, but RJ, Jennie, Will, and Julie have…at least I think that's it. It's gettin' hard to keep track of who's met who."

"I know what you mean," Jillian commented wryly. "There have been so many friends, coworkers, associates, lovers, rivals, and enemies for your lot now that I can barely keep up with them all. So, is this weird, chemist, genius your boyfriend…or what exactly is the situation there?"

"We're together, but it's new…really new. I think it's gonna be the two of us for a long time though, so I wanted to tell you about him. Plus, he's…scared...about me bein' quiet about this for so long." Nick was not sure what made him add that last part, but he figured it could not hurt. After all, each of his siblings knew, so it was only a matter of time before his mother found out anyway.

"Ah, so you decided to kill two birds with one stone and come clean to everyone. Makes sense;" Jillian sounded approving. Her voice grew a little anxious as she asked, "When are you plannin' to tell your father?"

Nick took a deep breath. "I don't know…soon, now. Maybe after shift, after I've gotten some sleep."

"I could tell him, you know," his mother offered gently. She clearly did not want to insult her son, or imply that he was not man enough to handle it himself, but no matter how old or strong he was, he was still her son. It was hard for her too let him struggle with something on his own.

Nick understood all of this; as the youngest, he had been the hardest for her to let go of, but she always respected his wishes. "No, mom…but thanks." He smiled softly and then released it along with another deep breath. The traffic jam finally moved from a standstill to a dull crawl. "Do you think he'll…? How do you think he'll take it?"

"Oh, honey," Jillian sighed. When she spoke again, it was in the same tone she had used to soothe him of his nightmares when he was a child. "Your father and I love you. You may have to be patient while he wraps his head around it all, but he would never be disappointed in you for something like this." She seemed to hesitate for a fraction of a second before continuing, and Nick knew she was about to surprise him again. "To be honest, I prepped him for this back when you were in high school."

"You… _What_?" The brawny man's mouth fell open once again, and he did not even realize he had stopped driving until enough empty space grew in front of his Tahoe for the car behind him to lay on the horn. Nick began driving again, wondering how he had been that obvious without knowing about his preferences himself.

"After you quit the football team," his mother answered simply. She sounded somewhat tired when she added, "I thought I shouldn't say anything to you until you came to us…but I didn't know how your father would react initially, before he had a chance to really think. I didn't want you to be hurt if his knee-jerk reaction wasn't very accepting." Jillian sighed again, "Maybe I should have talked to you too. I never dreamed you would struggle with this for so long. I just assumed you kept it quiet around us; that you were livin' your own life."

"I am," _now_, Nick refrained from adding the last part aloud. "Sometimes…if you wait too long to say somethin', it just gets harder and harder to say. It wasn't because of you guys." He paused, wondering if she knew he was not only speaking about being bi…but that was a conversation for another day, assuming he ever felt like telling them about _that. _Before she could reply, he asked, "How did dad take it…when you prepped him for this?"

"He was shocked at first; to be honest, so was I back then," Jillian admitted, sounding a little ashamed. "He…was sort of in denial about it for a couple of weeks, but then he made his peace with the idea. Unfortunately, honey, that was a long time ago. Like I said, I just figured it was somthin' you decided to keep to yourself, but your father decided that it must have been a phase you went through."

Nick swallowed and nodded, he was nearly past the accident site. "You think he'll have to come to terms with it all over again?"

"I'm afraid so, honey. Just remember; he accepted it before, and he'll accept it now. It might take some time, but he'll love you every step of the way…even if he doesn't know how to show it very well."

The Texan's eyes began to water, but he kept his emotions in check. He was finally able to drive at the speed limit, and he was looking forward to seeing Greg now even more than he had before. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat before answering. "Thanks, mom. Look, uh, I have to get back to the lab. I'll call you again soon."

"Alright;" Jillian sounded like she had more to say…or perhaps she was just reluctant to hang up when she knew Nick was still worried. "Just don't worry yourself about your dad too much, okay? I love you, honey. Remember that."

"I will, mom, and I love you too. Bye."


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's notes: Burn treatment/healing and MSM information are accurate, however ,I completely forgot that CSIs have to check in evidence before it goes to whichever lab division needs to work on it. So…let's just suspend disbelief for that bit, okay? Thanks._

_See first chapter for further story notes and disclaimer.

* * *

_

Nick was down the street from the lab when Greg's cell rang again. He remembered to check the caller ID, and read the name _Warrick Brown_. "Hey, Warrick. I'm almost there. Got caught behind an accident over by-"

"That's fine, man." Warrick interrupted, sounding like he did when he had something important to say. "Brass and I interrogated Greer. He and Sara are questioning Daniels now. That's not why I called though; we can fill you in while whatever you found at the apartment gets processed. I'm calling because of Sanders.

"Don't worry, he's fine," the green-eyed man assured his friend before Nick could voice the concern that settled on the tip of his tongue. The Texan could not help but smile at the fact that his friend knew him so well. "Grissom spotted him in the parking lot and wanted him to help us out for a couple hours. Greggo claimed he was there to talk to me about the case, check up on our wager, you know? I'm not sure if Gris fell for it, but he didn't question it.

"Greg told me that he accidentally handed you his phone instead of yours when you left after dinner last night, the little knucklehead." Both men chuckled; Warrick, because he thought Greg was adorably smitten, which caused him to make the simple error. Nick, because he knew Greg had taken the blame for the mishap to save Nick the embarrassment and harassment that his coworkers and friends would no doubt provide. "Do you have anything for him when you get here?"

"Yeah, plus some stuff for trace…" Nick pulled into the lab's parking lot. "Greg isn't taking care of that too, is he?"

"I think he's just making sure our case moves along, so give all of it to him," Warrick replied. "Just make sure to say 'hey' to me on the way. I'll text you while you're with him, it won't be important, just an excuse to pull out your phone and set it on the counter."

Nick grinned as he caught on. "And then leave it there, right?"

"You got it. Greggo will make the switch and come find you as soon as he gets our results going. No one will be the wiser." Nick could hear the smirk in Warrick's voice as he added, "You got yourself a catch, man. Congratulations."

The Texan smiled, even as he rolled his eyes. He doubted that was all the other CSI had to say on the subject, but appreciated that his friend would be discreet. "Don't I know it. I'm here now, Rick; I'll be in in just a minute."

"Cool; see ya." Warrick hung up just as Nick hopped out of the company Tahoe and moved to the back to pull out the envelopes and bindles of evidence he had collected from Greer and Daniels' apartment.

Nick came in and logged in the evidence before heading toward DNA to drop it off. He paused on the way and glanced about until he spotted Warrick returning from the PD and turned in his direction. They met up halfway down the hall and the Texan asked, "So if Greggo's just here for a few hours to run our evidence, is he holed up somewhere or did he take over the chem. lab?"

"He's in his lab," the taller man replied with a smile. "No one else was workin' in there anyway. Damn cutbacks…it's no wonder none of us get steady days off."

Nick scoffed, "Hell, I'd be satisfied if I could just get off shift within two hours of schedule more than twice a week. I'm gonna drop this stuff off with Greg, then I'll catch up to you and Sara and we can see what we have."

Warrick nodded, "We'll be in the layout room with Brass." He grinned and added, "Take your time."

The Texan grinned as well and headed straight to the DNA lab. He paused upon entering, seeing a slender, blue-smocked figure bent over a microscope while simultaneously taking notes. Greg's music was not terribly loud or offensive that evening…it had a strangely romantic sound, in an odd, punk-ish sort of way that just screamed 'Greg'.

Nick's smile broadened, "Hey you. Just couldn't stay away, huh?" He knew any random passing employee would assume he was referring to the lab, as it was supposed to be the chemist's day off.

The lithe man straightened and turned, offering the older man a beatific smile. "Hey yourself. Yeah, I think I'm developing a dependence; I may need to seek help." Greg glanced down at the evidence bindles in the brawny man's arms. "Are _all_ of those for me?"

Nick blinked and offered a lopsided grin, "Hey, I was told you were handling DNA and trace, just for us."

"Mm-hmm, and tox," the younger man added as he took some of the evidence envelopes from the CSI. "Just consider me your personal slave for the evening."

Nick had to bite back a moan, thinking he would like it if that stood for the _whole_ evening. Before he could say anything inappropriate, he straightened and cleared his throat. "I hope gettin' dragged in here doesn't ruin your whole day. How did Grissom get you in here anyway…aren't you tapped out on overtime yet?"

"Oh, that," Greg rolled his eyes, but then grinned faintly, showing that he was not truly annoyed with their supervisor or the situation. He began working as he answered. "You see, it started with him asking me to help with an experiment. I swear the guy just loves to use me as his personal guinea pig… Anyway, he needed access to someone with significant scarring to dispr-"

The chiming of his own cell phone, which resided in Nick's pocket, interrupted the muddle-haired chemist. Nick checked the phone, and had to bite back a laugh at the text Warrick sent him; _Remind your boy toy to run full tox on Greer and Daniels' blood when he's done with their DNA profiles_. Nick surreptitiously placed the cell on the nearest counter, among several vials and beakers, and turned his attention back to Greg.

"You're gonna run a full tox screen on Greer and Daniels' blood after you get their profiles, right?" He asked, then flushed and shrugged when the chemist looked as though he were insulted that was not a given. "Sorry, Rick wanted me to check."

"Uh-huh." Greg continued working on the new evidence Nick had brought in as they talked. "I'm also going to compare the victims' blood to any unknowns that come up here."

Nick smiled apologetically and placed a hand on the younger man's back. His smile faltered and his brows furrowed when he noted how tense the muscles there were. "Greggo…" His mind -and question- switched gears as he recalled what Greg had been saying before Warrick's text interrupted him. "What was Grissom's experiment about?"

The willowy youth sighed as he stated mixing solvents. "You know Grissom; he didn't really fill me in on all the details. He said he needed to disprove a witness-slash-suspect's statement…it sounds like the dude's claiming he didn't feel an injection because of some heavy scarring on his shoulder. I guess he was burned at some point…" Greg gestured helplessly with one hand and then waved the thought away, "Whatever."

The muddle-haired chemist sounded less enthusiastic then usual, border-lining drab. "Grissom decided to use me as a pincushion to test the theory."

The Texan felt a surge of enragement that normally reserved itself for thoughtlessly cruel crimes. "It's only been a couple months since you were released to return to work! What the hell is Grissom thinking? Are you even healed up yet? Why didn't you-"

"Nick, relax," Greg interrupted, keeping his voice down and looking both touched and amused by his boyfriend's reaction. "They said it can take a year more for the scars to 'mature' but the bulk of the healing is done already; it's fine. I wouldn't let him stick needles in raw wounds…and he asked about tender areas and all that before he started sticking. Most of the thick scars have decreased sensation anyway, so I didn't even think it would hurt, and I _definitely_ didn't expect it to knot up like this. Grissom didn't either. He even apologized, and you know how rare that is."

The brawny CSI scoffed, feeling hardly appeased. "Yeah, but then he asked you to stick around and work some more."

Greg sighed and continued working. He seemed to be trying to keep his back as still as possible while doing so, and Nick wondered if that was due to discomfort or the fact that his hand was still on the younger man's back. Seeming to ignore both the knots under his skin and the hand on his back, the slender blonde commented; "I kind of got the feeling he wanted to keep an eye on me for a while."

"If he's really concerned, he should have told you to go to a doctor." Nick sighed as well, and rubbed the willowy chemist's back while pretending to smooth out his lab coat. "Does this hurt?"

"I can't really feel it on my bad side; most of the scarred areas are impervious to low pressure touches now. It gets cold really easily though, which is weird, 'cause they warned me about overheating now that I have less sweat glands…" Greg frowned lightly, then shook the somewhat random train of thought off and turned to offer the older man a warm smile before returning to work. "Thanks, Nick, but I think you need to catch up to Warrick and Sara . I'll let you know when I have some results for you."

The Texan nodded and reluctantly dropped his hand. "Yeah, you're right. Take it easy though, okay?"

"Okay," Greg replied with a half grin. "It's not like I'm doing anything strenuous, you know…" The chemist shook his head slightly and mouthed the words 'I'm okay' when he saw that his boyfriend was still hesitant to move. Despite the discomfort in his back, Greg wore a faint smile as the older man left the DNA lab in search of the other CSIs on his case.

Nick was still frowning when he entered the layout room. Brass was speaking to the others, but paused when he saw the look on the Texan's face. "What's the matter with you? The uniform I sent with you said the collection went smoothly…"

"Huh?" Nick looked at the detective questioningly, until he realized that his irritation and concern was clearly written across his face. He shook his head and forced his features to relax a little. "Oh, it did. I was just thinkin' about somthin' else. I found a couple bloody towels, some syringes, a box of needles with some blood smears, a jar of what looked kinda like brown sugar crystals that was labeled belladonna, and bag of some white powder. I just left all of it with Greg. How'd the interrogations go?"

"Daniels admits to drawing blood from each of our victims over the course of a week, _months_ ago, but says that one of the victims -the art major…Bowens?" Brass glanced at Sara, who nodded, and the detective continued, "Said it was for an art project and the others each volunteered to donate to his 'art supplies'. I checked with the school, and it seems that Bowens _has_ used real blood in previous works…dead bugs and things too. Sounds gross if you ask me, but I'm no art critic."

"Greer also admits to supplying his friends with belladonna," Warrick added. "He says that one of our victims' parents -Lee's- were botanists or something, and she always used natural remedies. I guess she would add a pinch of belladonna to her tea at night to help her relax and go to sleep, and the others told him they were going to start doing the same. He said he just thought it was the stress of college life keeping them awake and he was happy to help."

Nick arched an eyebrow, "And they didn't just go buy it themselves because…?"

"Greer got an employee discount," Brass supplied. "Apparently, he never thought to question why they were buying it in bulk."

"Both swear they had no idea what their friends were doing," Sara stated. Her arms were crossed and her face tight, Nick could tell she was not happy with the way the investigation was going. "They had an answer for everything."

"I have to say, I've never seen two guys pull off the innocent routine this well," Brass commented. He held up a placating hand when Sara opened her mouth to speak, and waited until it was clear she was going to remain quiet to continue. "I'm not saying there's no way they're involved, but I don't think we're looking at an all out murder here. And I hate to point it out, but unless that white powder Nicky found turns out to be something we can hold 'em on, we've got nothing."

"Yeah; Even if the blood turns out to be any of the victims', Daniels admits to drawing it," Warrick stated, looking thoughtful. "So unless we find something to disprove their story, that's what happened."

"Hey, Nick," Greg entered the layout room and stopped beside the Texan, but he offered a polite nod to everyone else; "…And everybody." The slender chemist quickly turned his attention back to the sable-eyed man. "I decided to check your unidentified white powder and the belladonna first, since it doesn't look like the blood is going to be all that helpful anyway."

Seeing Nick' confusion, the blonde explained, "Warrick filled me in already. Anyway, the stuff labeled belladonna _is_ belladonna, and since it was already processed for retail, there's no way I can tell if it came from the same batch as the belladonna your victims consumed…sorry. As for the white stuff, it's MSM."

There was a brief silence in which everyone appeared to be waiting for something, before Brass rolled his eyes and asked, "That some new kind of drug? We aren't chemists, Sanders. If we were, you wouldn't be here."

Before Nick could reprimand Brass for that last comment, Greg spoke, shooting Nick a warning glance that the detective and Sara would likely misinterpret. "Methylsulfonylmethane…also known as DMSO2, methyl sulfone, or dimethyl sulfone. The biochemical effects of it as a supplement aren't widely understood, but some research has suggested that it has anti-inflammatory effects. People use it to treat arthritis; osteoarthritis, seasonal allergic rhinitis, and I've heard it was used in a test group to treat snoring. Don't know how that turned out though. I've only used it as a high-temperature solvent myself. It-"

"So it's not a drug or a poison, and it's not used to make any known drugs or poisons?" questioned Warrick, clearly deciding that they did not need to hear the specific chemical properties of MSM. While Nick had to admit that Greg was cute when in excited chemist mode, he also had to agree with the taller CSI. He really just wanted their results now; the rest could wait until the muddle-haired youth turned in what was likely to be a long and detailed report.

Greg shook his head. "Nope. And considering your guys seem to prefer holistic medicine, it makes sense for them to have it on hand…assuming they had a medical need for it, of course. I'm guessing one of them did., 'cause according to their blood, Greer's been taking the belladonna and Daniels is using the MSM; both in normal doses.

"I'm working on identifying whoever's blood is on the towels and box now," Greg added, looking at Nick. "I'll let you know as soon as I have something…shouldn't take too long." Nick nodded, and Warrick thanked the younger man as he turned for the door.

The willowy technician stopped abruptly and turned back to Nick, looking genuinely embarrassed, as though he had forgotten something. "Oh, I almost forgot; I think this is yours." Greg produced Nick's cell phone as he added, "I found it in my lab."

Warrick grinned and shook his head slightly, Brass merely rolled his eyes, and Sara looked mildly amused as Nick wore a somewhat embarrassed smile of his own. "Thanks, G. I guess I just have too much goin' on in my head right now…with the case, I mean. Let me know once you've got somthin'."

The doe-eyed man smiled again, looking more relaxed and pleased. "Do I ever keep it myself when I do?"

Nick shook his head and smiled lightly as the younger man left the room. He heard the others chuckle and wondered if he was the only one who tended to feel as though a small tornado had just blown through after one of Greg's little hit-and-run visits, or if the youth's odd combination of genius and unbound enthusiasm affected everyone that way.

Forcing his thoughts to return to the case, Nick turned to the others as a question from Greer's apartment came to mind. "Greer and Daniels each have a parking space reserved at their apartment complex, but neither had cars in them. As far as we know, they don't have a shed, garage, or storage space rented, so where's Daniels' ride?"

Sara frowned and Brass' eyebrows drew in as they mulled that over. Meanwhile, Warrick nodded; "Even if our victims did commit suicide, and the blood and all was just some elaborate display, we didn't find any containers…"

Nick crossed his arms over his chest and nodded as well, pleased that his friend had caught his line of thinking. "Someone had to have taken them before we got there."

"We didn't find a second set of tire tracks," Sara pointed out, still obviously thinking hard before she added, "But they could have parked further away and walked between the cars. The area was remote, no buildings or trees to block the wind-"

"Which, according to Greg, were upside of forty miles per hour in that area that night," added Warrick. At Brass and Nick's questioning looks, the green-eyed man just shrugged languidly. "I don't even ask how he knows that sort of thing anymore."

Sara nodded and continued on the previous train of thought. "Any footprints could have been covered naturally…especially if they were careful about them to begin with."

"Now you said they have explanations for the blood and the belladonna, but they claimed to have no idea about the suicide, right?" Nick glanced at the others, each of whom gave some sign of affirmation. "Did either of them say anything about being there that night, before the deaths maybe? Or did they say anything to indicate that they were somewhere else during the time of their friends' deaths?"

"Daniels says he went out after work with a couple friends from his job that night," Brass commented. "I'll go make some calls, see if anyone can confirm. And I'll see about finding his car."

"Thanks," the Texan called as the detective left the room with a small wave of acknowledgement…either that or he was waving off the gratitude, Nick could never be sure with Brass. Turning back to the other CSIs in the room, he asked, "What about Greer?"

Sara, who also had missed Greer's interrogation, turned to Warrick, and the taller man looked at Nick pensively. "You know, he denied knowing about the 'suicide' and denied having had anything to do with his friends' deaths, but I he never actually said anything about being at the crime scene one way or the other. He never gave an actual alibi either, just said that he gave them the belladonna, loaned them his car, and knew nothing else about it until he heard the news after we found the bodies."

"Alright, Rick, catch up with Brass and see if we can bring Greer back for further questioning." The green-eyed man nodded and left without a word, while Nick turned to Sara. "Greer's apartment complex has video surveillance on the exits and entrances; I got all the video from the night of our victims' deaths and the day before. Wh-"

"Awesome, I'm on it." Sara was out the door before Nick could reply. He grinned and shook his head before turning back to the crime scene photos that were still pinned up on the walls of the room. His eyes were drawn to the same photos that had struck him on the first night they worked the case, and he wondered what it was about the young man in them that compelled him. He could not help but think it was important.

Before he could think much on it, the brawny man's phone rang. Nick released a small sigh of relief as he glanced at the phone before answering, confirming that it was his own. "Stokes."

"Hi honey," his mother started before quickly stating, "I know you're at work. I just thought it was fair that you heard this from me first."

A knot formed in Nick's stomach instantly. "You didn't-"

"Of course I didn't tell your father anything," his mother interrupted. "That's not what this is about; he's still clueless. I did talk to the girls though-" Nick scoffed and rolled his eyes, wondering what his sisters had done now "-And then I tried to call you," Jillian added slowly. Nick frowned in confusion until his mother stated, "Which means I got Greg instead."

The knot in Nick's stomach turned into lead and caused the entire thing to plummet to the ground, or at least, that was how it felt to Nick. The sounds of the lab and the images on the photos pinned to the walls suddenly faded away, and all he could hear was his own heartbeat, thumping as though he were running a marathon. He loved his mother dearly, but he knew she could turn into a cool, threatening lawyer when she decided to interrogate one of her children's betrothed. "What did you say to him?"

"I just thought that if you're willin' to throw your job and your relationships with your father and grandparents on the line for this kid, then he'd better be serious." Jillian's voice had hardened, but then she took a deep breath, and her voice softened marginally and gained an apologetic tone that did nothing to reassure her son. "I don't know what I was plannin' to do, honey, but I swear, I hadn't meant for it to come off like an assault. You know how I get when it comes to you though, I-"

"What the hell did you say to him?" Nick interrupted. For the first time in his life, he did not even register that he had sworn to his mother, let alone feel any regret over his harsh tone. "I told you this was new…and it's not like he demanded I start attendin' some parades. He's-"

"He's a very kind and considerate young man," Jillian interrupted, "Even when he's nervous enough for me to actually hear his phone shakin' in his hand. Still, I don't think anyone has ever been so polite and considerate while puttin' me in my place before. The boy may look and sound like a pup, but he's got the heart of a wolf, I tell you."

Nick blinked, not quite able to grasp what his mother had told him. The sable-eyed man had a hard enough time imagining anyone putting his mother in her place, let alone sweet, happy Greg who became nervous around authority figures. "What…I think I missed something. Greg…?"

"He reamed me out," his mother supplied, sounding anything but chagrined. "Without raisin' his voice, swearing, or sayin' anything disrespectful or untrue. It was oddly refreshing, to tell you the truth. And, boy, does that kid have it bad for you."

Jillian laughed softly, but it faded as she turned serious again. "He had a point though; said that he wasn't the one who mattered here, _you_ are. And that you need us to show you that we still love and support you despite the fact that you consider yourself different from what we expected. Nick, honey, you have to know that's true. We're your family; we'll love and support you no matter who you date or what you do."

Nick felt slightly guilty because he had been thinking exactly that. He was also still too impressed and surprised by the fact that Greg had actually said those things to his mother to speak though.

Fortunately, his mother did not pause long before stating, in a tone that was unusually thick with emotion, "And I have never been prouder of you. I know it couldn't have been easy to come out and tell us, but you did. If your Greg had anything to do with you finally coming around…" Jillian cleared her throat and continued in a more controlled tone. "Then you boys certainly have my blessing -not that you should feel you need it.

"I have a feelin' you do, though." She sighed, "For whatever reason. You were always that way."

Nick blinked back the tears that suddenly formed in his eyes and swallowed back the emotion threatening to make him blubber like a child again. He knew his mother was right; that he should not feel the need to have his parents blessing. Nevertheless, the fact remained that he did want to make them proud, and knowing that he was doing so just by being himself meant the world to him. He took a few deep breaths to try to calm himself.

Meanwhile, Jillian reigned in whatever emotions had weighed so heavily on her before, and she sounded more contented than Nick had heard in years when she spoke again. "Do me a favor, honey? Soon as you get a chance, check up on Greg. I was a little hard on him before I said whatever it was that pushed him to speak up. He was tryin' to defend you…to protect you from bein' hurt. He seemed afraid you'd take my reaction as disappointment or resentment towards you or your relationship, which just shows me that he really does know you.

"It wasn't about any of that though, honey; I was just bein' a mom…well, I might have been a little more fierce than I was with the others' significant others, but that's just because you're my baby and you're puttin' more out on the line."

Nick actually laughed at that. He knew his mother had put a few of his in-laws through the ringer before accepting them as though they were her own. "I know how you are, mom. Thanks…for everything. I guess…I can't…" He swallowed again before continuing, his voice sounding light even to himself. "It really means a lot to me. Thank you."

"You're welcome, honey." He could easily picture his mother smiling and shaking her head at him as she replied. "And I'm sorry for goin' and gettin' you so emotional at work…I know you like to come across as the big, strong, manly type."

"Hey, I _am _the big, strong, manly type, thank you very much." Nick responded with a small laugh, then he smiled deeply enough for a dimple to appear on his cheek. "You're right though, I should get back to work. First, I'm gonna check on Greggo, though. I know how intimidating you can be when you want to."

"I know," Jillian replied with a small sigh. "I don't know where it comes from, honestly. I do hope I didn't scare the poor dear…he sounds like such a sweetie."

The brawny man rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm gonna leave that bit out when I tell him you liked him. I have a feelin' he's been emasculated enough for one day." Nick smiled again when he heard his mother scoff while clearly trying not to giggle.

"Bye, mom. I'll talk to you later. Give dad my love."

Jillian assured her son that she would pass along his love to everybody and that she loved him before finally hanging up. Nick shook his head, still smiling, and closed his phone before turning to head to the DNA lab.


	15. Chapter 15

_See the first chapter for story notes and the disclaimer.

* * *

_

Upon reaching the DNA lab, Nick saw Catherine standing inside with Greg. The older woman looked slightly more fierce than usual and the willowy man looked uncharacteristically cowed and tense. Nick frowned when he noticed that Greg's hands were trembling, and that the younger man was obviously trying to hide it by holding the agitated woman's gaze.

"Look, I'm not even supposed to be working today," stated Greg, steadily but a little tersely as Nick quietly entered the room. "Grissom just asked me to rush through everything on Nick's case. It's breaking open and the other techs are overloaded as it is."

"First of all," Catherine started, flipping her hair back and placing her hands on her hips, which was a sure sign she was agitated. "It's not just Nick's case, as you should know, since _Warrick's_ the one who's been keeping you in the loop on this one."

"Nick is the senior CSI assigned to the case," Greg interrupted levelly yet with a hint of timidity. "Which means I have to turn my reports in to him, so as far as I'm concerned, it's Nick's case. If you were working it with him, I'd call it your case…and no matter who was working it, it would still be my priority because that was Grissom's order."

"_What_ 'priority'?" the redhead snapped. "You aren't working any other cases, and you just ran the last of their DNA samples. So just run this through," she jabbed her finger at a couple of evidence folders lying on the chemist's main worktable, "And I'll take care of Grissom if he has any complaints. You're faster than the other techs and-"

"And more skilled," Nick interjected, deciding that he had heard and seen enough. Greg was looking tenser and he had finally resorted to shoving his hands in his pockets to keep the angry CSI from noticing the shaking limbs. Both men knew that Catherine's anger would vanish once she saw the youth's hands and concern would immediately take over, but that obviously was not what Greg wanted and Nick did not blame him at all.

Upon hearing Nick's comment, Greg started and then quickly turned, looking simultaneously anxious and relieved to see the older man standing in his lab. Catherine just turned her aggravated gaze onto the Texan, a deep frown marring her lips. Suddenly, Nick had the feeling that more than just her case was gnawing at the older woman…the resentment in her eyes seemed far too personal.

The sable-eyed man was aware of Greg looking between the two CSIs as they stared each other down for a moment. Normally, Nick had no problem bowing down to Catherine -the woman seemed to need to feel a certain level of control, she was the senior CSI between them, and her experience made up for the attitude she developed at times. However, he was not about to let her take her personal problems out on Greg under the guise of a work related issue.

Knowing that he would likely get hell for it later and finding that he did not care as much as he would have expected, Nick turned his gaze away from Catherine and settled it on Greg, ignoring the woman for the time being. "Did I hear right that you've finished my results?"

"Yeah, I just have one more test going and it should be done in about twelve seconds. I was going to page you, but I got distracted." Greg pointedly did not look at Catherine, and before either of the CSIs could comment, the printer behind him spit out his results and the chemist immediately returned to work, still obviously tense.

As Greg frowned at the printout and moved to place a sample under a microscope for further investigating, Nick and Catherine turned to each other again. Both stood straight and kept their gaze level. The redhead's body language spoke of confidence, and her expression was stern, yet her eyes looked somehow apologetic as she spoke to Greg while still staring at Nick. "Page me when you get my results. I'll handle Grissom."

The woman spun around and left the room, ignoring Nick entirely as he felt a small gush of air as she did so. The Texan frowned and watched Catherine strut down the hall for a moment before he turned to Greg. "Now what the hell is her problem?"

Greg took a deep breath and released it before responding. "I don't know. She was fine when I first got here; she teased to make me feel better about working on my day off and even gave Grissom some nasty looks when she suspected one of his experiments was behind it. By the time I actually started working though, she was acting as if she's after my blood. I don't know what I did to set her off."

"Yeah, that sounds weird." Nick looked about and saw Archie watching form the A/V lab. The A/V technician made a 'yikes' face and nodded in the direction of Catherine's retreat. Then Archie mouthed the words 'he okay' and pointed to Greg. Nick nodded surreptitiously and waited for the other man to return to his work before he focused on the willowy youth again.

"Her case doesn't involve her dad or one of her ex's groupies, does it?"

"I don't know," answered Greg as he made a motion that was probably supposed to be a shrug, but between his tense shoulders, sore back, and the fact that he was bending over a microscope, came out looking like some sort of spasm. "The needles and syringes were sterile. One of your towels has two blood sources. The other only has one, the same one as the box that held the needles."

"Suspect's or one of our victims'?" asked the Texan, deciding he would let Greg calm down a little before asking about his mother's call and Catherine's irritability.

"Greer's blood is the second one on towel number one," Greg remarked as he turned to face the sable-eyed man and leaned back lightly on the counter behind him. "But it's minimal…probably just a cut or scratch."

"That could mean something," Nick commented. "Who's the major donor then?"

"Fido," Greg answered simply, his expression not changing at all.

Nick frowned, his brows furrowed as he quickly made a mental checklist of all the persons of interest in his case. "Uh, Greg…? No one involved in the case is named Fido."

"It isn't human blood, its canine," the slender chemist explained with an attempt at a grin. "Whether your guys were helping an injured dog or doing something far more disturbing, I can't say. However, I popped across the hall to Jacqui after I noticed that one of the bloody smudges on the box had a partial print at the edge. She matched it to Mark Daniels.

"He was arrested for misuse of a controlled substance four years ago…apparently, during his residency, he was found taking some leftover medications to a sick friend. The charges were reduced as part of a deal with the DA. I pulled the file."

Nick took the file the younger man handed him and glared at the pages. "Damn it. How do they let this guy keep workin' as an EMT after gettin' caught at that?" He sighed and looked at Greg again, "Thanks, G. I don't know what all this means yet, but I have a feelin' we're in the final stretch now. This should be enough to get Greer and Daniels to start talkin' for real, at least."

"I hope so." Greg looked as though he were going to say something else, but talked himself out of it. Then, the nerves that had begun to dissipate as he talked about Nick's evidence returned, and the youth looked about as though seeking out a distraction. "I should probably just run Catherine's evidence…it won't take long and-"

"Wait, is this about Catherine," Nick asked as he indicated the younger man's trembling hands. It suddenly occurred to the brawny man that Greg did not know his mother had called him after speaking to Greg. Nick spared a second to make sure neither Archie or Jacqui were watching before adding, "Or is this about my mother's phone call?"

When Greg looked at him in surprise before taking a quick glance about, Nick knew he had found the bulk of the problem. The Texan looked around himself to ensure that they were not being watched before lowering his voice and adding, "She called me after she talked to you. I called her while I was stuck in traffic on my way back to the lab…that's why I was late. She must have saved your phone number in her phone's memory and tried callin' me back."

Greg nodded, even though he looked hesitant. The muddle-haired tech released another gush of air before finally speaking, although his words confused the older man. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" Nick's look of confusion faded when he saw the way Greg bit his lip and lowered his head slightly, like a kid who was about to be reprimanded. "Oh," he smiled at the younger man; "She told me what you said, but you have nothin' to apologize for, Greggo. She told me you were respectful, and that you were obviously tryin' to take care of me…and that you were right."

Nick's smile deepened when Greg finally raised his head to meet the Texan's stare. "Then, she told me how proud of me she is and asked me to check on you and make sure you didn't need to be taken care of now."

Nick's eyes roamed over the lithe chemist slowly, taking in every sign of nerves and discomfort. "Looks to me like you do." The Texan swallowed a small sense of guilt and quietly added, "Will you be okay until we can get you home? I'd like to talk about it more in private…"

Greg was staring at him in something close to awe, which Nick had not anticipated. Suddenly, the blonde offered the older man a small, genuine smile. It was not his usual level of joy, but it was a decent start.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Greg dropped his voice and assured the older man. "Don't worry…I understand. I'm glad your mom talked to you. I hope you feel a little better now...?"

"I feel a _lot_ better, Greggo;" Nick smiled widely. "Thanks for havin' my back."

"Always do," Greg answered affably but with a slight shrug and offhanded matter that suggested it was a long acknowledged trait. Nick looked at him in admiration for a moment when he realized how true the younger man's words were, and then he smiled.

"Yeah…I really should have noticed that soo…ner…" The Texan frowned as he watched Greg fill a pipette with some solution he had mixed. Nick had seen the slender chemist perform the action many times, but something about the image struck him at present.

"Nick…?" Greg froze and looked at the older man with concern. "What is it?"

"I'm not s-" Suddenly, the brawny CSI knew why the photos of one particular victim always struck him. "…Your bracelet."

"It's a wrist cuff," the younger man supplied without thought or conviction. It was clear by his expression that Greg knew the older man's mind was going somewhere, and he was eager to follow. "So…what about it? You've seen it before."

"But you don't always wear it," Nick commented distractedly, as he motioned a hand as though to hush to the quiet youth. "You wear other ones sometimes…" He was thinking back to the many times he had watched Greg work, until he found the memory he was looking for.

"Yeah, I have a lot of them. I keep them in an old shoe box in my closet, along with a pair of leather shackles a friend of mine got me at a renaissance fair for my birthday a few years ago." Greg smiled when Nick blinked and suddenly focused on him. "Where are we going with this line of thought?"

"I don't think we should discuss that here-" Nick began quietly, but stopped abruptly, flushed, and began again. "Oh…the bracelet; Yeah. C'mere."

Greg swiftly put away the evidence on his table and checked the fume hood before following the CSI to the layout room. Once there, Nick indicated the photos that had been bothering him since the case began. The young man in the photo, named James McCormack, was wearing a blue and green rubber bracelet; the sort that Nick usually associated with youths or charity causes. It had the word 'endeavor' stamped onto it, which made suspect the latter was closer to the truth.

"You've worn a bracelet just like that," Nick stated as he pointed to the photograph. "I remember it reminded me of the ocean and I wondered if you got it on some surfing or scuba diving trip."

"You could have asked, you know," Greg commented as he turned his attention from the photo to the Texan again. "I got it outside a concert about a year ago. Some guy was selling them for a hospital fund for a friend of his who was suffering from MS."

Nick looked at the doe-eyed man with a mixture of fondness and alarm. "And you just believed him and decided to help? That's pretty gullible, Greggo….sweet, but gullible."

The muddle-haired youth did not look amused as he replied. "He was an associate of a friend, and both he and the ill dude are locals; my friends knew of them and had heard how hard the sick dude had it." Greg's eyes turned back to the photos. "I've fallen for a scheme before, but I'm not _completely_ naïve."

Nick held up a hand in surrender, "I believe you. Anyway, do you think it's likely our victim was at that concert?"

"Well, the guy selling the bracelets could have sold them at other places too," Greg pointed out as he looked around the room. The slender chemist suddenly stopped while staring at one of the other photos, which showed Alex Bowens and Kiley Lee in the front seats of the car. "…But I do know that those two were at the concert."

As he moved to look at the photos, Nick stepped closer to the younger man without realizing it. "Are you sure? Concerts are pretty crowded…it's usually hard to recognize people in the crowds."

Greg shook his head slowly and turned to the brawny CSI, speaking quickly and earnestly. "It was a small one -fan club members only. I guess the guy in the photo told the girl that he liked me…they tried to get me to agree to pose with him for some photos. I told them no, but they wouldn't drop it. The friends I was with even told them I had a jealous boyfriend, but that just made the girl even more annoying."

"So they left an impression. Got it." Nick nodded, trying very hard to think like a CSI instead of a jealous boyfriend himself. "Did they-" he cleared his throat and ignored the blonde's 'curious puppy' expression. "Was there anyone else with them; that you recall?"

"They left a small group when they came to talk to me, but I only remember one guy's face." Greg's gaze seemed to turn inward as he added a surprisingly detailed description and then explained, "He came over to pull them away when he saw they were bothering me. Then he apologized and said they tend to get carried away…he said that he and the other guy were artists and the girl was just fanatical or something."

"Sounds like a decent guy," The Texan commented dryly, despite the fact that the younger man's tone had not sounded as though he would agree with the statement. He had to concentrate not to fist his hands at his sides, reminding himself that they were talking about events that occurred around a year before.

"I guess," Greg murmured. His voice grew stronger as he added, "Actually, I didn't like his vibe, you know? He stood too close, talked to low, stared too hard…creeped me out worse than his friends did." He shook his head slowly; "That could have just been a combination of the whole night, though."

Nick arched an eyebrow at the muddle-aired youth. The final part of his statement did not sound at all convincing, but Nick decided to bring that up later, unless it appeared to be significant to the case. "That description doesn't sound like Greer or Daniels…or any of the other victims."

"He definitely wasn't one of the other guys in these photos," Greg stated certainly. The blonde looked hesitant before asking, "Is any of this relevant to your case? I mean, there were a lot of people at that concert and those bracelets could have been sold anywhere since then...or given away by someone who bought them."

"True," Nick nodded, "But those photos of McCormack have been bothering me since the beginning…it might be somethin'." He sighed and crossed his arms across his chest, more to prevent himself form touching Greg than anything else. "Or I might have just recognized the bracelet from seein' you wear yours, but…wait, when exactly was this concert?" The brawny man moved to the stack of notes Warrick had left on the layout table and began browsing them. "Daniels said he drew the victims' blood months ago…crap, that's as specific as he got."

"The concert was around fourteen months ago." Greg looked thoughtful, "It might not mean anything, but the condition of your victims' blood is consistent with samples I've worked with that were frozen between one and two years, with a thaw sometime in-between."

Nick's brows furrowed as he looked at the photos and thought. He knew the slender chemist was right, it might not mean anything. He could have just noticed the photos of McCormack because he recognized Greg's bracelet without realizing it. The tension tightening his shoulders and churning his gut could just be because of how close the misfortune he was investigating had come to Greg once…

However, Nick could not shake the feeling that it was more than that, and after working in Vegas for six years, he had learned to trust his instincts.

"I'm gonna go see where we are on bringin' Greer and Daniels back for more questioning," the Texan stated distractedly, keeping his gaze on the report in his hands. He knew that he had to concentrate on the case now instead of Greg, and he would not be able to if he focused on the younger man again.

"I'll go work on Catherine's evidence then," Greg replied. Nick had to force himself not to look up at the lack of hurt or confusion in the chemist's voice. Instead, the blonde sounded as though the sable-eyed man had already explained his detached manner. "I'll hang around afterwards; in case anything comes up that you need me for. Let me know if I should stay or go when you're all done."

Nick nodded, still looking over the report. "Thanks G." He could not help but smile gently as the young man left the room. Then he pulled out his phone and called Brass. "Hey Jim; Where are we with Greer and Daniels?"

"Just got off the phone with them," the detective answered. "They're on their way back in, no warrants needed. I gotta tell you, these guys really aren't striking me as guilty."

"I don't think they are," the Texan replied, and he grinned when he heard the older man release a confused hum on the other end of the line. "I want to ask them about someone else though. Any word on Daniels' car yet?"

"Yeah, actually there is." For the first time that day, Brass sounded suspicious. Although Nick was not sure if that was due to the information he had, or the fact that Nick seemed to suddenly know more about their case than the amount of time since their last discussion should have warranted.

"Daniels loaned his car to another friend, Todd Womack, the day before the deaths. Get this, Womack called him while he was out that night and told him it had been stolen. Daniels filed a report that night, and rented the car he and Greer showed up in today. Daniels' end checked out fine, but Womack's story sounds shaky to me."

Nick nodded, thinking that his theory might not sound as out there as he feared it would. "You get a description of Womack?"

"Uh, no," it sounded as though Brass were frowning. "Why? Do we have another witness I don't know about?"

The Texan sighed, "This is gonna sound a little…unscientific."

"Hey, Stokes, once you're on the force as long as I've been, you learn to trust your gut and your guys unless they're proven wrong." The detective replied in his usual tone, but then shocked Nick when he continued. "You've always been a straight arrow, if you want to bow a little now, that just means your thinking for yourself…and it's about time if you ask me. Now, you got a theory, I want to hear it. Shoot."

Blinking back his surprise, Nick grinned and filled Brass in on his conversation with Greg regarding the victims and their friends. Naturally, he left out any thoughts or comments he considered incriminating about his personal relationship with the younger man, but Brass seemed to reach the same conclusion he had anyway.

"_Someone_ had to help our vics," Brass commented. "Womack's as good a place to start looking as any."

"Exactly," Nick felt as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "The guy has a flaky story, knew Greer's car and had Daniels' ride. If he also fits the description of the other artist, who's a friend of Bowens' and knew at least three of our victims, possibly all of them, then…."

"He's definitely a person of interest," the detective agreed, "Especially if he turns out to be the creep from the concert. I'll meet you in interrogation in ten. Let's see what our witnesses have to say about Womack and this creepy artist Greg saw."

"Sounds like a plan," Nick hung up his phone and headed for the break room to get something to drink before the interrogation. Catherine was already there, looking over her case file and drinking a cup of coffee; neither seemed to be holding her complete attention.

The Texan was torn between wanted to chide the older woman for treating Greg like her personal stress-relief doll, and asking her what was on her mind. He decided it was probably the same subject in the end, so he asked after that. "Hey, Catherine, what's goin' on with you today?"

The redhead looked up at him in surprise, as though she had not noticed his entrance. Then, her face molded into a confused expression, but Nick narrowed his eyes at her before she could feign ignorance. Instead of trying to deny anything, Catherine sighed and seemed to deflate slightly. "I know I was a little overboard with Greg earlier."

"A _little_?" repeated Nick incredulously. "You were snappin' at him like he's the scum you're tryin' to put away…and he said you've been actin' like you were out for his blood since he clocked in today." The brawny man offered the woman a disarming smile and calmed marginally. "I know how some cases can just make you want to tear into the nearest available target, but you can't treat Greg like that."

His expression turned serious again when he saw that the redhead was listening, "He's on our side, Cath."

"I know, Nicky; I _know_." Catherine sighed again and calmly brushed her hair off her face. "You're right and I'm sorry." She held up a hand as though swearing into court. "I'll apologize to Greg when I pick up my results."

Nick nodded and moved to the fridge to grab a bottle of iced tea. "So what's this case that's got you out of sorts anyway?"

"Oh," the redhead looked as close to embarrassed as she ever did before smoothing her features and turning to the younger man. "It's not the case…actually, it's pretty foolish now that I think about it."

Nick grinned; "Yeah, hindsight's a bitch, isn't it?"

Catherine looked somewhat surprised by the comment before she laughed lightly. "Thanks, Nicky. I needed that." She pressed her lips together for a moment and then turned to the Texan again, "Can I ask you something…just between us?"

Nick frowned at the woman's tone. Anytime one of his sisters used that tone, it meant he was about to be drawn into some drama involving a sort of feminine logic he was sure he was never going to understand. The brawny man nodded anyway; after all, nothing he said ever stopped his sisters when they used that tone. "Sure; what's up?"

"Do you think there's any chance that something is going on between Warrick and Greg?"

The Texan could only stare at the redhead for a moment. His mind had been wiped completely blank by her question. "You mean…could they be-? Why would you- What exactly are you askin' me here?"

"I know, it sounds crazy at first thought," Catherine explained, clearly having misinterpreted Nick's initial reaction. "But Warrick's not the easiest guy to read and Greg hides everything under smiles and playfulness anyway, so-" She shrugged and wore a twisted, considering expression.

Nick arched an eyebrow. "So that means they've got somethin' goin' on?"

"No, of course not," the redhead rolled her eyes. Then, she leaned forward, growing more enthusiastic as she tried to explain her logic to the younger man. "Look, I never would have even _considered_ it before today, but as interested as Greg's been in cases before, he's never showed up on his off time just to ask someone about one. I was with Grissom in the parking lot when he saw Greg, and I swear the kid looked the way someone looks when they're thrilled to see someone but don't want to let on."

Catherine was too caught up in her own thoughts to notice the fact that Nick suddenly had to fight off a grin at hearing the description of his newly acquired lover. "Then there was the way Warrick ushered him away from everyone to talk to him…I dunno. If you could have seen them, you would be asking some questions too. Warrick isn't like you; he doesn't just drop an arm around Greg's shoulders and call him pet names. Today though, Warrick pulled him into the locker room and leaned into him, and they were talking so softly, so no one walking by could hear.

"And Warrick had this…" Catherine frowned and clenched her hands in front of her, as though grasping the air for the word. Finally, she opened her hands and held them up, emphasizing her words further with a small shake of them. "_Stupid_ grin on his face afterwards."

By this point, Nick had figured out exactly why Warrick had pulled Greg aside, and what they had been talking about. He forced himself not to laugh as he interrupted the agitated redhead. "Catherine, calm down. Trust me; there isn't anything goin' on between Warrick and Greg. Warrick doesn't even swing that way and he thinks of Greg as-"

Both of the CSI's eyes widened as they each realized what Nick had just said, or rather, what he had _not_ said. The Texan closed his eyes and grunted quietly; "Shit."

Catherine's mouth fell open, but then closed as she tried to fight a losing battle against a grin. "So Greg _does_ swing that way? Exclusively, or just when the pitch comes from that side?"

"I don't know," Nick lied, feeling as though his heart was about to beat out of his chest. "I just know for sure that Warrick doesn't." He could not help but glare slightly when the older woman started giggling quietly. "Now don't go readin' anything into it. Just because I'm not certain doesn't mean-"

The redhead suddenly stopped giggling and clearly started thinking. Nick frowned; "What?" When the woman's expression suddenly turned heated, he had to stop himself from taking a step backwards. "_What_?"

"Nick, I've known you for six years now, and I know you're a decent guy, so I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt here, but it feels like there's something more to this little breakthrough and I trust my judgment more than anything or anyone." Catherine stood and placed one hand on her hip, the other gestured towards Nick. "And you're sounding i_way_/i too defensive of the idea. If you're even _thinking_ about using Greg in i_any_/i way, then you had better think twice. You understand?"

"What?" Nick could barely register what was happening as his initial fear faded to anger, confusion, and shock. "Whoa there Catherine, you can't honestly think-"

The senior CSI held up her hand to stop the man. A touch of derision and even amusement broke through the woman's stern tone. "Oh, I've seen the way the two of you are together. I just always assumed it was harmless, meaningless flirting…we've all done it with someone at some point."

The warning returned to Catherine's tone as she either misunderstood or disregarded Nick's growing anger. "But you and I both know Greg would all but jump off a cliff if you asked. So, if you're thinking a little experimenting would be harmless or-"

The Texan's rage finally overcame his bafflement. He straightened and took a step forward, glaring and clenching his fists at his sides. "You are out of line," Nick growled between clenched teeth, immediately silencing the older woman. "_Way_ out of line. I would never…_never_…_use_ Greg like that!

"How could _you_ of all people accuse me of such a thing, Catherine? You know how I feel about _any_ abuse of power or authority." Nick tried to say something else a few times, but he was too riled up to think clearly. "Damn it, Catherine, how could you-?" He groaned and turned away from the redhead, throwing a hand out in frustration and slamming his drink down on the counter. "I don't believe this."

Catherine gasped lightly and brought one hand over her mouth while her other hand reached out toward Nick. Instead of making contact, her hand simply hovered between them as she stared at the younger man with wide, guilty eyes. She shook her head as she removed her hand from her mouth, and then held both her hands out, as if she were surrendering. "Nick…I'm sorry."

The initial apology had been gentle, but the woman's voice gained strength when she saw that Nick was going to allow her to speak without a fight. "I wasn't thinking about that. I felt bad about being so snippy with Greg and then you looked strangely…_guilty_, and my mothering instincts just kicked in and mixed with my investigative instincts; you know how I get. I'm so sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me today."

"I think I do," Nick ground out, still too angry to speak calmly or find any amusement in the situation. "You better reign it in or do somthin' about it soon, Cath. Whatever you do, just…leave me alone for a while." He turned and stalked out of the break room, pausing to say one more thing before he stormed out.

"And don't let me catch you taking your personal shit out on Greg again. I don't want you _using _him."


	16. Chapter 16

_Author's notes: Eventually, I'll write a CSI story that focuses on the cases a little…but for now, you have to settle for this. Sorry._

_See the first chapter for story notes and the disclaimer._

_Norwegian translation: kjære = darling/my beloved/my dear.

* * *

_

Nick ignored the looks Brass kept shooting him throughout Greer and Daniels' questioning, until the looks turned from concerned to warning. He reeled in his anger and tried his best to focus on the case. That task became much easier once Daniels described Todd Womack…it fit the description Greg had given for the friend at the concert _exactly_.

"Well, I don't think we have enough for a warrant yet," Brass stated as he and Nick returned to the lab after the interrogation. "But we know his address, phone number, and new place of business now; why don't we swing by?" the detective suggested before he turned a thoughtful gaze onto the younger man. "So what was that about anyway?"

"What do you mean? I was trying to see if we could prove Womack was the creepy artist or otherwise connect him to our victims, and we did. I thought we were on the same page with this." Nick knew the detective was too observant to accept that as the truth, but he hoped the older man would take the hint and let it go.

"We were…until you showed up like an angry bear," Brass answered dryly. Then he sounded genuinely curious as he added, "I don't get it; we've already ruled these guys out as suspects. They explained about the dog blood and gave us everything they could on Womack. Usually, you're great for questioning, but today…? Something's up, Nicky. What is it?"

The Texan was about to say it was nothing, since he did not want to explain his argument with Catherine. In any case, Nick had calmed down considerably since the dispute and he doubted the issue would affect his ability to work the case with a clear head. He was spared the need to respond when Warrick approached the pair and the subject was postponed by silent agreement.

"How'd it go?"

"We might have a new suspect," Nick replied. "Todd Womack attended school with Daniels, Greer, and each of our victims for his past couple of years at the university. Then, he became one of the art teachers' assistant upon gettin' his degree. Our vics were still attending his classes when he started, and they all became friends. Womack's the one who encouraged Bowens to explore different, er…_mediums_ in his art."

"We don't know where he was on the night of their deaths," Brass interjected, "But he was in Daniels' car and our victims trusted him. We're gonna go talk to him now; wanna come along?"

"Yeah," Warrick turned and continued down the hall with the other two men. Brass' phone rang just as Sara approached the group. The brown-eyed woman turned to the other CSIs while the detective took the call.

"Hey, I haven't found anything incriminating on the tapes-"

"We didn't expect you to," Nick interrupted. "Unless you have something to suggest otherwise, we aren't lookin' at Greer or Daniels anymore. Now, we're checkin' out a guy named Todd Womack."

"When did that happen?" Sara frowned and looked between the other two CSIs. Before either could consider a response, she started speaking again. "Oh, I did find something that explains the bloody towels, according to Greg anyway. He stopped in the A/V lab while Archie and I were going over the footage…I think he was hiding for some reason." The brunette shook her head and mumbled 'I don't know' before explaining her findings.

"One of their neighbors in the building hit a dog in the parking lot. It wasn't a hard hit, but the exhaust pipe was cracked and it cut into the dog's hip. It looked like Greer was helping them take the dog to their apartment when they moved out of camera range. Daniels is an EMT, so maybe they thought he could patch the dog up?"

"That's what they just told me and Brass," Nick commented with a small nod. "So far, all of their explanations add up and check out."

"Hence why we're moving on; got it." Sara looked between the three men as Brass ended his call. "So who's Todd Womack?"

"A liar," Brass replied. "We found Daniels' car. The owner of some crummy out-of-the-way liquor store called to report an illegal dump…says some young guy dropped it off across the street from his store on the night of the murders and never came back for it. He figured it was hot. Oh, and this is the good part, he has video surveillance in his store and parking lot."

"Do any of his cameras cover the dump site?" questioned Warrick.

"Yep, he showed my guys before he gave them a copy. The idiot who deserted the car stopped in his store before driving off in another car. He fits Womack's description to a T. They're bringing you the car and the tapes now."

"I'll take the tapes," Warrick volunteered.

"I'll take the car," Sara stated.

"Cool. Brass and I will take Womack," replied Nick. "Call us as soon as you find anything we can get a warrant on."

"Yeah, like Womack 'stealing' Daniels' car," the detective added.

Warrick smirked and nodded; "If he hid the car and then said it was stolen…"

Brass grinned and tapped his temple before pointing to the taller man. "You got it."

With that, the team split up to head their separate ways.

"So what gives, Stokes?" Brass asked as soon as he and Nick walked out the door and onto the parking lot. Before the CSI could ask what he meant, the detective stopped and looked at Nick seriously. "Did this guy do something to Sanders that I don't know about?"

The Texan stopped as well, and frowned at the detective. "Why would you ask that?"

Brass gave Nick a look that clearly said '_come off it_'. "Look, I get it Nick. With a job like this, the hours we pull and the shit we have to deal with…you can't help but feel like family after so many years. Sanders…you know, he's…" The detective motioned a hand as though rolling his thoughts along and his tone lightened, "He's the surrogate baby brother or annoying nephew of most of graveyard. No one could fault a guy like you for having a soft spot for the kid and tryin' to look after him-"

Nick interrupted the detective before he could say any more. He did not want to think of the fact that even Brass, who rarely saw Greg since his transfer back into PD, recognized that Nick was closer to the blonde than was usual. He was just thankful that the older man had misinterpreted their bond entirely. "No, man, I mean why would you think something _happened_ to Greg?"

"Because you weren't coming at this case like an attack dog before, and aside from your little chat with him, I don't know of anything that could have changed your tune so suddenly." The detective gave the younger man a pointed look before he turned and continued walking through the parking lot. "Besides, it fits…you said two of our vics were harassing Sanders, then this Womack creep -who encourages students to use human blood and dead things in their 'art'- spooked him. So now, I have to wonder if he only scoped the kid or..." He arched both eyebrows and jeered lightly.

Brass paused when they reached his assigned Taurus, and glanced about nonchalantly before dropping his voice and holding a hand up to point between him and Nick. "Look, between you and me, if the freak pulled a Jame Gumb or something on Sanders, he's going down, one way or another. We aren't gonna let him disappear."

The CSI could not help but grin as he looked at Brass in surprise. "Nice to know you'd be onboard, but Greg said the guy just creeped him out; he never touched him. That's not what this is about."

"Hmm;" Brass nodded. "That's good."

Nick hid a small grin as they climbed into Brass' Taurus.

They had only spoken to Womack long enough for Nick to understand why Brass described the young man's story as shaky…and why Greg described him as creepy. It was clear that Womack was hiding something, but also clear that he was smart enough not to talk more than necessary to answer their questions. The man had an intense, yet distanced manner that was off-putting, as if he was constantly waiting for _something_. Before either of the criminologists could become too frustrated with the young man, an officer arrived to deliver the warrant Warrick had obtained after confirming that Womack had hidden Daniels' car before claming it stolen.

Questioning turned into an interrogation after they moved to the police station, and before the public defender Womack requested could arrive, Sara returned with the print results from Daniels' stolen car. Daniels', Womack's, and McCormack's fingerprints were he only ones found on or in the vehicle.

"I also found a few stray hairs caught in the driver's headrest and traces of blood in the trunk," Sara commented as she, Nick, and Warrick huddled in the viewing room to share notes while Brass and another officer waited for the public defendant with Womack. "Greg's working on it now, should have something for us soon."

"According to the surveillance tapes," Warrick added as he draped himself against the doorframe, "Womack dumped a couple of grocery bags filled with red-stained trash in the cans outside of the liquor store, and then he used the pay phone. Unfortunately, the trash was picked up the next day. I'm gonna run down there and swab the cans though; blood has a tendency to stick around."

Nick nodded and glanced at Womack through the two-way mirror. The man was looking slightly nervous, but that could have been because Brass was sitting across from him, sipping at a cup of coffee and staring at the young man in silence.

Meanwhile, Sara perked up. "I'm going to look into the phone call…maybe we found our anonymous caller?"

The other two CSIs left to follow their new leads, and the Texan watched Womack squirm and Brass stare for another minute before he pulled out his cell phone and called Greg.

"And you say _I_ have a knack for timing," commented the chemist in lieu of a greeting. "The blood in the car was from five separate donors, and so far, I've matched three of them to your victims; Bowens, McCormack, and Lee. The fourth should be ready right…about…now." Greg made a few sounds of confirmation as he checked the results before sharing. "It's also a match…to Rapollæ…Rapolè?"

"Yeah, I don't know how to pronounce it either," Nick commented without shame. He could picture the victim's face easily though, and knew which one the muddle-haired youth was speaking of. "Anything else?"

"It matches the blood you found on the victims…_exactly_," Greg stated pointedly and Nick nodded to himself. "And since Sara mentioned that most of the blood stains were in semicircular patterns…I figure it's likely that the blood splashed or dripped onto the jugs or jars while being poured and then transferred onto the upholstery."

"Sounds reasonable," Nick replied, smiling lightly. The muddle-haired youth had always tried to help the CSIs solve their cases beyond the requirements of his job, but ever since he had made it clear that he intended to try for the field, Greg had showed them just how much he had been holding back before.

"Here's the last sample," Greg commented after Nick heard some rustling on the blonde's end of the line. "And we're five for five…all victims accounted for." There was a brief pause before the younger man asked, "Can this be linked to your new suspect? Sara said it wasn't his car and it had been sitting on the side of the road for a few days."

"We've already proven that he's the one who put the car there and as far as we can tell, he's the last person to drive it," the Texan explained. "The car's been on camera since he ditched it, so he can't say someone else took it for a spin or planted the blood there…not that he's sayin' much just now. Any word on the hairs Sara found?"

"I'm working on it," the young chemist did not sound put out or rushed in the least by the question. "Should be another thirty seconds or so." There was a brief pause before Greg asked a question of his own. "Did your hunch from earlier lead to anything?"

Nick sighed as he glared at their suspect through the two-way mirror. "Well, it lead me to believe that your instincts are reliable."

"It did?" Greg sounded cautiously excited.

The Texan grinned lightly, "Yeah." He grew more somber as he elucidated; "That guy who creeped you out at the concert? Looks like he's our guy." Nick dropped his voice slightly, "Good thing you didn't agree to pose for those photos."

"Never would have happened," Greg replied just as softly. Then, his voice dropped even lower, "Well, maybe if _you_ wanted to take some…"

Nick chuckled softly at that, and was glad that no one could see him as his pulse quickened, and he took a few slow breaths to keep his focus. "Our, uh…our original warrant was for auto theft. Now that we have evidence linking him to the deaths of our students, we're gonna want to run a fun panel on him. Warrick and Sara are tryin' to find some more blood for you to link to our victims. You mind waitin' around for all that?"

"Didn't I already tell you once that I'm open 24 hours?"

"That you did," Nick replied with a grin to match the one he heard in Greg's voice. He saw the public defender enter the interrogation room and immediately turned serious. "Time to go back to work. Do me a favor; give Rick a copy of the results you just gave me when he and Sara stop by there."

"Sure," Greg answered immediately. "Good luck with the creep."

"Thanks, G." The Texan ended the call and headed out to join Brass in the interrogation room.

A few hours later, Nick and Warrick headed for the break room, where Sara and Greg were already waiting. Before they even entered the room, the two men could tell that Sara was annoyed and Greg was trying to lighten her mood.

"Five kids are dead and the guy's only getting charged with grand theft auto and obstruction of justice?" Sara fumed to the younger man as the other two CSIs came in. "He probably orchestrated the whole thing…he picked a group of misfits to manipulate-"

"Sara, you have to learn to let these things go," Nick commented before he nodded to Greg and took the chair beside the younger man. "The DA's spoken…case closed."

"Besides," Greg interjected after returning Nick's subtle greeting, "The decision was based on the evidence, right?"

"Yeah, and I can't say I disagree with it," Warrick commented as he sat down in the chair next to the irritated woman. "We went over both vehicles with a fine comb and we couldn't find anything that suggested homicide. Watching, and even encouraging, a suicide isn't illegal…and an assist is a slap on the wrist anyway."

"As much as I'd like to see the creep put away for longer, it isn't like he's gonna be out on the street again anytime soon," Nick remarked.

"So you think he's guilty too?" questioned Greg. The blonde looked a little confused as he continued. "Then why would he call 911 to make sure their bodies were found right away? Wouldn't it be smarter to wait and report them missing after a couple of days?"

"I don't know, Greggo; if he'd done that and then we found proof he'd been there…" The Texan shrugged and shot the willowy chemist a 'think about it' look. "He might be lookin' at more time."

"And if he didn't think he had done anything wrong," Sara jumped in, "Then why didn't he identify himself when he called it in? Why not wait around to answer some questions?"

"Well that one's easy," replied Greg, his tone and expression suggested that he honestly believed it was. "Because he knows there's a difference in what he considers wrong and what everyone else does." At the baffled looks that greeted his words, the muddle-haired youth added, "What? I'm not saying I would do anything like that, just that I don't think him not coming out and telling the whole story right away is all that suspicious."

"I see what you're sayin'," Warrick replied with a single nod. "I don't think I'd be too quick to admit to something like that either…even if I didn't think I'd done anything wrong." The green-eyed man smirked and altered his gaze between the other two CSIs. "Okay guys, you get to serve as mediator; who won?"

Sara looked at the taller man blankly for a moment before she rolled her eyes and then offered him a gap-toothed grin that belied her opening words. "I'm sorry, Warrick, but I have to say this one goes to Greg. He said group suicide, you said multiple murder, and even if it was an assisted one, it was still a group suicide."

"I have to agree, man." Nick stated with one of his dimple-inducing grins. "You didn't get into any fine details, and we can only prove he covered it up, so Greggo called it."

"Yeah, I should have known _you'd_ say that," Warrick replied with a small smile. Then he sighed and arched an eyebrow at Greg. "So I'm cleaning' your car every weekend for a month? Could be worse…"

"Well, if you really don't want to," the muddle-haired youth began slowly and with an eager grin, "I'm sure I can think of something less strenuous or inconvenient." Greg shrugged his eyebrows once when the taller man looked at him contemplatively.

Warrick's brows furrowed slightly and his tone was cautious as he asked, "Like what?"

"Well…it takes, like, two hours to wash a car, maybe three?" Greg began in the same tone he often used when he felt like being playful as he presented a simple but significant piece of evidence he had processed. Nick grinned and leaned forward in his chair, watching the younger man fondly. Sara smiled and rested her chin in her hand as she watched on in amusement. Warrick leaned back in his chair with a slightly impatient air that combated with his poker face.

Greg tilted his head and smiled brightly as he went on. "Times four, that's between eight and twelve hours of labor. So either you can put in the hours…" He rested his forearms on the table and met Warrick's gaze with a smile and finished simply, "Or you can let me."

The three CSIs each wore a similar look of confusion before it was reduced to two as Warrick suddenly grinned. "Oh, I get it." Nick and Sara exchanged bemused glances and then looked between the other two as the taller man continued, "You want field training." Warrick's grin grew slightly as he nodded toward the slighter man; "Well played, man. You're on."

The green-eyed man's grin faded slightly as he added, "You know it's going to have to work around my cases and your schedule, right? Grissom will have my ass if I pull you out of the lab when you're needed here, and the sheriff will have both our asses plus Grissom's if I let you work anything remotely high profile."

"Of course," Greg stated earnestly. "I just want the basics; to see how everything I'm reading about in textbooks is actually done in practice…and maybe get enough experience for Grissom to feel comfortable allowing me some field training in the actual field."

Nick looked at Greg thoughtfully. "You had this planned form the start, didn't you?" Greg smiled and nodded cheerfully; clearly, he was happy that his plan to score some real training had panned out.

Now, Sara frowned. "So why didn't you just make that the bet to begin with? That way, Warrick couldn't refuse and stick to washing your car."

"I can answer that;" Warrick replied easily. "Because then he would've had to promise me something of equal value…and we all know how much getting into the field means to him. That would've been like giving me carte blanche. This way, the worst he'd have to do is wash my car."

"And if he really didn't want to train me," Greg interjected, trying to look like the possibility had not truly concerned him, but everyone at the table knew better. "We could have just stuck to the initial bet and I'd still get a clean car out of it."

A sudden thought occurred to Nick and his hand twitched as he stayed the urge to touch at the same instant it turned up. "Did it ever occur to you to just ask us to teach you all this shit as we get the chance?"

Greg's expression answered the question well enough; he had thought of it but dismissed the idea. "It's not that I thought you wouldn't want to," the willowy blonde quickly stated once he saw that Nick had reached a conclusion he did not like. "It's just…Grissom never seems to have the time. Catherine usually alternates between flirting with me, scolding me, and treating me like her kid -none of which are particularly calming. Sara tends to get too into her cases to notice that I'm trying to learn, and you and I tend to get distracted together. Warrick…well, that's why I decided to ask him."

The muddle-haired youth paused for a second and then tilted his head slightly as the others just stared at him. "Okay, I didn't really _ask_ him, but I figured this was a surer route."

Warrick laughed and shook his head, Sara stared at the younger man as though he were insane, and Nick was torn between amusement and confusion…and thinking Greg was either crazy or pitiful or brilliant.

"Well now, those are the looks I like to see around here," commented Catherine as she entered the room. "Let me guess; you solved your multiple…and do I want to know why Sara's looking at Greg like he's the last piece of a puzzle that just refuses to fit?"

"Like you haven't looked at me that way before," Greg quipped good-naturedly. The older woman smiled and nodded before offering a look that said '_can you blame me'_, which earned her a shrug and casual grin from the slender man. "Can I help if I'm eclectic?"

"Eh, it keeps things interesting," Catherine remarked as she moved to pour herself a cup of coffee. Nick looked between the redhead and the blonde, wondering if they were both just remarkably good at hiding tension or if they had made up sometime since his argument with Catherine. When Catherine saw the Texan glancing her way, she offered a hesitant, smile, her eyes apologetic.

Unfortunately, Nick was not as forgiving as Greg was.

"I'm going to get started on the paperwork for this case," Nick commented as he stood. He avoided looking at Catherine or Greg as he glanced at Warrick over his shoulder while heading to the door. "Rick, you wanna fill Grissom in while I do that?"

Warrick looked suspicious, but did not question his friend…at least, not right then. "Yeah, no problem. Don't forget to familiarize yourself with whatever Greg was goin' on about in the layout room earlier. Not listening to those minute details when you're running a case is one thing, but the last time I left it out of a report, Grissom made me write a follow-up on some chemical I'd never even heard of…by the way, Sanders, thanks for that."

"Is it my fault you don't listen to me?" questioned Greg with a guilty grin as he stood. "Besides, it was imperative to your case…the MSM wasn't probative in this case so Nick should be fine. Now, I'm off to enjoy what's left of my night off. Bye." The muddle-haired youth offered the others a small wave as he followed Nick out of the break room.

"Nick, wait up," Greg called as he caught up to the Texan in the hallway. "Is there something going on between-"

"Not here, Greg." Nick knew he shouldn't snap just as well as he knew that Greg was merely asking about Nick's reaction to Catherine…it was not the blonde's fault that his words just happen to mirror the phrase that had started the argument between the brawny CSI and the redhead. Nick glanced at the slighter man walking beside him and casually moved his hand to give Greg's wrist a quick squeeze. "Please."

"Okay…" The willowy chemist looked slightly confused and notably concerned. "Do you want me to hang around or-?"

"No, you've put in enough hours for your night off," the sable-eyed man smiled genuinely at Greg, and it seemed to go a long way toward calming the younger man. "Thanks for coming in though; we never would have wrapped everything up tonight if we left it for the other techs." Nick's smile increased by the genuine pleasure that the compliment inspired in the muddle-haired youth.

"Hey," Greg shrugged and smiled as if he had merely ran a quick errand instead of spending hours processing blood, matching DNA, and identifying unknown substances…on top of dealing with Catherine's case and attitude, and helping Nick identify the suspect in his. "I'm happy to help."

That earned the young man a smile so wide it caused the skin around Nick's eyes to crinkle. The brawny CSI gripped Greg's shoulder and his thumb subtly stroked the skin peeking out from the collar of the blonde's Flogging Molly t-shirt. "Never change, Greg," he spoke softly before forcing himself to step away. "Go on home, G. I'll see you later…and don't forget to call your grandparents. Tell Olaf I said 'hey'."

Greg smiled sweetly, "Thanks; I will." His voice dropped as he added, "See you later, kjære." Then, he turned and headed down the hall, toward the locker room.

Nick watched him go as he smiled and shook his head slowly. He made a mental note to pick up an English to Norwegian dictionary on his next day off.


	17. Chapter 17

_Author's notes: The rating will go up next chapter guys. See chapter one for story notes and the disclaimer.  
_

_Norwegian Translations: alltid = Forever_

_Pokker = Darn (a common, mild exclamation)_

_Greg correctly translates kjære.

* * *

_

Report filed and case closed -with a 'well done' from Grissom to boot- Nick headed to the locker room with an extra bit of spring to his step and a grin as he thought about calling Greg once he pulled out of the parking lot and seeing if he could swing by with dinner. He doubted the doe-eyed youth had found the tie to do the grocery shopping he'd planned on that morning, and even if he did, there was no way Greg would feel like cooking. The Texan was already deciding where he could stop to grab something a little more special than usual when he entered the locker room and stopped moving altogether.

Catherine was sitting on the bench in front of her locker, with her cell phone held loosely in her right hand as she gazed into her locker with a faraway look that suggested she was somewhere else mentally.

Nick honestly considered turning around and slipping out the front of the building. It had been a hard case, he was still angry about the accusation Catherine had carelessly thrown at him, and more than anything, he really just wanted to spend some quiet time with Greg. The relationship was not yet as solid as the Texan wanted it, and there was the matter of Jillian's unexpected phone call to discuss…

The Texan was about to turn around when Catherine looked up and came careening back from wherever her mind had drifted to before.

"Nick," the redhead stood and took a step toward the brawny man. Clearly, she was not going to let him just walk away. "Look, can we talk about earlier? I wasn't thinking, and you're right; I need to reel this in. I _was_ out of line, and I apologize."

Nick did not respond right away, and Catherine looked completely distraught. "Nicky, I'm sorry."

The brawny CSI took a deep breath and looked down at one of the lower lockers ahead of him. "I know you are. I just- Catherine…that was a low blow and you know it. I'm not as quick to forgive and forget as Greg is." Nick finally looked at the older woman, "I'm guessing you talked to him already?"

Catherine nodded, "Yeah. I didn't mention our…talk," she gestured nervously, "In the brake room, though. I've always thought Greg suspected something, but I doubt you ever told him what you told me and he can be a little too clever for his own good sometimes."

"Yeah…and we wouldn't want him jumping to conclusions." Nick's voice was rougher than he had intended it to be, and he could tell by the look on Catherine's face that she was losing patience with the entire situation.

"Nick," the redhead's tone was exasperated, and her expression was frustrated. "I know I was out of line, but don't you think you're taking this a little too hard? I mean, it's not like I suggested that you-"

"You suggested enough," the Texan interrupted. He tilted his head slightly and fixed Catherine with a pointed look. "You were also wrong. Not just about me, about _Greg_. He's stronger than you give him credit for. He wouldn't let me use him for an experiment, if not for him than for me."

Catherine's opened her mouth to reply, but paused for a moment. Her mouth was still open, as though she had forgotten about it, and her brows drew in slightly as she stared at the younger man. "No…he wouldn't." She spoke slowly, clearly thinking as she talked. "He actually reads you really well and he doesn't seem to like it when you're upset…and you don't like it when he's upset either, obviously."

The senior CSI carefully looked over the man across from her, frowning to herself as she did. Suddenly, her eyebrows shot up. "Oh." She fought a smile as she went on, and Nick already knew he was not going to enjoy this conversation much more than he had their last. "I can't believe I didn't… Warrick isn't interested in Greg…he's just looking out for him." Catherine lost the battle against her smile; in fact, she looked far more amused than Nick thought the situation warranted. "And Greg definitely isn't interested in _Warrick_, is he?"

Nick's breathing picked up, both in dread and anger. He was not sure what to say to that; he did not want to lie but he just was not ready for everyone to know. The Texan remembered Warrick's bet with the redhead, and he knew that his anger at their previous discussion would keep her off his back, but it would make Greg an open target. The muddle-haired youth would never say anything against Nick, which would only make Catherine more suspicious and cause her to harp on Greg more.

"Leave Greg alone, Catherine." Nick kept his voice steady, not wanting to fuel her imagination any more. "He's not a case; his personal life isn't anyone's business. It definitely isn't office gossip or somethin' we should be makin' bets over."

Rather than appearing guilty, Catherine looked amused. "Warrick told you about that." She nodded and flipped her handbag over her shoulder; Nick took it as a sign she would be leaving soon. "Well, I guess that's me put in my place. Don't worry; I won't tease Greg about his crush…even if it's adorable."

The Texan narrowed his eyes slightly, but he could see that the redhead was sincere about leaving Greg alone…for the time being, anyway. He fought back a grin of his own as he looked at her in friendly warning. "Catherine…"

Catherine smiled genuinely -pleased that she had been forgiven, even if it would take some time for Nick to cool down- and held up her hands in surrender. "Sorry, just had to get that one out. I've been around a long time, Nicky- Well, not a _long_ time," She looked at Nick daringly and the sable-eyed man wisely said nothing. "But I know better than to touch on unrequited love."

Before Nick could argue her use of the 'L' word, the redhead closed her locker. "Good luck. I'll see you tomorrow." With a little wave, Catherine was gone, and Nick was thinking that maybe Greg was right to steer clear of women in his search for romance. They were complicated enough when dating was not involved.

The brawny CSI shook his head and looked at his locker. It had been one of the rare days where Nick did not have to handle any corpses, garbage, or bodily fluids, so he decided to forgo changing or showering before leaving and just turned for the exit after grabbing his keys and jacket.

Once he pulled his truck out of the parking lot, Nick flipped open his phone and dialed Greg's number from memory.

"Hey; you finally out?" Greg asked after a few rings.

Nick smiled, "Yeah." He glanced at his rearview mirror and signaled to turn, heading towards the willowy blonde's apartment instead of his own house, even as he asked; "Can I come over?"

"Yeah." Greg's tone made it clear that he would have been shrugging and looking at Nick as though he were crazy to ask if they were talking in person. "You hungry…? I can throw-"

"No, no…I'll pick up somthin' on the way over," Nick interrupted, still smiling. "What about you? Can I get you somethin'?"

"Sure; thanks." The muddle-haired youth sounded genuinely touched and pleased.

"Of course," the Texan wondered if Greg was just the sort of person who cherished every kindness given him or if he had dated some real jerks before Nick finally came around. "What do you feel like? Any preferences...?"

"Nah, just get whatever you think is good." His tone made it clear that Greg actually meant it, and Nick did not worry as much a he might have with some of the women he had dated in the past. "You know, Catherine talked to me while you were in interrogation. I'm still not sure what her problem was, but she apologized and we're cool. What about you?"

Nick had expected the younger man to notice that something was wrong between him and Catherine, so the question itself was not a surprise. And he had already learned that Greg was remarkably receptive, so the tactfulness of it was not surprising either. "We had a fight in the break room after I interrupted her in your lab. It got-"

The Texan sighed. He did not want to go into detail about the argument, but he did not think it was wise to lie to Greg about it either. "She was out of line and I _might_ have overreacted a little. We talked it out before I left. We're not quite there yet, but we'll be fine…probably by tomorrow. Don't worry about it, Greggo."

"If you say so," Greg sounded resigned but was clearly not about to press the issue. He waited half a beat before changing the subject, his voice sounded considerably perkier. "When should I expect you?"

"As soon as I can get there," Nick answered with a contented smile. "I know of a place on the way; it's quick but pretty good. Half hour, forty minutes tops." His smile turned into a smirk, and he let it shine through his tone. "Why…you anxious to see me already?"

"Yeah," Greg answered simply. Then, he took a quick breath and added, "Well that, and I was actually in the shower when you called. I changed the oil in my car and cleaned my place up before I went to the lab, so between that and all the solvents, I sort of smelled like a chemistry experiment. Not that I've always looked my best around you, but it's nice to know you aren't about to knock on the door when I'm standing here like a half-drowned rat."

Nick had a feeling he would not mind that situation nearly as much as Greg would, probably not at all, but he decided to keep that to himself. "Well I was hopin' to just sit in, so if that sounds good to you…"

"Sounds great," Greg commented happily and it sounded like he was shuffling through something while he spoke. "I'll just throw on something comfortable then."

"You do that," the Texan wondered if it was possible for him to grin any wider. He glanced at the bag of clothing still sitting in his truck and decided that he'd do the same, assuming Greg had no objection, which he figured Greg would not. Nick spoke gain as he turned to pull into the little parking lot of a small diner he liked. "See you soon, babe. Bye."

"See you soon, kjære."

Nick hung up and decided he was going to ask the muddle-haired youth what 'kjære' meant after they ate breakfast.

Thirty-two minutes later, the Texan was entering Greg's building with a bag of take-out in one hand and the bag of clothes he had packed three days prior hanging over his shoulder. A woman checking her mail scoped him out before offering him a smirk and a wink as he entered the building, another woman in the elevator giggled quietly as he stepped out on Greg's floor, and a man waiting there to board the elevator shot him a dirty look as they passed each other. Nick shook his head and wondered what sort of stories must be going around the younger man's building…and if Greg was aware of them. The brawny CSI suspected that Greg knew and just did not care enough to mention them.

Caught up in wondering about the likelihood that any of Greg's curious neighbors would actually know his name or talk about their relationship to others, Nick let himself into the muddle-haired man's apartment without realizing that he did not have permission to do so. The sound of Greg's voice, clearly speaking to someone else, caused the brawny man to stop after taking several steps in. Following the familiar voice, Nick took a few more steps forward and looked up to his left, to peer into Greg's loft-turned-bedroom.

"Yeah, it's a recent development, but I'm really serious about this guy." There was a brief pause before Greg continued, sounding a little upset. "Well I'm sorry if he's mad, but it's not like he hasn't had time to get used to the idea. I mean…didn't you guys count on me finding someone eventually?"

The willowy blonde was pacing in his room, speaking on his cell phone and looking weary. His hair was dry and curling slightly, looking softer than Nick had seen it in years, and he wore a threadbare pair of jeans and a well-worn t-shirt. Greg's expression was nervous, until he glanced down and saw Nick. Then, he smiled softly to the older man and seemed to regain the composure that he had been in danger of losing only seconds before.

"I'm sorry, mom, but…can we talk about this later?" Greg closed his eyes and took a deep, silent breath, looking all for the world as though he were praying for patience. "Look, I told Papa Olaf what I told him because we were talking about _my_ life, and you know what…? He and Nana are happy for me. If dad doesn't like it then we'll just have figure out a way to work around it like we do everything else."

Nick frowned and moved to set his bags down on the coffee table. He was deciding whether he should go to Greg or step onto the balcony to offer him privacy when he heard the younger man assure his mother that he loved her and that she would hear from him again before he said something in Norwegian and hung up his phone. The brawny CSI watched as Greg tossed his phone onto his bed, released a heavy sigh, and then came down the stairs.

"Hey," Greg greeted the Texan with a sincere smile, revealing none of the tension suggested by the phone call Nick had overheard. The willowy youth placed one hand on the burlier man's chest and gently gripped his shirt as he leaned in to kiss him. It was firm, affectionate, and over far too soon. "Are you tired?"

Nick shook his head and looked the slighter man over. It seemed as though Greg were holding himself back, and the older man could not figure out why; Greg had only done that in public thus far. "No, not yet anyway. You want to tell me what that was about?" He stroked Greg's arm and nodded his head toward the stairs. He pulled the younger man just a little closer as he added, "You looked stressed."

The blonde released a deep sigh, smiled lightly, and stepped forward. Nick automatically wrapped his arms around Greg as though he'd been doing it for years, and slender arms slid around his waist with the same sense of familiarity. Greg's nuzzled the Texan neck and then placed a soft kiss there before murmuring, "How about I tell you about it over breakfast? And we can swap stories about your mom's phone calls today too…"

The sable-eyed man smiled and stroked Greg's back, noting that it was already less knotted than it had been at the lab earlier. Nick tilted his head and kissed the soft blonde hair that was closest to his mouth before he answered. "Sounds like a plan." As they stepped away from each other enough to walk to the couch, he asked, "How's your back doin'?"

"Much better, thanks." Greg smiled embarrassedly and added, "Sorry if I smell like mint and eucalyptus though. Nana sent me this bath stuff that supposed help with pain, and it actually works, so…" He offered the older man the facial version of a shrug and started pulling plastic flatware out of the take-out bags Nick had brought, "Thanks for breakfast too."

Nick smiled, fighting back a chuckle as he grabbed his breakfast of ham, eggs and potatoes. "No problem, babe. It actually smells nice on you." He handed Greg the second container and opened the last, half-sized on sitting on the coffee table. "I got you the standard breakfast, plus I got us an order of biscuits and gravy to split."

"You know I'm not eating _all_ of this, right?" Greg commented as he took a bite of his eggs. The blonde watched the Texan start in on his own food and shook his head. "I still haven't figured out where you put it all…"

"That's what the gym is for." Nick smirked around a mouthful of food when Greg rolled his eyes. He swallowed before speaking again, and looked at the younger man seriously. "So, you told your family about us?"

Greg wore a self-conscious smile and offered half a shrug as he swallowed a mouthful of food. "Sort of… I called Papa Olaf back, and of course, he wanted to hear all about how we 'finally' got together. He also said 'hi' by the way, and you were right; he really likes you." The younger man grinned and Nick felt his neck warm up as he returned it.

"After I talked to him and Nana, Nana talked to my mom…not sure who called who." The blonde held up one hand as if to say 'who knows' and Nick nodded. After all, the Texan rarely knew who contacted who when it came to his family sharing information either. "I guess she and Papa were really excited about this." Greg's eyes lit up in happiness for a moment, before he returned to his tale, and a light flush colored his cheeks.

"Mom got the impression this was _alltid_ serious…" The willowy chemist bit his lip and tilted his head. "Not that I'm not serious about this, but they're… I mean, it sounds like she got the impression that- Pokker," Greg murmured, looking slightly embarrassed. "Am I making any sense right now?"

Nick had started out concerned, but quickly grew amused and finally was able to reign in it enough that he could speak without laughing at the younger man by that point, so he decided to help Greg out. "I think I know what you mean; my mom's done that before to a few of us. The relationship's just starting out, but to hear her talk, you'd think you were engaged already." He frowned as he considered Greg's reactions toward the phone call. "Only…I'm guessing your mom wasn't as happy about that as your grandparents?"

Greg shook his head and waved off the older man's concern. "My mom's just worried you're going to hurt me. I told her not to, but she's my mom…she always has to find something to worry about." The slender youth shrugged his eyebrows and smiled sadly. "No, my dad is the one with the problem." He sighed and shook his head. "I don't know…I think he could always just ignore it for the most part before, but with the way my grandparents were talking about you…"

The way the blonde blushed and ducked his head make Nick wonder, but he knew it was far too soon to start asking the kinds of questions he was thinking. Instead, the Texan waited quietly until Greg cleared his throat and looked up again, with a sheepish smile. "So my mom told my dad I'd found 'the one' and he…reacted exactly as I always expected he would, but mom's pretty upset."

Nick frowned and shifted to drape an arm over the slender man's shoulders. "His reaction wasn't violent, was it?"

"No," Greg answered immediately, but not with the sort of panic that normally indicates a cover-up, which relieved the older man. The doe-eyed man leaned against Nick as he added; "No, and I don't think he'd ever hurt her anyway. He was angry though, and mom still worries about his reactions to this sort of thing. He hates the idea of me 'shaking up' with some guy like a-" Greg frowned and met Nick's gaze, "I think you get the idea."

The Texan's jaw clenched and he pulled the younger man closer. "Yeah…I got it. I'm sorry, G."

"Its fine," the blonde answered glumly. "It's just…how he is." Greg took a deep breath and stroked the arm hanging over his shoulder before he turned to Nick and smiled. "It sounds like your mom took the news well though. Want to tell me about that?"

Nick smiled. "She knew…started suspectin' I swung both ways before I did. She even tried to prepare my dad for me comin' out back when I was in high school."

"But you never did," Greg commented, looking pleased by the news Nick had given thus far, but still confused. "So…does he know, or did he just assume your mom got it wrong when she told him her suspicions?"

"He figured it was just a phase," the Texan smiled lightly at the knowing look that earned him. Greg patted his thigh in understanding before Nick continued. "So that's probably gonna be a tough call, but at least mom's on board. And man, she likes you. If you were a woman, she'd be doin' the engagement thing I was just talkin' about."

Greg grinned, "Seriously? I didn't get that impression at all."

"Well, we just touched on the subject of you when I called her; mostly, it was her telling me how she guessed that I was bi. But when she called me back to tell me she'd talked to you…" Nick's cheeks dimpled as his face broke into a huge grin. "Trust me, babe, you really made a good impression.

"She said she knew she went overboard and she could tell you were scared, but as soon as you got he idea I was gonna take her reaction badly, you stepped up for me. And anyone who looks out for one of her babies is alright by her. Now that I know she's really gonna give you a chance, I know she'll love you. So don't worry about that."

Greg chuckled and twisted in the Texan's grip so that he could look the older man in the eyes easily. "Wow, someone's confidence has taken a huge leapt since yesterday." He sighed theatrically, "Please don't tell me I've gone and fallen for a mamma's boy…"

Nick chuckled as well and gently smacked the blonde's hip. "Hey now, quit pickin' on me; I feel good."

"That's all that matters then," Greg commented, and Nick would have assumed it was a sarcastic quip if it had been anyone else, but he could not detect a hint of irony or sarcasm in the slender chemist's tone and somehow, he was already learning to read Greg almost as well as Greg could read him. Nick vaguely wondered if he always could have, but chose to ignore it.

Deciding that it did not matter how he was getting there, as long as he did, the Texan just held on a little tighter and sighed. "Now I just have to tell Cisco…" Nick considered explaining that Cisco was his dad, but by the look of calm concern that suddenly touched Greg's face, he knew he did not have to explain.

"Are you still worried?" Greg asked as he managed to slip an arm between Nick's back and the back of the sofa.

"Not as much as I was before," Nick rubbed the back of Greg's neck, the way he rubbed his own when he was uncertain. He chuckled when he realized it, but the willowy youth did not seen to mind. "I know he's not gonna be thrilled for me like my brothers and most of my sisters, or as understanding as my mom, but I'm pretty confident that he's not gonna disown me or start cryin'. I just…I don't want him to see me differently because of this, you know?"

"I know," Greg answered. The slender youth looked so sincere and understanding, Nick understood why he had said he would need someone who had been there, and the Texan was glad he had Greg. The muddle-haired blonde kissed the corner of Nick's mouth and offered him a sweet smile. "I hate to say this, in case I'm wrong, but I think he's going to surprise you.

"If he wasn't the sort of guy who could look at this with an open mind, he wouldn't have lasted with your mom this long. She doesn't strike me as the sort of woman who would tolerate chauvinism…especially aimed against her kids." Greg grinned lightly and rubbed the brawny CSI's chest. "Now I know where you get your mama bear attack mode from."

"_Mama_ bear?" Nick quirked an eyebrow and smirked at the younger man. "Shouldn't that be papa bear?"

Greg laughed, "Oh, I am _so_ not touching the 'big papa' jokes…"

The Texan laughed too. He stroked Greg's sides as he leaned back against the armrest, subtly pulling the younger man down with him. "Okay, I see your point…I'm not into being called 'daddy'."

"Then what are you into?" Greg sounded genuinely curious rather than lewd or flirtatious. He folded his hands over Nick's chest, rested his chin on them, and fixed the older man with an open expression that gripped his heart more than Greg would ever know. "What gets your juices flowing?"

Nick pressed one shovel-shaped hand to the small of Greg's back and the rubbed his upper back with the other one. "This," he answered simply with an unpretentious grin.

Greg tilted his head slightly and stared at the brawny man for a moment, his eyes were tight, cautious, but still completely open as he warred with himself. Finally, he tried, "You have a scar fetish…or do you mean guys?"

Nick stared at the younger man for a moment before he chuckled warmly and moved his hands to cup Greg's face. "I meant _this_, G; _us_. Just bein' together; comfortable, open. I knew it was important, but never knew just how much that meant to me before…" The brawny man shrugged, "Before _this_, I guess."

Greg stared at the Texan in awe for a moment, before his doe eyes gleamed with affection and he stretched up to meet Nick in a passionate kiss. The blonde nuzzled the older man's squared jaw when they parted and murmured his name. He took a breath as though he was going to say something but instead he shook his head minutely and kissed Nick's jaw followed by his throat. Then, Greg just tucked his face into Nick's neck and breathed him in for a moment.

Nick wrapped his arms around the blonde and smiled weakly. "Did I say somethin' wrong or somethin' right?"

"Something right," Greg's voice was thick with an emotion Nick was not willing to name yet, and was also muffled by the CSI's neck. "…Something perfect."

After silently holding each other for some time, the two men turned the conversation to lighter subjects, like old family antics, and eventually finished their breakfast.

Nick leaned against the counter and watched Greg put away the leftovers as he told the younger man about the time he and Jennie snuck into a barn party hosted by some of Ronnie and RJ's college friends. "It was the first time I got completely trashed. Jennie was terrified that mom and dad would find out and blame her for lettin' me come along. Ronnie and RJ milked that one for months, man…"

Greg straightened and grinned; speaking over his shoulder as he threw away the empty take-out containers. "Remind me not to do anything to get on their bad side if I speak to either of them."

"Oh, you'll speak to them." Nick smiled as he crossed to Greg and rested his hands on the younger man's hips. "Now that they know about you, they're gonna insist on it sooner or later. But don't worry, they'll like you…I'm the one they're gonna torment."

"I think that just comes with having siblings." Greg grinned as he draped his arms over Nick's shoulders and crossed his wrists behind the brawny man's neck.

"Yeah, and I can usually give as well as I get when it comes to 'em." The Texan massaged the slender man's hipbones with his thumbs and returned Greg's grin. "We also had each others' backs when we needed it though…and bein' the youngest meant I got to learn from all of their trials and errors." Nick's gaze turned thoughtful as he considered the willowy youth. "Man, I can't imagine growin' up alone."

"Well I wasn't _all_ alone," Greg replied soothingly as he gently stroked the back of Nick's neck. "My mom always kept me close," the younger man scrunched his nose and gave a half shrug before grinning again. "My grandparents were very involved with me…especially Papa and Nana; my dad did things with me on the weekends sometimes." Warm brown eyes shifted away briefly and the young man bit his lip, as though considering how to proceed. "…Before puberty, anyway, then he pretty much gave up on me."

Greg released a puff of warm air that ghosted over Nick's adam's apple. Then, the slender blonde smiled, past hurts forgotten as quickly as they had come up. His finger gently tapped the brawny man's back. "And I did have _some_ friends too, you know…"

"Of course you did," the Texan smirked and slid his arms around Greg's waist. "You're a likable guy." Nick's smirk morphed into an endearing smile when the slender blonde in his arms quirked an eyebrow, clearly trying to determine if he was being mocked or not. "I'm not teasin' you, G. I wouldn't do that…not now."

The willowy chemist smiled and instigated a soft kiss, which Nick hastened to reciprocate. The Texan was pleased that his lover had simply accepted his words at face value. Nick knew he could be a bit of a jerk at times; more so in the past and especially to someone like Greg, who was just different enough from Nick to make him question things he had never liked to question before.

"You're thinking about all this too hard, kjære," Greg murmured and kissed Nick.

The Texan's thoughts returned to the present, and he grinned mischievously at the younger man. "Hey, what does that mean?"

Greg pulled his head back a little to look at Nick's face, his own expressed confusion. "Well I know I was a little scared about starting this, but now that we're going for it, you should just relax a little and-"

"Greg, no," Nick laughed and brushed a stray curl out of the slender man's eyes. He looked the younger man in the eyes and nodded, "I get _that_. Thanks for clarifyin' though. No, I meant that word…kaj- kjaere…?" The Texan's eyebrows furrowed slightly and he offered a crooked smile.

"Oh," The willowy chemist looked away, and appeared a little embarrassed. "There's really no one-to-one translation; it's a term of endearment." Greg gestured and looked around the room as he added, "Its like 'darling', 'my dear', and 'my beloved'…" He froze; face tilted away, and slowly turned his eyes toward Nick, gauging the older man's reaction.

Nick's eyebrows were raised, but then his lips quirked into a goofy smile. "Now who's thinkin' too hard?" He leaned forward and dropped his voice, "Darlin'."

Greg smiled and responded with a kiss.


	18. Chapter 18

_Author's notes: This chapter has been edited to fit site rules. If you are old enough and so inclined, a longer (but NC-17 rated) version can be found at AdultFanFiction or Live Journal. _

_See the first chapter for story notes and the disclaimer. A big thanks to rusty_the_train for helping me with the Norwegian!_

_Norwegian Translations: Åh, Nick = Oh, Nick_

_Jeg vil føle deg = I want to feel you_

_Kjære = darling, my dear, my beloved_

_Åh, ja = Oh, yes_

_Du er vakker = You're beautiful_

_Jeg elsker hvordan du smaker = I love the way you taste_

_Åh gud = Oh God_

_Jeg elsker deg = I love you

* * *

_

Nick smirked as he set down his controller. "That's four to one, Greggo. I don't think this is your game, babe."

"Yeah, even in the digital world, I just don't have the chops for football." Greg's smile did not fade, and Nick wondered how someone could take losing so well. The willowy youth stretched his legs out and rested his feet up on his coffee table, one ankle crossed over the other. He tilted his head considering as he stared at the bag of clothes Nick had brought in.

The Texan noticed the younger man's expression and followed his gaze to the bag. Nick realized the bag might seem a little presumptuous, since the status of their relationship had changed since he asked about bringing over some clothes. He rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh, I hope that's still okay. I didn't think-"

"Of course it's still okay," Greg interrupted with a small smile. The slender chemist shifted his hand into Nick's and intertwined their fingers. He kept his gaze on their joined hands as he explained; "I was just wondering if you still wanted to use the dresser in the guest room…" The blonde bit his lip and then looked at his boyfriend, "Or if I should make some space in mine."

Nick stared into Greg's eyes for a moment, trying to discern any preference on the younger man's part. Unfortunately, he could only tell that the slender blonde was nervously awaiting a response, and was growing more nervous the longer the Texan said nothing. Nick's initial thought had been something among the lines of _Hell yes, I'd rather be in your bedroom_, but he was still a little concerned about pushing Greg too hard. While he had been resolute in correcting Catherine's notion that Greg would do anything for him, even against his best interests, Nick had to admit that he had believed the same thing until recently.

Nick had never thought to misuse any trust or devotion given to him before, and he still did not intend to.

When the anxious eyes dropped, Nick decided to stick with the truth. "I want to, G, but I don't want to pressure you into moving faster than you're ready for. Drawer status usually takes a while. Are you sure this is what you want?"

Greg smiled cautiously, appearing both confused and pleased. "Of course…why would I want my boyfriend to sleep in the guest room? I just didn't want you to think I was hinting at anything." The willowy youth chuckled lightly, "And I've known you for years…it's not like I have to wait to see if you're trustworthy or if you're going to strangle me in my sleep."

Nick snorted; "Yeah, you have a point there, Greggo." He smiled and ran the back of his fingers across Greg's cheek. Then he framed the blonde's face with is hands and leaned in for a kiss. It started slow and sweet, but quickly became more passionate.

One of Nick's hands held Greg's head, and he fleetingly wondered if he could convince the youth to leave his hair un-spiked more often, since he loved running his hands through it. His other hand found its way to Greg's waist, although he was not sure when he had used it to pull the slender man closer. One of Greg's palms was pressed against the Texan's clavicle, with his fingers trailing onto Nick's shoulder while the other hand caressed Nick's bicep, shoulder, chest, and stomach as though he were admiring a fine statue…appreciative, but afraid to touch too firmly.

Wanting to put those fears at ease and also simply wanting to touch the younger man himself, Nick deepened the kiss. Greg gasped softly when Nick's tongue pressed into his mouth, and his touch became more confident as one hand fisted the brawny man's shirt and the other hand began to explore Nick's back. The Texan would have smiled if his mouth had not been otherwise occupied.

Nick slid his hand over Greg's tight, flat stomach before caressing his way up to an equally flat chest. He had honestly expected that to take a moment to get used to, but instead of being startled by the lack of breast, the sable-eyed man only discovered that he loved the feel of the lithe body under his hands. Nick's moan was as loud as Greg's when his hand trailed lower.

"Åh, _Nick_," Greg breathed between kisses as one of his hands trailed down the Texan's body to caress one of his thick, denim-clad thighs. He ran his other hand through Nick's hair and sucked on his tongue, eliciting another deep moan from the brawny CSI. The blonde released Nick's tongue with a gasp when the Texan palmed him through his jeans.

Nick groaned and began to kiss his way down Greg's jaw and neck, as he continued to cup and rub the younger man through his jeans. He slipped his other hand under the slender youth's t-shirt, feeling the same sinewy abs and chest without the fabric between their skin. When his fingers started stroking a bare nipple, Greg's head fell back with a soft moan and Nick sucked hard on the base of his throat, not caring if he left any evidence of their tryst. In fact, the idea of leaving his mark on Greg made the Texan's already straining erection swell further.

Once the brawny man moved to plant a kiss on the bruise he left behind, Greg left a gentle kiss on Nick's temple. Between their combined moans and gasps, the younger man murmured; "Nick…Jeg vil føle deg."

The Texan was trying to find the breath to tell the blonde that he did not know what he was saying when he felt Greg's hand slowly moving up his thigh, clearly giving him enough warning to stop it from reaching it's goal if he chose to. Nick kissed the younger man -hard- before growling out, "Don't be afraid to touch me, G…" He stroked the slender man's side and softened his tone as he added, "Not here."

Nick's voice gave way a guttural moan when the slender hand on his thigh finally moved to touch him through his increasingly uncomfortable jeans. Deciding they were both wearing too much clothing, the brawny man grabbed the hem of Greg's t-shirt and swiftly pulled it over the young man's head. Greg allowed the motion, even though it meant releasing Nick for a second, before the shirt was unceremoniously discarded and the Texan tossed his own shirt, with a little assistance from the slender chemist. Then, Nick used his heavier form to press Greg onto his back, carefully draping himself over the lithe youth before capturing his lips once again.

Both moaned as their bare chests pressed together, their legs tangled, and their hands and mouths continued to explore and claim the newly exposed terrain. There was no hesitation on either side as their hands moved to unzip and unbutton each other's pants.

"Oh, God…Greg…" Nick growled out between kisses and gasps. "Shit that…feels good."

The Texan managed to regain enough control to wrench the willowy youth's pants open and start pulling them down. He felt Greg's legs shift in a way that let him know the blonde had toed off his sneakers; for once, Nick wished he did not wear boots all the time. Nick kissed the younger man deeply and slid a hand onto Greg's hip, noting that the prominent bone fit in his hand pleasingly.

The two men drew the kiss out until it seemed that it would be endless, as they moved against each other. Greg gasped and murmured words in Norwegian throughout, and caressed every part of the Texan he could reach. Nick groaned and moaned as he maintained a firm grip on the slender man's hips as they continued grinding against each other.

When they were finished, Nick collapsed over Greg. The blonde wrapped his arms around the brawny man's waist while Nick pressed their foreheads together. From there, they both breathed deeply and waited for their heart rates to slow down. Once they had calmed enough for their heads to clear, the Texan lifted himself slightly to relieve the lithe form under him and looked down at the younger man. His breath caught when their eyes met.

The warm doe eyes staring up at Nick had lost their lustful edge, but held another form of desire all together, along with trust and affection. Greg gently stroked the older man's back as he smiled at him. "Du er vakker," he whispered gently before kissing Nick softly. "Was that okay?"

The Texan grinned widely, "Oh yeah. I feel like I just earned my first buckle." At the willowy youth's confused expression, he chuckled. "Sorry…high school rodeo. Winnin' the jackpot just doesn't cover it -no skill involved- and I don't know any chess club or scuba divin' equivalent." He smiled widely and kissed the younger man soundly, "I'm not sure exactly how to put what that was, but it was much better than okay, G."

Then, Nick smiled and stroked the slender chemist's face. "How about you; you okay?" He rubbed one of Greg's hips with his other hand, and a quick glance told him that they were already bruising. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Greg grinned brightly and traced a seemingly random pattern across Nick's ribs. "I'm fine, kjære. Actually…I liked the way you took control." The Texan's mind was still too dulled by the afterglow to fully process that comment, but his body definitely liked the implication and seemed to know exactly what to do about it.

The younger man chuckled lightly when he felt Nick's interest begin to stir again. "Wow, someone's a stallion." Greg trailed several light kisses across the brawny man's jaw before softly asking, "Do you want to move to the bedroom or the shower…?" Long fingers ghosted across the Texan's sensitive member, "Or should I just take care of you here?"

Nick groaned and caught the slender man's mouth in a deep, heated kiss. The brawny man knew he would take things too far if they moved to the bedroom, which left him with one very appealing option. "Shower," he growled against the younger man's lips.

Greg smiled into the kiss and stroked the older man's side. "Let me help you with your boots."

Nick wrapped his arms around the willowy youth and pulled him close, and then he shifted onto his side, pulling Greg with him so the younger man was no longer trapped under him. He held Greg close so he would not fall off the sofa until he was ready to move. Greg held on for a moment first, and the two men shared an embrace and a languid kiss before the blonde slipped his legs off the sofa and allowed the rest of him to follow until he was crouched on near Nick's thighs. The Texan watched in arousal as Greg untied and removed each of his boots.

Greg caressed Nick's legs as he shifted his pants and jockeys the rest of the way off. Then he slowly moved back up the brawny man's body, leaving a trail of soft kisses in his wake until he could plant one on Nick's lips. "Jeg elsker hvordan du smaker," he whispered against the older man's lips before kissing him again.

Somehow, Nick managed to sit up and pull Greg up until he was kneeling between his knees without fully breaking the kiss. "I still don't know what you're sayin', doll, but I like hearin' you say it anyway." Both men smiled softly and pulled away just enough to look into each other's eyes, their noses almost touching. Nick ran a hand through the blonde's hair and continued sliding it down the back of his neck and onto his back.

The Texan's shovel-shaped hand grazed over Greg's scars again, feeling the uneven texture and the tight muscles beneath it. However, the younger man did not feel tense or knotted up, as he had in the lab earlier; in fact, Greg felt relaxed under his touch. Nick smiled and rubbed the mismatched back with both hands. "So what were you sayin' babe?"

Greg braced a hand on each of Nick's thighs as he leaned up to kiss the older man again. "I said I love the way you taste," he whispered against the brawny man's lips. He opened his mouth to the demanding kiss Nick pressed into him afterwards, and sucked on the Texan's tongue when it entered his mouth again. Both were breathless when they parted, but Greg managed to whisper; "In fact, I'd like to taste more of you."

Nick groaned deeply at the words. "Oh, yeah, Greg…taste as much as you want."

Greg did, until Nick was not even aware of what he was saying between grunts and groans anymore. All he was aware of was the young man kneeling between his legs and bringing him to completion.

"Oh shit, Greg…that was- Oh, god." Lost for words, Nick pulled Greg up to his knees again so he could claim his mouth once more. Nick slid his hands across the slender youth's back and sides, "Ready for that shower, babe?"

"Mm-hmm;" Greg nodded and rubbed the older man's shoulder as he pulled back. Then, he pulled on Nick's hand to help him up and swept in to wrap his arms around the Texan's broad shoulders and kiss him sweetly.

Nick wasted no time in wrapping his own arms around the slighter man and returning the kiss ardently. He enjoyed the feeling of Greg pressed against him, but something about the motion struck him as odd. He stroked the blonde's back as he asked, "Are you cuddling…or are you hiding?"

Greg laughed quietly and answered simply. "Both." He shook his head when Nick splayed a shovel-shaped hand over the most prominent patch of scarred flesh. "It's not just the scars, it's…" The younger man chuckled nervously, "Well, look at you. You might as well have escaped from a romance novel…not that I read them." He quickly amended in a serious tone, despite the telltale flush gracing his cheeks. "I've just seen the covers at the bookstore…when I'm there shopping for other books…"

The Texan laughed and held the willowy youth out at arms length. "A romance novel, huh? Does that mean I get to sweep you off your feet?"

Greg smiled and traced the older man's lips with a fingertip. "I think you already have."

Nick kissed the fingertips as they brushed over his lips. "If you have to think, then I haven't." He smirked lightly and added a confident, "_Yet_."

Greg grinned at the older man, and something in his expression made Nick feel like the most desirable man on the planet at the moment. "Have I ever mentioned how good confidence looks on you?" He grasped the older man's hands and started to walk backwards, gently pulling Nick toward the bathroom. "…Out loud?"

The Texan chuckled as he allowed the younger man to lead him to the shower. Once inside, Greg turned to turn the water on and Nick saw the scars he had only felt before. Warrick had only looked over the chemist's clothes for confirmation purposes back when he worked the case, and even then, he had only told Nick that it had been closer than Greg let on once he regained his bearings. After feeling the scars, Nick still had not expected them to be so erratic or prominent.

He thought they were strangely beautiful.

Greg slowed his movements when he felt his boyfriend's hand move over his scars. He went completely still when Nick placed the first kiss on the marred flesh. After the third, he took a deep, shuddering breath as he realized what the older man was doing.

Nick kneeled to kiss the scars on Greg's lower back, which seemed thicker than the others. He sat back on his heels and stared at the slender form ahead of him before he stood and gently turned the willowy youth around.

Greg opened his mouth but closed it without a word when he saw the way Nick was looking him over, as though studying him. He waited until the brawny man's eyes rose to meet his before cocking an eyebrow curiously.

Nick stepped forward and placed a hand on Greg's cheek, caressing the blonde's cheekbone with his thumb before speaking. "You're beautiful, G."

Greg moved forward to respond with a kiss.

The remainder of the shower was spent in slow exploration, as the two men cleaned and caressed each other, growing familiar with each others' body. Greg found a spot on Nick's side, just below his ribs that made the older man hum in pleasure when kissed. The Texan discovered that the blonde's scalp and thighs were incredibly sensitive. Greg loved the feel of Nick's warm skin and hard muscles under his hands, and Nick didn't think he had ever felt anything better than Greg's wet, sinewy body pressed against his.

When the hot water died out, Nick pulled Greg out of the shower and the blonde produced two sheet-sized towels. The towels were discarded once the men were relatively dry, and Greg left a quick kiss on the Texan's jaw and then nuzzled him. "You tired?"

Nick nodded but released a wide yawn before he could respond verbally. Greg smiled and draped his arms around the older man's neck. "You look ready to drop off. Are you going to stay tonight?"

The Texan smiled widely enough to make the skin around his eyes crinkle. He framed Greg's face in his hands and then captured his mouth in a deep, possessive kiss. He smiled down at the younger man again once he released him. "You don't have to convince me, babe. I'll stay."

Greg smiled as well, and brought up a hand to caress Nick's cheek. "Great. I'm going to go clear that drawer for you."

"Thanks, babe." Nick smiled and nodded toward the medicine cabinet. "Mind if I put a few things in here? No offense, but I am not puttin' anything in my hair that sounds like it belongs in an arts and crafts workroom."

Greg chuckled and flicked his damp hair out of his eyes. "Yeah, well, you're lucky the good boy look works for you." He eyes the older man appreciatively before giving him another soft kiss, and Nick wondered if the slender man was always so affectionate when he didn't have to hold back. "You can leave whatever you want. Why don't you move some things around in here while I make room in my dresser?"

A few more gentle touches and kisses and the two finally parted, Greg heading up to his bedroom and Nick grabbing his bag and returning to the bathroom. After he had unloaded his razor, toothbrush, shaving cream, and trusty plain hair gel, Nick smiled as he heard Greg call down to him.

"Are you going to need closet space? 'Cause I have to warn you, my armoire's kinda crowded…I have an iron though."

The Texan chuckled as he walked up the stairs and saw Greg sorting though a selection of his traditional ugly shirts, some were being tossed into a pile while others were getting crammed into his little armoire. Nick noticed that the top drawer of Greg's old, deep dresser was open and completely empty. He smiled. Usually drawer status was something a little smaller, like a bedside table.

"Don't worry about it, darlin'; that's more than enough room for the stuff I brought." Nick bent to kiss the back of Greg's neck and wrap his free arm around the blonde's waist in a loose embrace. Greg leaned against him for a moment, one of his slender arms resting over Nick's before he closed the armoire. "Thanks, G." The brawny man whispered before backing up slowly and turning to unpack his clothes.

When that task was done, Nick turned and saw Greg turning down the bed. When he caught his eye, Greg looked up and smiled sweetly. "Ready for bed?"

"Yeah," Nick smiled as he approached the bed. Their jaunt on the sofa and the strain of the long shift catching up to him, though their shared shower had soothed his body and mind. "I think you wore me out."

"I don't think I'm entirely to blame, there," Greg answered. Both were smiling as they climbed into bed.

Nick made a noncommittal sound as he pulled the very willing slender body close under the sheets. He sighs as Greg curls into, burying his face into the Texan's neck and taking a deep, contended breath. Nick stroked the blonde's scared back and felt a soft kiss against his neck as their breathing slowed and synchronized.

As he felt his body relaxing further and succumbing to the gentle pull of sleep, Nick heard Greg murmur something contentedly.

"_Jeg elsker deg_."


	19. Chapter 19

_Author's notes: This chapter has also been edited to meet site regulations. Those so inclined (and old enough) can check lj or AFFnet for the extended version. In addition, I have now caught up to all my prewritten chapters, which means I'll be writing as I go now. I have the story plotted out though, so it shouldn't be a problem to keep updating once a week…except for the upcoming holiday. I might fall behind then. Sorry._

_See the first chapter for story notes and the disclaimer._

_Norwegian Translations: Vær så snill_

_ Åh gud… = Oh god…_

_ Mer, Nick… = More, Nick…_

_ Jeg vil ha deg = I want you _

_ Ta meg, Nick = Take me, Nick_

_ Åh ja = Oh yes_

_ Kjære = Darling/My beloved/my dear_

_ Jeg vil være sammen med deg = I want to be with you_

_ Jeg elsker deg = I love you

* * *

_

Only recently, Nick had thought that nothing could be better than waking up to Greg's smiling face as he offered him a cup of coffee. Now he discovered that waking up with Greg still in his arms was better by far. The younger man was still curled into him, his breath ghosting over Nick's clavicle and his hair tickling the Texan's chin.

Nick smiled and inhaled deeply. Then he kissed Greg's hair and stroked the younger man's back. Sometime during the night, the Texan had hooked one of his powerful thighs over Greg's sinewy legs as if to prevent him from shifting away, although the youth seemed to have snuggled closer in the night.

The movement apparently awakened Greg; Nick felt him suck in a deep breath before he felt long eyelashes flutter against his neck and soft lips form a smile over his clavicle. Greg nuzzled and kissed the brawny man's chest before giving his waist a loving squeeze.

Nick smiled. "Someone wakes up cuddly." He tightened his firm hold around the blonde to return the waking embrace.

Greg shifted his lower half further under the Texan's leg and Nick gasped as his morning wood brushed against the youth's flat stomach. He felt Greg smile against him again. "Someone wakes up horny." The sentence was punctuated with another kiss to the older man's chest.

Another kiss followed, and then another, slightly lower than the previous ones. Nick moaned and loosened his hold on the slender blonde as Greg slowly slid down the bed, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake. Nick grabbed Greg's shoulders along with what was left of his own self-control.

Nick took a few deep breaths once Greg stilled and looked up to meet his gaze. Then, he pulled the younger man up to kiss him deeply. The willowy chemist seemed confused but soon returned the kiss ardently. The brawny man ran a hand down Greg's back until he found the curve of his ass and gave it a firm, gentle squeeze.

Greg began kissing along Nick's jaw as the older man stroked and kneaded his buttocks, and he moaned when Nick's middle finger slipped into the cleft of his ass tentatively. The Texan's touch became more firm when he felt Greg's thighs part and back arch to give Nick better access.

"Nick…" Greg kissed him and lowered a hand to stroke Nick's swollen member. "Vær så snill…"

Nick's arousal was almost painful. "Greg," He forced out between pants, "I don't want to hurt you. Do I just…?"

"Mm-mm," Nick couldn't tell if Greg shook his head or if he was nuzzling him. The youth began to pepper kisses along the Texan's face and neck again. "I just need lube and a little preparation," Greg murmured between kisses. "Just let me-"

"No." Nick kissed Greg and stroked his hair. The brawny man surprised himself by his next words, which he meant wholeheartedly. "I want to take care of you. Where-"

Greg interrupted him with a deeply passionate kiss. The slender youth was smiling when he pulled away slightly, and his eyes stared into his boyfriend's sable gaze. Nick's breath caught at the devotion and trust he saw there, along with something he was just starting to think he could name without sounding crazy.

Greg kissed the older man again, softly, before stretching his hand toward the nightstand. Before the blonde could reach his goal, Nick smirked and grabbed the chemist's slender wrist and waist. Then the Texan rolled, pulling the younger man under him.

Nick smiled as Greg arced up to kiss him as his arms wrapped around the brawny man's neck and his thighs fell open for Nick to press himself between them. Nick continued to kiss the younger man as he opened the drawer of the bedside table and reached into the small box that had haunted his dreams since he peeked inside it. He pulled out the lube and a condom and dropped them on the bed beside Greg.

They kissed for another long moment before Nick picked up the lube again and squeezed a generous amount on the fingers of his right hand. He kissed Greg again as his hand moved down the youth's body. "Tell me if I move too fast, baby. We can st-"

Greg interrupted the Texan by initiating a deep, slow kiss. Even the blonde's hands were unhurried as they slid over Nick's chest and sides. Greg's lips and thighs parted easily, without fear, and Nick understood that he didn't need to reassure the younger man; there was already enough trust and assurance between them.

Nick had not thought about what he was doing the first time he had sex with another man. He had not explored or prepared his partner, and he had actually been a little concerned that he would find it all somewhat squalid when he did, but he found that was the last thing on his mind. All that mattered as he slipped a finger into Greg was the desire he felt for the younger man and the soft, sweet whispers that escaped Greg's mouth between kisses.

Later, Nick would have to say that having sex with Greg was an experience unlike any he had before, and he knew it wasn't just about being with another male. The way the younger man moved with him and looked at him pulled Nick in deeper in every way possible. Nick had felt chemistry before and even a connection, but he had never felt so thoroughly united with someone during sex before.

Both men panted and stroked each other for a short moment, before Greg broke the silence. "I hate to…break the moment…but…I can't feel my legs."

Nick blinked, bemused, before he realized that the willowy man's knees were still hooked over his shoulders, which meant he was practically folding the slighter man in half. "Damn, babe…we might have to…test your flexibility sometime…"

Greg smiled. "I'm looking forward to it, kjære."

The Texan raised himself to his knees, causing the younger man to hiss slightly. Nick frowned and caressed one of the legs he had been about to release. "Did I hurt you?"

Even though it was clear that hiss had been one of pain, Greg shook his head. The older man assumed that was meant to mean 'not badly'. "I'm just more sensitive now…all the stimulation, you know? I'm fine." He lowered his legs once Nick released them and smiled at the brawny man. "That was amazing."

Nick returned the smile. "Oh yeah." He quickly threw away the spent condom and settled on the bed next to Greg, who immediately rolled on his side to face the Texan. Unsure how to explain how that felt or if it was even necessary to try, Nick pulled the younger man into his arms and kissed him.

When Greg's arms slipped around the brawny man's waist as he returned the kiss, Nick knew that had been a more than acceptable response. Words were not needed; Nick wasn't sure f that was the advantage of being with another man or just Greg, but he was happy and Greg seemed happy so he decided it did not matter. They both lay there for a while afterwards, until Nick felt an odd sensation on his stomach and looked down.

"You want to take a shower?" Greg sounded slightly amused as he watched Nick take in the fact that another man's semen was drying on his skin. "I won't be offended or anything. I could use one too."

Nick ran his fingers over Greg's abs, gathering some of the tacky substance that coated the fair skin. A sudden thought occurred to him. "I didn't touch you."

"What are you talking about?" Greg sounded incredulous but happy. "You touched nearly all of me, you even touched _inside _of me."

Nick released a quick laugh and shook his head as he tossed his arm over Greg again. "I meant when you came…and I know I was technically touching you the whole time, but- Oh, come on, you know what I mean. Is that…normal?"

"Only if you're lucky enough to have someone as good as you on top;" Greg smiled at the look of pride that appeared on his boyfriend's face. "Is there anything else you want to know right now, stud, or can we go take that shower?"

"Just one more thing for now…" Nick smirked at the attentive expression on the younger man's face. "It uh, it sounded like you were having multiple orgasms? Am I right about that?"

Greg laughed quietly and rolled his eyes playfully. "Yes, you gave me multiple orgasms without ever touching me, you stallion. I had no idea you were such a-"

"No, it's not an ego thing." Nick paused for a moment and then smiled sheepishly. "Okay, it's is a little bit, but I actually didn't know guys could do that. I mean, I've gone a few rounds a night before, but I've never heard of a guy havin' 'em like a woman…no offense, babe."

"None taken," Greg assured the Texan with a smile. "And you've never heard of it because you've never hung around any gay men. You can have a completely different type of orgasm when you're on the bottom…I can't describe it, but you aren't limited to one. Although this is actually only the third time it's happened to me. A friend of mine in college claimed he averaged between two and six each time with his boyfriend."

Putting that information aside -and inadvertently setting a new goal for the future- Nick asked, "Is that why nothing came out until the last one?" He grinned when Greg nodded, "Good. I was worried I'd done something wrong for a second."

"Oh, no; I don't think you're ever going to have to worry about that." Greg smiled adoringly and kissed his boyfriend. After a long moment of kissing, the two parted for breath. "We still have a few hours before we have to worry about work. Do you want breakfast?"

Nick nodded. "After we shower." He ran a hand through Greg's hair, briefly wondering if Greg knew he didn't need either of the products in his medicine cabinet to make it look artfully mussed. Then he stroked the youth's cheek. "Then, I'm callin' Cisco."

Greg froze, his smile faded, and he just stared at Nick for a moment. "Are you sure?"

Nick nodded and stroked Greg's arm. "He shouldn't to be the last to know about this…and I want him to know about you." The brawny man looked down, his eyes moving over Greg's body without any destination in mind. "He always understood the way I'd go through women, but he always wanted me to find someone I might be able to settle down with. Even if you aren't what he had in mind, he deserves to know."

The blonde raised a hand to cup Nick's chin and gently raised it until the Texan looked at him. Greg smiled and kissed the older man. "I wish I could promise it would be fine, kjære, but I can say that I don't think it will be as bad as you seemed to be worried about. He might need some time, but he loves you, Nick. He respects you too, and no one could ever be ashamed of you."

Greg's arms snaked around Nick's waist as the Texan smiled. "Thanks, G. You're probably right, I just…I can't help but worry about it. I need to tell him though…today."

The willowy youth nodded. "Are you going to call him from here or your place? 'Cause you can call from here if you want…I'll just stay in the study. I wanted to read a new article on DNA replication anyway. I think I can make the author's idea work. I always listen to music when I study anyway, so you'll have privacy and I'll be here if you need any support or anything…?"

"I'll take you up on that, babe. Thanks." Nick kissed the younger man again and then smiled. "Now let's take that shower and get some breakfast."

The shower was much the same as the one from the previous night, with plenty of exploration, and an additional shared hand job. Without trying, they managed to work out the dynamics of sharing a bathroom to get ready; Greg dressed and made his bed while Nick shaved and brushed his teeth, then the Texan dressed while the chemist styled his hair and completed his surprisingly thorough teeth cleaning process. Nick marveled at the fact that the morning could feel so comfortable and established, but new and exciting at the same time.

They talked about some new DNA technology that had Greg excited as Nick cooked sausages and the blonde made pancakes. Then, it was Nick's turn to show some excitement as the conversation switched to cars, and Greg learned that Nick's brother, RJ, used to drag race. After breakfast, Greg showed Nick how his dishwasher worked and then headed to his small, door-less study.

Nick sat on the sofa and pulled out his cell phone. He quickly checked to make sure it was his, then smiled and glanced into the study. Greg wore headphones and took notes as he browsed some sort of chemistry journal.

The Texan took a deep breath and dialed his parents' phone number. On the third ring, his mother answered. "Hey mom; is dad there?"

There was a short pause before Jillian answered. "Is this about what I think it's about, Nick?"

Nick rolled his eyes, "Yes, mom. I'm gonna tell him now…assumin' he's home."

"He is; just hold on a moment." Nick waited as he heard his mother set the phone down and step away. She returned a moment later. "He's going to take it in his den. Remember, Nick, we love you and it'll be fine. He might just need some time and there's no guarantee he won't put his foot in his mouth in the meantime."

"I already got a pep talk from Greg, mom…and I can take care of myself. I'm the big, strong, manly type, remember?" He couldn't help but add the last part with a smile.

Nick could hear an answering smile in his mother's voice as she replied. "Of course; how could I forget, dear? Oh, and tell Greg I said 'hello'."

"I will, Mom. You know he-"

Nick stopped speaking when the line clicked. Shortly after, Judge Stokes' voice spoke into the line. "Hey, Poncho?"

Nick felt a knot forming in his stomach and he was suddenly glad for both Greg and Jillian's words of encouragement. "Hey, Cisco; I'm here."

"I'll talk to you later, Nick," his mother spoke calmly as usual. "I have a hearing to prepare for. I love you. Bye."

"Bye, mom; I love you." Nick heard his mother hang up her phone and then took a deep breath. "So how are you, dad?"

"Oh, fine; mostly the same old crap. Though Jennie's upcoming wedding is creating quite a stir with the girls. Have you requested the time off yet? I know they give you a hard time about days ff there, but you'd better be attendin'…it isn't fair to make your brothers and me put up with all these Stokes women by ourselves."

Nick chuckled lightly. "Don't worry, I'll be there. I put in my vacation request the day Jennie called me with the date."

"Good. Speaking of dates, I've been hearing some chatter about you." There was definitely a knot in Nick's stomach now, despite the pleasant tone of his father's voice. "Are you bringing a date to the wedding? You know, we haven't seen you bring a girl to a family function since high school."

"Uh, that's sort of why I'm callin', Cisco." Nick scratched a loose thread on one of Greg's throw pillows. "There isn't a girl."

"Oh well, you know how your sisters get," Roger replied offhandedly, clearly writing off the chatter as girl talk. "They probably heard about someone you're seein' casually and just blew it out of proportion. You'll find someone soon enough. No harm in waitin' for the right one."

"Actually, that's not all there is to it, dad." Nick took a deep breath when the line fell silent. He always called his father Cisco in private; Roger would know that being called 'dad' meant Nick was nervous. "I'm sure they've been talkin' about me, but it isn't because of a girl."

"Cut to the chase, son." Roger's voice was firm but not unkind. It was just his way and Nick knew it wasn't an indication of how he would react…it didn't make telling him any easier though. "What's the matter? Are you in trouble?"

"I'm not in trouble, nothing's wrong. I called Will earlier this week and he talked to everyone else; hell, I've heard from everyone but Beth now…"

"Everyone but Beth...?" Nick could hear his father thinking. They all knew Beth was a conservative one, so everyone being fine with the issue but her meant something. "You didn't knock some girl up did you?"

"I told you, there isn't a girl." Nick groaned lightly and rubbed the back of his neck. He took another glance into the study. Greg was frowning and flipping through a dictionary. Nick smiled at the cute sight, despite himself.

The brawny man decided it was best to just get it over with and face the consequences. "I'm bi dad."

"Bipolar?" The judge sounded confused. "That doesn't make any sense. You never-"

"No, dad, I'm not bipolar, I'm bisexual." There was silence until Nick elaborated, "I like men as well as women."

"I know what it means, Poncho; just give me a minute." Roger's voice sounded strained, as though he were fighting a headache. The next several minutes passed in uncomfortable silence. Nick eventually stood and headed into the study.

Greg looked up when he felt Nick's hand on his shoulder, but the Texan motioned for him to leave his headphones in place when he moved to take them off. Nick could hear the younger man's music faintly and knew there was no way Greg could hear him. He wanted it that way; his father deserved to have this conversation between them for now, but Nick needed Greg to get through it.

No doubt, both Stokes men would be looking to their significant others for some support and advice after this call.

The muddle-haired youth rubbed Nick's thigh lovingly and offered him an encouraging, albeit nervous smile. The brawny man returned the smile with an uncertain one of his own and gave Greg's shoulder a squeeze. Nick took another deep breath, taking in the scent of Greg, his shampoo, and that sandalwood scent he still had not identified the source of yet.

Finally, Nick heard his father sigh into the phone. "How long, Poncho?"

Greg must have noticed Nick's attention shift, because he returned to his work silently, giving the older man his privacy.

"I don't know how to answer that, Cisco. Maybe always. I thought -I hoped- it was some kid of phase or lapse in high school, then I thought I could suppress it in college, and since then I've ignored it, but I can't anymore. It's just- It's too hard and I…" Nick traced Greg's profile with his gaze. "I met someone."

Another, significantly shorter silence followed. "A man?"

Nick watched as Greg sketched out a DNA replication theory he couldn't even begin to understand. The youth's free hand was still on the Texan's thigh, offering silent support and affection. "Yes."

"And you're…" Nick's father seemed to have a hard time finding the right word; either that, or he was just having a difficult time saying the words aloud. "Involved with this man…?"

"Yes," Nick stroked Greg's neck with his thumb and swallowed his apprehension. He wanted to make it clear that this was more serious than a few dates or some flirting. "It's only been official a few days now, but we've known each other for years. He came out here a couple years after I did and we've been friends since. He's a chemist at the lab."

Another long pause followed before Nick heard a response. "So, this is serious? You really…feel _somethin_' for this man?"

"Yes; somethin' stronger than I've ever felt for any of the women I've dated." Nick licked his lips and removed his hand from Greg's shoulder, turning away slightly as he replied but not actually moving away from the blonde. "I'm…scared to put a name to it, since it's only been a few days since he finally agreed to give me a shot, but it's serious."

Roger took a deep breath and held it for a second before letting it out. "Neither of you are taking this lightly then. That's…" He cleared his throat, "That's good." He sighed and his voice was much stronger when he spoke again.

"I'm sorry, son. This is just going to take some time to reckon with. Tell you what; give me a few days. Unless you decide to put a name to whatever you feel for this guy. You do that…you call me. Okay, Poncho?"

Nick swallowed, glanced at Greg, and nodded. Then realized that his father could not see him, "Okay, Cisco. Uh, are you…? Are we going to be alright?"

"You're my son, Nick." His father answered resolutely. "It doesn't matter how I feel about this once I wrap my head around it. It won't change that; nothing can change that. We'll just…have to muddle through somehow."

Nick felt his eyes water as he took a deep, relieved breath. He closed his eyes and took a moment to compose himself before replying. "Thanks, Cisco."

"Look, Poncho;" Roger sounded tired. Nick wondered if it had been a long day or if the conversation was just taking a lot out of him. "I don't know what to make of all this, but I respect how difficult it must have been to call and tell me yourself. No doubt your mother and Julian offered to tell me for you, but you decided to man up; I'm proud of that much."

Nick was not sure what t make of that last part, but he understood the overall message -he hoped. It was a relief to know his father was not ashamed or repulsed by all this. He just hoped the man could come to understand or at least accept it without reluctance in the future. "That means a lot to me. Thanks."

His father sighed again. "What, uh, what's this young man's name?"

"Greg Sanders; Like I said, he's a chemist at the lab. He's younger than me," Nick smiled slightly, "But about a hundred times smarter. He's a good guy, dad. I think you'd like him." His smile faltered, "If you ever meet him."

"Well let's just take this one step at a time for now, alright?" Roger took a deep breath. "It's gettin' late for us day job types, Poncho. I'm going to let you go get ready for work and get some sleep myself. I'll call you later…remember what I said about callin' me."

"I will, Cisco. Get some sleep." Nick rubbed the back of his neck again. "I guess I'll talk to you later then?"

This time, his father was quick to respond. "You will, Poncho. Just give the old man some time. This isn't a simple matter for me."

"It isn't simple for me either," Nick replied. "Good night, dad."

"Good night, son."

Nick turned off his phone, dropped it on Greg's desk, and grabbed the slender youth. As soon as Greg felt himself being pulled from his chair, he knocked his headphones off and moved with the arms that were maneuvering him, until he and Nick were locked in a tight embrace. The blonde kissed Nick's cheek, then his neck, and finally his shoulder before resting his head on Nick's shoulder and just holding on tightly. If Nick squeezed him too hard, Greg did not voice any complaint.

Neither spoke until Nick loosened his grip on the willowy youth. Then, Greg gently enquired, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Nick pulled away but did not move far. Neither did Greg. "You were right, mom was right; it was just difficult to say it all. He's takin' it well though. Says he needs some time to figure out how he feels about it all, but he also said he was proud of me for tellin' him myself and asked about you."

Nick smiled slightly and ignored the moisture in his eyes as he added, "He said that I'm his son no matter what and we'll work it out."

Greg smiled, much more brightly than the Texan did. "That's great, Nick. He'll be okay with it once he's had time to think…I know it." He caressed Nick's cheek. "No one can resist you for long."

The brawny man stared into Greg's eyes before pulling him close again. "Thanks, Greg…for everything. I wouldn't have had the nerve to do all this without you and I had to do it. I-" Nick took a deep breath, "Thank you, baby."

Greg returned the embrace as willingly as he had the last one. "You don't have to thank me, Nick. Jeg vil være sammen med deg."

The blonde kissed Nick's neck again and murmured, "Jeg elsker deg," before pulling away slightly and smiling. "So is there anything else you need to do before work?"

Nick smiled, "Not a thing." With that, he pulled his lover into a kiss.

As far as Nick was concerned, the day was off to a great start.


	20. Chapter 20

_Author's notes_:_ We're back to a milder rating for now, so this chapter is the same no matter which site you read it on. Sorry, but you know the boys have to work and talk to their friends/family sometime. ^_^ We're approaching the end of the story too…only five or six more chapters to go, I believe. Happy holidays everyone!_

_See the first chapter for story notes and the disclaimer._

* * *

At work that day, Nick was assigned a case with Warrick. At first glace, it appeared to be a burglary turned homicide, but the two CSI-3s had learned to wait until the evidence tells the story long ago. Moreover, there was a lot of evidence they would have to collect, sort through, and make sense of before they could reach any conclusions. Despite that, Nick could not help the smile that remained on his face.

Naturally, Warrick _had_ to tease his friend a little. He looked up from the footprint he was photographing with a smirk. "So are you just easy to please these days or did your boy toy finally put out?"

Nick knew his smile had gained a lewd edge, but honestly could not suppress it right away. He compensated by refusing to look up from the window he was checking out and mentally apologizing to Greg. "Let's just say, I'm not that easy to please, but he manages it just fine."

Warrick laughed and the Texan still could not wipe the smirk from his face as he added, "And don't call him that where someone might overhear."

"Would you rather someone overhear me call him out by name?" questioned Warrick with a pointed look.

That finally managed to dull Nick's smile. "Oh…I hadn't thought of that."

Warrick smiled and shook his head. "You need to learn how to have an affair."

The brawny man snorted. "It's not an affair, Rick. Neither of us are married."

"And here I thought you were smarter than that," Warrick commented with a roll of his eyes. "An affair just means the two people having sex aren't married to each other and it can create a scandal. It doesn't matter if you aren't married, you're still having an affair and you want to keep it quiet, right?"

"Right…" Nick frowned, not liking the description of his relationship…especially since he knew it fit.

"Hey," Warrick called without looking up as he followed some tracks across the garden he was working in, "Don't do that to yourself, Nick. It's not your fault you have to keep it quiet. My grandmother use to say that sometimes you just have to wait for the world to catch up to you. That's what you're doin'; except you aren't just waiting passively anymore. You're in the right city for it too."

"Yeah…thanks, Rick." Nick nodded, his friend's words made sense and he was actually quite pleased that he wasn't i_just waiting_/i anymore. In all truth, he wished he'd had the sense to acknowledge his feelings for Greg before…they could have had years together already.

The two men continued working in silence, and Nick tried hard to focus on the job, but his thoughts kept returning to the idea Warrick had unintentionally planted in his mind. He had never thought of any of his past girlfriends in terms of years. In fact, the idea usually freaked him out a little bit. With Greg however, he was suddenly thinking among those lines fairly often.

Suddenly, he wondered if Greg was thinking the same thing. There had been a few signs; Nick just wished he could be sure…of his feelings as well as Greg's. Somehow, the brawny man thought the blonde's would be easier to sort out.

"Hey, man," Nick turned away from the window to glance at Warrick across the small garden. "Do you know if there are any bookstores near here?"

Warrick glanced over his camera to look at his friend in puzzlement "Why, you want a dictionary now?" Nick shot the green-eyed man a glare, and Warrick shrugged halfheartedly before returning to his work. "I never knew you were a reader…thought you just watched a lot of educational television."

The Texan rolled his eyes and started to print the windowsill. "I usually do, but it depends on what I'm tryin' to learn."

"Oh, I get it," the smirk was audible in Warrick's voice as he began a print impression. "You need to impress the new boy toy. That's cool. He is-"

Nick interrupted what he was sure would have been a rather entertaining description of his lover. "I just need a Norwegian to English dictionary, Rick."

"Okay…" The green-eyed man sounded a little confused. "You know most guys go for French when they're tryin' to impress a date."

"I'm not tryin' to impress him." Nick sighed, wondering if it had been worth it to bring the subject up. He dropped his voice to explain quietly. "He keeps murmuring these little Norwegian phrases to me, and I'd like to know what he's sayin'."

Warrick, much to Nick's surprise, didn't leer or tease; instead he just looked pensive. "Is it just a few words or…?"

"No, no…he's vocal, you know." The two friends shared a smile, before Nick turned serious again and frowned thoughtfully. "Just, for some reason, there seem to be some things he'll only say so I can't understand him."

"And you want to know what that is." Warrick nodded, "I'm pickin' up what you're puttin' down. You know if its full phrases, you might be better off with a computer translator. They have some decent ones online…if you don't have to be too specific grammar-wise."

"I just want to gist of it," Nick explained as he turned back to his work with a small smile. Greg had been so right; it was wonderful to be able to talk to Warrick about him like this. "After that, I can ask him if I need somethin' more specific. I just want to know what to expect, since it's kinda weird that he won't say whatever it is in English."

Warrick paused in his work and turned to look at the Texan seriously. "Think he's scared of how you'll respond?"

Nick halted his actions as well. He had not truly pondered just why Greg rarely repeated himself in English. In bed, it makes sense, but not the rest of the time. Now, he _really_ wanted to know what the muddle-haired youth was saying.

The two men continued working quietly for a while before turning the conversation to the case again. They returned to the lab nearly two hours later, with a lot of evidence that could mean nothing or everything; they wouldn't know until the lab techs did their jobs and presented the pieces of the puzzle for the CSIs to solve.

Ignoring Warrick's grin, Nick offered to drop off the DNA evidence. "Okay," answered the green-eyed man, "But you also have to drop off trace. It's that Vincent asshole today."

The Texan frowned, "What is it with trace techs…do you need an attitude problem of some sort to qualify for the job?"

Warrick shrugged, "All I know is I am actually gonna miss having Greggo in here when he makes it into the field. Don't tell him that-" the taller man added as an afterthought. "I'll drop off the fingerprint and A/V evidence. See you in the break room whenever you can pry yourself out of DNA. If I don't see you in an hour-"

"Then either Greg found somethin' probative or we're on a break and you need to find somethin' else to occupy yourself with." Nick smirked at his friend and then headed to the chem. lab.

The smirk fell from Nick's face as he approached the DNA lab; it was unusually quiet. Through the glass walls, he could see Grissom and Sara inside, having a somewhat heated discussion while Greg quietly worked around them, clearly not wanting to be included in whatever they were debating. The muddle-haired chemist was so focused on his work and the other CSIs on their debate, that each of them failed to notice Nick's entrance.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt," the Texan began, hiding a grin. Greg started, Sara shot a glare at him before seeming to realize who was on the receiving end -Nick wasn't sure how to take it when she appeared relieved to see him- and Grissom merely glanced at the younger CSI as though he had been expecting him. "Sorry Greggo, but I have some more work to add to your table." With that, the brawny man dropped the many swabs he and Warrick had collected onto one of the slender blonde's workbenches.

Greg's eyebrows rose slightly, but he quickly recovered with a grin. "I'll start on those right after I finish up here." He indicated the sample he was checking out under a microscope. One of the machines was also running, and Nick suspected that the younger man had a full docket as it was.

Nick smiled in what he hoped was a friendly, encouraging way. "Thanks, G."

"Nick," Sara began in a tone that let the Texan know he was about to be dragged into whatever argument she had been launching prior to his arrival. Greg shot Nick a mock-scared look before quickly returning to his work. "Don't you think it's ridiculous that Ecklie and the lab director expect our techs to handle day shift's overload when their techs don't ever stick around for overtime?"

"They're rarely approved for overtime," Grissom countered calmly, although even he did not appear to thin the stated fact stood for much.

"So are our guys," Nick pointed out, "They still get the important work done and never let anything fall too far behind. Greg just spent most of his night off here making sure a big case got settled." The Texan's eyebrows furrowed slightly and his tone hardened slightly "…And helping you with your case too, I believe."

Grissom nodded thoughtfully, Sara arched an eyebrow and looked between the three men curiously, and Greg shot Nick a look that clearly said '_what are you doing?_'. "Besides, Greg's tryin' to train for the field," Nick added, ignoring Greg's nervous expression. "I don't know how he's managed to learn as much as he has with his workload, but I doubt havin' to take care of day's crap is helpin' him any."

"Well right now Greg's job is in the lab, so the lab work has to come first," Grissom stated levelly, fixing Nick with a gaze he couldn't read. Then, the entomologist turned to Sara. "And I don't see any problem with graveyard covering days' overload; so long as they don't have anything from our cases to run through and get their breaks in…I certainly draw the line with Ecklie expecting one of my techs to prioritize his case over ours though."

"Oh," Nick frowned, thinking he was finally catching on to what had started the debate in the first place. "Is this about Ecklie? Warrick mentioned he was ridin' Greg's ass about somethin' the other day." Sable eyes glanced to the named chemist. "What was that about anyway?"

Grissom answered, sounding slightly annoyed. "Apparently, Ecklie got some new information on his case after our shift started and wanted Greg to run it through before everything else because it was high priority."

"It wasn't high priority," Greg chimed in, glancing up from the printout he was reading, "It was high _profile_. It was also a non-violent crime that wasn't more time sensitive than anything else we have going here at any given time, and by Ecklie's notes and theory, there was virtually no risk for a repeat offence." The willowy youth returned his attention to his work as he added, "Just because the victim is a friend or an acquaintance of the sheriff's doesn't mean I'm going to drop everything to run it first…unless of course you or the lab director order me to."

Nick rolled his eyes at the last comment, wondering if Greg honestly could not help but try to lighten any situation. The brawny man quickly sobered and turned his attention to Grissom, ready to back Greg, and noticed Sara looking as though she was ready to support the youth too. Both CSIs immediately turned from defensive to stunned at the hint of approval that tined their supervisor's gaze. Greg, unfortunately, was focused on his work and completely unaware of each reaction…Nick tried to make a mental note to tell Greg about it later.

"I agree," Grissom commented simply. "I told Ecklie as much, and I also told him to talk to me instead of you the next time, since priority cases should come from your shift supervisor anyway. Warrick happened to mention the scene he witnessed as well, and Greg, Ecklie was out of line. You should have told me."

Greg looked up immediately to check the older man's expression, once he saw that Grissom was not angry, he merely shrugged. "It wasn't a big deal and I got to his results by the end of my shift anyway. It didn't seem worth bothering anyone over. Besides, we all know Ecklie can be a jerk sometimes…I tend to treat him like my uncle Haakon, only less-"

"Greg," Grissom interrupted, clearly not wanting to hear any more about his lab tech's family. Nick thought he could have been a little more polite about it, but that was just Grissom's way…the Texan doubted that the man even noticed how he effected their young colleague. "While I'm sure you can handle yourself, in the future, if anyone employed by the lab becomes hostile and invades your personal space, I want to hear about it. It's part of my job."

Greg looked slightly sheepish as he nodded, "Yes, sir." Before anyone could speak again, he held out the file he had just put together. "Here are your results; the blood on your suspect's pants isn't his. It's a mixture of Doug Evan's blood -he was found mauled at a construction site and died on the way to the hospital yesterday, the day shift case notes and photos are in there- and it was mixed with dog saliva."

Grissom turned to Sara, "Now we have our victim and murder weapon." The older man glanced at Greg before heading out, "Thanks, Greg."

Sara offered the younger man a smile and a wave as she followed Grissom, and Greg returned both gestures before turning to the pile of evidence Nick had dropped off. "Are all of these blood samples?"

"Yep…it was a messy scene." "We don't know how many people were involved or who started out where. You'll have to tell us once you sort all this out…me and Warrick made you a copy of our crime scene sketch, so you can mark which stain belongs to which victim as you go, maybe you'll even be able to piece together the scene."

Greg smiled brightly, any previous problems forgotten as he got to work with the enthusiasm and precision that always motivated Nick further. "Thanks."

Nick ignored the way his heart sped up at the other man's smile and looked at him seriously. "So what was that about Ecklie invading your personal space and gettin' hostile with you?"

"It was more cranky than hostile," Greg commented lightly, clearly still excited about his current task. He glanced at Nick with an assuring smile, but his expression quickly turned curious. "Are those for me too?"

The Texan glanced down, noting that he was still holding a few evidence bundles. "Oh, no…these are for trace."

"You should drop it off with Vincent then," Greg smiled apologetically. "I'll catch up with you later."

Knowing the younger man was right, Nick nodded and headed toward the trace lab while Greg turned his full attention to his work.

Vincent did not look up from a book he was reading when Nick approached his workstation. The Texan decided he might as well try to be civil. "Hey Vincent, I have samples for you."

The trace tech still did not look up from the text he was perusing. "Leave it on the counter there and fill out the appropriate forms. I'll get to it in about twenty minutes."

Nick frowned at the other man's complete lack of enthusiasm or even politeness. He shook his head and dropped the bundles he had been carrying on the indicated table and then filled out the evidence log. Once finished, he glanced at the book Vincent was reading; it appeared to be on identifying various pet dander.

Remembering an older case and hoping that he could move the irritating tech along faster, Nick decided to drop a helpful comment. "You know, Greg's pretty good at identifyin' what specifies a hair came from just by lookin' at it under the 'scope. I'm sure he wouldn't mind pointin' you in the right direction."

"I'm sure he wouldn't," Vincent agreed unkindly, "Even while he's bucking for a demotion, the kid still insists on showing off. At least he's good in the lab though, you'd think he'd have learned from his last disgrace…"

Nick glared at the trace tech. "What the hell are you talking about? Greg isn't bucking for a demotion and he doesn't show off; he just gets a little over enthusiastic. And when was he ever disgraced…?"

Vincent rolled his eyes and finally settled them on the defensive CSI. "He wants to move out into the field, which for all intents and purposes, is a demotion. He loses his seniority, all the prestige he's earned as a chemist here and in Frisco, and gets a huge pay cut. I'm not sure whether pissing Ecklie off is the right way to go about it though…he's in with the sheriff better than Grissom and just as well with the lab director. If he's determined to keep Sanders in here -where he belongs- he probably can."

Nick's glare intensified and his hands fisted at his sides as he reminded himself that he really had to curb his natural reaction. He really could not afford to have this particular man suspicious of his relationship with Greg.

The trace technician had returned his attention to the book and seemed unaware of the Texan's rising temper as he continued. "Why the kid wants to waste his talents out in the field anyway is beyond me…maybe he thinks he's get more action or attention or something. Anyway, where the hell have you been the past two years? Sanders has broken out of the lab twice now; the last time was obviously just Grissom using him as a tool and the first time was a complete embarrassment no matter what Sidle says.

"Speaking of Sidle," Vincent continued as he closed the book and turned to a nearby microscope, "I saw her in DNA with Grissom just now. Was she trying to stick up for Sanders again? I don't know whether its pity or if she's actually flattered by his little crush, but you would think she of all people wouldn't want Sanders making it out into the field. What about you…? You want the little-"

"I think Greg will do just fine I the field," Nick growled out. The anger and protectiveness in his tone finally caught the other man's attention. "So do Sara and Warrick. _That_'s why she defended him and its why Warrick's gonna start showing Greg the ropes. _We_ don't happen to think he'd be wastin' his brains out in the field. In fact, we're lookin' forward to havin' another talented CSI around here."

The brawny CSI turned for the door, knowing he had to leave now or he would say or do something too incriminating. He could not help but pause at the door for one more growled out warning, "And I was there the first time he got into the field, he did great for someone without any trainin'. Maybe if you'd lay off him and just do your damned job, you'd be as useful around here as he is."

With that, Nick stormed out of the trace department and headed for the break room. Warrick looked up from a file he had been reading as he drank some juice and frowned in confusion upon seeing his friend. "What's the matter with you? You couldn't have gotten some bad results already…even Sanders isn't _that_ fast."

Warrick's offhanded nod towards Greg's skill soothes Nick's temper slightly, just enough for him to realize he might have just done something reckless. The Texan released a huff of air like an angry bull and placed his hands on his hips. He stared at Warrick for a brief moment before replying. "I think I just did something stupid."

Warrick's eyebrows rose slightly and Nick filled him in on what had just happened with Vincent. The Texan could not recall exact words, but was able to get the point across well enough for the green-eyed man to understand. The green-eyed man looked calm once his friend finished explaining. "Let me get our trace results when they're ready."

Nick rolled his eyes, "I'm not gonna say anything worse, Rick."

"I know," Warrick looked at the other CSI pointedly, "But you said you mentioned me and Sara being onboard with Sanders moving to the field?"

"Yeah, I figured he couldn't write off what I said as just me havin' a soft spot for Greg or somethin'," Nick replied. "I didn't think you'd mind. But then I went and took it too far-"

"Nah you didn't say anything too inappropriate," Warrick interrupted after he waved off his friend's concern as throwing him into the argument. "Let me pick up the results and I'll tell Vincent you mentioned what he said about Greg, and then I'll give him a reaming of my own. That way, he'll figure we're just defensive of our friends or want Greg to move into the field…or that we just don't like him. Either way, it has the advantage of being true.

"And it'll stop him from wondering why you stood up for Greg so vehemently." The Green-eyed man smirked slightly. "You might want to work on that for the future though. I can't bail you out every time and Greg can kiss his goal of becoming a CSI goodbye if rumors start spreading around that he's involved with a CSI who'll have seniority over him soon enough."

Nick sighed, nodded, and took a seat across from the taller man. "I know, man. I want to keep this low profile anyway…especially as far as guys like Vincent go. Greg even mentioned him specifically when he said there are some people he didn't want to know about him bein' gay."

The Texan rubbed his neck and frowned, "I shouldn't have come so close to losin' it over something' so simple anyway. I don't know what made me react like that. Vincent was just talkin' trash; it's not like he threatened Greg…"

Warrick shrugged as though he didn't think it was much of a surprise. Nick's expression must have given away his bemusement at that, because the green-eyed man suddenly started explaining. "You said Greg called him out as a threat earlier, he's talked shit about Greggo before anyway, and you just claimed your boy completely -and don't even try to den it, it was written all over your face when we were at the scene- of course you were defensive. Just be more careful about showing your hand in the future, man."

Nick grinned slightly, "I will Rick, thanks."

Warrick's smirk returned. "Oh, we are definitely having lunch out of the lab today. You know we have to talk now that you didn't bother to deny any of that, and I think we've pushed the envelope on how much we should say at work too far already."

"It might be a better idea to make it breakfast after shift then," was Nick's only response.

Warrick arched an eyebrow; he knew that meant Nick anticipated it being a long discussion. "Yeah...?"

The Texan nodded and wore a small smile, "Yeah. After the uh, _claiming_," Nick rolled his eyes as Warrick fought a laugh, "I called my dad."

Warrick's eyes widened for a second before he composed himself. "But you were still smiling at the start of shift," he concluded. "So either it went better than you expected or your boy toy's a damn good-"

"Hey, none of that," Nick interrupted seriously.

Warrick smiled broadly, "Oh yeah; you and me are _definitely _having breakfast after shift." Before Nick could feel any need to respond, the green-eyed man turned the conversation away from the present subject…to a safe extent anyway. His smile was still in place as he asked, "So how did Sanders like the copy of the scene sketch we made for him?"

Nick's smile grew to outshine Warrick's open grin. "Oh man, he looked liked a kid on Christmas morning. I can't wait to see what he does with that."

"You and me both, man," Warrick replied as he stood. "C'mon, let's get started on organizing our photos of the scene. Maybe one of the lab rats will have some results for us by the time we're done."

Nick stood as well, his smile still in place. "Sounds like a plan." With that, the two friends turned their attention back the case. There would be time for personal subjects later, and Nick found himself actually looking forward to talking about his personal life for once.


	21. Chapter 21

Nick and Warrick had grabbed lunch at a nearby diner after they had dropped off all the evidence and spoken to a few people of interest. They had dropped off some surveillance footage with Archie, in hopes of confirming or disputing an alibi before heading out. The taller man could not wait to hear about how Judge Stokes had reacted to Nick's confession.

Warrick looked slightly uncertain as Nick finished filling him in. "So that's good, right? I know it's better than him cutting you off, but it sort of sounds like a non-answer to me."

"No, its cool, man." Nick smiled as he chewed another bite of his burger. "If he couldn't handle it, he wouldn't beat around the bush. We're good…and I can see where he's comin' from. Hell, _I_ needed time to come to terms with all this and I'm the one feelin' it. The only thing that has me wonderin' is what he said about callin' him if I decided I could name what I feel for Greg."

Warrick looked at his friend oddly, as he took a sip of his cherry coke. "So he wants to know if his son's in love; that doesn't sound strange to me. Did he ask your brothers and sisters anything like that when they started getting serious with anyone?"

"Yeah, all of 'em…after they'd been seein' their current spouses and fiancée for a while." Nick stuffed the last bite of his burger into his mouth and looked thoughtful as he chewed it. "I don't get why he'd ask me about Greg so soon though; he isn't even sure how to handle me bein' with a guy yet."

"Did he ask any of them to tell him this when they were with someone else _before_ they found the person they were gonna make the leap with?" Warrick asked, looking thoughtful as well. He arched an eyebrow at the Texan and added, "Did he ever ask you this about any woman you've dated?"

"No," Nick frowned lightly and shook his head. "At least, none of 'em ever mentioned him askin' about anyone else. This is definitely the first time he's brought up feelings with me."

Warrick smirked, "Maybe he knows something you don't."

The Texan stared at his friend doubtfully. "You're sayin' my dad can tell I'm in love -before I'm even ready to call it that- after one quick phone call? I barely even talked about Greg, Rick."

The taller man shrugged lightly and looked unaffected by Nick's disbelief. "He did watch each of you grow up after all…and he didn't get where he is today by being stupid or unperceptive."

Nick shrugged lightly and nodded. He had to admit that Warrick had a point. Before he could comment, however, his phone indicated that he had a message. "Tox results are in," he commented.

"My turn to scare the ass in tox, then;" Warrick wore a small smirk as he stood and reached for his wallet.

Nick waved him off, "Don't worry about it, man; I'll take care of this one."

"Cool," Warrick nodded his thanks as he grabbed his jacket. "I'll get the next one."

"I'm gonna hold you to that." Nick grinned as he motioned to the waitress. "Catch you back at the lab."

Warrick was already walking away; he tossed a brief wave over his shoulder before he sauntered out of the diner. Nick smiled at the waitress when we came over and asked for the bill. He made a conscious effort not to cross the line between friendly and flirting as they chatted for a minute before he left.

Nick's phone rang as he headed to his truck and he answered it without bothering to look at the caller ID. "Stokes."

"Nicky!" Jennie practically squealed into his ear. "I can't believe you called dad already! How'd it go?"

"How the hell did you hear about that already?" Nick frowned, realizing what time it must be in Texas if his sister was calling him in the middle of his shift. "…And why are you calling me at the crack of dawn?"

Jennie released a sound somewhere between a sigh and a scoff. "Mom told Jules, who told Ronnie, who told me. I just woke up and I knew you'd be out of bed so why wouldn't I call? It's my day off; I don't have to be anywhere."

"I do," Nick quipped, deciding it wasn't worth commenting on the rest. Once he thought of it, he really should have known that most of his family would know he'd told his dad by now. "I happen to be headin' back from lunch."

"Good, then you're still off the clock," Jennie responded cheerfully. "So, how did it go? What did dad say? What did _you_ say?"

"I'm not givin' you a blow by blow, Jennie." Nick rolled his eyes as he heard his sister snicker while he hopped into his truck. "I told him I'm bi, he told me we're alright but he needs some time to reckon with it. He also knows about Greg."

"Yeah, weirdly enough, mom told Jules that hearin' you talk about Greg made it all easier for dad to accept." Before Nick could question that, or even really begin to ponder it, Jennie continued speaking excitedly. "_So_ I'm sending Greg an invitation to my wedding! I'm gonna overnight it, so he should have enough time to get a few days off. Do you think-"

Nick had been about to start his truck when his sister starting talking, but he ignored the keys hanging in the ignition now. The brawny Texan doubted he wanted to have this conversation while driving, and he wasn't due back at the lab yet. He had a hard enough time keeping up with an excited Jennie when her latest plot _didn't_ involve outing him to their entire family at a wedding.

"Whoa, whoa, hold up a minute Jen. I don't think dad's gonna be ready to meet Greg by then, let alone have him at a family event…and you and I both know our grandparents aren't gonna take that well. I'm not lookin' to start that kind of drama. Besides, the day's supposed to be about you and Ed."

"Our grandparents are going to put poor little Greg through the ringer no matter how they're introduced to him. At least at a big event they might show _some_ restraint…and if _you're_ with him, then the odds are he isn't one to bawl in public and make a scene." Nick had no idea how Jennie expected any of that to be reassuring, but he had no opportunity to ask because it seemed she was not finished. "And you're right, it's _my_ day -and Ed's, of course- and we want my baby brother to be there with someone who makes him happy."

Jennie sighed heavily and the younger man knew his sister was rolling her eyes at him. "Just promise you won't be a jerk or anything and discourage Greg from comin' if he can, okay?"

Scowling at his windshield, Nick answered his sister as honestly and concisely as he could. "Jennie, I'm not sure how to react to all of this, okay? Why don't you forget about sendin' Greg an invite and if I decide I'm willin' to try this insanity, I'll bring him as a guest."

"Because you'll take too long to decide and even then, you'll probably chicken out if you don't have to face Greg and tell him you don't want to bring him," Jennie answered immediately, sounding frustrated. The thought of actually having to tell Greg that he did not want to bring him to meet his family stunned Nick long enough for her to continue before he could react. "Besides, I want to make sure Greg knows that we _want_ him there, otherwise he'd never even consider tellin' you if he wants to come."

Jennie's tone was slightly less frustrated and gained a hopeful edge as she added, "And hey, when else is he gonna have the opportunity to meet the whole family in one shot when they have to be at least a little hospitable?"

"Calling Greg any number of hateful terms and walkin' out on your weddin' in a huff isn't what I'd consider hospitable, Jennie," Nick countered, his tone growing angry. "And we both know that's the best we can hope for if we try this. I'm not puttin' you, Ed, or Greg through that. So I'm sorry, but the answer is 'no'; we're not doing this."

"If they walk out on my wedding, then its _their_ loss, Nick, not mine," Jennie answered resolutely. "Grandma Beatrice won't let Grandpa Bud make a scene -it wouldn't be _proper_- and I promise you, Ed couldn't care less if Grandma and Grandpa Stokes weren't there. He's only nice to them for me and because of their standin'…he thinks they're too old-fashioned."

Nick snorted, "That's an understatement." The Texan sighed in aggravation. "Jennie, I mean it. Dad isn't comfortable with the idea yet; mom's bein' supportive, but that's not the same as havin' him wreck her daughter's wedding; and Beth hasn't talked to me since she heard the news. Anyway, we haven't even been datin' a week yet…it's too soon to meet the family."

"Nick, you've known him -and cared about him- for years. Everyone else in the family wants to meet him or will be happy to once they find out who he is. Do you think me, Will, Jules, Ronnie, RJ and all of their families would rather have a quiet wedding than have you there with someone you care about? Can you actually imagine any of our aunts or uncles turning away someone who makes their little Nicky so happy?"

Jennie actually had Nick wondering if the situation would not be as bad as he feared. Unfortunately, she did not stop there. "Even if someone does say something to Greg, it's not like they're gonna beat him at my wedding, Nick, and I cannot believe that he's sensitive enough to be scared off by some cruel comments. I'm inviting Greg and that's that."

Nick's brows narrowed; he never took well to being pressured or commanded. "No that's _not_ that, damn it. You need me to get the invitation to Greg and I don't think it's a good idea. This just isn't gonna happen, Jennie."

His sister sounded uncharacteristically harsh when she answered. "Do I have to remind you that I work in a crime lab too, _baby brother_?"

Nick's eyes narrowed further. "You're a _ballistics technician_, Jennie, and other labs' employee records aren't open to just anyone. Just drop it, okay?"

"I know people, Nick; remember, I've been doing this longer than you have. I already have Greg's home address." Nick was simultaneously angered and frightened by Jennie's words. It should not have been so easy to locate the youth with the information she had, and she should have known better than to go behind Nick's back to contact his boyfriend.

Jennie's voice interrupted his thoughts again. She sounded calmer now. "Are you honestly going to tell me that you don't want to bring Greg? Because if you can, then I won't bother…otherwise, he's gettin' invited."

Nick's jaw clenched. In truth, he wanted to bring Greg back to his family home, show the quirky blonde where he grew up, introduce the youth to his family. He knew it was not that simple though; Greg would stand out in Texas like blood spatter on white walls, he would not be welcomed with open arms. It was one thing for Nick's brothers and sisters to accept his sexuality…it was quite another for him to expect the rest of his friends and family back home to react to such a shock with the kind of grace Jennie expected.

"It's not that easy," Nick replied with a sigh. His phone indicated he had received a message and considering the time, the Texan knew it was the lab. Nick's voice hardened when he spoke again. "I have to go back to work now; we'll talk later. Don't make this any harder than it already is, Jennie."

"Don't screw up a good thing just because you're scared, Nick," his sister replied levelly. "You can't please everyone."

The brawny man gripped the steering wheel tighter than was necessary. "Bye, Jennie."

"Bye, Nick; I love you."

The Texan sighed, "I love you too." With that, he ended the call and started his truck. As he drove out of the lot, he checked his messages and saw that Archie had paged him while he was talking to Jennie. He tried to turn his thoughts back to work as he drove to the crime lab.

Once he returned to the lab, Nick stopped by the A/V division to hear what Archie had found. The A/V technician was smirking when he arrived. Nick wondered if the expression was due to some lab rat shenanigans, his current case, or if he had been a little obvious about checking Greg out as he passed the DNA lab.

"Man, you missed the show." Archie explained when he noticed the curious yet cautious expression the CSI was gracing him. "I'm not sure exactly what happened, but it was pretty clear that Warrick was laying into Vincent. About time someone put that smug bastard in his place…now we just need someone to call Hodges on his ass kissing and we should be set around here."

Nick snorted, "Yeah, good luck with that one." He stood beside the tech's chair and looked at the monitor ahead, which was paused on a scene that appeared to take place in a crowded, low-end casino. "Did you find anything worthwhile on the surveillance footage?"

Archie rolled his eyes. "Unlike certain lab rats, I don't relish in your presence enough to page you here when a simple page will suffice." The younger man began typing as he added, "I don't know how much you're going to like what I have though."

The brawny CSI frowned at that, and the A/V tech explained as he started the paused footage. "Your suspect's alibi checks out. He wasn't on camera during the time of the burglary, but he comes back way too soon to have gotten to your crime scene and back."

Sure enough, as Nick watched, he saw the footage speed up; the time showed that their suspect remained in the casino until just two minutes prior to the time their victims' alarm indicated the event had started. Less than ten minutes later, the suspect returned on film. He remained in the casino for the next two hours.

"Yeah, there's no way he could have done it," Nick admitted grudgingly. He thought for a moment before adding, "But that doesn't prove he wasn't involved. I'll go see what Warrick got from Vincent. Thanks, Archie."

The A/V tech offered the CSI a smile and a nod as he called out a quick 'later' while pulling up some phone records for another case he was working. Nick halted before leaving as he recalled his earlier conversation with Warrick. He turned to look at the A/V tech again. "Oh, one more thing…can you recommend a good online translator?"

"For languages...?" When the Texan nodded, Archie pulled up a site on another monitor in the lab, one facing away from the glass walls. "Here you go. This one is usually a little better at grammatical conversions than most. What languages do you need to translate to and from?"

Nick hesitated; he was not that close to Archie, however, he knew Greg and Archie were friends. He also considered that Archie, Andrews, and Hodges all had probably guessed what was going on between them anyway. In any case, the Texan wanted Greg to be able to talk to his friends about them the way he had been able to talk to Warrick and his siblings.

"English to Norwegian," he responded confidently, and ignored the grin that crept onto the tech's face as he selected the languages on the site.

Nick leaned forward and typed in what Greg murmured before falling asleep the previous night and while assuring him after he called his father. There were no exact matches, but the site suggested an alternate spelling for the first two words. Once he selected the correct words, the site was able to translate _jeg elsker deg_ into English.

Nick was somewhat shocked to read the words, '_I love you_' on the screen. Somehow, he knew he should not be; Greg had showed what he was obviously afraid to say aloud in countess looks and actions. The Texan glanced at Archie and saw the younger man smiling genuinely.

Nick returned the smile. "I hate to ask, but please don't tell anyone about this." At the A/V tech's sudden frown, the brawny CSI hastened to explain. "Look, aside from general discrimination and issues that might pop up, law enforcement is still a 'don't ask, don't tell' profession. I don't want to make this job any harder than it already is for either of us. Besides, with the lab's policies…I don't want Greg to have to choose between me and his dreams of gettin' out in the field."

Archie's smile slowly returned, with an oddly relieved tint. "In that case, I won't tell anyone." The Texan nodded as he understood; while Archie wasn't as vocal as Jacqui or Bobby, he was just as concerned for his friend's well being.

"He'd pick you, if it came to it," The A/V tech suddenly stated confidently. "You know that, right?"

"Of course," Nick answered honestly. "That's why I don't want to put him in that position…I don't wanna do that to him." With that, the brawny man realized that he would need to call his father sooner than he expected.

Greg was not the only one in their relationship who had been speaking without words.

Nick exited the A/V lab quietly, still deep in thought. He found Warrick looking over a file in the break room a moment later and forced himself to concentrate on their case.

Warrick saw the sable-eyed man enter the room and only nodded a greeting before he started filling Nick in on their trace results, "The black threads were a nylon-cotton blend. The dye used indicates they came from a pair of black BDUs, but that isn't the _only_ possibility, just the most likely. The weird white thing that looked like a really thick hair was a cat whisker, probably shed naturally. The yellow stuff on the walls and the purple 'fibers' were biological; Vincent kicked them over to Greg."

Warrick frowned and leaned back in his chair, but his gaze held Nick's and it belied his casual posture. "I don't know what that guy has against Greggo, man, but I wouldn't expect him to pass any chance to knock the kid down. After your reaction to him earlier and the warning I just gave him, I suspect he'll be more cautious about who he shoots his mouth off to, but I don't trust him any further than I can throw him…and Sanders can't even pick him up."

Nick had been standing with his arms crossed and his eyes tight as he listened; now, he sat down across from his friend. "Greg doesn't trust him either."

I know," Warrick answered, watching Nick curiously. "He said as much in the diner the other day." The green-eyed man frowned thoughtfully at Nick before asking, "What's got you so distracted all of a sudden?"

Nick glanced about, making sure there wasn't anyone else around before pointedly stating, "It isn't work related." Warrick nodded and Nick just wanted to unload on his friend, but he knew he should probably be discreet. "My sister wants to invite him to her wedding…she's pretty adamant about it, actually."

Warrick's face scrunched slightly, "She some sort of optimist or does she like starting shit?"

The Texan frowned slightly, "Neither really. She just thinks the ones who matter won't care and the ones who'll have a problem with aren't worth missin' if they decide to bail. She figures they won't make a scene at her wedding, which is probably true, but that doesn't mean they won't make their opinions known…loud and clear."

"That's a tough situation," Warrick commented with an understanding expression. Nick was relieved to hear his friend say that after Jennie's reaction. His relief must have shown, because Warrick smirked slightly and shook his head at his friend once again…Nick had grown far too accustomed to being on the receiving end of that look.

"You know he'll understand your reasons for thinking he should sit this one out." Green eyed glanced toward the hall before Warrick continued, looking as laidback as ever, despite the seriousness of his tone. "Sanders might be a little…innocent, but he's not stupid and he knows what life's about. He knows this isn't an easy situation, no matter what your sister thinks."

"He loves me." The words were out of Nick's mouth before he could stop himself. He sighed heavily, noting the complete lack of surprise on Warrick's face.

Nick lowered his voice despite the lack of people nearby. No one who passed the room so much as glanced at the two CSIs. "That's what he's been doin' with the Norwegian; lettin' me know how much he loves me…and now I have to tell him that I don't want him to come to my sister's wedding, even though she and most of my other siblings want him there. I'm a jackass."

Warrick laughed quietly. "Man, even I can tell you love the idea of taking him home to meet the folks. You're just playing it careful and we both know he won't blame you for that. If your brothers and sisters want to meet him, they can come out here where it isn't going to start a small riot. Even ignoring the boy toy aspect, I can't imagine Greggo in Texas."

Nick had to smile at that. "I don't know, I think G's the type of guy who can make friends everywhere and find something to enjoy anywhere." Nick relaxed as his friend nodded; they were both right. Greg was smart, understanding, and easygoing -and he had shown remarkable patience with Nick so far. "I guess I'm worryin' over nothing, aren't I?"

"I'd say so," Warrick replied with a small smile. "Don't worry about it, man, Greg knew you weren't the brightest when he gave in."

It was Nick's turn to smirk at his friend. "I'm bright enough to land me someone even _you _called a catch," he stated smugly. "How'd your last few dates turn out again?"

"Oh, you're asking for it now-" Before Warrick could complete was likely to be an interesting if good-natured threat, he received a page. "You owe Jacqui, man; she just saved your ass."

Nick chuckled to himself as Warrick headed out of the room. He stood and headed out afterwards; deciding that we would get started on identifying the shoeprints Warrick had collected at the scene.

...And maybe he would stop in on DNA…just to see that everything was coming along well.


	22. Chapter 22

_Author's notes: See the first chapter for story notes and the disclaimer._

_Norwegian Translations: Kjære = my beloved/my dear/darling.

* * *

_

Greg was zipping around his lab, running several tests at once when Nick quietly entered DNA. The Texan noticed that one of the dry erase boards was out from its usual place and what appeared to be a white sheet was draped over it.

"I need about twenty more minutes before I'm ready to unveil that." Greg flashed Nick a quick grin that lit up his entire face before the expression suddenly fell from his face. He continued to look at Nick, eyes concerned, as he asked, "What happened?" Nick's expression turned confused and Greg added, "…Is it the case?"

The older man blinked, and then smiled lightly as he felt the remaining tension melt from his shoulders. "Naw, the case hasn't thrown anythin' too bad at us…nothin' like the last few. It's uh," Nick rubbed the back of his neck and checked the hallway by habit. "It's personal." Sable eyes turned to meet Greg's again and he demanded more than asked, "Your place after work?"

Greg nodded, looking curious but notably less worried. The blonde's voice managed to sound energetic and casual while his eyes spoke the words Nick had read on a computer monitor just moment before. "Yeah, you're welcome whenever you want….you know that, kjære."

Nick smiled, "Yeah; I do."

Greg returned the smile just before a device beeped, calling his attention. The willowy youth spoke to Nick as he returned to his work. "You can hang around to wait for your results if you want. Just don't peek…you know how I like to make a presentation."

The Texan just managed to keep his tone from sounding lecherous as he subtly checked out the younger man. "You can present to me whenever you want, doll." Greg gave him a quick look that was clearly intended to be lightly reproachful but did nothing to prevent Nick's mind from going places it couldn't while they were in the lab. The brawny CSI cleared his throat and took a seat on the slender chemist's vacant stool, hoping his sudden erection would not be noticeable when he was sitting.

Deciding he needed to get his mind back on track, Nick brought up his current case. "So Archie just validated our prime suspect's alibi, but he was missing from the surveillance footage right before the murders took place and came back before he could have even made it to the victim's street. He was gone just long enough to take a quick call tellin' him the job was done."

"Or that the burglary didn't go as planned, right?" Greg did not stop working as he asked, but his face looked slightly confused, as though he were wondering if he had missed something. "I thought it looked like a burglary turned homicide…?"

"Good point," Nick conceded with a small smirk. "That could be it too."

Greg suddenly glanced at the older man with a look that Nick knew meant he had thought of something. "How long was he on surveillance before the murders?"

"Hours," the Texan replied without preamble. He merely watched the young blonde think as he wondered what Greg had concluded.

"Was he alone the whole time?"

"I don't know; it was hard to tell from what I saw…" Nick smiled at the younger man, "Why?"

"The purple 'fibers' you guys collected were passed to me because they were actually human hairs that had been dyed purple."

"I heard Vincent had to kick a few samples your way." Nick tried to sound casual as he watched the blonde for any signs that there had been a confrontation after he had lashed out at the trace tech.

Greg only nodded as he continued working diligently. To most, the muddle-haired youth would have seemed simply distracted to silence by his work, but Nick could tell something else was causing the silence. A hint of uncertainty and something reminiscent to doubt crossed the blonde chemist's features briefly and then lingered in his eyes. Then, Greg seemed to be a little too focused on drawing a solution from a small vile; something Nick had seen the younger man do many times with easy, often while chattering away.

The Texan spared Vincent a glance through the class walls before returning his attention to Greg. "You alright, G?"

"Yeah;" Greg's voice was a touch too high and the small smile that accompanied the word looked a little forced. Nick was somewhat relieved to realize that he had never seen Greg produce a fake smile when they were alone together before. Clearly, he was doing something right.

Nick let his expression make it clear that he did not believe the younger man was fine. He dropped his voice as he firmly stated, "We'll talk after work."

Greg paused and turned his head to look at the brawny man with a studious expression. After a study that lasted only a couple of seconds, the blonde's eyes calmed and he offered Nick a genuine smile. He nodded and then turned back to his work. "The unknown yellow substance was brain matter…" Greg's expression turned mildly disturbed.

The Texan's expression matched the young chemist. Then, he looked baffled, "But neither of our victims had serious head wounds…"

"_Neither_…?" Greg turned around to look at Nick fully. "There weren't just two."

Nick's eyes widened. "_What_ -how many were there?"

"Three;" Greg gathered some papers and appeared to be organizing the last of the results for their case. "Two male, one female, one of the males was a first degree relative of the female…Natalie Carlisle." The muddle-haired youth headed to the cloth-covered board before turning to glance at Nick. "Should I page Warrick or just pre- uh, show this to you?"

The corner of Nick's mouth twitched up slightly at the correction. "I think we're both gonna want to hear this. Why don't I just go get him while you finish settin' up?"

Greg smiled, "Sounds good. I'll be ready when you come back."

Nick could not help but smile in return before he headed out the lab with a quick glance back at the enthusiastic chemist. Greg turned the dry erase board toward himself and seemed to adding the new information to whatever he had set up there. The Texan smiled again, shook his head, and turned to find Warrick.

A quick glance into the fingerprint lab proved that Warrick was no longer there. Jacqui caught Nick's eyes, smiled, and mouthed 'layout room' as she pointed in the general direction he needed to go.

Warrick was going through several large binders filled with images of recognizable shoeprints. The green-eyed man glanced up when the brawny Texan entered. "Hey, feel like grabbing a binder? I am having _no_ luck here…I hate shoeprints."

Nick snorted and then looked over the binders and folders lying all over the table in front of him. "Yeah I can't wait for the software guys to get around to makin' them as easy to identify as tire tracks and fingerprints." His gaze returned to Warrick; "How about we both try to find a match a little later. Right now, I think we both are gonna need to see what Greg's found…looks like it's a lot."

Warrick looked up blandly, "Useful?"

"Previews so far include the suspect's hair, brain matter, and a previously unknown third victim." Nick nodded and turned serious as his friend's eyes widened. "Yeah, I was surprised too. He's got it all set up; let's go."

Warrick was already standing without bothering to close any of the binders or folders on the table. "Right behind you."

Warrick almost walked into Nick when the Texan entered the DNA lab and stopped moving instantly. "You al- Damn." The green-eyed man joined Nick in staring at Greg's now uncovered dry erase board with a very impression expression.

Greg had duplicated their crime scene ketch perfectly, only larger and marked every bloodstain, spatter mark, errant hair, and the smeared brain matter. Each was color coded by donor, marking the three victims and two suspects. Notes margined the sketch, and the whole thing was so clear and concise that Nick was already putting the event together in his mind.

Greg smiled at the older men's reactions, looking pleased, proud, and embarrassed. "Do you want to move out the doorway so I can fill you in?"

Both men entered the room fully, though Warrick scoffed as he closed the door behind him. "We may not be scary smart like you or Grissom, but even we can figure this out with what you'd laid out here." Green eyes roamed over the board even as Warrick spoke. "So our missing victim is Natalie Carlisle's brother, father, or son?"

"My money's on brother," Greg replied as he handed Nick -who just happened to be standing right next to him- a file. "She never gave birth as far as Dr Robbins can tell and the next of kin listed in her company's files is her brother, Daniel Carlisle. He lives in Henderson."

Nick nodded, not bothering with the file yet as he joined Warrick in studying the board. He pointed out one of the labels; "I didn't expect that spray to be a suspect's blood."

"It was mixed with saliva," Greg quipped, then hesitantly added, "I figure someone got in a really solid punch…or just hit him with something."

"Makes sense," Warrick replied as Nick merely nodded again, trying to hide a smirk. The taller man's brows furrowed in thought. "Suspect B left some blood drops right where we found the black fibers and the purple…hairs? Those were hairs?"

Both Nick and Greg nodded, but only the younger man offered a verbal response. "Mm-hmm and the DNA is a match to suspect B."

"Looks like that's their entrance," Nick commented, "And the window must have been the exit…which means Natalie was probably killed first, then her boyfriend, and then her brother."

Warrick nodded, "I can buy that. Why would they only take one body though? They had to have known they tripped the alarm, which means they also knew they were not coming back for the others. Why not just leave them all and have an extra few minutes to put some distance between them and the crime scene?"

Nick shrugged and hazarded a guess. "Maybe Daniel was the real target and they wanted him alive for somethin'?"

"The 'main target' theory part of that makes sense," Greg quipped hesitantly, "But there's no way he was alive when they took him, Nick. Not with the amount of blood and brains he left behind. Maybe they needed him for proof of something…? You said your other suspect left with just enough time to take a call…"

"Could be…or they needed to hide somethin'," Nick amended his theory without any embarrassment or irritation. Greg and Warrick were his friends, there was no reason to back step or try to play it cool anymore; they knew he had his dim moments. "Hairs, fibers, and a few blood drops are easy to miss or disregard; maybe that body had somethin' on it they knew was incriminatin'."

"Makes sense," Warrick agreed before pointing to a different part of the layout. "If this blood is one of the suspects', then that means Natalie hurt one of them."

Greg suddenly looked confused and sad. "If she managed to hurt one of them, wouldn't she have made noise? How did your killers manage to take out both guys individually?"

Nick frowned, "Greg's right…the blood proves the killers didn't slit up to do it simultaneously." He glanced at Warrick and pointed to the board, "Let's take this to the layout room; this is gonna take a while to sort out." The brawny man turned to Greg to thank him for all the help, but a computer beeping behind him cut off his gratitude.

Greg was around the counter and checking the computer before Nick and Warrick had even turned completely. "I just got a hit on one of your suspects. Suspect B is Evan Gracie. He was convicted for burglary twice and assault once.

"We have his last known address and current place of business. Hey, I know that place-" the blonde glanced at the bemused CSIs. "It's a music and apparel store called Kintaro's."

"Please tell me you don't recognize this guy," Nick groaned out before he could help it. If killers kept going places where Greg hung out, then he was going to consider having the younger man implanted with a microchip or something…

Warrick chuckled as Greg studies the photo on his computer earnestly before replying. "No; he must work nights or something because I've definitely been there since he started working there."

Now Warrick shared Nick's look of concern and disbelief. "Okay, you're not allowed to go anywhere alone during high crime hours."

"At least not alone," Nick amended to make sure Greg knew they were not joking entirely. At the blonde's confused, slightly insulted expression, the Texan added, "First the concert and now this? Obviously you aren't going to safest places, G."

"Come to think of it," Warrick added thoughtfully, "You don't live in the nicest neighborhood either. Is your block even patrolled?"

The young chemist did not look amused. Actually, he looked like he was not sure how he should be feeling. "No, it's not but it's not a dangerous place either…just not the nicest. I happen to like my neighbors and we all keep an eye out for each other."

Greg turned his attention to Nick, who had been going over the route to Greg's apartment in his mind. While the youth had a point, he had to admit that Warrick did too. Greg's neighbors seemed nice enough, but a bum or a wino would not stand out all that much in the neighborhood either. "Uh, Nick?"

The named man forced his attention to return to his friends. "What? Sorry, I was just thinkin'."

"Well I think we need to return to work now," Warrick replied, looking slightly amused…as though he knew what the brawny Texan had been thinking. The green-eyed man indicated at the dry erase board with a nod of his head. "Grab that end; Greg…let's hope you don't need this for a couple days. Thanks, man."

Greg looked pleased, "You're welcome." He bit his lip and caught Nick's eye, "See you later…kjære."

Nick and Warrick received only a few strange looks as they pushed the large dry erase board across the lab with strange, large grins plastered on their faces, one looking satisfied the other amused.

Nick was grinning again hours later as he finally entered Greg's building. Now that he was not envisioning serial killers and muggers doing any number of horrible things to the innocent young man, Nick had to admit that the neighborhood seemed more dilapidated than dangerous. Thinking back to Greg's reaction to Mr. Stienhoff's apartment, the Texan wondered if the youth simply liked things with an old-world feel.

The few people he passed as he entered Greg's building and headed for the elevator were pleasant enough as usual, and when a young man in the elevator noticed Nick break into a job to catch it, he even held the door for the older man and offered him a polite smile.

"Which floor," the youthful Samaritan enquired as he hit the button that would take them to Greg's floor.

Nick grinned and nodded toward the glowing button; "Same as you."

The younger man looked Nick over quickly, and then his eyes lit up as his polite smile took on a previously unmissed warmth. "Are you Nick Stokes?"

The Texan kept his expression carefully neutral as he took in the younger man's appearance. Nick did not recognize the youth and he knew he would remember if they had met before. The youth had gorgeous brown eyes, somewhere between the shade of Greg's and Nick's own, and rich sable hair that fell around his face and ears in gracefully untamed waves.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Nick asked, trying to sound casually interested. The young man was a solid two inches shorter than Nick and was slight and sinewy. He had lightly tanned and perfectly smooth skin stretched over fine, classically beautiful features.

"I'm a friend of Greg's; I've hard a lot about you," the youth replied with another warm, friendly smile. The smile could not hold a candle to one of Greg's beamers but had a strange calming quality to it that Nick suspected did well to put most people at ease. Nick, however, suddenly felt his theoretical hackles rise.

The Texan had to force himself not to squeeze the youth's hand painfully hard when the younger man offered it to him "I'm Drew Blanchard. Greg and I go all the way back to grade school." Nick recalled that Greg went to schools for the gifted from kindergarten all the way through high school, which meant the pretty boy must be on par with Greg intellectually.

So the man was beautiful, intelligent, and had known Greg virtually forever…Nick knew he was going to hate the younger man. He also knew it was irrational, but he just could not help it.

Before the brawny CSI could worry too long about growling out an inappropriate response to the seemingly kind young man, Drew started speaking again. His tone was light, voice soft, and just a touch of a British accent honeyed his intonation. Nick added the lovely voice to the list of things he irrationally hated. "I've been away for a week, giving a lecture in Paris. I only got back this morning and thought I'd see how Greg was doing.

"He seemed a little stressed before I left…last week he even had a bit of a freak out while we at the movies." Nick recalled Greg telling Hodges, Andrews, and Archie about dumping a friend's drink into his lap when an explosion surprised him in a movie. He had to stop part of his mind from imaging the kind beauty before him comforting Greg in a darkened theatre.

Nick was sure the kid was still talking, asking him about work or the like, but he did not care if he seemed a little rude as he suddenly interrupted with a question of his own. "So you got back into town this mornin' but you decided to stop by to see him while most decent folks are sleepin'?" The Texan wondered if it was his imagination or if his drawl had suddenly thickened. By the curious yet charmed look on Drew's face, he guessed it was not his imagination.

Still, the younger man's smile never wavered. "Well, unlike most decent folks, Greg and I both work nights so this is just stopping by after work for us. Is that not what you're doing here?" The smile suddenly fell from Drew's face; "There isn't anything wrong, is there?"

To Nick's surprise, Drew's obvious concern for Greg ebbed his growing irrational dislike enough for him to regain his composure. He offered the youth a small, but reassuring smile. "No, everything's great. Greg and I made plans to get together after work and talk about a few things."

The Texan would have loved to throw the fact that he was now Greg's boyfriend into the conversation, but he knew he'd be annoyed if Greg told one of _his_ friends something like that without asking him first. It suddenly occurred to Nick that he was assuming the young man he had only just met was even interested in men, which was unusual for him.

Normally, Nick was slow to figure out someone's orientation and when he did figure out someone was gay or bi, it hit him as a surprise. He wondered if he was being a possessive, jealous ass or if his time spent with Greg and coming out to his friends and family had caused him to acknowledge his gaydar.

In any case, nothing further seemed to be necessary. After a quick look of relief flitted across his face, Drew merely smiled at Nick once again, looking strangely pleased. "That's good. I'll only stay a short while then. Greg and I can catch up later."

Nick was torn between thanking the younger man and making it clear that 'later' did not mean 'later tonight'. Before he could do either, the elevator doors opened and Drew stepped out into the hall, followed immediately by Nick. Without thinking, Nick pulled out his keys as soon as they approached Greg's door and let them in.

Greg came out of his study at the sound of the door closing, a copy of the latest _Forensic Journal_ in his hand and a grin on his face. "Hey kjære, I was-" The blonde finally looked up and noticed his friend standing beside his boyfriend with a grin. He grinned in return; "When did you get back?"

"This morning," Drew answered, stepping aside as Greg walked over to greet Nick first, with a hug and a quick kiss. Then Greg turned to his friend, who pulled him into a friendly hug, complete with a clap on the back. It was the same sort of hug Nick shared with his brothers whenever they got together. The Texan still felt the need to pull Greg to him when the friends parted.

Greg placed one of his arms over the brawny one rapped around his waist and leaned back into Nick as he grinned at his fiend. Drew smiled in return, "Alright, I understand being busy but you're supposed to send me an email if anything important happens. When did this happen?"

"Uh, it sort of started a couple days after you left," Greg replied, sounding almost giddy. Nick grinned. "Is it that obvious?"

Drew laughed lightly, the sound did not bother Nick as much as he would have expected just a few minutes before. "Oh, yes; you should have seen your boyfriend in the elevator. He went a little alpha on me."

Greg twisted his head to look at his boyfriend. Nick rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly with his free hand. "Sorry about that. Like Greggo said, this is still sorta new and I get a little…possessive sometimes."

"No worries," Drew waved off the older man's embarrassment. He glanced at Greg, "Actually, if I wasn't hopelessly in love with Hector I might have embarrassed myself."

Nick figured he should not be surprised that the young brunette was so comfortable saying something that incriminating in front of a near stranger, considering he knew about Nick and Greg.

"You know the thing with Hector might actually g somewhere if you let him know you're interested," Greg suggested. His tone turned slightly teasing as he added, "Then maybe I wouldn't constantly have to listen to you gush about him."

"As though I haven't had to listen to you do the same?" Drew replied with a hint of laughter to his voice. "Besides, I think we're getting somewhere anyway. I saw him earlier and he said he missed me…and that we should synchronize our lectures next time."

"See…?"Nick could hear the gin in Greg's voice. "Maybe he just needs some incentive."

Drew shrugged with a slightly sheepish smile. Then he tilted his head and smiled at the couple before him. "Is that how you two finally came to this though? You actually said something?"

"Uh, no;" Greg laughed self depreciatively.

Drew's smile became even warmer. "Well I expect details later. For now, I'll just let myself out. Have a nice evening." He nodded to Nick before turning to the door, "It was nice to meet you, Nick."

"Yeah, you too;" Nick was surprised to realize that he meant it. He suddenly felt foolish. He leaned his head down to murmur to Greg, "Do you want-"

"No, he gets it," Greg answered quietly before calling out to his friend, who was halfway out the door. "Drew, wait." The brunette turned, looking curious. Greg only said, "Don't go to Kintaro's, okay?"

Drew nodded, not looking confused in the least. "I'll talk to you later, yeah?"

"Yeah, I'll call you." Greg relaxed against Nick again. Drew locked the door before he closed it behind himself. Then, Greg turned in Nick's hold to look at him.

"So that was Drew," the muddle-haired youth said simply. "He's been my best friend since Kindergarten and just in case your alpha side hasn't calmed down yet, we have no interest in being more than friends…never have. And before you ask, I'm sure; we talked about it once when one of his evil exes kept giving him a hard time about me."

"Okay, I get it," Nick smiled down at the younger man. "I'm not gonna give you a hard time about him. Actually, I think I might grow to like him…once I get over the fact that some gorgeous guy's gonna be hangin' around you."

Greg chuckled lightly. "It's a good thing _I'm _not the jealous type." The blonde grinned and rubbed a hand over Nick's chest. "I'm glad you're giving him a chance. He'll like you, too."

"I hope so," Nick answered lightly, but he meant it. He had never cared about the friends of the girls he dated before, but he wanted the muddle-haired youth to be able to talk to his best friend the way he could talk to Warrick.

And Nick thought that Greg might need a friend to talk to after he told the younger man everything he had to say.

In the meantime, the Texan just enjoyed holding and teasing the blonde for a moment longer.


	23. Chapter 23

_Author's notes: See the first chapter for story notes and the disclaimer._

_Norwegian Translations: Jeg elsker deg = I love you_

_Åh gud = Oh god_

_Åh ja = Oh yes_

_Ta meg = Take me_

_Hardere = Harder _

_Vær så snill = Please_

_Føles så godt = Feels so good_

_Elskling = My love_

_Kjære = My dear/Darling/My beloved_

_Faen = Fuck_

_Jeg vil ha deg = I want you_

_Spanish Translation: También te amo= I love you too._

* * *

Nick's curiosity finally got the better of him. "He didn't even ask about the case. Do you drop hints a lot?"

Greg looked mildly confused before his eyes suddenly lit with understanding. "Oh, uh…no, not really…" A strange sort of shyness crossed his features and Nick was not sure what to make of it. "Drew just trusts me to have a reason."

Deciding to ask about that later, since he figured they had enough to talk about at the moment, Nick smiled teasingly. "Don't worry, doll; I'm not gonna tell anyone you're warning your friend; I'd do the same. So who's Hector?" The brawny man added the last before Greg could respond, even though he could see the blonde was trying to think of a way to explain.

Greg smiled and gave the older man a quick kiss. Then, Nick smirked and gave the younger man a tight squeeze; "And how long have you been _gushing_ over me to your best friend?"

Greg ducked his head to hide a blush, which made Nick laugh lightly. The Texan stroked the slighter man's back apologetically. "Hey now, don't be embarrassed. I think it's kinda cute-"

"Oh, _that_ makes me feel less embarrassed." Greg murmured, his forehead was still pressed against Nick's shoulder. "And I never _gushed_ -well maybe once or twice- Drew gushes, I just talk incessantly and with a lot of enthusiasm...you know how I can be."

Nick stroked Greg's back again and the younger man lifted his head to meet the Texan's gaze. "So uh, Hector works with Drew…in research. They're both biochemists. Hector's about your age, I think. He's cool, has a decent sense of humor and he's really smart, and _huge_. He's taller than Warrick but built like you. I don't know how Drew can be around him so much without feeling like a Barbie doll or something."

The Texan smiled lightly, "Sounds like a nice guy. Let's hope he doesn't take as long as I did to see what's right in front of him."

Greg stroked Nick's face and then kissed him softly. The brawny man groaned and pulled the blonde closer to deepen the kiss.

Once they parted, Greg smiled gently. "So what's been bothering you tonight? You seemed all right before you took your break…did something happen?"

Nick sighed and the smile faded from his face. He gave Greg another squeeze and then pulled him toward the sofa; Greg followed without any protest. Once they were sitting, Greg asked if Nick wanted anything to drink.

The Texan chuckled lightly and stroked the blonde's thigh firmly. "Yeah, thanks babe."

Nick watched as Greg went into the kitchen. He noticed the younger man's hands were trembling slightly and suddenly cursed himself. He stood and walked to the blonde. "Greg, its not- I just got a call from Jennie, that's all."

Greg looked confused, "But Jennie's fine with- Is this about Beth?"

"No, well…sort of; it's about everyone." Nick sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. "Jennie wants to invite you to her wedding."

Greg smiled, "Seriously? That's cool." He turned and started rummaging around in his refrigerator. "…But if it's going to be a problem, then I just won't go. If you're worried it'll hurt her feelings, we can always tell her that I couldn't get the time off work. She a tech in a crime lab too…she'll understand."

"Greg, it takes you three seconds to grab anything from your fridge," Nick stated as he placed a hand on Greg's shoulder. He turned the younger man to face him and lifted Greg's face so he could look at him. "It's not that I don't want you to meet everyone, G. I'm not ashamed of you."

The muddle-haired youth instantly looked relieved and Nick knew he had found the problem. He pulled the willowy youth close again. "It's just that not everyone is gonna be as alright with this as my brothers and sisters have been.

"Most will probably just give us some nasty looks and keep their mouths shut 'cause of the wedding but a couple of 'em -like my grandpa- can say some pretty nasty things. And I don't want to do that to Jennie or to you…or my parents."

Greg took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Nick could tell he was struggling with something. "How badly did I just mess up, baby?"

Slender arms wrapped around the Texan's waist as Greg shook his head and took another deep breath. "You didn't mess up, Nick. It's okay to be scared-"

"I'm just scared for you," Nick pointed out. He rubbed Greg's back "I don't want to put you through that."

"I've gone through it before and I'm willing to go through it again…" Greg lowered his voice and his eyes as he finished; "Just not alone."

Nick frowned. Greg was obviously still struggling, but seemed to have decided to muddle through whatever the problem was. "What does that mean?"

"You don't want to put _us_ through that," Greg corrected Nick's previous statement. He did not sound angry in the least, just understanding and a little tired. "But if you just think of it as protecting me and Jennie, then you don't have to admit you're scared for yourself too. It's okay to be scared, kjære," Greg stated firmly before Nick could protest again.

Greg moved his hands up Nick's body to hold his face and offer a soft smile. "_I'm_ scared, I just-" The blonde sighed, "Jeg elsker deg. I wa-"

Nick smiled and loosened his grip enough to look at the slender man with an expression that silenced him. "También te amo, baby." His smile turned surprised at the stunned look that Greg suddenly wore. "You understood that?"

The willowy youth only nodded and the brawny man scoffed good-humoredly. "Since when do you understand Spanish?"

"I don't, only a few words;" The blonde shrugged, "I opted for French in school." Greg looked as though he were trying not to appear hopeful as he asked, "Did you just say that you love me too?" The Texan wore a huge grin as he nodded, and Greg smiled back warmly before meeting the older man in a deep, slow kiss.

Greg was virtually glowing when they parted, "How long have you known what I'm saying?"

"Just since this evening'; I was gonna get an English to Norwegian dictionary, but Rick suggested an online translator so I asked Archie to help. That was the only one I could remember enough to guess at the spellin'." Nick's grin turned a little embarrassed. "Actually, I didn't spell it anywhere near right, but it was close enough."

Greg's expression turned blank, and then he smiled disbelievingly. "You talked to Warrick and Archie about us?"

"Yeah, well…mostly Rick, but they both helped." Nick settled his arms around Greg's hips and sighed. "I talked to Rick about Jennie's call too. He made a suggestion that sounds alright; said maybe everyone who wants to meet you could come out here sometime after the wedding. What do you think?"

"It sounds reasonable," Greg answered with a shrug. His hands shifted to Nick's shoulders and he traced a pattern over them that Nick couldn't follow. "There _is_ another option that you guys overlooked though..."

Nick smiled and pulled Greg closer once more, glad that the younger man wasn't hurt or offended by his reservations on taking him to the wedding. "Yeah, well what's that?"

Greg grinned, but his eyes looked a little sheepish. "I can go to Texas with you but not the wedding. Then, you won't have to fly out there by yourself and stress over what's going to happen, and we can have a couple days off together. Any of your family who you feel comfortable introducing me to can meet up with us for lunch or something…_after_ Jennie and Ed have had their hopefully drama-free wedding."

Nick leaned back slightly to look Greg over; the younger man looked genuinely fine with the idea. "Really? You'd fly all the way out to Texas with me just to…what would you do while I'm at the wedding?"

Greg shrugged lightly and made a dismissive sound. "I could check out the cheesy tourist stuff that you wouldn't find interesting, like a museum or visitors center…or I could get some studying done in the hotel." The willowy young man smiled benignly, "We'll have time together afterwards and I can meet your other brothers and sisters."

Nick grinned widely; "Will did say he'd like us to see his place and I'd love to show you the family ranch."

"Really...?" Greg arched an eyebrow slightly and smiled in surprise. "You don't think this is crazy?"

The Texan frowned, "What, bringin' you back to Texas?" Nick smiled and settled his hands on the slender man's hips. "Hell no; I started thinkin' about what it would be like to take you there after you suggested I take some time to go back and see everyone. I can't believe you're fine with flyin' to Texas with me."

"I can't believe we did the whole 'I love you' thing that easily and it's the long weekend in Texas that has you amazed." Greg laughed silently, "Between that and meeting Drew, I was expecting some sort of freak-out."

"What's wrong with Drew?" Nick asked. He offered the younger man a charming smile as his eyes crinkled with laughter. "I lost my head a little in the elevator, but I have to admit he seems like a cool guy once you get over the initial shock that some young, model-pretty genius knows your boyfriend inside out 'cause he's been around a hell of a lot longer than you."

Greg laughed aloud before draping his arms around the brawny man's shoulders and nuzzling him. "But you're not threatened at all, right kjære?"

Nick smiled smugly and slid his hands down to cup the willowy youth's buttocks. "Nah, I don't think I have anything to worry about." His smile turned exuberant, "You love me."

Greg chuckled lightly, but his smile was honest and sweet. "Yes, I do." The blonde wrapped his arms more tightly around the older man and shifted closer until their bodies were flush together. His lips brushed against Nick's as he asked, "Are you going to stay for dinner?"

Nick moved one arm to wrap around the slender man's waist and held him in place as he kissed him. Greg's lips parted with a sigh and the Texan plunged his tongue in right away. After a moment of leisurely exploration and massaging, the slender youth began sucking on Nick's tongue and the older man groaned.

The brawny man tightened his grip unconsciously and thrust against the blonde. Nick only drew away from Greg enough to speak against his mouth. "Dinner later, bedroom now."

Greg grinned against the older man's lips. "You _are_ hot when you go all caveman." He kissed Nick, "Are you going to let go so I can walk?"

Nick tried to kiss the younger man and shake his head at the same time, which resulted in a rather odd, dragging kiss that made Greg giggle. The Texan took the opportunity to press his tongue into the younger man's mouth again. The blonde sobered and returned the kiss immediately, but smiled into it softly when he felt Nick tighten his grip and lift him enough to half-carry half-drag the slighter man.

Rather than attempt the stairs, Nick took Greg into the guestroom and set him down on unstable legs beside the bed. They were both undressing before the younger man had fully regained his balance. Once they were both nude, Nick knocked Greg onto the bed and covered the willowy body with his own.

Greg moaned as Nick pinned his hands down on either side of his head and kissed him deeply. He arched up against the brawny form pressing him into the bed and offered no resistance when Nick kneed his thighs apart. "Åh gud…I hope you came prepared…_Åh_!"

Nick pulled away from the bite mark he had just left on Greg's shoulder as the younger man's words pushed through the lusty haze clouding his mind. Only then did it occur to him that the blonde wasn't likely to keep lube and condoms in his guestroom. "Shit;" he started kissing the lithe chemist's throat and made a mental note to start packing lubricant as well. "I only have a condom on me."

"You'll have to take your time then," Greg warned quietly as his fingers closed around Nick's. The Texan nodded and allowed Greg to guide his hand towards the youth's lips. Once Nick caught on, he took control again, sliding two fingers into the blonde's mouth.

Nick groaned when Greg started licking and sucking on his fingers while staring into his eyes. He squeezed the younger man's other hand and peppered his neck and chest with kisses. "God Greg," Nick panted against heated skin; "I can't believe how much I want you…"

"Åh ja," Greg breathed out before whispering, "I want you too, Nick…so badly."

Nick slipped his fingers out of the blonde's mouth and immediately covered it with his own. He intertwined the fingers of his left hand with Greg's as his right hand began to prepare the younger man. His tongue and his fingers began a languid exploration, but Nick quickly found himself wanting to know all he could about both of the hot caverns.

Nick could not say how much time had passed before he realized he was thrusting three fingers into the trembling and panting body beneath his and swallowing moans that were almost screams. He had pushed Greg's hand over his head and was supporting most of his weight on it, and his erection was throbbing and dripping onto the younger man's thigh. "Easy baby;" the words were half panted, half growled between kisses. "We're just gettin' started…"

Greg sounded breathless and desperate as he replied between kisses as well. "Åh gud, Nick, ta meg; jeg vil ha deg…Vær så snill…"

It did not matter that Nick could not tell what his lover was saying, Greg's tone and actions made his desire perfectly clear…and infectious. The Texan was so aroused that he nearly forgot the condom, which had never happened to him before, even during his drunken frat days. Rather than take a second to ponder that, Nick tore open the wrapper with his teeth and sheathed himself as swiftly as possible.

Nick released a rubbery sigh as he pressed into Greg; somehow, it felt even better than the first time. He intended to start slow but the muddle-haired youth wrapped his legs around him and pulled him in deeper. "Føles så godt, elskling…"

"You feel so good, baby." The brawny man groaned and kissed Greg hard. The willowy blonde moaned and submitted to Nick's ardor, still moving with him but clearly allowing him to set the pace. Nick growled and began thrusting vigorously.

"Å h, kjære," Greg ran his hands over Nick's chest as he met each of the older man's thrusts. "Ta meg hardere!"

Nick hoped to god that meant what it sounded like as he began pounding into the slighter man with all he had. Greg matched his pace without hesitation and cried out every time the Texan plunged into him. Nick felt Greg's tight channel pulsating around his member as the slender man writhed under him. "Oh fuck, Greg!"

Despite the intense pace and hard kisses, their joining felt just as uniting as the last one and Nick loved it. Greg was flushed and panting beneath him, and his hands were gripping Nick's shoulders as hard as Nick's were gripping his hips. Both men would likely bear reminders of their lovemaking for weeks.

Long after he had gotten lost in the feel, scent, and taste of his lover, Nick felt a sheen of sweat bloom over his body as his balls tightened and his vision spotted. A few more hard thrusts and he was overcome by an orgasm so intense he nearly passed out. Instead, he roared until his voice broke and then fell onto Greg.

Before Nick found the strength to move or speak, he felt Greg's hands stroking his back languidly. The Texan smiled and kissed the willowy youth's neck. "Damn baby…"

"Faen," Greg's voice sounded hoarse from all the screaming. "Feel free to go alpha on me whenever you want, kjære." The blonde unhooked his legs from around Nick and the quivering limbs fell limply to either side of the Texan. He grinned; "Hopefully I won't be expected to walk anytime soon."

Nick managed to lift himself and settle some of his weight on his arms. He grinned down at the willowy youth beneath him. "You alright, doll?"

"Perfect," Greg murmured, wearing a sated smile. He laughed silently; "You look like you just found a pony under the Christmas tree." The blonde arched up to kiss Nick, then sighed contentedly.

"Eh, done that…this is better." Nick smiled and rolled onto his side, pulling Greg over with him. The slender youth hissed softly when Nick pulled out of him, and the brawny man frowned as he tossed the condom in the general direction of the trashcan. He stroked Greg's cheek gently, "You sure I didn't hurt you?"

"Mm-hmm; don't worry kjære." Greg looked and sounded as though he were ready to drop off any second. "That was fantastic…you're fantastic. Jeg elsker deg." The younger man settled against Nick comfortably as the older man wrapped his arms around him.

Nick smiled when he felt the younger man's breathing even out as he fell asleep. He kissed Greg softly and whispered, "Love you too, babe." He fell asleep soon after, still holding Greg.

Nick awoke in the same position a couple of hours later. He laid there holding Greg for a little while, just enjoying the feeling. Then, he carefully slipped out of bed. The blonde shifted and released a soft groan before settling again.

The Texan smiled at the younger man before he slipped his Jockeys on and quietly left the room. Nick grabbed a soda and an apple from the refrigerator before sitting at the counter and pulling out his cell phone. He took a deep breath and then dialed his father's cell.

The judge answered on the second ring; "Hey Poncho. Is everything alright?"

Nick smiled, "I'm doin' great, Cisco. How about you?"

"Fine, fine," his father sounded concerned. "I didn't expect to hear from you again so soon. What's goin' on?"

Nick's smile faded slightly, but didn't vanish as he glanced toward the guestroom. "It's about Greg…"

"This about Jennie or Beth?" Roger asked when Nick hesitated. "I heard the girls arguin' earlier," he explained before taking a deep breath. "If I were you son, I'd ignore the both of 'em for now. Neither of 'em is thinkin' about this thing realistically."

"I already talked to Jennie…and to Greg. He isn't comin' to the wedding." Nick bit his lip. "He _is_ comin' to Texas with me though -assumin' the lab'll let him go- so Beth and I might have to settle this then. I dunno exactly how that's gonna go, but I'm aimin' to avoid any scenes at Jennie's wedding."

There was a brief pause before Roger spoke. "You're bringin' Greg to Texas with you?"

"Yeah," Nick cleared his throat and glanced toward the guestroom again before plowing on. "Everyone who's met him wants to see him again and the few who haven't want to meet him…'cept for Beth of course. Will wanted us to see his new yard so I thought maybe some of us could have lunch there the day after or somethin'… kill two birds with one stone, you know?"

"That sounds like a fine idea, Poncho." Nick smiled lightly at the sincerity in his father's voice. His tone sounded a little hesitant when he spoke again though. "So is that why you called?"

Nick felt a mix of nerves and excitement building in his gut as he responded. "Actually, no; its not. I called because you asked me to…when I figured out what I'm doin' with Greg. I figured it out, dad. I'm in love with him."

The pause that followed Nick's declaration was much longer this time. Nick found himself more impatient than concerned as he waited for a response. He could not take back what he said and he had no desire to, he just hoped it wasn't too much too soon for his father to accept.

Finally, Roger sighed and spoke slowly but levelly. "You love him." It was not a question, so Nick did not respond. "And he's comin' to Texas to with you…but not to Jennie's wedding?"

"That's right," Nick answered hesitantly, wondering what his father was thinking. It sounded as though he were still working it all out in his head. "We'll both understand if you don't want to meet him, but it would mean a lot to me if you did, dad. I don't expect you to-"

"Of course I'm going to meet him." Nick's mouth snapped shut when his father interrupted. "What kind of man wouldn't meet the person his child loves? I can't promise it'll go smoothly Poncho; this is new territory for all of us."

Nick was lost for words. It touched him deeply that his father wanted to meet Greg, but he knew that wasn't the end of what his father had to say. Still, his mouth fell open and his eyes widened when Roger spoke again.

"Now why the hell aren't you bringin' Greg to Jennie's wedding?"

Nick stuttered for a moment before finally croaking out a hoarse, "What? It'd not that simple dad, you know that better than I do."

"It _is_ simple, son. You love him and your sister wants him at her wedding. I know it'll be hard, Poncho, but bein' a man means makin' difficult choices and livin' with the consequences. For what it's worth, I know the man I raised is up to the challenge."

Nick's eyes misted as he smiled widely, "Thanks Cisco. That means-" He cleared his throat, but his smile faded before he could start again. "Are you sure you're alright with this? I'm not the only one who's gonna have to handle the backlash. Grandma and Grandpa…they aren't gonna take this well."

"I know that better than you do, Nick," Roger replied firmly. "Let your mother and me handle your grandparents."

"No Cisco, this is my problem." Nick sighed and rubbed his temples. "I don't wanna drag you and mom into it."

His father snorted. "Did Jennie ask your permission before she decided to invite Greg to her wedding?"

Nick scoffed; "Of course not." He turned and leaned back against the counter. "You know Jennie; once she gets an idea into her head there's no stopping her."

"Oh, I know." Roger chuckled quietly. "And I doubt Will asked how you felt about bringin' Greg when he invited both of you to his place?"

Nick made a sound of confirmation and the judge continued. "Then they already know how you feel about him and they've already decided how they feel about him too. That makes this a family matter now. I can't promise I'm not gonna say somethin' wrong when I meet Greg but I'll be damned if I'm gonna stand aside and let my own flesh and blood outright insult my son and his…what do I call him?"

Nick laughed, partly out of shock and partially out of relief. "RJ asked the same thing. I dunno, I just think of him as my Greg, but I guess 'boyfriend' works. That's what he refers to me as; I guess it's only fair to call him the same."

"I suppose it is." Roger chuckled lightly as well. "I know your mother wouldn't stand for me to treat her as anything less than an equal. I guess it isn't so different with a boyfriend…"

Nick smiled and glanced towards the guestroom again. There was no sign of movement inside. "No, it really isn't." He took another deep breath and nodded to himself. "Alright; if you want to talk to grandma and grandpa before the wedding, I'm not gonna argue with you."

"Good." Roger's tone let Nick know he would have been in for some argument if he'd tried to stop him from talking to his parents. "Now you're bringin' Greg to the wedding right?"

Nick's smile broadened, "If the lab can spare him for a few days. We have enough time before then that he should be able to."

"Well let me know closer to the date, so I can talk to them before the wedding. Then it won't come as too big a shock when they see him there." Roger sighed heavily, "You know this isn't gonna be easy, Poncho."

Nick's smile fell as he matched his father's sigh. "I know, Cisco. How do you feel about all this, really?"

"I'm not gonna lie to you, son; I still don't understand this," his father sounded confused but calm. "But you've never used the word lightly and I know better than to try to talk someone out of love, let alone one of my kids. I told you before; we'll work it out…I'm sure meetin' Greg will help."

Just then, Greg emerged from the guestroom wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and with his hair muddled even more than usual. He smiled brightly upon seeing Nick and the Texan returned the smile without thought. "Hey Cisco, can I call you back later?"

"Of course;" Roger sounded slightly amused, as though he knew exactly why his son suddenly wanted to cut the conversation short. "I should be finishing up my lunch anyway. Goodbye, Poncho, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, Cisco." Nick ended the call and set the phone down just as Greg approached him. The younger man straddled his lap and planted a kiss on his lips. The Texan didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Greg's shoulders and return the kiss.


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to CSI, nor am I making any money from this work of fiction. _

_Norwegian Translations: Kjære = my beloved/my dear/darling._

* * *

Nick sighed and nuzzled Greg's hair. "Hey baby…?

"Hmm?" Greg kissed the older man's neck. He was still straddling Nick and both men were only wearing their underwear; the skin on skin contact was intoxicating to the Texan.

Nick moaned softly and then squeezed the blonde's shoulder. "Hey, no distractin' me. There's been a change of plans about Texas."

Greg pulled back to look at his boyfriend. Instead of appearing angry or upset, the willowy youth looked sympathetic, if a little put out. "Don't think it's such a good idea anymore? It's okay, I-"

"No, Greg," Nick interrupted with a small smile as he stroked the slender man's arms. "I haven't changed my mind about bringin' you." The brawny man nodded toward the cell phone on the counter, "I just called my dad and- What?" Nick frowned slightly at the bewildered yet amused expression that crossed Greg's features.

"You called your dad," the younger man could barely suppress a grin. "…Again?"

The Texan arched an eyebrow and drew out a slow, "Yeah…?"

Greg was obviously suppressing the urge to giggle. To his credit, he looked slightly ashamed of his amusement. "Do you always call your dad after sex or am I just special?"

Nick blinked and stared at the willowy youth for a moment as he decided whether he had heard that correctly. Greg was still obviously suppressing a chuckle, only he looked more remorseful now. Realizing the truth behind the blonde's question, he laughed.

Seeing that his boyfriend was not offended, Greg finally laughed as well. "You have to admit, it _is_ a little strange."

"Yeah, I admit it babe." Nick smiled and stroked the slender chemist's hair. "This is a special case…I'll prove it later. Right now, can I explain the change in plans? …And then maybe we can eat something; I'm starvin'."

Greg chuckled again faintly. "At least your train of thought has a predictable pattern…work, sex, family, food." He kissed the older man and smiled. "How about I cook while you explain what's going on?"

Nick grinned, "Sounds perfect." He turned as Greg walked around the counter and into the kitchen. "And you know I fit you and sports in there too."

"Ah, I'm flattered," responded Greg as he opened the refrigerator. "How do polish sausages and vafler sound?"

Nick had no idea what vafler was but he was willing to eat anything Greg cooked. "Sounds great babe." He leaned forward to rest his elbows on the counter. "I decided to bring you to the weddin'…uh, if you don't mind."

Greg -who had started cooking- now turned to look at the older man in surprise. "When di-? You-" He blinked and stood, starring at Nick and holding a batter coated whisk. "You _want_ me to come now? What changed your mind?"

"Well, like I said, I talked to my dad-" Nick shot Greg a stern look when the blonde's lips quirked into another grin. The younger man wisely remained quiet and the Texan continued. "He wanted me to call if I decided…to label how I feel about you, so I called to tell him that I'm in love with you".

Greg had returned to his cooking; he did not turn around to see Nick, but slowed his movements upon hearing that declaration. "How did-?"

"He took it fine, G." Nick grinned widely, and then looked slightly ashamed. "He didn't see why I wouldn't want to bring you to Jennie's weddin' though, since she's on board and all." The brawny man studied his lover's slender shoulders. "And he's right…so were you. I was scared and actin' stupid.

"Cisco and my mom are gonna talk to their folks before the weddin', so we'll know how they're takin' it by then and they should try to keep from causin' a scene." Nick took a deep breath; "So…do you wanna come to my sister's wedding with me?"

"Of course I want to come," Greg turned to smile at Nick lovingly. Then, he bit his lip. "Are you sure you don't want to wait to hear from your parents after they speak to everyone else first?"

"No," Nick hesitated a moment, swallowed, and then smiled weakly. "No, I want you to come; Jennie and my dad are on board…we'll deal with everyone else as we go. So what do you say?"

"Yes, of course." Greg smiled and turned back to his cooking. "I'll request the days off at work tonight…under one condition." He turned to look at his boyfriend again and grinned nervously. "You're leaving here early, right? So you'll be there a couple days before the wedding?"

"Yeah," Nick nodded and looked at the younger man in cautious amusement. He wondered if that was something he should get used to for his future with Greg. "And I'm staying a few days after. I have nearly the whole week off."

"So if I went with you," Greg slowly began lifting what appeared to be thin, heart-shaped waffles from an iron; "Could I meet your parents before the wedding day?"

Nick frowned, wondering if that was the point Greg had been leading to all along. "That's your condition?" He laughed softly when the younger man nodded as he pulled a jar of jam from the refrigerator.

"Well, what if they meet me and decide they don't like me?" Greg voiced the question simply, as well as the next. "Or they realize they aren't as all right with you being with me after they have to actually _see_ us together? That can take some time to get used to, you know."

"Oh, I expect it will," Nick answered honestly. "But they just have to get used to it then -and they plan to try, so what difference does it make if you meet them _before_ the weddin' or _at_ the weddin'?"

Greg set a plate of what Nick assumed was vafler on the counter, along with the jam and a tub of sour cream. While the Texan was pondering the sour cream, the blonde set out some polish sausages, tomato slices and sauerkraut.

"I don't want them to be uncomfortable at their daughter's wedding." Greg stated simply and sincerely. He held Nick's gaze for a few seconds to make sure his point was understood before turning around to grab some napkins.

Nick smiled and resisted the urge to 'aw' at the comment. Instead, he shook his head and chuckled silently. "Well I'm gonna see my parents and the gang before the weddin' day and I'm sure Will, Ronnie, RJ, Beth, and Jennie will want to meet you anyway. So yeah, you'll meet them before then."

Greg smiled brightly as he sat down beside Nick. "Great! Then I'll come…assuming Grissom approves my time off request."

Nick frowned slightly as a thought occurred to him. "Are you gonna try for the whole six days I have off?" While he liked the idea of spending the time with Greg, the Texan knew it would look suspicious if they both happened to ask Grissom for the same days off.

"Nah," Greg shook his head as he cut into his sausage. Then he glanced at his boyfriend innocently. "You're going to want to spend some time alone with your family, right?"

"Well…" Nick shrugged; he had not really thought about that before. "Yeah, actually I do. Especially after what you suggested about spendin' some time with 'em after they found out…let 'em see I'm still me and all." He looked Greg over carefully, "You're alright with that?"

"Yeah, I'll just head back a couple days before you." Greg dropped a dollop of sour cream on his vafler and then glanced at Nick. "Is that okay with you?"

The Texan smiled and began to pile food onto his plate. "Yeah, that's perfect, Greggo." Nick gave a small, appreciative moan as he ate the first bite of his food. "Damn, babe…I'm gonna have to hit the gym more often if you keep cookin' for me."

Greg snorted before taking a sip of his drink. "Are you going to freak if I tell Grissom I'm going to a wedding?" He rolled his eyes when Nick choked, and then patted the brawny man's back. "That's what I thought. I wouldn't say it was my boyfriend's sister's wedding, you know…"

"I know," Nick answered hoarsely before clearing his throat and grinning apologetically. "I'm sorry, G. I know you wouldn't give us away to Grissom…and it wouldn't be the end of the world if you did. It's just-"

"Lab policies, prejudice, your reputation, yadda, yadda, yadda…I get it." Greg rubbed Nick's back and offered him a small smile to show he was not upset with him. He sighed and turned back to his meal. "I can tell Grissom that I'm going to see Papa and Nana or that I'm going somewhere with Drew. That's usually what I do when I take a few days off…unless I'm taking a seminar or speaking at one."

Nick arched an eyebrow; "Where do you and Drew go?"

Greg shrugged; "Home for visits, scuba diving, surfing, concerts, museums, tours, that kind of stuff…sometimes we actually do go to the same seminars. Anyway, that's why I normally only take a few days when I take vacations. Plus I don't have to fly several states over to see my family..."

The Texan thought about that for a moment and then shook his head slowly. "I can't imagine bein' able to see my family after just half a day's drive. My siblings would be showin' up all the time and my parents would expect me back for _every_ holiday."

"From what I've heard of your family, I don't think that would be too bad." Greg paused with a bite of sausage halfway to his mouth when he noticed the look Nick was giving him. He grinned lightly; "Of course, they're not _my_ family."

Nick smiled and nodded, then returned to his food. "Yeah, I'm sure its nuts when your family comes over too." He glanced at the younger man as a somewhat frightening thought occurred to him. "They don't drive out here often, do they?"

"No;" Greg shook his head and looked relieved. "They usually fly." He smirked and knocked Nick's elbow with his own when the Texan looked up in disdain. "But not that often and they always call before they show up.

"Papa and Nana just do it out of manners, but mom and dad 'surprised' me once and got a surprise themselves." The willowy youth smiled embarrassedly and scratched his arm. "After that, they agreed to call first and I agreed to inform them if I was going to have a guy over while they were in town."

Nick was caught between amusement, embarrassment on his lover's behalf, and irritation at the Sanders' inability to accept their son for himself. "They didn't…_catch you_, did they?"

"Oh, no, nothing _that_ awkward…thank god." Greg grimaced slightly and then chucked weakly, nervously. "It was just obvious that he was more than a friend, you know? They weren't prepared for that…"

The brawny man frowned. "What happens when they visit now? I mean, am I supposed to-"

"_You_ aren't supposed to do anything because of them," Greg cut in seriously. "If you're here or planning to stop by when they call to say they're coming over, I'll let them know. What they do after that is entirely up to them." The blonde looked away as he sincerely added, "You aren't something I'm going to hide."

Nick smiled proudly and reached over to squeeze the younger man's hand. Greg returned the smile and the squeeze before they returned to their food. They talked about their families and past vacations as they finished their meal.

Greg received a call from the lab just as they finished, so Nick decided to prove that he could operate the younger man's dishwasher by himself while Greg took the call. The Texan smiled in triumph when he finally got the machine running.

Greg ended his call just as Nick entered the living room. He fought back a laugh when he saw the expression on the older man's face. "It isn't that different from yours, you know."

"I'll never admit to it," Nick answered simply. Greg did not bother stifling his laugh that time. "So what's goin' on at the lab?"

"One day tech is going to be out tomorrow and the other is on vacation for a couple more days, so the swing tech and I are going to split the shift." Greg flopped onto the sofa and Nick took a seat beside him, stretching his am over the back of the blonde's side. "I'm going to stay late tonight and he's going to come in early tomorrow."

Nick snorted. "Like you don't do enough work for days already."

Greg rolled his eyes. "And how often do you actually have days help out on a case by doing a daytime interviews instead of working overtime or off the clock?"

"Yeah, I guess it just comes with the territory." Nick smiled and draped his arm over the younger man's shoulders. "At least you're gonna be used to the schedule when you become a CSI. I really hadn't been expectin' it to be so crazy when I started."

Greg's brows furrowed slightly. "Doesn't Jennie work in ballistics? …And Will's a detective; shouldn't he know the kind of hours CSIs put in?"

Nick scratched the back of his neck with his free hand. "Yeah…after I made sort of a big deal about not bein' a baby and needin' their help with everything durin' college, they decided to let me figure some things out on my own. I think they enjoyed watchin' me adjust to the pace a little more than necessary though."

"Sounds like a sibling thing," Greg commented with a small shrug. "Drew's sister always used to alternate between trying to look out for him and trying to torment him…and usually me too by affiliation."

"I don't know if it was by affiliation only." Nick smirked, "I think you just bring out both those traits in people."

The younger man arched an eyebrow skeptically. "I'll assume that's a compliment towards my endearing charm and youthful playfulness."

"You do that, babe." Nick winked and then chuckled when the blonde elbowed him in the side. He sobered somewhat as he asked, "Do you want to go back to bed? You're gonna have a long night."

"Nah, that's why God invented coffee beans." Greg grinned as Nick chuckled and shook his head slightly. "Want to watch a movie or something…or are you tired?"

"Nah, a movie sounds good." Nick smiled, realizing this would be the first real 'date' they'd gone on since they had breakfast out just after becoming a couple. "You wanna see somethin' new or is there a good oldie playin' somewhere?"

Greg had stood and started heading to his room to find clothes as Nick spoke, but he turned to aim a beaming grin at his boyfriend upon hearing the query. "You liked _The Uninvited_?" The blonde arched an eyebrow when Nick nodded; "I didn't think you'd actually watched most of it…"

"Granted, I _was _distracted," the Texan wagged his eyebrows once and them smiled again, "But I liked what I saw of it, and I _definitely_ like how engrossed you get when you talk about 'em."

"There's a couple of good ones playing at the Art House," Greg suggested with a small shrug and a slight smile.

"Sounds good;" Nick smiled and stood. His smile turned suggestive as he approached Greg and planted his hands on the younger man's hips. "As much as I hate seein' you get dressed right now..."

"Well, I think the other movie goers would appreciate that…in fact, I'm pretty sure there are public indecency laws that say we have to." The slender chemist replied before giving the older man a quick kiss from which Nick was reluctant to release him. Greg unconsciously slid his hands over the Texan's sides as he spoke again. "Come on, let's get dressed."

With a little more willpower than he felt should have been necessary, Nick managed to release Greg and follow him to the bedroom. The Texan briefly wondered if he should wear something nicer than his usual garb. A quick glance at Greg showed the younger man pulling on jeans and a red t-shirt with some band logo Nick had never heard of, so he decided to wear something comfortable as well.

Nick grinned as he pulled on his A&M sweatshirt while Greg pulled a running jacket out of his closet. The younger man turned and arched an eyebrow at the Texan; "What's that look for?"

"Nothin'…just, I've never taken anyone out that I wasn't tryin' to impress before." Nick answered honestly, sure that Greg wouldn't take it the wrong way. "It's nice."

"You've tried to impress _all_ of them?" Greg asked, sounding genuinely curious and surprised.

"The ones that I've taken on an actual date, yeah." Nick amended before adding, "Not the party hookups and flings." He watched the younger man's face closely to see if the subject bothered him, but Greg simply nodded as though Nick were explaining football strategies during a game.

It seemed that was all Greg needed to hear on the subject; he grabbed his keys and headed for the door. He spoke cheerfully over his shoulder as he moved. "My car or your truck? …And are you in the mood for mystery, romance, horror, or a comedy?"

"My truck," Nick answered with a smile as he left with the slighter man. "I don't even want to know which stations you have programmed in your car. We'll figure out what's good once we get there."

"Works for me," Greg answered with an easy smile. "But I guarantee you, my stations are better than yours," the blonde added as they entered the elevator.

The drive to the theater was all comfortable conversation, light banter, and easy laughter. Neither man noticed the pair of pretty women who were trying to catch their attention as they browsed the posters in the lobby. Nick, however, _did_ notice the way the young man at the concession booth looked Greg over as the blonde continued telling Nick all about some old Hollywood actress from the film they'd selected.

The Texan threw an arm around Greg's waist and pulled the younger man closer to his side until they were hip to hip. The blonde smiled, leaned in, and just kept talking. When the employee with the wandering eyes noticed their position, Nick shot him a warning glance, which the other man seemed to heed.

Greg chuckled quietly as they walked away. "I guess that was your 'alpha male mode' that Drew mentioned. I see what he meant…it _is_ pretty hot." He poked his boyfriend in the side and smirked, "But did you actually think _that guy_ was a threat?"

"Of course not," Nick answered with a smirk of his own. "It isn't like that…I guess I just - Would you be pissed if I said I just like to make it clear when I stake my claim?"

Rather than looking bothered in the slightest, Greg laughed. "Oh man, I'm going to end up with a fetish if you keep talking like that."

The Texan rolled his eyes and smiled as they picked seats near the back by a silent unanimous decision. "Don't even go there, babe. After the things I've seen on this job, I don't do fetishes."

"Oh, that's just 'cause you haven't come across _your_ fetish yet," Greg answered, lowering his voice even though the house lights had yet to dim. He still managed to soften his tone as he added, "You didn't even think twice about 'staking your claim' right in the lobby."

Nick paused at that. "You're right, I didn't. I didn't think at all."

"Well that's not necessarily a bad thing," Greg commented. He offered Nick a patient smile when the older man looked less than pleased.

The blonde shrugged lightly, "Not always anyway. If we were at work, yeah…or your sister's wedding, but why is that such a bad thing here? It's dark and its not exactly a hot spot."

Nick was still surprised that he had let his guard slip like that, and he planned to pay more attention to his surroundings before letting himself get caught up in the moment with Greg again. For the time being, however, he knew Greg was right and he wanted to meet him halfway regardless. "Yeah," the Texan answered with a smile before dropping an arm around the blonde's shoulders, "I guess your right about that."

"Hey, sometimes this place gets crowded…sort of." Greg looked around and notice that there were only five other people in the theater with them. Then he grinned at Nick, "At least it's private...and you never get people interrupting the movie here."

The Texan smirked and shifted closer to the younger man. "Private with no interruptions sounds nice."

Greg grinned and lowered his voice to a whisper as another couple entered the box office to look for seats. "I thought we were going to try actually _watching_ the movie this time."

Nick's smirk softened into a grin and his eyes smoldered. The arm around Greg's shoulders tightened and the Texan's other hand traced the younger man's smooth jaw. "The movie hasn't started yet, doll."

The blonde smiled and moved with the gentle pressure of Nick's hands. They met halfway in a deep, quiet kiss that spoke of a blend of passion and comfort of which the Texan was unaccustomed. He quickly decided it felt better than any of the lust-fueled exchanges he had experienced with the women he had been with before. Nick was completely lost in the blissful feeling of kissing his lover when a voice rudely interrupted the moment.

"Fucking fags…that's disgusting!"

Nick's eyes snapped open and his head immediately turned to face the man who had hissed out the cruel words. His right hand automatically fell to his hip while his right arm held Greg to his side. The Texan was too shocked and enraged to speak for the moment.

The couple that had just entered the theater was standing in the row ahead of them, likely looking for a seat in the back much as Nick and Greg had. The man was staring at the couple with an expression more befitting one who had stumbled across and act of cannibalism or flag burning rather than a simple kiss. The woman beside him stared at though she had never witnessed such an act of perversion; you would have though she caught Nick kissing a twelve year old.

Before the angry Texan could find his voice, a notably female voice shouted. "Sit down, you asshole!"

Nick and the man both turned their heads toward the interjection. Three young women were sitting toward the middle of the theater, looking very repulsed. One of the women -not the one who had already spoken- added, "Yeah, we were enjoying the show!"

The third young woman groaned and smiled apologetically to Nick and Greg while the original speaker laughed and nodded her agreement. "That was hot!"

"That's sick!" The man stated loudly before turning back to Nick and Greg. "These f-"

He was interrupted again, this time by an angry male voice. "Shut the hell up already!"

All eyes turned to the front of the theater, where a disgruntled middle-aged couple was seated. "We didn't pay to hear your bitching! Just sit somewhere else, man! The movie's gonna start soon!"

The angry man practically recoiled. "I don't want to sit anywhere near these freaks!"

"Then leave!" offered one of the young women.

"We paid to see this movie!" The man answered, sounding as though he felt they were being unfairly ostracized.

"So did we," Greg quipped from Nick's side.

The Texan tightened his hold and watched the angry man before him, his expression almost daring the man to try something. "Just sit on the other side," Nick's tone was decidedly alpha as he finally ground out a response. His logical mind finally caught up and he added, somewhat threateningly, "…Or do we need to bring the manager into this?"

"That's a good idea, Ronin," the woman who came with the angry man spoke for the first time, with a haughty voice. "I'm not comfortable here…let's see if we can get our tickets changed to a _more tasteful_ showing."

Nick glared and the three young women in the theatre quietly cheered and applauded as the couple left.

"Thank you;" Greg called softly to the women, clearly not wanting to disturb the couple up front more than necessary.

"No problem," one called back as the woman beside her nodded and the third added; "That guy was a jerk."

Everyone settled and a few college age guys slipped in as the lights dimmed in the theater. Greg turned to Nick and whispered, "You okay?"

"Yeah," the Texan huffed out the word and felt Greg sigh and sag a little beside him.

"Do you still want to watch the movie?" The young man spoke quietly and levelly. Nick hated it.

"Yes." He rubbed the blonde's shoulder and then left his arm draped across the back of Greg's seat. "It was bound to happen sooner or later, right doll? It wasn't too bad either…didn't start a fight or anything." He smiled lightly when Greg leaned his head on his shoulder.

"Yeah," the muddle-haired youth agreed and Nick felt him relax against him. "Plus, no one else seemed to care."

"Guess it takes all kinds," Nick agreed. He kissed Greg's temple and lowered his voice further; "Sorry babe."

Greg chuckled softly and gently squeezed the brawny man's thigh just above his knee. "No need to be sorry, kjære. The whole strong-silent-type thing was kind of hot, to tell the truth. I don't think I mind having a protective boyfriend."

"Good," Nick replied with a small smile.

Nick enjoyed the film. Moreover, he enjoyed having Greg nestled against him, murmuring little comments about the film or facts about the actors.

Contrary to what his fling-filled past suggested, Nick actually enjoyed taking a girl (or now, Greg) out and spending time together like this. He had always wanted someone he could truly share his life with and who would want to share his or hers with him. Ironically, that had always been one of the main reasons why his 'relationships' remained short-lived in the past.

Nick had tried to chalk that up as another drawback of his job before. He was beginning to think differently.

The Texan returned Greg's smile when the lights turned up again after the film was over. He kept an eye out as they left the theater, his arm still firmly draped over Greg's slender shoulders. Aside from a few stares and one sneering usher, no one paid them any mind.

"You look happy." Greg commented -sounding and looking as though he felt very much the same- as they drove back to his apartment.

Nick smiled and casually dropped a hand on Greg's thigh. "This is nice."


	25. Chapter 25

_Author's note: I actually wrote this chapter months ago, then lost it, and then stumbled upon it recently when I was halfway done writing it all over again. The two versions weren't quite the same, so I merged the bits I liked from each and finished it off. Yay, progress. _

_See the first chapter for disclaimer & warning._

_Thank you for reading._

* * *

Nick and Warrick met up with Detective Vega and headed to Kintaro's a couple hours into their next shift. Evan Gracie's last known address turned out to be a dead end, as he had moved out two months prior and left no forwarding address. As soon as they entered, Kintaro's Nick could see why Greg liked the place.

Music -the sort Greg usually played at the lab- was blaring through the shop's impressive speaker system; there racks full of t-shirts featuring more bands and musicians than the Texan could name; the walls were covered with posters, stocked CD shelves, and racks that held assorted jewelry and accessories. The store's patrons and employees alike were a colorful bunch: each with a unique hairstyle, several piercing or tattoos, and enough band paraphernalia to turn them into walking advertisements. A young woman with green streaks in her black hair and a piercing highlighting one of her perfectly formed eyebrows greeted them cheerfully shortly after they walked in.

"Hi, welcome to Kintaro's! I'm Aubrey. Can I help you find anything?"

The men exchanged an amused glance before Vega smiled at the lively employee. "I'm Detective Vega with the LVPD; this is Nick Stokes and Warrick Brown from the Crime Lab. Is Evan Gracie working tonight?"

The young woman rolled her eyes. "I knew something was up when he called in sick tonight. That isn't like him." Suddenly, she looked concerned and Nick figured she must have just realized what it meant that they were there. "He isn't hurt or anything is he?"

"No, nothing like that," Nick answered. Aubrey looked relieved but confused, and he decided to phrase his request carefully. "We're just looking to ask him some questions. Do you know where we can reach him?"

"Um, he lives downtown somewhere with a couple friends…I don't know where exactly." The girl frowned apologetically before offering, "I know his cell number though. Would that help?"

All three men smiled. "It would help a lot, actually," Warrick answered as Vega pulled out a notepad and a pen.

Thirty minutes later, the two CSIs waited as Detective Vega and several officers knocked on the door of the house that Archie had traced the cell's account holder back to. On paper, it was only being rented out to one man named George Banning. Considering that it was a four bedroom, Nick wasn't surprised that the young man was sharing it unbeknownst to the owner.

"Do you mind if we check the house?" Vega asked, making it sound like more of a demand than a question. A warrant was supposedly on the way, but none of the men working the case had wanted to wait for it. Fortunately, they did not have to.

"Yeah, sure…" The young man stepped aside to allow the officer in. "My other roommate -Brian- is home though. He's probably still asleep; second door on the right."

As the officers checked the house and startled the other resident, an officer pulled the confused brunette out where Nick and Warrick could speak to him. Nick introduced them both right away and asked the young man's name.

"George Banning; my ID's inside."

"That's fine, you can get it in a minute," Nick answered; "And your other roommate, Brian, what's his full name?"

"Brian Edward Jensen."

Warrick and Nick both had to fight the urge to laugh when George actually gave the other man's _full_ name. "Thank you, George. Aside from you two and Evan, does anyone else live here?"

As George answered 'no', an officer led a young blonde man out of the house. His hair was mussed, he was wearing only a t-shirt and boxers, and he looked very drowsy, yet oddly unperturbed by the fact that the police had woken him and asked to search his home.

"Are you Brian?" Warrick asked as he looked over the tired-looking blonde.

"Mm-hmm," Jensen nodded, yawned, and scratched his neatly trimmed goatee. He still looked and sounded half-asleep. "What's going on…were we robbed?"

"No, we're lookin' for Evan Gracie." Nick answered as the officer returned to the house and Jensen stood next to his roommate. "When was the last time you saw him?"

"Uh…yesterday morning, I think." Jensen blinked for a moment, and then he looked and sounded like he had finally woken up fully. "Yeah, it was just for a minute though. He popped into his room to get something and then was off again. He's been coming and going a lot for the last few weeks."

Banning nodded his agreement. "We figured he finally found himself a girl, but he hasn't mentioned anyone."

Nick thought of their original suspect and his not-quite-concrete alibi. "Do either of you know a Mark Flynn?"

Banning answered 'yeah' at the same time Jensen said 'sort of'.

Warrick frowned when neither of the young men appeared ready to say more. "Either of you want to elaborate?"

"Not much to say, really," answered Banning. "He's just some guy Evan knows from way back…friend of the family or something."

"His dad's family worked for the Flynn's so they grew up around each other," Jensen explained. "Flynn's been throwing Evan odd jobs since he was a kid."

Warrick finally looked interested. "What kind of odd jobs?"

Jensen shrugged; "Mowing the lawn, painting the trim, clearing the storm drains, running errands…that kind of thing."

"And they've stayed in touch?" Nick asked and received nods from both of the young men. "Do you know when the last time they talked was?"

"Last time I heard of was about two weeks ago," answered Banning. He glanced at Jensen and the blonde looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding his agreement.

An officer called over from the front door just then. "Hey, crime lab; the house is clear and there's something you're going to want to see."

Nick nodded to the officer as Warrick headed over. Before he followed, Nick spoke to the two young men once more. "Thanks for your help. If you'd just wait here a little longer, the officer will let you know when we're finished. I'm sure Detective Vega will have some questions for you too."

Jensen just nodded and stifled another yawn while Banning shrugged and said "Sure, man, whatever."

Nick couldn't help but think that they could easily be Greg's friends and he had to fight an endeared grin as he headed into the house. Twenty minutes later, Gracie's hamper lit up under ALS and Nick decided the thought wasn't so endearing after all. Not when kids that nice could be so clueless about what their friends were doing.

An hour later, Nick watched Greg handle their DNA samples while Warrick and Vega questioned George Banning and Brian Jensen more thoroughly.

"You know, I could just page you when I finish," Greg comment after a few quiet minutes had passed. "Not that I don't enjoy the company, but shouldn't you be running background checks or participating in the interrogations?"

Nick shook his head. "Nah, I don't think Banning and Jensen have anything to do with the crime. Gracie only moved in a few months ago and they were really thrown when we told them we'd found blood in their house. They'll tell Rick and Vega anything they know.

"Archie's gonna pull up everyone's phone records as soon as our warrant comes through. Until then," Nick smirked at the younger man. "You're the one who's gonna shed the most light on Gracie's involvement."

"Well right now all I can tell you is that the blood is human." Greg set the GCMS with practiced ease and leaned back against the counter, smiling at the Texan. "Give me a minute and I'll tell you who it came from."

Nick sat in the only chair currently in the DNA lab, since Greg didn't seem interested in sitting. He shook his head. "Man, I don't think those guys had any idea who they were living with. The looks on their faces when we told them we'd found evidence of a crime in Gracie's room… How does that happen?"

"You said he'd only lived there a few months. Maybe they just weren't that close." Greg shrugged, looking a little morose. Both men were silent for a moment until the DNA results were finished. "The blood is a mixture of Natalie and Daniel Carlisle's…or what we're assuming is Daniel Carlisle's. Has anyone found out if he's missing yet?"

Nick had grown so accustomed to Greg being around lately that he'd almost forgotten the blonde wasn't there when Vega filled he and Warrick in on the way to Kintaro's at the start of shift. "Yeah, Henderson PD checked it out after you ID'd the blood.

"No answer at his condo and no sign of a struggle. He has no roommate or girlfriend that we know of, but he hasn't shown up for work since the murders. His boss and coworkers all say that's pretty unusual for him. One of his friends called the police in Henderson this afternoon to ask about a missing persons report."

Greg perked up slightly at the comment. "So is there any chance of getting an exemplar from his apartment?"

Nick grinned slightly. "That'll be our first priority after we hear what Archie and Gracie's roommates have to say."

A text told Nick that the warrant had gone through. He stood and dropped his voice before turning to the door. "See you later, baby."

"I'll be waiting." Greg's answering grin was all Nick needed to know that the younger man wasn't just looking forward to the new evidence.

Nick crossed the hall into the A/V lab. "Hey Archie, looks like we got our warrant."

"Awesome." Archie was already looking over some records as he spoke. "Go ahead and have a seat; this is your case." He indicated the records he was looking over. "Warrick called to let me know we had permission from Banning and Jensen to check their records, so I'm already on that."

"How's it look so far?" Nick asked as he sat and turned to the monitor.

"Nothing's jumping out at me. They didn't call Kintaro's or either of the Carlisle's at all from what I've seen and they haven't contacted Gracie in almost a week." Archie typed quickly and another window opened, showing Evan Gracie's phone records. "Let's see….we have a few calls to work, some late night 'entertainment', and a few numbers are coming up a lot during odd hours."

Nick nodded and crossed his arms. "Pull 'em up; let's see who he's been callin'."

Archie nodded as he typed, still looking at the monitor: "Mark Flynn, Jordan Summers, and Bill Thompson."

Nick frowned; Jordan Summers was the second victim and had been Natalie Carlisle's fiancée. He wondered how Gracie and Summers had known each other. "I wasn't expecting Summers. Flynn isn't a surprise. Who's Bill Thompson?"

Archie pulled up the man's DMV information and Nick knew they were getting somewhere as soon as he saw the young man. He had a bright smile, black eyebrows but purple hair, and was wearing a vintage black military jacket. "Thanks Archie. Take a closer look at those records and let me know if you find anything. "

Nick stood and pointed to the screen before he headed for the door. "We need to talk to that guy. I'm gonna see where Warrick and Vega are."

Nick heard Archie call out that he'd be working on it as he headed into the hall. He turned his gaze trough the walls as he headed out. Greg was working studiously in his lab, completely unaware of everything outside the glass walls and thrumming music. Vincent was working trace again that evening and he aimed a brief scowl at the DNA technician before turning his attention to his work.

It took all of his professionalism, but Nick managed not to turn on his heel and head into the DNA lab. They would talk later, whenever they had some time together. Nick knew it was ridiculous, but he hated that he was not going to see Greg after work that evening. The idea of one day apart should not feel so lonely a week into the relationship.

Warrick was just returning from the police station when Nick reached the reception area. The taller man nodded in greeting when he caught the Texan's eye.

"Hey man. Banning and Jensen don't know much more than they told us at the house. Their own alibis stand up though. They didn't have anything to do with the murders."

Nick nodded, "I figured as much. Greg matched the blood from Gracie's room to the Carlisle's. We need to get him an exemplar from Daniel Carlisle's place. Archie checked out the phone records.

Flynn is on there, of course, along with Jordan Summers." Nick nodded at the surprise on Warrick's face. "Yeah, we need to figure that one out. We also need to look into a guy named Bill Thompson. Gracie called him a lot during high plotting hours and he's got purple hair and a black military jacket."

Warrick nodded once; "Sounds like we need to sic Vega on him. Want to head to Carlisle's place and get Greggo that exemplar in the meantime? Maybe check the place out a little?" Nick agreed and Warrick called Vega to fill him in as they headed for the parking lot.

Nick climbed in the driver's seat while Warrick ended the call. "Alright; Vega's gonna track down Thompson. The guy had a juvenile record: B&E and some petty theft. He did his time and he's been clean for the last few years though."

"Sounds like the kind of friend you call if you need to break into someone's house," Nick commented as he pulled out of the crime lab's parking lot. He thought of Gracie's roommates and their shocked expressions. "Maybe that's why it looked like a robbery gone wrong…"

Warrick glanced at his friend. "You're thinking Thompson didn't know they were there for more than a simple burglary? I could buy that. The way that scene looked, someone was definitely in over their head."

"We have two suspects at the scene, but we can't prove that there was more than one killer." Nick frowned. "It also might explain where we found the second suspect's blood."

"Maybe it wasn't Natalie that hit him," Warrick agreed. He sighed. "I guess we'll see once we talk to Thompson and follow up on the evidence."

Daniel Carlisle's condo was expensive, modern, and utterly unimpressive, as far as Nick was concerned. The place was neat, nearly pristine, with just enough personal touches to prevent it from looking too institutional. There was no evidence to suggest that the last morning he left his home went any differently from any other day. There was no sign of a struggle or break in and no missing clothes, luggage, or passport.

"Nice place," Warrick commented after their initial walk through.

"I don't know," Nick muttered. "I'd take my crowded, overpriced house over it any day." He didn't add that he'd also prefer Greg's small but comfortable apartment. Warrick would never let him live it down.

Warrick snorted and nodded his agreement. The tall man's apartment wasn't that much bigger than Greg's, but it reflected its inhabitant's laid back attitude and sense of style. He frowned at a bland painting on the wall. "Didn't think there was this much money in urban photography."

"Doesn't matter if there is," Nick answered as he picked up a pile of bills from a small writing desk near the entrance hall. "The Carlisle's inherited a decent amount from their grandparents. Comes to them in installments…some sort of estate allowance."

Nick held up the stack of envelopes he had just flipped through. "Well, someone's been bringin' in the mail. We need to talk to the doorman."

Warrick nodded. "I'll grab his toothbrush and anything else that should give us his DNA." Nick could hear the smirk in his friend's voice as he called from down the hall. "You can take it to your boy toy while I check up with Vega."

They stopped by a drive-thru to get coffee and a couple breakfast sandwiches on their way back to the lab. It would be between shifts when they returned and Nick doubted any of them would be approved overtime for their current case. Greg, however, would be in the middle of his double shift to cover the absent day technician.

Nick had been right. The lab was nearly empty when he and Warrick arrived. The taller CSI headed over to PD to catch Vega before he left. The Texan headed straight into the lab.

A bored looking woman at the front desk checked him out suspiciously as he passed. One janitor offered him a smile and a nod; another didn't seem to notice him. Ecklie raised his head from a report when Nick passed his open office.

The Texan groaned quietly when Ecklie called after him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before turning around and standing in the doorway. "Stokes, what are you still doing here? All shifts are supposed to be watching their overtime."

Nick was tempted to point out that it wasn't any of Ecklie's business since he didn't work under him. He knew that would not go over well. Normally, he wouldn't care much, but Greg was going to have to work with the ass for the next six to eight hours. Besides, there seemed to be a very weak truce between Ecklie and Grissom and Nick didn't want to start some sort of shift war.

He offered a polite smile, the same as he would to a high maintenance witness that he needed to move along. "Yeah, I know. Don't worry, I'm off the clock. I just wanted to pick up these exemplars from Henderson so we get a match first thing next shift. Can't have an unidentified victim on the books too long now, can we?"

Ecklie watched him for a moment with an unreadable expression before he nodded. "Well, that's certainly true." He offered Nick a look that the Texan could only assume was approving. He found it a little unnerving.

"Sanders is covering DNA today." Ecklie remarked before nodding toward the bags in Nick's hand. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind running that for you before my guys come in and swamp him."

Nick frowned to himself as the senior CSI returned to a file he had open on his desk. "Uh, thanks."

Ecklie made a small sound of acknowledgment, or perhaps dismissal. "Make sure you head out once you're finished with him."

The Texan decided it was best if he didn't try to read anything into that last comment. Ecklie was probably just trying to earn points with the bigwigs and it had nothing to do with Nick or Greg personally. He just nodded and headed to Greg's lab.

The younger man was sorting through a few samples while bobbing his head along to his music, which was turned down lower than he usually played it at night.

Nick smirked as he dropped the bags Warrick had collected onto one of Greg's worktables. "Here you go, doll; exemplars from Daniel Carlisle's condo, as requested."

Greg rewarded him with a grin. Nick bit back a laugh and reminded himself to bring the younger man something nice the next time he stopped by his place.

"Thank you." Greg snatched up the samples and set to work immediately. "At least we'll finally know if it's him we're looking for."

Nick smiled at the younger man's enthusiasm. "That's the spirit." He sighed. "Well, I have to roll on outta here. Ecklie caught me on the way in so I can't act like time just got away from me. I'll talk to you later, yeah?"

"Yeah," Greg focused on the pipette he was using more than he need to. Nick could tell he was a little nervous. "You can call me whenever you wake up…if you want. I mean, I'll probably be off by then so-"

Nick grinned and –after taking a quick glance around- stepped closer so that he was standing directly behind Greg, pressed lightly against the slighter man's back. He dropped his voice. "Sounds like a plan then, babe."

The Texan's grin broadened as he felt Greg relax. The halls around DNA were darkened to save power in-between shifts and Nick could see a matching grin form on the blonde's face through their reflection in the glass. He quelled the desire to stroke Greg's side and forced himself to step away.

"Later, Greggo."

Nick was walking out the door when he heard a quiet but clear response.

"Later, Kjære."

He smiled to himself as he left the building.


End file.
